Welcome Aboard
by Woemcat
Summary: Sherwood Schwartz was not the one who insisted putting Cousin Oliver into the Brady household; that was some of TPTB at Paramount. I'm not a fan of Oliver, so he doesn't exist in my Bradyverse. I liked this episode, but I wanted to rewrite it without him
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome Aboard" Episode Rewrite

_A/N—Sherwood Schwartz was not the one who insisted putting Cousin Oliver into the Brady household; that was some of TPTB at Paramount. I'm not a fan of Oliver either (but no, I don't believe he was the reason why there was no sixth season), so he doesn't exist in my Brady Universe. I really like most of the episode "Welcome Aboard." I think the writing is clever, especially at the beginning of the episode, so I'm rewriting the rest of it. This takes place about six weeks before Greg's graduation, so it would be mid-April. Also, I'm writing this is script form. My apologies to those who don't care for script form. Enjoy!_

_A/N1—I am redoing some of the chapters in this story (minor additions and revisions) because I've written a prequel, and I added a couple details not present when I first wrote this story and I want to incorporate them (it'll make more sense now)._

* * *

_Mike drives onto the driveway after a long day of work. It is a clear, sunny day, as they generally are in the Brady universe. Work at the architecture firm has been going well, but he is glad finally to be home. He can't wait to see his six kids and beautiful wife. He gets out, walks to the family room sliding door and enters the house. He sees Bobby and Cindy playing a game of checkers. Cindy's brow is furrowed in frustration. He supposes Bobby is winning._

Mike: Hi kids. Hey, who's winning?

Bobby: I'll give you a hint….Me!

Mike: Yeah. Hang in there, Cindy.

_He walks into the kitchen and Carol walks in from the dining room. He can't help but think how beautiful she looks, dressed in a white blouse, pink vest, turquoise necklace and peppercorn slacks. Pink is a good colour on her. Her hair is no longer in the flip style she wore for two years, but is cut short._

Carol: Hi honey!

Mike: Mmmm! **He embraces his wife and they kiss.**

Carol: Did you have a good day?

Mike: Oh, about the same as usual. How 'bout you?

Carol: Well, not quite as usual as usual.

Mike: That's unusual. You gonna tell me what made it not so usual as usual?

Carol: **Grinning from ear to ear. **Well, I merely found out that we're gonna have an addition to the family.

Mike: **Stunned!** We're gonna have a what?

Carol: Well, six kids plus one kid, equals seven kids! **Smiling.**

_Mike is flustered and tongue tied. His head feels like it's spinning. What did she just say? Did I hear her right? Seven kids? Boy, this tie is tight!_

Carol: **Looks at his quizzically. **Well, aren't you gonna say something?

Mike: **He stammers, trying to find words.** My, my mind is willing, but the rest of me is too numb to cooperate. I mean, honey, are you sure? Are you really sure? **He puts a hand on each of her shoulders.**

Carol: Positive! **Laughing. **Are you sure that a man in your condition should be carrying that heavy briefcase?

_Mike sighs. Still stunned, he allows Carol to take the briefcase and lead him into the living room._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Bobby and Cindy lose interest in their game and listen in from the bar, unbeknownst to their parents._

Cindy: Did you hear that? Mom's gonna have a baby!

Bobby: Wow! Hey, wait 'till the other kids find out!

_They race off to tell the other kids as Carol leads Mike to the couch._

* * *

Carol: Kinda shocked, aren't you?

Mike: Yeah. I didn't even see a jar of pickles in the refrigerator. When are we expecting?

**They sit on the couch.**

Carol: December. I'm about six weeks' along. **Her smile widens. **Remember the long weekend we were supposed to take…

Mike: …but couldn't because of Jan's senior night? What about it?

Carol: **Takes her husband's hand and puts it on her abdomen.** We have a little souvenir of that weekend.

_Mike laughs nervously and shakes his head as he is having difficulty finding words. Carol tries to make eye contact, but Mike is focused on her abdomen._

Carol: I know we hadn't planned on having more kids. **She is getting a concerned look on her face. **Mike?

Mike: **Looks his wife in the eyes and grins.** I think I'll get some cigars to pass out at the office!

Carol: Oh, Mike! **She embraces her husband.**

* * *

_Cindy bursts into the girls' bedroom. Marcia and Jan are sitting on their beds doing their homework while Alice is emptying trashbins. She is about to burst with excitement. She runs into the room and slams the door._

Cindy: I know the most fantastic secret in the whole world!

Marcia: Cindy, we're doing our homework.

Jan: Can't your secret wait?

Cindy: Only for nine months.

Alice: What's that supposed to mean.

Cindy: **Grinning from ear to ear.** It means… that mom's gonna have a baby!

Alice: A baby?

Jan: What? **Moving to Marcia's bed.**

Marcia: How'd ya find that out?

Cindy: Well, my ears just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I heard her tell dad.

Jan: That's really wild!

Marcia: Super! **Both sisters are grinning from ear to ear.**

Alice: It'll be like old times. **Looking a bit dreamy.** I used to be a pretty good burper. **Patting the bin as if it were a baby.**

Marcia: Hey, we better not let mom know we know until she wants us to know. You know?

Jan: Yeah, you understand, Cindy?

Cindy: Hmm, mmm! **She shakes her head.**

Alice: I'll sum it up in two words, sweetheart…

Cindy: What?

Alice: Don't blab.

Cindy: Oh!

**They all laugh.**

Jan: A baby!

Marcia: I can't believe it!

* * *

_Bobby races up to Greg's attic room where he and Peter are playing guitar. He, too, is bursting with so much excitement, he nearly trips up the stairs._

Bobby: Hey you guys! I've got great news!

Greg: What?

Bobby: Mom's gonna have a baby!

Greg: A baby?!

Peter: Are you sure?

Bobby: **Raises his right hand as if to swear an oath.** May I never read a comic book again!

Peter: He's sure!

Bobby: Don't tell mom I told ya, huh?

Greg: Okay. **Puts his hand on his head.** Whaddya know?!

Peter: Wow! A baby! **Hands the guitar to Greg.** Here, I can't practice at a time like this, I'm an expectant brother! **He runs off laughing.**

_Greg laughs and rocks his guitar as if it were a baby._

* * *

_Alice is cooking and Carol is humming, carrying the salad bowl to the dining room. Alice intercepts it._

Alice: Oh, don't do that, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Why not, Alice?

Alice: Well, salad for nine is a lot and I used a very heavy dressing.

_Carol looks at her strangely as Alice takes the bowl in. Carol shakes her head and begins getting dishes out of the cabinet. Marcia and Jan come in to stop her._

Marcia: Mom, you shouldn't be doing that!

Jan: Let us set the table. Take it easy. **They take the dishes from their mother.**

Carol: Are you two…volunteering to help?

Marcia: Mmm, hmm.

Carol: **Puts her hands on her daughters' cheeks.** Are you sure you're feeling alright?

Marcia: That's a question we should be asking YOU. **They take the dishes to the table.**

_Carol looks off, very confused at what's going on. She asks Alice about it._

Carol: Alice!

Alice: Hmm?

Carol: Is there something going on that I should know about?

Alice: If you don't know about it, Mrs. Brady, nobody does.

Carol: What do you mean?

Alice: Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! **She tries to brush it off.**

_Bobby and Cindy bound into the kitchen and surround their mother. They're so excited that they're having a hard time keeping it to themselves._

Cindy: Hi, mom!

Carol: Hi!

Bobby: Hey, you look great!

Carol: Thanks!

Cindy: Better than you ever did!

Carol: **Looking at the kids skeptically, she puts her index finger to the side of her face.** Okay. This is beginning to sound like "Operation Snow Job." Did report cards come in today?

Cindy: Hmm, mmm! **She shakes her head.**

Bobby: We just want you to know how happy we are about you looking so good.

_They leave. Carol decides to change the subject._

Carol: Alice, what's for dessert?

Alice: Why? Did you have a craving for something special, like…watermelon a la mode maybe?

Carol: **Gets a sick look on her face.** Ugh! Watermelon a la mode? That is a weird combination, Alice.

Alice: Yeah, but did you have a craving for it?

_Carol still confused, quizzes Alice, a bit exasperated by it all._

Carol: Okay, I demand to know what's going on around here?

Alice: Well, if you insist, Mrs. Brady. We know about the new family addition and we're all very happy about it.

Carol: **A big grin spreads across her face as she realizes what's going on.** Oh, so that's what all this is about. How'd you find out about the baby?

Alice: A little bird told me.

Carol: Huh?

Alice: Oh, she has blonde hair, curled in ringlets, and is about oh, four foot ten.

Carol: How'd she find out?

Alice: She and Bobby were playing checkers in the family room.

Carol: And she must've heard Mike and me talking. I assume Bobby told the boys?

Alice: I suppose so. **Smiles. **It'll be so nice to have a baby in the house again. **Carol is beaming. **Congratulations!

* * *

_The Bradys, including Alice, are sitting down to dinner. The kids are trying to carry on conversation without bringing up the fact they know about the baby. Carol thought about telling Mike that Alice and the kids already know, but she didn't want to burst his bubble. As the family is finishing up dinner, Mike taps the side of his glass with his spoon._

Mike: I've got an announcement to make.

_The kids sit up, almost at attention, trying to suppress the grins that are plastered on their faces._

Peter: **Trying to feign ignorance.** What is it, dad?

Bobby: I didn't do it! Erm, whatever it is. **He pretends to blush.**

Cindy: Sure, Bobby. We all know what you and Millicent were doing at Marioni's Pizza, and it wasn't eating pepperoni pizza. **She makes kissing noises. **Bobby and Millicent, sittin' in a tree… **Bobby cuts her off.**

Bobby: You're one to talk…you and Jeremy and the ice cream parlour!

Cindy: **Gets indignant. **Hey!

Mike: You and Jeremy? What's this? When did this? Never mind, we'll talk about it later. **Gives his youngest kids a look of exasperation. **Alright you two, no one's done anything. **He inhales deeply.** It's just your mother and I are uh, uh. We're umm. **He loses his nerve and looks over at his wife.** Do you wanna tell 'em?

Carol: I'm gonna have a baby! **She is grinning from ear to ear.**

_The kids' grins grow larger as the realize Bobby and Cindy WERE telling the truth._

Alice: Congratulations!

Greg: When?

Carol: I'm due in December.

Marcia: **Getting a bit sentimental. **A baby for Christmas!

Jan: How are you feeling?

Carol: I feel fine. The doctor said the baby and I are the picture of health.

Peter: **Chuckles and chucks his dad on the arm.** Well, whaddya know, the old man's still got it in 'em.

_Mike blushes and thinks, "Wow! I am old. I've got a son in college this fall, one in high school, and one in junior high. Now, I'm starting all over at 42. When the baby goes to college, I'll be…60." He takes a big gulp. Carol looks over at her husband with a concerned look on her face. She doesn't say anything, however._

Bobby: I think it'll be cool to have a little brother.

Cindy: Uh, you mean little sister.

Bobby: Uh, no, I mean little brother. I've already got a LITTLE sister.

Cindy: Well, I've already got a LITTLE brother.

Bobby: I'm older than you. I can't be your LITTLE brother.

Cindy: Oh yeah?

Carol: Kids! Cool it!

_While Bobby and Cindy are having their spat, Alice gets up and goes to the kitchen. Shortly thereafter, she comes back with a cake. It's decorated with white frosting, pink and blue roses and greenery around the border. In the center, there's writing, "Congratulations, mom and dad"_

Alice: **She places the cake in front of the parents-to-be (again).** Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brady!

_The kids express their congratulations and applaud. Mike and Carol are surprised. Both are grinning from ear to ear._

Mike: Thanks. **Still unsure whether to be shocked, a bit frightened, or ecstatic.**

Carol: Guys, you shouldn't have. **A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Mike: **Looking concerned. **Honey, are you okay?

Carol: **Dabs her eye and sniffs a bit.** Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I'm sorry. **She waves her hand in front of her face to dry her tears.**

_Mike puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek over her tears. She melts into his embrace. _

Alice: Shall I serve you up a piece?

_Carol nods and Alice begins cutting and serving the cake. Jan passes pieces to everyone at the table. Greg and Marcia clear the dinner dishes. Mike and Carol end their embrace._

Mike: I'd like to propose a toast. **The rest become quiet.** To my wife. She is as beautiful and lovely as she was the day I married her. **Turns and looks at his wife. **You've given me three beautiful daughters and now a beautiful baby. I'm the happiest man on earth. I love you.

_Tears are streaming down Carol's face. She mouths, "I love you." The kids raise their glasses, "To mom!"_

* * *

_That evening, Mike and Carol are in bed. Mike is reading the newspaper and Carol is knitting._

Carol: Mike?

Mike: Hmmm? **He continues to read.**

Carol: **Puts her knitting down and turns to look at her husband. **Are you happy about the baby? **She looks concerned,, and a bit worried, as she is thinking about Paige.**

Mike: **Still has the paper in his hands.** Sure. Why wouldn't I be?

Carol: Well, you seemed a bit preoccupied at dinner tonight. Is there something wrong?

Mike: No, nothing's wrong. _He thinks to himself, "Are we gonna lose this baby like we lost Paige?"_

Carol: **Lowers the paper so she can look at him.** Mike. There IS something wrong.

Mike: **Puts his paper aside. **No, there's nothing wrong. It's just we weren't planning on having any more kids. Now that they're almost grown, we're starting over?

Carol: **A couple tears roll down her face.** You don't want the baby?

Mike: **Looks at his wife and wipes her tears.** No, I'm not saying that. It's just it's a lot to take in, okay? I was getting used to the fact that in a few years, all the kids would be out of the house and it would be just the two of us for the first time. I was kinda looking forward to it.

Carol: Are you sure that's all it is?

Mike: **Kisses her nose.** Positive. Just let me get used to the idea. _He thinks to himself, "Oh boy. What an idea to get used to. Diapers, midnight feedings, I'm too old for this."_

Carol: Really?

Mike: Yes, really. _Inside, "She looks so happy, she's beaming. I can't disappoint her. Wow, she's gorgeous. What did I do to deserve her?"_

**He begins placing light kisses on her face and along her neck and shoulders.** We're gonna have a baby.

Carol: **Giggles.** I know.

Mike: It's gonna be a girl. She'll be as beautiful as her mother.

Carol: It could be a boy who is just as handsome as his father.

Mike: No, I know it's gonna be a girl. She'll have your eyes, your smile…

Carol: …your hands, your hair…. **She runs a hand through his hair.**

_They turn off the lamps and settle in the covers in an embrace._

Mike: **He whispers.** A baby.

Carol: I know.

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms._

_--End of Chapter One--_


	2. Chapter 2

_--Chapter Two--_

_A/N1—I'm readjusting the story a bit. I thought the first two chapters were too short, so they're now combined in chapter 1. This chapter is split in two because it's long._

_A/N2—This is Greg's graduation episode. Robert Reed/Mike Brady didn't appear in this episode because he thought the orange hair part of the episode was stupid and Sherwood was sick of Robert's antics. Reed thought that it was rather implausible that a kid would buy and use hair tonic right before graduation and also most chemicals like that turn hair green, not orange. Actually, if a kid is that vain, which Greg can be at times, then yeah it's possible he would buy and use it then. I do agree the colour is questionable, but I won't change that part of the episode. However, in my Brady universe, Mike was not out of town for his son's graduation. I thought that part was dumb; they could've written the lines as he was at work and then had to go back into work right after graduation. Mike would've pitched a fit if he was faced with the possibility of missing an important milestone like that; he would've fixed things so he wouldn't have missed it, so I'm fixing that. Once again, no Oliver. In addition, I'm keeping the approximate episode timeline (1 episode 1 week). Since this episode is 6 after "Welcome Aboard," and Carol was six weeks along during that episode (my version), she is now twelve weeks (three months) along. So, here's my version of "Hair Brained Scheme." Enjoy!_

* * *

_Greg drives up in Mike's convertible. He's very excited as he has just returned from picking up his cap and gown and can't wait to show his folks. Finally, he's reached the finish line; he is almost out of high school. All he needs to do is go through graduation, then he's college-bound! No more curfews, no more brothers and sisters barging into his room. He is about to become a free man in just a few short months. He stops the car, gets out, and carries his cap and gown into the house. Carol and Alice are in the kitchen._

Greg: Hi Alice, hi Mom!

Carol: **Excited to see his regalia. **Oh Greg, you got it!

Greg: Yes!

Carol: Can you put it on for us?

Greg: **Almost embarrassed by the attention, but loving it at the same time. **Aww, not now.

Carol: Oh, please.

Alice: Give us a sneak preview. **She's almost begging.**

Greg: Okay.

**Carol helps Greg put it on. The doorbell rings.**

Bobby: I'll get it!

Carol: **Looks at Greg with pride. **My son, the scholar!

Greg: **Puts on the cap.** Do I look okay?

Carol: Alice, isn't he handsome? I can't believe you're finishing high school.

Alice: It seems like only yesterday he just started. The way I figure my age, it was.

Carol: Yeah and just think in four more years, you'll be graduating from college.

Greg: IF I make the grades.

Carol: Oh, you'll make the grades all right.

Greg: You're sure?

Carol: Sure! 'Cause you'll have an incentive…**(She pretends to threaten him)…**if you don't, we'll kill ya. **She smiles and kisses her son on the cheek.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

_Bobby comes running into the kitchen carrying a box. He puts it on the table while a curious Carol, Greg and Alice watch._

Bobby: It came! It came! It finally came!

Carol: What came?

Bobby: This package! What's in this package is going to make me a million bucks! **He opens the package to reveal two dozen bottles of hair tonic, much to Carol's chagrin.**

How 'bout that? **He waves his hand over the package as if to show off his merchandise.**

Carol: You're gonna make a million dollars…**She picks up a bottle and reads the label…**with… HAIR TONIC?! **She looks horrified.**

**Greg begins laughing hysterically at his youngest brother.**

Bobby: **Insulted.** It's not just HAIR tonic, it's "Neat and Natural Hair Tonic." If ya wanna look neat, this can't be beat.

Alice: **Looking rather suspicious.** I've never heard of it.

Greg: Me either.

Bobby: You can't buy it in the stores…only from us independent dealers.

Carol: Bobby, how do you plan on making a million dollars from this?

Bobby: Very simple. I bought each bottle for a dollar, and the Neat and Natural Hair Company guarantees I can sell each bottle for two dollars. So, I sell all twenty-four bottles and make twenty-four dollars. I sell a million bottles, I make a million dollars. **He smiles, pleased with himself for such a clever endeavour.**

Greg: He's been using that stuff on his own head and it went soft.

Carol: Bobby, how did you get involved in something like this? These things are just gimmicks to get your money.** She returns the bottle to the carton.**

Bobby: Not this one! **He looks at the bottle he's been holding.** There was a big ad in my magazine.

Greg: Gonna make a million dollars with that junk. **He laughs and walks out of the kitchen.**

Bobby: **Looks over at his brother, annoyed. **Boy, is he dumb. He's going into college and he doesn't know a thing about business.

Carol: **Looks at her son, exasperated. **Listen, young man, there are a lot of things you don't know yourself. You're gonna find out the hard way it ain't easy making a million dollars. **She puts an arm around his shoulders.**

Bobby: I didn't say it was gonna be easy, I know it's gonna take weeks and weeks of hard work… maybe even months!

_Carol and Alice look at each other with a bit of frustration and resignation._

_

* * *

_

In the girls' bedroom. Cindy appears to be doing her homework, concentrating hard. Jan is brushing her hair and Marcia is putting clothes away in the closet.

Cindy: Two times twelve is…twenty-four. Four times twelve is…forty-eight. Lessee now, six times twelve is…

Jan: **Walks over and sits on her bed, still brushing her hair.** Seventy-two. Cindy, could you do your homework a little more quietly?

Cindy: I'm not doing homework, I'm figuring out how much money I'm gonna make.

Marcia: Doing what?

Cindy: I'm going into business; I'm going to be a millionaire like Bobby. **She grins dreamily.**

Jan: I think one millionaire in the family is enough.

Marcia: **Laughs.** Just, uhh, how are you going to make your, umm, MILL-IONS, Cindy?

Cindy: I got the idea passing Mr. Kirby's pet shop. I'm gonna raise rabbits.

Marcia: **Cracking up in disbelief.** You're gonna raise RABBITS?!

Cindy: Sure, on the account of how they multiply.

**Marcia and Jan crack up harder.**

Jan: It takes a lot of multiplying to get to a million.

Cindy: Look, you start with two rabbits, they have babies, then their babies have babies, and then THEIR babies have babies…

Marcia: …and then the Health Department comes in and condemns our house!

_Marcia and Jan continue to crack up and Cindy looks at them annoyed._

_

* * *

_

Bobby's in his and Peter's bedroom, trying to think of marketing strategies. He's pacing the floor, seemingly lost in thought..

Bobby: Lessee…if I sell this crate, that's twenty-four dollars, and then another, it's another twenty-four, to make forty-eight…

Mike: Hey Bob, whacha doing?

Bobby: Oh, hey dad. I'm just thinking.

Mike: About what?

Bobby: **Trying to conceal his package. **Oh, nothing.

Mike: Your mother told me about your purchase.

Bobby: **Disappointed. **Oh, you're gonna make me pour it out, aren't ya?

Mike: No.

Bobby: You're not?

Mike: No. I think you're old enough to make some decisions on your own, and if this is what you want to do, I won't stand in your way.

Bobby: **His face brightens. **You won't?

Mike: No, I won't. But I will say that I think you're wasting your time and money with that stuff.

Bobby: **Letting his dad's words go in one ear and out the other. **Well, if you say so, dad. **He continues figuring and pacing.**

Mike: Just don't forget to do your homework.

Bobby: Okay, dad.

_Mike shakes his head and walks out of the room, leaving his youngest son to his pacing._

_

* * *

_

Bobby goes up to Greg's room to sell him some tonic. Greg is studying at his desk.

Bobby: Hi, Greg. I'm really worried about you.

Greg: Uh, what are you worried about?

Bobby: Your appearance for graduation Friday.

Greg: **Amused. **Oh? Anything in particular?

Bobby: **He puts his hand on Greg's shoulder.** Yeah, your unruly hair.

Greg: **Playing along. **I see, and I suppose you have the answer to the unruly condition of my hair.

Bobby: Very possible, the answer is, **(He picks up a bottle to display it)**… a bottle of "Neat and Natural Hair Tonic."

Greg: Just what I figured, but I'm sorry, I'm not interested. **He gets up and escorts Bobby out of the room. **I'm just gonna hafta graduate unruly.

Bobby: But, but?

Greg: No buts!

Bobby: I'm even gonna give you first crack at my limited supply! **He's almost begging.**

Greg: Well, I'm gonna be the first to say, goodbye! **He closes the door behind them.**

Bobby: **Shouting at the door. **You had your chance!

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Cindy opens the family room sliding glass door. She's carrying a cage with two fluffy white rabbits.

Cindy: Hey mom, look what I got!

Carol: What in the world?

Alice: Rabbits! Those are rabbits!

Cindy: **Grinning.** I named them Romeo and Juliet. I'm gonna sell the babies to Mr. Kirby at the pet store for a dollar each.

Alice: Did Mr. Kirby say he was gonna buy them?

Cindy: Not yet, but I'm sure he will. 'Cause he can sell them to other people for three dollars each. **Sounding rather pleased with herself.**

Carol: **Putting a hand on her hip. **How can you be so sure?

Cindy: He sold these to me for three dollars each!

Alice: I think it's Mr. Kirby that's gonna be the millionaire. **She leaves.**

Carol: Cindy, I hope you understand that Romeo and Juliet are gonna be YOUR responsibility. **She points to the rabbits and then points to her daughter.**

Cindy: **Tries to assure her mother. **Don't worry mom, I'll take really good care of them. I'll keep them right up in my room.

Carol: What about your two sisters?

Cindy: They can stay too!

Carol: I was referring to the noise and the smell.

Cindy: Don't worry. The rabbits will get used to it.

Carol: **Laughing. **Oh Cindy, I think it'll be a lot less complicated if we move the rabbits onto the service porch.

Cindy: That's even a better idea! **Addresses her rabbits. **D'ya hear that? You're gonna get first floor accommodations. **She picks up the cage and moves it to the porch.**

_Carol laughs and continues dusting the family room._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Bobby begins door-to-door selling. He approaches a house and rings the bell. A lady answers.

Bobby: **Acting as if he was doing a commercial. **Madame, are you tired of your hair being an unruly mess, dry, brittle?

_Offended, the lady slams the door in his face. Bobby's face falls, feeling a bit dejected. He returns the bottle to his bicycle and rides to the next house. The sign on the door reads, "No peddlers nor agents." He parks his bike and proceeds to the door anyway. He rings the bell. A man answers._

Man: Yes?

Bobby: **Displaying a bottle. **Sir, would you like to buy this…? **He gets cut off.**

Man: Can't you read, kid? The sign says "No peddlers nor agents.

Bobby: **A bit flustered. **Yeah, but I'm a salesman!

Man: Uh huh. A salesman's a peddler. Now scram! **He shuts the door on Bobby.**

Bobby: But, sir? **He sighs and moves on.**

_A man wearing a toupee answers the next door._

Toupee Man: Whadda you want? **He's a bit annoyed.**

Bobby: **Begins his pitch. **It's not what I want. It's what YOU want. A bottle of "Neat and Natural Hair Tonic!" It keeps your hair well-groomed all day.

Toupee Man: I'm a night watchman. I sleep all day.

Bobby: **Realizing his error. **Well, it works at night, too.

Toupee Man: Sorry, I'm not interested. **He begins to shut the door.**

Bobby: **Interrupting. **But sir? Sir, don'cha wanna look well-groomed for your job?

Toupee Man: I told you, I'm a night watchman. Who needs to look good for a burglar?

Bobby: Well, if the burglar scares you, this will keep your hair from standing on end.

Toupee Man: Not my hair. **He lifts his toupee off his head and reveals a balding head. **Goodbye. **He waves Bobby off with his toupee and shuts the door.**

_Bobby leaves with feelings of horror, error and rejection mixed together._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol descend the stairs. They see a dejected Bobby ascending the stairs with a full box of merchandise.

Carol: Hi, honey! How goes the millionaire business?

Bobby: Awful. I didn't make a single sale.

Mike: **Trying to sound encouraging. **Well, after all, it's your first day.

Bobby: Yeah, and it's also my last day.

Carol: You don't mean you're quitting?

Bobby: Yeah. I'm a failure.

_Bobby sits down on a step. Mike helps Carol down and then takes a seat himself._

Mike: Listen, there's an old saying "Quitters never win and winners never quit."

Bobby: Yeah, that's corny, dad.

Mike: Well, it may be corny, but it's also true. Listen Bob, the great ones never quit no matter how tough things get. Take Thomas Edison, for instance. Did he quit?

Bobby: No.

Mike: How 'bout the Wright Brothers? Did they quit?

Bobby: No.

Carol: And how 'bout Carl Mahakian?

Bobby: Carl Mahakian? Never heard of him.

Carol: That's right! 'Cause he quit!

_Both Mike and Bobby look at her confused._

Carol: It's a joke! **She looks at them with a bit of confusion and disappointment.**

_The men still look confused. Bobby then tries to humour his mother with a fake laugh._

Mike: **Looks at his wife and then at Bobby.** Anyway, we're just trying to prove a point. **He points his index finger at his son while Carol puts her arm around Bobby. **If you really want to make it at something, if you really wanna do it, you gotta hang in there.

Bobby: Boy, I wish I had as much confidence in me as you two do. Thanks for the advice.

_Bobby stands up and walks up the stairs. Mike stands as well and starts down the stairs. Carol tries to, but has difficulty getting up. _

Carol: Uhh Mike? Help me up?

Mike: **Smiles and gives Carol his hand. **Sure.

_He helps her up and they finish descending the stairs._

_

* * *

_

Greg and Peter are in Peter's bedroom where Greg is giving Peter his letterman sweater. Peter's trying it on and admiring himself in the mirror.

Greg: Well, it's a little big, but you'llgrow into it.

Peter: Boy, giving me your letterman sweater. I really appreciate it.

Greg: Well, I'm graduating and you'll be going to Westdale next year. But the letter comes off. You'll have to earn your own.

Peter: Don't worry, I'll earn one…in some sport.

Greg: Yeah, chasing girls!

_Bobby enters the room, still feeling down._

Peter: Hi.

Bobby: Hi.

Peter: What's the matter with you?

Bobby: I'm a failure. That's what's the matter with me.

Greg: Bob, you're not old enough to be a failure, yet. **Laughs a bit.**

Bobby: Well, I got an early start.

Peter: You didn't sell any of your hair tonic, huh?

Bobby: Not a drop.

Greg: Cheer up. You'll sell some.

Bobby: Are you kidding? **He gets up and heads toward his bed with the box.** I couldn't even sell a bag of peanuts to a starving elephant.

Greg: Umm Bobby, I've been umm thinking, you're right. I've gotta look my best for graduation. I really need a bottle of that stuff. **He walks toward his brother.**

Bobby: You're just doing it because you feel sorry for me.

Greg: No. No, look. **He leans over and scratches his scalp. **My hair's unruly; it's dry and brittle.** He fingers some of the locks. **Right, Peter?

Peter: It's practically a fire hazard!

_Both brothers look at him like he's just grown a second head._

Greg: I'd like to buy a bottle, Bobby.

Bobby: Are you sure you're not doing it just out of charity?

Greg: **Puts his hand over his heart.** Would I give up my hard-earned cash if I really didn't want it? **Trying to look sincere.**

Bobby: I guess not. You're pretty cheap.

Greg: **Trying not to feel insulted. **Thanks.

_Peter starts cracking up, knowing this is not going to end well._

Greg: **Walks over to Peter. **Hey Peter, you could use a bottle too, huh? **He winks at Peter.**

Peter: **Trying to make a fast getaway. **Uhh, sorry, there's something I've gotta do right away.

Bobby: **Tries to shove a bottle into Peter's hands. **What?

Peter: Leave! See ya! **He leaves the room.**

Bobby: Boy, some brother! **Looks toward the door. Greg turns toward Bobby. **Oh, that'll be two dollars.

_Greg gets his wallet out of his back pocket and gets out the money._

Bobby: TWO dollars.

Greg:**Gives him another dollar.** All right.

_Bobby gives him the bottle and puts the money in his pocket._

Greg: You're welcome. **Tries to exit the room.**

Bobby: **Goes after him and tugs the back of Greg's shirt. **Hey, aren't you gonna put some of that on?

Greg: Yeah, later.

Bobby: See, just like I thought. **He throws his hands up in the air. **You bought some because you felt sorry for me.

Greg: Bobby, I said I didn't!

Bobby: Well, then put some on!

Greg: **Gives up and laughs a bit. **Okay.

Bobby: Here, I'll help you. **He tries to open the bottle in Greg's hands.**

Greg: I can do it myself.

Bobby: It's free customer service. Come on! **Getting excited.**

_

* * *

_

Bobby leads Greg into the bathroom. Greg gets in the tub and Bobby drapes a blue towel around his shoulders. Bobby then opens the bottle and gets ready to pour some on Greg's scalp. Greg takes the bottle from Bobby.

Greg: Bobby, I can do it myself. **He pours a bit in his hand. **

Bobby: I just wanna make sure it's done right.

Greg: **Rubs his hands together. **Don't worry, I'll do it right. **He puts some on his scalp.**

Bobby: **A bit offended that Greg only used a small amount. **That's not enough! I want you to be an example for the whole neighbourhood to see. **He steps in the tub behind Greg and pours nearly half the bottle on Greg's head.**

Greg: **Flinches because it's wet and cold. **Bobby! Not so much! **He hugs the towel closer, hoping not to get any of that stuff on his face or clothes.**

Bobby: It's all right. Don't worry about me using too much. You know where you can always get more. **He rubs it in, pours more on and rubs that in as well. **Use this stuff twice a day and you'll me Mr. Cool at Westdale High.

_Suddenly, a look of horror spreads across his face and tries to keep Greg from finding out what has happened. He covers his brother's head with a towel and starts to run out of the room._

Greg: Hey! **Still laughing, thinking things are still light-hearted. **Hey Bobby, what's the towel for? **Wondering what's going on.**

Bobby: It's umm, good for hair follicles. See ya later!** He runs out of the room.**

Greg: **Takes the towel off his head. **Hey, where are you goin'? **He shakes his head and rubs his scalp with the towel as he gets up to look in the mirror. **Oh no! **He looks in horror and shock. **Orange! Tomorrow's graduation and I've got…ORANGE HAIR!!

_

* * *

_

A/N—I've split this episode into two parts because it's rather long. So, tune into the next page for the rest of "Hairbrained Scheme!"


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

_A/N—Here's the rest of Chapter Two. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Greg storms out of the bathroom, into Peter and Bobby's room, looking for Bobby. He's yelling his youngest brother's name. He searches the bedroom, the closet, under the bed.

Greg: Bobby! Bobby, where are you?! Come on out. You can't hide forever.

Peter: Hey, what are you doing under there?

Greg: Looking for Bobby. **He gets out from under the bed. **I'm gonna clobber him!

Peter: What? **He sees Greg and starts laughing. **Hey, did you know your hair's orange? **Greg fumes. **How did it happen? **Peter's bewildered.**

Greg: **Shows Peter the bottle. **Bobby's hair tonic!

Peter: You should be a stand out student at graduation. **He's trying hard not to laugh.**

Greg: Very funny.

_Peter is cracking up. Greg hits him with his towel. He storms out of the room and into the girls' bedroom looking for Bobby. Marcia is showing off one of her dresses to Jan. They take a look at Greg and can't believe it._

Greg: Has either of you seen Bobby?

Marcia: Greg! What happened to your hair?

Greg: Bobby's hair tonic.

Jan: **Fingers some of his hair. **Bobby's hair tonic! You mean you bought some of that junk?

Greg: Yeah, only 'cause I kinda felt sorry for him. **Fuming. **Now I really feel sorry for him 'cause he's about to have a fatal accident.

Marcia: Greg, do you wanna borrow this? **She pretends to hand him her orange sweater. **It'll match your hair.

_The girls bust out laughing at the absurdity of it all. Greg storms out of the room, again, in search of Bobby._

_

* * *

_

Cindy's on the service porch feeding her rabbits. Greg rushes in, fuming.

Greg: Have you seen Bobby?

Cindy: **Still paying attention to the rabbits. **No. **She looks at her brother aghast. **Eww! What happened to your hair?

Greg: This junk! **He shows her the bottle.** Oooh! I'm gonna tear him limb from limb when I find him. **He runs out of the room, still in search for Bobby, a.k.a. mud.**

_Cindy shakes her head and resumes feeding Romeo and Juliet. Carol comes in to check on her daughter and her project. She puts her arms around her daughter._

Carol: How's everything going in "Bunnyland?"

Cindy: Not so good. I can't figure out which one is Romeo and which one is Juliet.

Carol: **Pointing to one of the rabbits. **Oh, well Juliet's the fat one. She's the one that's gonna have the babies.

Cindy: They're both fat. **Feeling a bit defeated.**

Carol: Well, hang in there, kiddo.

_She leaves the room to go find Mike. Cindy continues to feed and water the rabbits, still not sure who is who._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are in Mike's den. Carol is modeling one of her maternity dresses and having a lot of fun modeling clothes and partially at the fact her husband still hasn't wrapped his head completely around the fact that they're expecting.

Carol: So, do you like? **She turns around in a circle so he can get a good look.**

Mike: **Gulps. He's still a bit in shock.** Yeah, very nice! _Inside, "I'm not ready for this. She's in a maternity dress. This is all to real now. I'm gonna be a father again." _**He looks at his wife, who is beaming.**

Carol: **Laughing.** I didn't think I'd ever wear maternity clothes again. I thought after Cindy I was done. But, here we are!

Mike: **Brings her into an embrace. **Here we are. **He mumbles something.**

Carol: What?

Mike: Oh, nothing. **He sighs and thinks to himself, **_"Ready or not, here we are."_

_They engage in a passionate kiss, which is quickly interrupted by Bobby dashing into the den and hiding underneath the drafting table._

Carol: What are you doing down there?

Bobby: Hiding from Greg.

Mike: Why?

Bobby: You don't know? **He gets up.**

Mike: Know what?

Bobby: A plan to eliminate one of your dependents. **He points to himself. **Me!

Carol: What are you talking about?

Greg: Dad, have you seen…**Suddenly he bursts into the room and spots Bobby. **There he is! **He points to his brother.**

Carol: Greg! What happened to your hair?!

_Bobby hides behind his parents and Greg tries to rush him. They begin yelling at each other and nearly knock their mother off balance. Mike steadies his wife and separates the boys. _

Greg: **Holds out the bottle. **THIS happened to my hair!

Carol: Oh Greg! **Horrified.**

_Greg continues to yell at and chase Bobby, again, knocking Carol off balance. Mike intervenes._

Bobby: I'm gonna get killed!

Mike: We're NOT gonna have any bloodshed.

Bobby: Especially MY blood!

Carol: Greg, stop it! **She tries to separate them.**

Greg: Well, what am I gonna do about my hair?

Carol: I don't know. We'll try and figure something out.

Mike: **Scolding their youngest son. **I knew something like this was gonna happen.

Greg: Well, why didn't you tell me?

Mike: Here, lemme see the bottle. **He takes the bottle and reads the label.** There's an address. Look, let's call the "Neat and Natural Hair Company." Maybe this happened to some of their other customers.

Bobby: Good thinkin', dad!

Mike: Yeah, good thinkin'. **Very annoyed.** Look, I'll try information. **He dials information.**

_Greg walks towards his brother, his index finger aimed at Bobby's chest. Bobby holds up his hands in panic and self-preservation._

Bobby: I'm sorry. I didn't know something like this was gonna happen.

Greg: Yeah, of course you couldn't know. **He resigns himself to his fate.**

Bobby: Yeah, of course not. It could've been worse!

Greg: **VERY annoyed. **I'd like to know how!!

Bobby: It could've turned green!

Greg: Yeah, that's real comforting.

Carol: **Tries to create a semblance of peace between her sons. **Okay, cut it out. Your father's on the phone right now.

Mike: **On the phone. **I see. **He nods.** Thank you, operator. **He hangs up the phone. It isn't good news.** Well, the "Neat and Natural Hair Company" had its phone disconnected. Oh Bobby, I knew it was going to be some shady kind of outfit.

Bobby: I was really a jerk to fall for an add in a magazine.

Greg: Well, what am I gonna do about tomorrow, huh? It's graduation!

Mike: Greg, have you tried to wash that stuff out of your hair?

_Carol fingers a few locks, trying to figure out a solution too._

Greg: No, I've been too busy trying to look for this…dumbhead! For your sake, it had better work. **He storms off to wash his hair.**

Carol: **Hugs her youngest son.** Bobby, you'd better say your prayers.

_

* * *

_

Greg washes his hair in the sink in his room. He looks in the mirror. Unfortunately, his hair is an even brighter shade of orange. Peter is also in the room.

Greg: It didn't work. I washed it five times and it didn't work!

Peter: Well, at least you've got squeaky clean hair. I bet it grows out in six to eight months. **He begins cracking up.**

Greg: Fantastic. Now what am I gonna do in the meantime?

Peter: Well, you can shave your head and pretend you're a bowling ball. **He starts to leave and meets Carol coming up the stairs. **He looks like Lucille Ball! **He's still cracking up.**

Carol: It didn't wash out, huh, honey?

Greg: If anything, it got brighter orange.

Carol: Well look, your father called the Better Business Bureau about the "Neat and Natural Hair Tonic Company."

Greg: Well, what did they say?

Carol: Well, the FDA closed them down.

Greg: Well, now's a great time to find out.

Carol: Well, there is one consolation. Um, I mean outside of the colour, it's not gonna hurt your hair or your scalp.

Greg: **Exasperated. **Well, what about graduation?! I can't go out looking like this!!

Carol: Well, I do have a solution….it's a little embarrassing, but I think it might work.

Greg: Mother, I couldn't possibly get anymore embarrassed than I already am.

_

* * *

_

Carol takes Greg to her hair salon. Greg is mortified. He walks in wearing a skicap. The shop is very crowded.

Greg: Mom, if anybody sees me in here! Couldn't we just go home and let you do the dye job?

Carol: And make it look worse than it already is? No Greg, we've gotta let a professional do it. Look, wait here. I'll see if I can get them to do it in private. Okay?

Greg: **Panicking. **Thank you. And hurry up.

Carol: Okay.

_Greg tries to find an obscure corner so as not to be seen. He hides behind a magazine. However, two of his classmates walk in the salon and spot him._

Gretchen: It's Greg!

Suzie: Greg Brady, in a beauty parlour?

_They walk over to him. Greg tries to hide behind the magazine._

Suzie: Hi Greg.

Greg: Hi Suzie, Gretchen. **Trying to act nonchalant.** Well, whacha doing here?

Suzie: Getting our hair done for graduation tonight. **She fluffs her hair.**

Gretchen: Well, what are you doing here?

Greg: Oh, uh, just waiting for my mother.

Suzie: **Laughs a bit with curiosity. **Isn't it a little warm to be wearing a skicap?

Greg: Not if you're going skiing. **Trying to pretend it's a joke.**

Gretchen: But there's no snow this time of year.

Greg: Well, no sense waiting 'till the last minute. **He stands up, ushering them away.** Uhh, don't let me hold you two girls up. I'm sure you've got more important things to do.

Suzie: Greg, you're acting really strange.

Gretchen: Weird is more the word.

Greg: Well, something's happened. Can you two keep a secret?

Suzie: Oh yeah.

Gretchen: Yeah.

Greg: **Looks around, trying to spot his mother. **You see, I came here with my mother because she has this problem. I, uhh, are you sure you can keep a secret?

Gretchen: Oh, sure!

Suzie: Positive.

Greg: Okay. **He leads him toward the wall, into a huddle.**

_Carol comes out and spots her son with Gretchen and Suzie. She has no clue what he is talking about with the girls._

Carol: Greg, Greg. Listen, honey. Hi girls!

Suzie: HI!

Greg: Can she take care of it in private?

Carol: **Bewildered at the thought of him sharing about his hair, since he's been making such a deal about it. **Yes, but I thought it was our little secret.

Greg: Oh, don't worry. Suzie and Gretchen won't tell. **He's grinning since he knows he snowed the girls and no one but he knows it.**

Gretchen: Never!

Suzie: Wild horses couldn't drag it out of us.

Carol: **Smiles at the girls for keeping things quiet. **Sweet!

Greg: I'll see you at graduation, girls. **He winks at them.** Let's go, mom. **He ushers his mother toward the back.**

Carol: Bye!

Gretchen: Wow! **Studies Carol. **Could you tell that Mrs. Brady is wearing a wig?

Suzie: Never! Who would ever think that underneath it all, that poor woman's completely bald!

_They stare at the door in disbelief._

_

* * *

_

Back at home, Alice is getting clothes out of the drier. Cindy enters, carrying the rabbit cage. She looks defeated.

Alice: Hi Cindy. How did it go at the pet shop?

Cindy: Awful! Mr. Kirby said that Juliet couldn't have babies.

Alice: What's her problem?

Cindy: She's not a her. He's a him.

Alice: That's quite a problem.

Cindy: Now I'm stuck with two Romeos and no Juliets.

Alice: I think you'd better change their names. How 'bout Romeo and Julius?

Cindy: Mr. Kirby won't buy back Romeo and Julius.

Alice: How 'come?

Cindy: He says he has too many rabbits already. Boy, am I a loser.

_Bobby walks in with his bottles of hair tonic._

Bobby: You guys are about to watch a fortune go down the drain.

Cindy: What are you gonna do?

Bobby: Mom and dad told me to pour it all out. **He begins to pour it out. **There goes my millions. **He sighs.**

Alice: Well, that's life.** She snaps her fingers. **From Diamond Jim to Bankrupt Bobby. **She pats Bobby on the back. **Sorry about that, Bobby. **She goes back into the kitchen.**

Cindy: **Tries to console her brother.** I'm bankrupt too, Bobby.

Bobby: Oh yeah, how come?

Cindy: My rabbits can't have babies. Juliet's a boy. Mr. Kirby won't buy them back.

_Greg walks in with a towel over his face and head._

Greg: **Sounding annoyed. **Okay, Bobby. **He takes the towel off to reveal a repaired head of hair. He smiles a bit. **You're off the hook.

Bobby: **Excited. **Hey Greg, you're hair's back to normal!

_He turns to examine Greg's hair and accidentally begins pouring the tonic all over the rabbits._

Cindy: That's great! **She turns to attend to her rabbits and looks in horror as they become covered in tonic. **Bobby! Look what you're doing! **She's now frustrated and sad. **

Bobby: **Panics. **Uhh, I, uhh, listen, I'll get a towel and dry 'em out. **He grabs Greg's towel and tries to dry the rabbits off.**

_Unfortunately, the rabbits are turning orange._

Cindy: Oh no! That stuff turned them orange.

Greg: Hey, don't worry about it. The tonic won't hurt 'em. Mom and dad checked them out.

Cindy: Yeah, but what am I gonna do with ORANGE RABBITS?!

Greg: Maybe mom will get 'em an appointment at the beauty parlour.

_He smiles, throws the towel over his shoulder, and leaves the two youngest Bradys to deal with orange rabbits._

Bobby: **Hatching an idea. **I think I've got it.

Cindy: **Afraid to ask. **What?

Bobby: The solution to our millionaire problem!

_

* * *

_

Later on, Bobby and Cindy come running into the kitchen, excited! Mike and Carol's at the stove, cooking dinner

Bobby: That's fantastic! I knew it would work!

Cindy: Bobby's the greatest! He's a financial genius!

Carol: What happened? Wheredya get the check? **Bobby shows her a check.**

Bobby: We sold Cindy's rabbits back to Mr. Kirby at the pet shop.

Mike: I thought Mr. Kirby had enough rabbits.

Cindy: Enough ORDINARY rabbits; not orange ones. **The pair are grinning from ear to ear.**

Bobby: Neat and Natural orange!

Mike: Don't tell me those rabbits got into the shower with Greg!

Bobby: I got all my money back too!

Carol: How?

Bobby: See, I sold the rest of my hair tonic to Mr. Kirby so that he could make more orange rabbits. **He's feeling proud of himself. **It's harmless and it'll grow out. You said so yourself.

Mike: **Acknowledging Bobby's right. **Yeah.

Bobby: **Turning to Cindy. **You know, I've got an idea. If we buy a car load of rabbits and a car load of that hair tonic….

Cindy: Bobby, that's a fantastic idea!

Mike and Carol: **Both glare at the pair. **Bobby!

Bobby: How did I think of such a stupid idea.

Mike: That's better.

Cindy: What are we gonna do with the money?

Bobby: I know! I saw it in an ad in the newspaper! We can make a fortune raising worms!

_They run off discussing how they can make their fortune. Mike and Carol shake their heads in disbelief and laugh._

_

* * *

_

That evening, the family returns from Greg's graduation.

Carol: Oh Greg, we're so proud of you graduating with honours. **She gives him a big hug.**

Mike: We're real proud of you, son. **Shakes his son's hand then pulls him into a hug.**

Greg: Thanks. **He's beaming with excitement.**

Alice: I'll break out the ice cream and cake so we can celebrate.

Carol: I'll help you, Alice!

Greg: **Holds up his diploma! **Hey hey, can you believe it?!

_Marcia and Peter express their congratulations._

Peter: Have you decided what college you're going to yet?

Greg: No, not yet. Hey, you two are just gonna hafta wait to see who gets my room!

Marcia: **Smiles smugly at her brothers. **We'll just see about that!

_She walks off to help with the festivities._

_--End of Chapter Two--_


	4. Chapter 3

--Chapter Three--

_A/N—Sherwood actually wanted the final Brady Bunch episode to cover Marcia and Peter arguing over who gets the room next (although it was settled at the end of Season 4, "Room at the Top," that the kids will get the room in birth order, which means Marcia gets it next). I'm also assuming Peter and Jan are a few months apart, as Chris and Eve actually are. The reference where Jan says she'd have Mr. Price next year ("Power of the Press" in Season 3) doesn't necessarily imply that she's one grade below Peter. It could've been far enough in the year that the teachers and students know their assignments for the next fall. Mr. Price could've been assigned a different grade level the next year and that more than one teacher teaches each grade level and subject. The "Miss Popularity" episode states the banquet is Jan's senior night, which implies it, too is her last year of Junior High. Therefore, both Peter and Jan will be entering high school, which makes who gets the room after Marcia rather interesting._

_It's the end of June and Greg decides to move out early. He and his friend Hank have decided to get an apartment together and Greg has a summer job. Carol's sixteen weeks (four months) along. In addition, I liked the Kellys and even though the series never took off, I thought Schwartz created a nice family (too bad "The Kelly Kids" wasn't an extra instead of a Brady Bunch episode). So, the Kellys exist, but once again, Oliver doesn't. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Greg is in his attic room packing. Finally, the day has come when he's a free man. His own bachelor pad! Sweet! He can come and go as he pleases. Finally, he's a man. Marcia comes upstairs and starts scoping out the room. Peter is right behind her, arguing with her._

Marcia: Hi Greg.

Greg: Hey.

Marcia: All packed up?

Greg: **Chuckles.** So, you're trying to kick me out of my own room.

Marcia: You mean, MY room.

Peter: **Laughs at her.** Marcia, Marcia, Marcia, you're sorely mistaken. This is MY room.

Marcia: Oh, no, no, no, dear brother. This is MY room. Mom and dad said so.

Peter: I don't think so, sis. A man needs his space.

Marcia: What man? I don't see a man, do you Greg?

Greg: **Puts his hands up.** Hey, don't drag me into the middle of it.

Peter: Me the man. Uh, I mean, I'm the man.

Marcia: You're not even in high school yet.

Peter: I will be this fall.

Marcia: So what? I'm a senior and also a woman. A woman needs her space more.

_Greg is trying to ignore their bickering and continues packing. Jan comes up the stairs._

Jan: Hank called.

Greg: Is he on his way with the truck?

Jan: No, it broke down. Sorry.

Greg: **Sits on the bed, frustrated.** That's just great. First day of freedom, and I'm stuck here with no way to move my stuff.

Jan: **Gets a bit defensive.** Hey, don't shoot the messenger.

Greg: I'm sorry. It's just I'm chomping at the bit to get out of here and I've got Heckyl and Jeckyl here arguing over my room.

Marcia: Whose room?

Peter: My room!

Greg: **Exasperated.** Would you two quit? It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere right now. At this rate, I may be handing the room to Cindy.

Jan: Lemme see if I can settle this.

Greg, Marcia, and Peter: Oh, you think you can?

Jan: Sure I can. Ya know, I took first place in debate.

Marcia: Yeah, I know. Don't remind me of the Great Jan Brady.

Jan: Stuff it, Marcia! I'm sick of your attitude.

**Peter starts laughing and Jan continues.**

Jan: And you too, Peter. You think you're Mr. Cool because you're going into high school this fall. Well, so am I. Perhaps I should get the room.

Marcia: You?

Peter: Yeah, I'm older.

Jan: So what! I'm tired of your attitude too. You're rude. You're constantly heckling people. You've pestered Greg to no end about getting the room when you know full well that Marcia gets it next. And while I'm on a roll, I've heard you call dad "old man" or "old" or "pops," you name it. By the looks of things, you're the real baby around here. You know, you've got dad second guessing his ability to be a father to the new baby. You've got some nerve. **She's fuming.**

Marcia: Ya finished?

Jan: NO! You, Miss "I'm So Perfect in Every Way!" No, I'm NOT finished! I've had to live under your shadow constantly! It's all about you, Marcia. All day long, I hear how great you are. How you did this. How you won that. Whenever you snap your fingers, everyone comes running to your beck and call. It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia and I'm sick of it!

**Mike comes up the stairs to let Greg know he's found a truck. He hears Jan all the way from outside his den.**

Mike: Hey! What's all the noise? Your mom's trying to take a nap.

Greg: The kids are just having a squabble about who gets my room.

Marcia: **Whines.** Dad, you and mom promised that when Greg moved out, it would be my turn and Pete here thinks he can barge through and take the room for himself.

Peter: A man needs his space!

Marcia: So does a woman.

Jan: I don't care who gets the room. Just as long as they stay away from me. If I have to room with Marcia, I'll share a room with the baby instead.

Mike: Okay, we'll discuss this later. I hear all of you. We've promised the room to Marcia…

**Marcia has a smug look on her face while Peter tries to interrupt. Jan rolls her eyes.**

Peter: But dad!

Mike: No, son. The attic is Marcia's if she wants it. Your mother and I may be able to figure out something for you and Jan as well. No one will have to room with the baby.

Jan: Just as long as I don't have to room with Marcia.

Mike: Later. **Changes the subject. **Greg, I talked to Ken Kelly. He'll be bringing his truck later on today. Hank will meet us at the apartment to help us move you in.

Greg: **Breathes a sigh of relief.** Thanks dad. Now I'll be able to get out of here.

Carol: **Comes walking up the stairs.** What on earth is going on? I heard you three **(pointing to Marcia, Peter and Jan) **yelling all the way from my bedroom.

Greg: **Trying to smooth things over.** They were just arguing over who gets my room, and I'm not even moved out yet.

Carol: We'll discuss it later.

Marcia: Dad promised it to me.

Carol: I said later. **Cutting her off. Walks to her oldest, getting sentimental.** My son's moving out today. **She gives him a hug.**

Greg: **Tries to console her.** Mom, it's not like I'm moving to Mars. I'm just gonna be across town, that's all. I'll be back to visit.

Peter: **Chuckles.** Yeah, every night at dinner.

Carol: Do you need help packing? Do you have everything?

Greg: Mom, I'm fine.

Carol: I know. **She sniffs.** It's just that you're leaving the nest. I won't have all my babies under the same roof anymore.

Mike: We've gotta let 'em go sometime.

Greg: Mom, you and dad have done a good job raising me. You've taught me to be responsible and honourable….

_While Greg is trying to console his mother, Cindy comes up the stairs to tell them Ken is here with the truck._

Cindy: Mr. Kelly's here. He's downstairs.

Greg: Thanks, Cindy.

_She, Marcia, Peter, and Jan leave the room, leaving Greg alone with his parents in his soon-to-be former bedroom. He looks around one last time._

Carol: You okay?

Greg: Yeah. It's just…**He claps his hands together…**this is it.

_Ken comes up the stairs and the three men begin loading the truck. Peter and Bobby are overly eager to help._

* * *

_Carol goes to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Alice and Kathy Kelly are sitting at the breakfast table talking. Carol joins them._

Alice: Mrs. Brady, you're up.

Kathy: How are you feeling?

Carol: Fine.

Kathy: No morning sickness?

Carol: No, I didn't really have any this time. I had it really bad with Marcia. I'm still surprised that I decided to do this three more times.

Kathy: So this one was planned?

Alice: I thought you and Mr. Brady had decided not to have any more kids.

Carol: Actually, we'd thought about it and tried after we were first married, but after we went to the Grand Canyon, we decided that we didn't want to start over again. So, this one is a surprise.

Kathy: How does Mike feel about it?

Carol: He's excited, maybe a little scared…. **She trails off and looks worried.**

Alice: Mrs. Brady? Are you okay?

Carol: **Nods and takes a sip.** Yeah. It's just these stupid hormones. One minute, I'm smiling and the next, I'm crying like a baby.

Kathy: You sure that's all? I know Greg's moving out today. I haven't been a parent for very long, but I know I'll miss Matt, Dwayne, Steve, and the babies when they move out…. **She tries to suppress a grin.**

Carol: Babies?

Kathy: Yes. **Grinning from ear to ear. **I'm due in February.

Carol: **Her eyes brighten.** Congratulations! But I thought….

Kathy: I know. We didn't think we could either, but here I am. We'll be going from being a couple with no kids to a couple with five kids in the span of less than a year.

Alice: Five? **She ticks on her fingers (Matt, Dwayne, Steve, babies…)**

Carol: **Also does the math and she grins even harder.** Twins!

Kathy: Yes. The doctor used this new thing called an ultrasound machine. It looks like the babies are going to be identical twins.

Alice: **Claps her hands.** Congratulations!

Kathy: Thanks. I think I may need some advice on how to manage a big family.

Carol: Well, we're here for you. Maybe our little ones will become best friends.

Kathy: That would be nice.

Alice: Are you hoping for girls, since you've got three boys?

Kathy: Oh, we really don't care, just as long as they're healthy, but between you and me, I'm hoping they are. He's got Matt, Dwayne and Steve, and I'd love to have a girl, or in this case, two, to dress up. What are you hoping for?

Carol: I don't know. We've already got three of each. I've never had a baby boy and Mike's never had a baby girl before, so it'll be a new experience for one of us, no matter what the baby is. **She shrugs her shoulders.**

Alice: Whatever it might be, it'll be nice having a baby in the house again.

Kathy: Alice, when did you come to work for the Bradys?

Alice: Mr. Brady's first wife got sick when she was pregnant with Bobby. His parents lived out of town and her mother was dead, so they needed someone to look after Greg and Peter while Mr. Brady was at work. I came to live with them full-time when she died.

Kathy: When was that?

Carol: I didn't know that. **She looks a bit sorrowful.**

Alice: Bobby was three. She had breast cancer.

Carol: No wonder Mike's been a bit distant.

Kathy: How so?

Carol: When I mention the baby, he always gets this worried look. I just thought it was because he hadn't gotten used to the idea yet. He may be afraid he's gonna lose me too.

Alice: I don't know about that. It was a long time ago. I'm sure he's thrilled about the baby. **She reaches across the table and takes her hand.**

Carol: You sure?

Alice: Sure I'm sure.

_Carol returns a weak smile. Kathy nods in support. The men come back from moving Greg into the apartment._

Mike: Would you like to go over and see Greg's place? I know you're dying to see it.

Carol: I am.

Mike: **Looks at his wife concerned.** Are you okay?

Carol: **Tries to stifle back tears, and nods. **Yeah.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: Later. Let's go see our son's place.

Ken: We're gonna go. The boys have their swimming lessons.

Mike: **Shakes his hand. **Thanks for the use of the truck and brawn.

Ken: No problem. When the time comes, you can help us move the boys. We have three the same age.

Kathy: I told Carol.

Ken: Yeah, and then there's the twins.

Mike: Really? Congratulations.

_The Kellys gather their kids and go. Mike and Carol round up their brood and along with Alice, go to see Greg's apartment._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

* * *

_Greg and Hank are settling down in their apartment. The doorbell rings. Greg answers to find his family standing there._

Greg: Come in!

Carol: **Hugs her son.** Oh Greg, we miss you already. How have you been? You all unpacked yet? Are you sure you wanna move out?

Greg: **Blushes.** Mom.

Mike: Leave the boy alone. He's only been out of the house for a couple hours.

Carol: Yeah, I know. It's just…so different now.

Peter: **Scanning the place.** Hey! Great pad! Are you sure you don't need another roommate? I bet I could get a lot of chicks living in a pad like this.

Greg: Sorry. You'll have to wait until you graduate just like I did. Right, dad?

Mike: I'm afraid that's right, son.

Bobby: Where's the pool?

Greg: It's around back. And yeah, you can come over from time to time, NOT all the time, to go swimming. You, too Cindy. **He claps his hands and inhales. **Are you ready to eat? Hank's got the burgers on the grill, just waiting for us.

Mike: Where do you have a grill?

Greg: It's over by the pool.

Bobby: But we didn't bring our swimsuits.

Alice: Yes, you did. I've got 'em right here.

Cindy: Great! **She and Bobby grab the suits from Alice and race each other to the bathroom to change until Carol stops them.**

Carol: AFTER dinner.

The Bradys, Alice and Hank eat dinner by the pool. The kids and Mike go swimming. Alice and Carol take lounge chairs by the poolside. All too soon, it was time for the Brady clan to go home and leave Greg and Hank to their apartment. _Alice and the kids have gotten in the car, leaving Mike and Carol with their oldest._

Carol: **Gives her oldest a hug.** I'm gonna miss you.

Greg: I'm not that far away.

Carol: I know. **Tears well up. Greg looks at her concerned. **I'm okay.

Mike: **Hugs his son. **Well, this is it.

Greg: Yep.

Mike: Do you need any money?

Greg: I've got my own job now. I'm fine.

Mike: Okay.

_They give their final hugs and Mike and Carol join the rest of the family and drive home._

_­_

* * *

_Once they're home, the Bradys disperse into their own rooms. However, Marcia and Peter both go up to the attic and begin arguing. Mike and Carol get ready for bed._

Carol: It's just so different around here without Greg.

Mike: He's just across town, honey.

Carol: I know. **She gently rubs her abdomen. **But we won't have all our kids under the same roof anymore. **Tears well up.**

Mike: **Pulls her into an embrace. **I know, but our kids are growing up. **They pull back a bit and he rests his hand on her abdomen. **Even this little guy or gal will grow up before we know it and leave home.

_Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she cried even harder. Mike tries to console his wife. They hear shouting and startle out of their embrace._

Marcia: GET OUTTA MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!

Peter: YOUR ROOM?!

Marcia: YEAH! MY ROOM!!

Peter: I DON'T THINK SO!

Marcia: OH YEAH? MOM AND DAD ALREADY SAID SO!

_Carol leans her forehead on his chest while Mike sighs._

Mike: I'm gonna put a stop to this.

_Mike and Carol go up to the attic room. En route, Jan, Cindy and Bobby come out of their respective rooms in their bathrobes to see what's up._

Carol: Go back to bed. NOW.

_The kids comply without a word._

_Mike storms up to the attic room, with Carol following close behind. Marcia and Peter are sitting back to back on a foot locker, with their arms crossed._

Mike: I thought we had this settled.

_The kids stand up and start yelling at their parents._

Mike: **Holds his hands up. **Hold it!

_The kids immediately become quiet and sit back down, back to back._

Mike: The issue is settled. Marcia gets the room.

Peter: But dad!

Mike: No buts. Marcia gets the room.

Marcia: **Smug.** That's right. It's MY room!

Carol: Now Marcia. Remember when you and Greg asked for the room and we gave it to Greg?

Marcia: Yeah.

Carol: You weren't happy with the decision, but understood.

Marcia: I know. **She turns to Peter. **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so smug about it.

Peter: Yeah. **He sighs.** I guess I can wait my turn.

Mike: Like I said, with the baby coming, we may need to do some rearranging.

Carol: And since you and Jan are in the same grade, we knew questions over the attic room would arise.

Mike: Just give us some time to work something out.

Peter: Okay. **He turns to Marcia.** I'm sorry too. You're a senior. You should have the room.

Marcia: Thanks. And soon, you'll have your cool bachelor pad.

Peter: **Grins and rubs his hands together.** Yeah.

Mike: We can get this room all cleaned up and you can move in tomorrow.

Marcia: Okay. Thanks. Goodnight. **She gives her parents a hug and goes to bed.**

Peter: Goodnight. **He does the same.**

* * *

_Mike and Carol once again get ready for bed. Carol gets in bed while Mike brushes his teeth. He joins her shortly thereafter. They give each other a kiss and turn off their lamps. Carol begins to fall asleep when Mike asks her a question._

Mike: Honey?

Carol: What?

Mike: Earlier today when you, Kathy and Alice were talking, you seemed upset. What's wrong?

Carol: **Tries to brush it off. **Oh, it's nothing. It's just hormones.

Mike: **Knows a snow job when he encounters it. **We've been married for six years. I know when you're snowing me. Now, what's wrong?

**Tears are streaming down her face and she can't find her words.**

Mike: **Brushes her tears away. **Now I know there's something wrong. **He brushes a couple stray hairs from her face. **You can tell me.

Carol: I know. **She inhales and begins.** I know why you're having a hard time with me having a baby and I understand.

Mike: Understand what?

Carol: Alice told me about the boys' mother. Are you afraid I'm gonna get sick too? **She looks concerned and a bit worried.**

Mike: Oh honey, I wish she hadn't.

Carol: Kathy asked her a simple question. She asked Alice when she came to work for you. **She frowns. **Why didn't you tell me about her? **She regroups a bit. **You told me some about Sue and that she'd died. Why didn't you tell me more about her? I know you loved her very much.

Mike: I'm sorry. I should've. Four years had passed since Sue died and we met, that it just seemed so long ago. I decided to put the past behind me. I should've been up front with you.

Carol: And I should've been up front with you too. You know Roy left when Cindy was four. He was killed in a car accident a year and a half later. Sometimes that feels like yesterday.

Mike: I know that hurt a lot.

Carol: It did and I know losing Sue must have hurt too. I'm going to do my best not to go anywhere without you.

Mike: And I'll do my best not to go anywhere without you. **They lie in silence, looking at each other. Then he continues. **I'll admit, memories of losing Sue did come back when you told me we were expecting, but that's not what's been bothering me.

Carol: **Runs her hand through his hair.** Then what is it?

Mike: It's just what I've been saying all along. After we decided not to have any more kids, I got used to the fact we wouldn't be starting all over. I was looking forward to the time when all the kids would be grown and out of the house, and it would be just the two of us. We've never been alone before and I wanted some time for ourselves. Then I find out that we are going to be having a baby and it's gonna be another eighteen years before we're alone together.

_Mike is thinking, "And what about Paige? Are we going to lose this baby like we did Paige? I don't want to lose another child."_

Carol: And that's all it is? **She wonders if he's thinking about Paige because she's sure thinking about the baby they lost.**

Mike: Yes. It's not that I'm not happy about the baby, 'cause I am. It's just a bit of a shock, that's all. And even though we hadn't planned on having a baby, I'm glad I'm having one with you.

Carol: I'm glad I'm having one with you too. I love you.

Mike: I love you. **They kiss. **Goodnight.

Carol: Goodnight.

_They snuggle in the covers and fall asleep in each others' arms._

_

* * *

--End of Chapter Three--_


	5. Chapter 4

"Welcome Aboard" Episode Rewrite

_--Chapter Four--_

_

* * *

Marcia's moving in day. Finally, she'll get a room of her own; something she's been wanting since, forever. Carol, Jan and Cindy are helping Marcia get the room cleaned. Carol's cleaning the windows, Jan and Cindy are sweeping and mopping the floors. Marcia's prepping the place to paint._

Carol: **By the back window.** That should do it. **She wipes her hands together in a "finished" motion. **All the windows are squeaky clean.

Jan: **Puts down her mop. **There. The floors are done.

Cindy: What next?

Marcia: **Looks around the room. **I guess the next thing on our list is to paint.

Jan: I think next on OUR list is to get our room rearranged.

Carol: **Shooting Jan a look.** I'm sorry Jan, but first things first. We need to get this room painted so your sister can move her stuff out. Then you and Cindy will be able to arrange your room the way you want it. Cindy, can you get your dad and brothers so we can get started?

Cindy: Should you be painting in your condition?

Carol: I'm not. As soon as the guys get up here, I'm gonna take a nap.

Cindy: All right. **She leaves to find her dad and brothers.**

_Carol yawns and stretches. Marcia notices her mother seems tired._

Marcia: Mom, why don't you go ahead and lie down? Jan and I can manage things until the guys get here.

Carol: I'm fine. I'll go lie down in a few minutes.

Jan: **Looks at Marcia and then her mother. **In this case, I agree with Marcia. You look tired.

Carol: I'm fine. **Puts a hand on her hip. **I wish everyone would quit fussing over me.

Jan: It's not often that moms get extra attention, so take advantage of it…

Marcia: …besides, when this little guy or girl gets here, you'll wish you could take a nap, so scoot! **She makes sweeping gestures toward the door.**

_Carol decides the girls are right, she is tired, and starts down the stairs. Suddenly she and the girls hear a crash. They rush out of the room, down the hall and to the stairs. They find Mike putting Cindy on the couch. Carol rushes down to her daughter's side. Marcia and Jan join Peter, Bobby and Alice._

Carol: What happened?

Cindy: **Crying, holding her right arm, trying not to pass out from pain.** I tripped down the stairs. I think my arm's broken and my foot hurts!

Carol: Which one? **She wipes the sweat off Cindy's forehead.**

Cindy: My left. It hurts!

Mike: I think we need to take you to the doctor.

Carol: Mike, before you say anything, I'm coming too.

Mike: Okay. **He addresses the other four kids.** You stay here and work on Marcia's room. We shouldn't be gone more than a couple hours or so.

_Mike scoops Cindy up; Carol accompanies them to the station wagon. Carol gets in the back seat and Mike puts Cindy next to her mother. Alice and the other kids paint Marcia's room._

_

* * *

Mike, Carol and Cindy arrive at the hospital. Mike parks the car underneath the drop-off canopy, and gets a wheelchair for Cindy. He gets her out, puts her in the chair, pushes her to the entrance, and parks in a nearby space. Then, he joins his wife and daughter. Dr. Porter happens to be on duty in the ER. After about an hour's wait, they are escorted to a bay. A nurse begins assessing Cindy's injuries._

Nurse: What seems to be the problem?

Cindy: I tripped down the stairs and my right arm and left foot hurt.

Nurse: **Examines her foot first.** It's bruised, but I don't think it's broken. **Moves it around.**

Cindy: OW! **She yelps and then hisses.**

Nurse: We'll get it X-rayed just in case. Now, let's see that arm. **She starts inspecting it.**

Cindy: That hurts!

Nurse: It looks like you broke it. We'll X-ray it too.

_Mike and the nurse help Cindy into a wheelchair. A tech comes by and takes Cindy to get X-rays done. Although in pain, Cindy manages to swoon over the good-looking young tech. Mike and Carol stifle their laughter and stay in the bay. Carol rests her head on Mike's shoulder and is about to fall asleep. Suddenly, she sits up with a jolt._

Mike: Are you all right? **He asks, concerned.**

Carol: **Puts her hand on her abdomen and laughs. **The baby. He's kicking! Here, feel. **She places his hand over the baby.**

Mike: **Smiling.** She's strong, just like her mother.

Carol: I think he's gonna be a soccer player.

Mike: What makes you say that?

Carol: I didn't feel any of the girls as early as this one and this one's kicking the daylights out of my insides. **She laughs. The baby continues to kick and roll. **Or, perhaps he'll be a gymnast.

Mike: Or a cheerleader. She's amazing.** He looks at his wife.** You're amazing. We're gonna have a baby. **Finally accepting his impending fatherhood.**

Carol: Yes. **She's smiling.**

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They pull each other into a long full-mouthed kiss. Suddenly, they're interrupted by the tech wheeling Cindy back into the bay. _

Carol: Hi honey! How's your arm and foot feeling?

Cindy: Still hurts.

Carol: I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll get you home soon enough and then you can rest.

_Dr. Porter comes in shortly thereafter._

Dr. Porter: Hi Cindy, Mr. and Mrs. Brady. Well, let's look at these X-rays. **She puts them on the light board.** Well, your foot's not broken. It's probably a bad sprain.

_The trio sighs in relief. The doctor continues._

Dr. Porter: But yes, your arm is broken. So, I'll have that cute tech come back and cast it.

Cindy: Okay.

Dr. Porter: You'll need to wear the cast for about six weeks and stay off that foot for about two weeks.

Cindy: How will I get around?

Dr. Porter: We'll get you a wheelchair to use.

Mike: Don't worry. We'll make sure you can get around.

Cindy: Okay.

Dr. Porter: **Turns her attention to Carol. **Carol, how are you feeling?

Carol: Fine. The baby's wide awake and kicking the daylights out of my insides.

Dr. Porter: Sounds like an active little one. **The women smile, and Dr. Porter gets the tech.**

Tech: Hi again!

Cindy: Hi. **She grins really big.**

Tech: I've got a boot for your ankle and some casting material for your arm. What colour do you want, white, blue, or pink?

Cindy: Can I have pink and white stripe, like a candy cane? If not, I'll take blue.

Tech: Candy cane it is.

Mike: Are you sure, Cindy? You'll have to wear it like that for six weeks.

Cindy: I'm sure.

_The tech sets and casts her arm, gives her a choice of slings (she chooses blue), and puts her foot in a boot._

Tech: I'd give you a set of crutches, but it doesn't look like you'll be able to use them. Dr. Porter's ordered a wheelchair. You'll be able to use this one. **He refers to the chair she's been using.** Let me help you off the table and into the chair.

_He and Mike help her down and get her situated. Mike, Carol and Cindy leave the bay. Mike wheels Cindy to the curb, gets the car, helps her in and they drive home._

_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Marcia's room, the painting's almost complete. Alice opted out of painting so she could fix dinner. The kids wonder when they'll get back from the ER._

Bobby: I wonder what's taking them so long?

Jan: Getting X-rays of two limbs takes some time. Plus, there's probably some cute doctor on duty today and she's getting all dreamy on him. Kinda like you, Marcia. Remember, Doctor Vogel? Doctor Stanley Vogel?

Marcia: **Blushing.** How could I have been so stupid then?

Peter: It's easy for you. **Cracking up.** Tell me more about this…Doctor Stanley Vogel.

Marcia: **Glaring.** Never mind!

Bobby: **Changing the subject. **Hey Pete, I bet you never thought your room would be painted purple. It's so girly!

Peter: Oh, stop it.

Jan: Guys, just paint. **She's exasperated.** The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave her Royal Highness to her palace.

Marcia: Jan, what's gotten into you? Why are you suddenly so down on me? You and I had been such good friends, so I thought.

Jan: Never mind. **Looking out the window, she spots the station wagon pulling into the driveway. **They're back.

_Mike sets up the wheelchair, helps Cindy into the chair, and pushes her into the house. Carol follows. The kids race down to the kitchen and greet their sister._

_

* * *

Alice is in the kitchen, fixing pizza for dinner. She sees the car pull up and begins setting the table. The kids enter the kitchen and she puts them to work._

Alice: Marcia, get out the plates, Jan, the glasses. Peter, Bobby, get the salad, dressings, breadsticks and put 'em on, would ya?

_The kids comply. Mike, Carol and Cindy enter the house._

Mike: We're home!

_Mike wheels Cindy into the kitchen. The kids crowd around her and bombard her with questions._

Jan: How's your arm and foot?

Bobby: Hey, your cast looks like a candy cane! Pretty neat!

Peter: Does your arm itch?

Marcia: Cindy, never mind these kids. I'm just glad you're home.

Carol: Kids, please, give her some room.

Cindy: I'm fine, mom.

Alice: Pizza's ready! Come and get it! Cindy, welcome home! **She sets the pizzas on the table and the kids follow.**

_Carol notices her daughter seems tired. Cindy is having a hard time keeping her eyes open._

Carol: Cindy, you look like you could go to sleep any minute. Do you need to go to bed, or do you feel like eating dinner?

Cindy: I don't think I could eat anything right now. I think I'd rather just go to bed.

Mike: Okay. Since your room's in disarray right now, I'll put you in our bed. You'll have more room too.

_Cindy nods and yawns._

Carol: **Yawning. **I think I'll skip dinner for the moment. The baby's settled down and I'd like to get some sleep. **Before Mike can protest, she continues. **I'll eat when I get up.

_

* * *

Mike picks Cindy up and carries her into her parents' bedroom. Carol goes upstairs as well and settles into the bed. Mike gets Cindy settled as well._

Mike: If either of you need anything, just ring the bell. **He leans over and kisses his wife.** I love you. **He brushes his hand lightly over her abdomen, which causes Carol to giggle.**

Carol: Mike, that tickles.

Mike: Sorry.

_He gives her a quick peck, kisses his daughter on the cheek, and leaves the room. He goes downstairs and joins the rest of the family for dinner._

Marcia: How's Cindy?

Mike: Her arm's broken in two places and her foot's got a bad sprain.

Jan: Poor kid. How long is she gonna hafta use the wheelchair?

Mike: She has to stay off her foot for a couple weeks and she has to keep the cast on for six.

Jan: Aww! That's awful!

Peter: But we're going to the beach next month.

Mike: **Dawns on him that Cindy would have difficulty at the beach.** Oh, that's right! We may need to put off the beach for another month.

Peter: Awww, man! Greg's already taken the time off and he was gonna teach me how to surf and we were gonna score some chicks.

Marcia: Smooth move, Ex-lax.

Bobby: Greg was gonna teach me how to surf too.

Jan: How 'bout Peter and Bobby go with Greg and the rest of us do something else? I know mom wasn't looking forward to the beach.

Marcia: She's been dying to go there. She's been talking about being a marine biologist, so that might be right up her alley.

Jan: And then next year, we can go scuba diving.

Mike: There's an idea.

Marcia: And if mom doesn't wanna go, then perhaps just the three of us could go.

Jan: Besides, it's been a long time since you and mom have had any time alone.

Peter: And it'll be a long, long time until you have any time alone.

Mike: Okay. I get it. I'll talk to your mother and Greg to see what they want to do. Marcia, can you and Jan get along for a weekend?

Bobby: They can't even get along for a minute, let alone, a whole weekend.

Mike: That's enough, Bob. **Changing the subject.** How's the room coming along?

Marcia: As soon as the paint's dry, I can move my things in. Finally, my own room.

Jan: **Ignoring her sister.** Speaking of rooms, when will you and mom start on the baby's room?

Mike: After we get the three of you situated, then we'll start on it.

_

* * *

Later on that night, Mike and the kids are helping Marcia move her stuff into her room. She's all too eager to get situated._

Mike: Are you sure you want to move everything in now?

Marcia and Jan: Yes!

Mike: Fine, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow before you can sleep up here. **Marcia starts to protest, but realizes the smell is just awful. **You can either sleep in the family room or in your old room.

Marcia: Can I stay over at Suzy's? I already called her and her mom said it was all right if it's all right with you.

Mike: Okay, you can go.

Peter: **Getting a bit frustrated. **Let's just get this over with. I'm supposed to meet Geordi at the movies at ten.

Bobby: I bet "Geordi" is actually Kerry Hathaway.

Jan: You still chasing her?

Peter: Never mind. Can we just finish so I can get ready?

Mike: We've already moved in the heavy stuff. Go on ahead.

_Peter races out of the room as fast as he can while the rest put the finishing touches on the room. They here the ding-a-ling sound of the handbell Mike gave Carol and Cindy. Mike goes to see what they need. Bobby and Jan leave and Marcia packs up and heads to Suzy's house._

Mike: **Walking into the bedroom. **Hey, you ready for dinner?

Carol: Yeah, I'm starved. How 'bout you, Cindy?

Cindy: I think I could eat a couple slices.

_Mike gets them some pizza and returns to the room. After they finish their dinner, Mike returns to the kitchen and cleans up the dishes._

Cindy: Can I sleep in my own bed tonight?

Mike: Sure.

Cindy: How am I supposed to get around upstairs? You can't carry me everywhere, dad.

Mike: I'll go get your wheelchair and set it by your bed.

Cindy: What if I need to go to the bathroom?

Carol: Maybe she should stay in here tonight.

Cindy: But? **She protests.**

Mike: I'll get the roll-away bed and sleep on it tonight.

_He sets up the roll-away and they say their goodnights._

_

* * *

The next day, Jan sets up her and Cindy's room, with help from Mike. Cindy supervises. Carol comes in to see the progress._

Mike: It might be simpler to put Cindy's bed where Marcia's was.

Jan: Fine with me.

Cindy: But I don't like being next to the door.

Carol: How about turning Jan's bed along this wall and leaving Cindy's bed along that wall?

Jan: Then we'd have to move all the pictures.

Cindy: We have to move 'em around anyway, since Marcia took the good ones.

Jan: You're right.

_Mike and Jan move her bed along the wall and arrange the other furniture accordingly._

Mike: Now, how's that look?

Jan: Good.

Cindy: Yeah, that's better.

Carol: Now, if we put that picture, mmmm, over there, and that one there over a bit…

_Mike does as Carol suggests._

Cindy: Yeah, that's good.

Jan: Well all right, we got ourselves a room.

_Marcia comes in the room._

Marcia: Hey, looks good.

Jan: Thanks.

Marcia: I've got mine all fixed up too. Wanna see?

Cindy: Sure!

_Mike carries Cindy to Marcia's room and the rest follow._

Marcia: So, whaddya think?

Carol: It looks nice!

Cindy: Yeah, neat!

Jan: Super!

Marcia: **Sees that Cindy looks like she's hurting. **How's your foot and arm?

Cindy: Sore.

Carol: Do you need your pain pills?

Cindy: Yeah. And I'm tired.

Mike: Okay, I'll carry you to you room.

_Mike carries her back to her room while Carol gets her pills and some water. Cindy takes them and drinks her water. Carol tucks her in bed. Cindy immediately sits up._

Carol: What's wrong?

Cindy: I just thought about something.

Mike: What?

Cindy: We're supposed to go to the beach next month. How can I go to the beach when I've got this stupid thing on?

Mike: We were talking last night at dinner. Instead of going to the beach, how would you like to go to Sea World?

Carol: Mike, I don't know if I want to do all that walking around, and the crowds?

Mike: No, I mean, since Greg's already got the time off and the boys want to go surfing, that Greg takes them to the beach. Marcia can take you and Jan to Sea World. **Looks at Carol. **And we can have a long weekend to ourselves. Alice is going out of town that weekend too, so it would just be the two of us.

Carol: That sounds good. **She wraps her arms around her husband's neck.** A weekend by ourselves. We haven't had that in a long time.

Cindy: **Clears her throat. Her parents startle out of their gaze.** Only if Marcia and Jan promise to be on their best behaviour.

Mike: They've promised to get along.

Cindy: **Thinks it over. **Then, that sounds good. **She yawns. The medication is starting to take effect. She lies back down. **I'm tired.

Carol: All right. Go to sleep.

_She tucks her daughter in and she and Mike leave the room. Cindy falls into a deep slumber._

_

* * *

--End of Chapter Four--_


	6. Chapter 5

_--Chapter Five--_

_A/N—One month later. Greg, Peter and Bobby are going to the beach for a long weekend, while Marcia, Jan and Cindy are going to Sea World. Alice is out of town, so Mike and Carol have the whole house to themselves. Carol is 20 weeks (5 months) along._

_

* * *

_

Greg pulls up in his family's driveway in his midnight blue convertible. His summer job at the autobody shop definitely has its perks. He and his brothers are having a guys' weekend out at the beach. Being out of the house helped him realize that he really enjoys spending time with his brothers. Peter's going into high school and Bobby's in junior high now; they're no longer kids. He walks into the family room and greets his mother.

Greg: Hi mom!

Carol: Hi, honey. **She hugs her son.** How are you? Have you had breakfast yet?

Greg: I'm fine and yes, I grabbed some on the way out. Are the guys ready?

Carol: They're upstairs getting packed.

_Mike walks into the family room._

Mike: Hey! How's the job going?

Greg: Just fine. Mr. Turner gave me a raise.

Mike: Atta, boy! That's great!

Carol: Are the boys ready?

Mike: They're bringing their stuff down right now.

Greg: Great. I'd like to get on the road so we can check in at the hotel early enough that we can catch some good waves.

_Marcia calls from the stairwell._

Marcia: Mom! Have you seen my swimsuit?

Carol: Excuse me for a sec. **Walks through the kitchen to answer her daughter. **It's on the service porch. Your sisters' suits are there too.

Marcia: **Descends the stairs. **Thanks, mom.

_Peter yells from his room._

Peter: Mom!

Carol: What?

Peter: Where's the sunscreen?

Carol: It should be in the bathroom.

Peter: Okay, thanks.

Carol: Are you and Bobby ready? Greg's ready to leave.

_Mike and Greg join Carol in the front room._

Greg: Are they ready yet?

Carol: I'll go see. **She starts up the stairs and Cindy yells out.**

Cindy: Mom, is my blue sling clean?

Carol: **Sighs.** Yes, Alice washed it before she left. Isn't it in your room?

Cindy: No!

_Peter and Bobby race down the stairs with their duffels and nearly knock their mom off balance._

Bobby: Hey, Greg!

Peter: Ready to catch some waves?

_Marcia races by, barely slowing down to greet her older brother._

Marcia: Hey, Greg!

Greg: Hey!

Carol: Tell Cindy I'll be right up.

Marcia: 'Kay! **She races back upstairs, with suits in hand.**

Cindy: **Yells out. **I found it!

_Carol sighs and lays her forehead on Mike's chest while he rubs her back. Greg and his brothers load his convertible. The boys come back in to say goodbye to their parents._

Bobby: Bye. **He hugs his mom and then his dad.**

Carol: Bye.

Peter: See ya later. **He does the same.**

Mike: You two mind Greg.

Peter and Bobby: Oh, all right. **They exchange looks of mischief with each other.**

_Mike and Carol give the pair "the look," and they shrink into compliance._

Mike: Got enough money?

Greg: Yeah, I think so.

Mike: **Gets his wallet out and hands him some bills.** Here ya go.

Greg: Thanks. **Addresses his brothers. **Ready?

Peter: What are we waiting for? To the beach!

_They race off to the car._

Mike: One set down, one to go!

_Jan comes down the stairs._

Carol: Are you three just about ready?

Jan: Yeah. I'm gonna fix our lunches.

Carol: They're all fixed and in the refrigerator.

Jan: Thanks. **She starts back up the stairs.**

Carol: Can you hurry your sisters up?

Mike: **Chuckles.** Ready to get everyone out of the house?

_Before she can answer, the girls descend the stairs with their luggage._

Marcia: Which car am I taking?

Mike: The station wagon's on the fritz right now, so you can take the convertible.

Carol: Are you sure?

Mike: Yeah, I don't want them breaking down. Plus, I'm having the car go in for a tune-up this afternoon.

_The girls are excited to take the convertible, rather than the station wagon, and load the car. Carol looks disappointed._

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: I thought we were gonna have the whole weekend by ourselves.

Mike: We are. Mr. Turner's going to pick up the car and bring it back when it's ready. **He begins planting kisses on her face. **Don't worry,… **(he kisses her forehead)**… we'll have the whole… **(he kisses her left cheek) **…weekend… **(then her right cheek) **…to… **(then her nose)** …ourselves. **He ends with brining her in for a passionate liplock.**

_The girls come back in to say goodbye. Jan clears her throat and Mike and Carol startle out of their embrace._

Carol: You girls about to leave?

Marcia: Yeah. We want to get to the hotel before lunch.

Mike: **Takes out some money. **Here's some money.

Marcia: Thanks.

Carol: Cindy, do you have both slings and your waterproof sleeve?

Cindy: Yes, mom. In my suitcase.

Carol: Sunscreen?

Jan: Right here. **Pulls it out of her bag.**

Mike: Carol, they'll be fine.

Carol: I know. **Hugs her daughters. **Have a great time!

_

* * *

_

The girls hug their parents and head out the door. Mike and Carol gaze at each other, taking in the quiet, not quite comprehending they're alone for the very first time in their marriage. After a few moments of silence, Mike speaks.

Mike: Listen. You hear that?

Carol: What?

Mike: All the kids are out of the house and it's just you and me.

_Just then, the baby decides to kick, causing Carol to crack up._

Carol: I think this little one wanted to remind us we're not quite alone.

_He puts his hand on her abdomen and the baby gives his hand a swift kick._

Mike: **Addressing his child.** Hey, your mom and I want some time alone. Settle down in there.

_The baby responds with a swift kick._

_

* * *

_

The boys finally arrive at the hotel. Peter and Bobby are asleep, so Greg must wake them so they can check in.

Greg: Hey you guys. We're here.

Bobby: **Groggy. **Wha?

Peter: We're here, dumb dumb.

Greg: Hey, get your stuff together, and I'll go check us in. **He gets them checked in and comes back out.**

Peter: So, do we have an Oceanside view?

Greg: Yeah. We're on the first floor, so we can step out of the room and be right on the beach.

Bobby: Neato! I can't wait to hit the waves.

Greg: Not so fast. Let's get our stuff in the room, then we can go hit the waves.

_The boys settle into their rooms, change into their trunks, and head out the door. Greg brings his surfboard and they proceed to the rental shop so that Peter and Bobby can get their boards._

Salesman: What can I do for you guys?

Greg: My brothers need surfboards.

Salesman: Have you two been surfing before?

Peter: No.

Salesman: I've got two longboards for you guys. Let's try these on for size.

_Bobby goes first. The Salesman helps him pick out a board. His is blue with a silver stripe down the middle. Then Peter picks one out. His is black with orange flames going down the center._

Salesman: If those work out for you, there is an option to buy.

Greg: Thanks. **He pays for the rentals and the trio heads to the water.**

_Greg shows his brothers the ropes and soon, all three are up, riding the waves. Suddenly, Bobby wipes out, not unlike Greg's wipeout a few years ago in Hawaii._ _Greg and Peter rush to their brother's side._

Peter: Bobby, are you okay?

Bobby: **Has a hard time speaking. **Yeah. **He tries to sit up.**

Greg: **Helps him sit up. **Can you stand up? **Bobby nods. **Okay. Let's get you back to the hotel. We can come back later, but I want to get you checked out first.

_Peter grabs the boards and Greg helps Bobby back to the hotel. The hotel doctor examines Bobby and states that other than a major headache, he'll be fine. Greg calls his parents._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are in the family room on the couch, making out, when the phone rings. Carol sighs and Mike gets up to answer the phone.

Mike: Hello?

Greg: It's Greg.

Mike: Did you get to the hotel okay?

Greg: Yeah. **He tries to keep the anxiety out of his voice.**

Mike: What's wrong? Don't try to hide it. I can hear it in your voice.

Greg: There's been a bit of an accident.

Mike: Accident?

Carol: **Whispers. **What? Accident? What's going on.

_Mike shushes her so he can hear._

Greg: Bobby's okay, but…

Mike: Bobby?

Carol: **Still whispering. **What about Bobby? What's going on?

_Mike waves her off._

Greg: Bobby wiped out on his surfboard. **Before his dad could interrupt, Greg continues.** He was riding a huge wave and he wiped out—kinda like when I wiped out in Hawaii.

Mike: Did you take him to the doctor?

Carol: Doctor?! **She is beginning to panic.**

Greg: Yes, and he said aside from a large headache, Bobby will be fine.

Mike: You don't need to come home, do you?

Greg: No. We're gonna take it easy and order a pizza.

Mike: Okay. Call us tomorrow and let us know how he's doing.

Greg: Will do.

_They hang up and Mike explains to a worried Carol Brady what happened._

Mike: Bobby wiped out.

Carol: WIPED OUT?! Shouldn't he come home?

Mike: No, Greg had the hotel doctor check him out and he said it wasn't that serious.

Carol: Do we need to go get him?

Mike: **Puts his hands on her shoulders. **He's fine. Greg said he's doing okay. **She tries to protest, but he pulls her into an embrace. **Now, where were we? **MIke begins planting kisses on her neck, causing Carol to giggle.**

_They resume their makeout session and Carol melts into his embrace._

_

* * *

_

Marcia, Jan and Cindy arrive at their hotel. Jan and Cindy get their stuff together while Marcia checks them in.

Marcia: Cindy, they didn't have any rooms left on the ground floor like they'd promised, so they're giving us the penthouse suite. Do you think you can manage?

Jan: The penthouse suite?!

Cindy: Yeah.

_The girls are excited. They grab their stuff and make their way to their suite. Marcia opens the door to reveal a huge suite. It has two bedrooms; one with a queen sized bed and one with two double beds. White terry cloth robes are on each bed. The bathroom has a garden tub and separate shower. French doors separate the living room from the balcony. There is a basket with fruits, chocolate and sodas on the dining table._

Jan: **Can hardly contain herself. **Wow! This is awesome! **She picks up an apple and bites into it. **I can dig this!

Cindy: **Makes her way to the bedrooms. She claims one of the double beds. **This one's mine! It's near the bathroom. **She puts on a robe. **Mmmmm! This is great!

_Marcia claims the queen and Jan claims the other double. They put their things away and head out to Sea World. They start in the aquarium and then move to the dolphins. The dolphins leap and flip out of the water and back in again. One leaps high and splashes the bleachers where the girls are seated._

Jan: **Squeals with delight. **I'm all wet!

Cindy: I wish I could swim with them. **She looks down at her cast. **I've got my sleeve.

Marcia: Sorry Cindy. No swimming.

Cindy: **Looks a bit sad. **I know.

_The dolphin show ends and the girls stand up and decide where to go next._

Jan: Let's go see the penguins next.

Marcia: Okay. At least we won't get soaked.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes a bit. **You two don't know what fun is sometimes.

Jan: I do too. I don't like walking around all day long in wet clothes.

Cindy: I know you brought an extra change of clothes for all of us.

Jan: Uh huh.

Marcia: Let's go, so we can get out of these clothes.

_They change clothes in the locker room and head to see the penguins. After a couple hours, they decide to head back to the hotel and call their parents._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are having a nice, quiet candlelight dinner at home. Alice's friend and the Brady's short-lived former housekeeper, Kay, catered the meal. She serves a green salad with Italian dressing, roast chicken with green beans, squash and carrot medley, with chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert. She tops it off with sparkling grape juice to drink. Kay serves the meal and quietly leaves.

Carol: **Takes a bite of her roast chicken.** Mmm! This is delicious!

_Mike gazes into his wife's eyes. "She looks so beautiful tonight." She's dressed in a black straight maternity dress with a scoop neckline. Small drop pearl earrings hang gracefully from her ears. "I love this woman so much," he continues in thought, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her." _

Carol: **Feeling a bit self-conscious. **What?

Mike: **Takes her hand. **I love you.

Carol: I love you.

Mike: **Takes a box, wrapped in pearlescent paper, out of his pocket. **This is for you.

_Carol unwraps and opens the package. She gasps and takes a string of pearls out of the box._

Carol: Oh Mike, it's beautiful!

_Mike gets up and clasps the necklace around her neck. He then wraps his arms around his wife and she sinks in. He begins planting gentle kisses along her neck._

Carol: Mmm! I could get used to this.

Mike: Mmm, hmm!

_Suddenly, the phone rings, snapping them out of their moment. Carol sighs._

Mike: I'll get it. It's probably the girls. **He picks up the phone. **Hello?

Jan: Hi dad!

Mike: Hi Jan. How is everything?

Jan: Good!

_Cindy picks up the phone in her and Jan's room._

Cindy: Hi, dad!

Mike: Hi Cindy! How's Sea World?

Cindy: It's so neat!

_Carol is just about chomping at the bit, wanting to talk to her daughters._

Mike: I'm going to hand the phone to your mother.

Jan: Okay. **She calls out to Marcia. **Marcia, pick up the phone in your room. Mom wants to talk to us.

Marcia: **Picks up. **Hi mom.

Mike: It's dad.

Marcia: Oh! Jan said mom wanted to talk to us.

Mike: Your mother's right here. It sounds like you made it okay.

Marcia: Yeah, we did. Traffic was good. No problems.

Carol: Mike. **She's somewhat begging.**

Mike: Okay. Girls, here's your mom. **He hands the phone to his wife.**

Carol: Hi!

Jan: Hi mom!

Cindy: You should see the hotel we're in! It's super cool! The bathrobes are neat! **She continues describing the hotel, much to Carol's confusion.**

Carol: What? Penthouse? What?

Marcia: When we reserved the room, I asked for a room on the ground floor, so Cindy wouldn't have to walk up the stairs.

Carol: Right.

Marcia: They messed up the reservation and gave the room to someone else. They didn't have any other room available.

Carol: So they gave you the penthouse suite?

Jan: Yeah. Isn't that amazing?

Carol: Yeah. Perhaps your father and I should try that. So, how was Sea World?

Cindy: It's great! I wanna come back next year and swim with the dolphins.

Carol: That could be arranged. What are you doing tomorrow?

Jan: Not sure yet. I'd love to go back and see the penguins. They're really funny.

Carol: It sounds nice.

Jan: How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm fine. The baby's been active today.

Marcia: We won't keep you. I know we called during dinner.

Carol: It's okay. I'm glad you called.

Marcia: Me, too.

Carol: Bye sweetie.

_They hang up the phones and Carol fills Mike in about the girls' day._

Mike: Penthouse suite. Isn't that something?

_They go back to the dining room and finish their dinner._

_

* * *

_

Later on that night, Mike and Carol are in bed, snuggling together. Mike is planting kisses along the base of her neck.

Carol: I've been thinking.

Mike: About what?

Carol: About the girls and the penthouse suite.

Mike: What about it?

Carol: Maybe before the baby's born, or after, we could go away for the weekend and check into that penthouse suite.

Mike: **Pulls back. **Oh, you wanna go to Sea World?

Carol: Well, I thought we could go away and spend a nice, quiet weekend in the hotel, just the two of us.

Mike: Isn't that what we're doing now?

Carol: Oh sure. **She starts tracing his chest with her index finger, with a look of hunger in her eyes.** But usually the kids are home, and it might be nice to get away.

Mike: Oh, I see. Feeling kinda jealous that the others got away?

Carol: No. But it might be nice to, you know, take a second honeymoon.

Mike: That might could be arranged.

_Mike takes a hold of her hand and drapes it over his shoulder. He takes her other hand and drapes it over the other shoulder. He puts his hands around her waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She leans in._

Carol: **Pulls back a bit. **Good night, Mister Brady. **She strokes the side of his face.**

Mike: Good night, Misses Brady.** He strokes the side of her face. **I love you.

_She turns and kisses the bottom of his palm. He lays her down and holds her close. Eventually, they fall asleep in each other's arms._

--End of Chapter Five--


	7. Chapter 6

--Chapter Six--

_A/N—The next day. Mike takes Carol shopping. The shop and restaurant names are fictional (well, I have no idea if there are actually stores by these names. I suppose there could be, however I don't know of them), to my knowledge._

* * *

_Carol is lying in bed, still asleep Mike sneaks in carrying a breakfast tray, complete with French Toast, sausage, orange juice, and a red rose in a vase. He places the tray on the night stand and kisses his Sleeping Beauty on the cheek. Her eyes flutter open._

Mike: Morning sweetheart.

Carol: **Smiling. **Morning.

Mike: Ready for breakfast?

Carol: Aww! How nice!

Mike: Breakfast in bed for my best girl. **He places the tray in her lap.**

_He joins her and they eat breakfast together._

Carol: This is so nice! What's the occasion?

Mike: Do I have to have a special occasion to make breakfast for my wife? **He brings her in for a kiss. **I thought I'd take you shopping today.

Carol: But Mike, the station wagon's still at the shop.

Mike: Don't worry about that. Mr. Turner gave us a loaner.

Carol: **Raises an eyebrow out of skepticism.** Uh, huh.

Mike: Don't worry. It's fine. Trust me.

Carol: **Still skeptical.** O-kay.

Mike: I'll clean up while you get dressed.

_They finish breakfast. Mike cleans up the dishes while Carol gets dressed. After she's dressed, she goes downstairs to the kitchen. Mike is standing in the kitchen, holding a bouquet of wild flowers behind his back._

Carol: **Curious.** What's behind your back?

Mike: Oh let's see, my right hand!** He shows his right hand. She looks to his left. **And my left hand! **He switches the flowers and shows his left hand.**

Carol: Mike. I'm serious. **She's smiling and enjoying his little joke. **What's behind your back? **She's laughing.**

Mike: **Grins mischievously. **Oh, nothing but… **(shows her the bouquet)** …these!

Carol: **Gasps with delight. **Oh Mike! They're beautiful! **She takes a big sniff and smiles. **They're lovely. Thank you. Can you get the vase on the dining room table? I want to put them in some water.

_He gets the vase and she puts them in water._

Mike: You ready?

_She gets her purse and they go out to the driveway. Sitting there is a candy apple red convertible. Carol's jaw drops._

Carol: THAT'S our loaner?

Mike: Well, actually it's our new convertible. The station wagon's gonna be ready Monday.

Carol: **Confused. **Then, what's this all about?

Mike: Since Marcia's going to be a senior this fall and go away to college next year, and Mr. Phillips and Mr. Matthews gave me a promotion….

Carol: **Interrupts. **A promotion! Oh, Mike that's wonderful! **She nearly jumps into an embrace. **When? Why didn't you tell me?

Mike: I found out Thursday. I've just been trying to find the right moment to tell you.

Carol: **Gives him another hug. **Oh, you're too much!

Mike: I thought I'd give Marcia my old convertible.

Carol: And that's why you wanted her to take the car for the weekend? **Mike's smile widens. **Oh, you're such a sweetie. That's why I married you.

Mike: I thought it was because of my good looks and charm.

Carol: That too. **She gives him a quick peck on the cheek. **Let's try this car on for size.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Okay. **They walk to the car. **Top down?

Carol: Of course!

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol pull out of their driveway and go to the first shop. It's a baby furniture shop. Carol just about squeals with delight.

Carol: Oh Mike, Babyland! I've wanted to shop here!

Mike: I thought we could get things for the baby's room.

Carol: There's a crib in there that I've had my eye on!

Mike: Well, let's go in, so you can show it to me.

_Carol is grinning from ear to ear. They walk in the store and she makes a beeline to the crib. It's made from cherry wood, with rolled edges, almost as if it were a sleigh bed. Carol longingly runs her hand across the side of the crib._

Carol: Well, what do you think?

Mike: It is nice. Are you sure this is the one?

Carol: Yes! Can't you see our little boy sleeping in this one? **Getting sentimental.**

Mike: **Looking into the crib, studying it. **The construction's good. It looks sturdy. **Looks at the price tag. **The price seems right. **He smiles and looks into her eyes. **Okay.

Carol: Oh Mike! **She kisses him on the cheek. **Can we get the matching changing table and dresser? **She looks at him, hopeful.**

Mike: I don't see why not. The baby will need a table and dresser. **Flags down a saleslady.**

Saleslady: You two see something you like?

Mike: Yes. We like the cherry wood set.

Saleslady: Ah, yes. It's one of our best sellers. **Shows the crib's features off. **This one has some unique features. The bed frame expands to make a twin bed. All you'll need will be a box spring and mattress when your little one grows out of the crib. Also, the side rails can come off and the bed lowered to make a toddler bed.

Carol: Wow!

Mike: We'll take the set.

Saleslady: Do you need bedding?

Carol: **Looks at Mike, who nods. **Yes. We need something that could go for either.

Saleslady: We've got a wide selection of coordinates. **She shows them some selections.**

Carol: I'm not sure which ones I like best. What about you, Mike?

Mike: Which ones were you thinking about?

Carol: I like the pastel gingham, the baby animals, and the baby Mickey Mouse. You?

Mike: I like the white islet.

Carol: **Chuckles. **That'll look funny in a boy's room.

Mike: Who said it's gonna be a boy? It could be a girl.

Carol: I still think it's a boy. I was right each time with my girls. Besides, white stains.

Mike: I'm not keen on the gingham, but I like the baby animals. That one will fit a boy or a girl.

Carol: True. Then it's settled. The baby animals. That's gonna look so good with the furniture we picked out!

Mike: **Gets the saleslady's attention. **We'll take the baby animals.

Saleslady: Aww! A great choice! Do you need anything else?

Mike: I think that's it for now.

Saleslady: Okay. Would you like the furniture delivered today?

Mike: Sure, that'll be fine.

Saleslady: It won't arrive until after four. Is that okay?

Mike: That's fine. Thanks.

_They finish up the transaction and leave the store. Mike opens the car door for his wife, puts the bedding in the trunk, and gets in. Carol plants a kiss on Mike's right cheek._

* * *

Mike: I wanna buy you a dress. Where to next?

Carol: Mommy and Me has a good selection. I also need some nursing bras. Mine are getting a bit too tight.

Mike: **Smiles. **Okay. To Mommy and Me we go.

They get to the store and head to the maternity section. Carol picks out a few tops and slacks and tries them on. Mike finds a few dresses. She tries them on too.

Carol: **Walks out of the dressing room wearing the first dress. **What do you think?

_She's wearing a straight navy blue dress, which came to her mid-thigh, with tank sleeves and collared V-neckline with three buttons down the bust. A red, white and blue plaid bow graces the bottom of the V. She models it, so that Mike could get a good look. She's having fun._

Mike: Very nice! Do you like it?

Carol: It's nice and it's comfortable.

Mike: Okay, we'll get it. Try on the next one.

_She changes into the next one and models it for her husband. It's also a navy blue dress. This one's a sailor dress, which extends past her knees._

Carol: I'm not thrilled with this one.

Mike: Yeah, it's not you.

_She changes into an off-white dress, with a small collar, which stands up. It buttons down front to the waist, with darts on each side from mid-shoulder to the waist. The dress gathers a bit at the front, waist level, and blouses out to mid-thigh. The buttons are black, and the collar has thin black piping._

Carol: I like this one too, but I can't decide between the first blue one and this one.

Mike: If you like both, we'll get both. **She starts to ask, but he interrupts. **And before you ask me if I'm sure, yes, I'm sure.

_Carol picks out some undergarments and then strolls through the newborn section. She fingers the receiving blankets and a couple newborn boy's outfits._

Carol: Aren't they precious? **She rests a hand on her abdomen.**

Mike: **Knows he's lost before a battle's even waged. **Okay, we can get a few items, but we can't go overboard. I know our mothers are planning a baby shower for you in a few weeks, so we can't go nuts.

_Carol chooses a blue and a green receiving blanket, a blue sailor outfit with white piping and a blue onesie "home from the hospital" outfit. Mike chooses a pink and a yellow hooded towel, a pink dress with roses and smocking across the bodice and puffy sleeves and a pink onesie "home from the hospital" outfit._

Carol: **Laughing and skeptical. **Okay, but I still think it's going to be a boy. A mother…

Mike: I know, "A mother knows these things." I still think you think it's a boy because you've never had a baby boy before.

Carol: Well, you've never had a baby girl before either.

Mike: Touché. **They both laugh. **Okay, since we don't know what we're having, even though you think it's a boy, I think we should take both. Just in case. Sue swore up and down that Peter was going to be Patricia Suzanne.

Carol: And Roy thought Marcia was going to be John Mark. By the time I was pregnant with Cindy, we didn't have a boy's name picked out. This one just feels different from the girls.

_They stroll up to the checkout and Mike pays for their purchases._

Mike: With our luck, it'll be twins. **He chuckles.**

Carol: **Pretending to be horrified. **Don't even go there! The doctor insists there's only one. Although sometimes when this little guy is kicking hard, I wonder if there might be two. But the doctor insists there's only one. **She looks a bit worried. **I hope there's only one.

Mike: And why hasn't he ordered one of those ultrasounds?

Carol: I know he says they're safe, but I don't wanna chance it. Yes, Kathy had one and she found out she was having identical twins, but I just don't want to do anything that might harm the baby. Sorry.

Mike: Hey, don't be sorry. It's your decision. If the doctor doesn't think one is necessary, then we won't have one.

_He pulls her into a side hug and she rests her head near his shoulder. The walk out to the car. Once again, he opens the door for her, loads the bags into the trunk and gets in the car._

* * *

_Carol's stomach growls and she chuckles._

Mike: I guess it's time for lunch.

Carol: Yeah, I'm starved.

Mike: I know this little place just off the square. It's supposed to have good food.

Carol: I hope they have grilled cheese. I'm dying for a grilled cheese. **She's just about salivating. **A grilled cheese, dill pickle spear, potato chips and a bowl of pinto beans with pepper sauce and onions. Mmmm! That sounds sooo good!

Mike: **Chuckling. **Okay.

_They make their way to the restaurant and find a table. The waitress gives them menus._

Waitress: Welcome to "Our House." What would you like to drink?

Mike: I'll have a Coke.

Carol: I'd like a Tab.

Mike: I know what I'd like. You too, honey?

Carol: **Delighted to see they had a grilled cheese on the menu.** Yes. I'll have the "Grilled Cheese Special" with pinto beans instead of tomato soup.

Mike: I'll have chicken fried steak with green beans, and what is your soup of the day?

Waitress: Indian Summer.

Mike: What's in that?

Waitress: It's a cheese soup with chicken, Mexican peppers, and tortilla strips.

Mike: I'll take the summer soup.

Waitress: Okay. It'll be out in a few minutes. Is there anything else I can get for you?

Mike: No, thank you.

Carol: **Taking in the surroundings. **This is a cute place. I didn't even know it existed.

Mike: I had lunch here the other day with a client.

_The waitress sets down their drinks._

Carol: **Thinking about their shopping. **We've got furniture for the baby's room. I guess we need to figure out what colour we want to paint it.

Mike: What were you thinking about?

Carol: I think a soft green would be lovely, since we've picked out a baby animal motif.

Mike: Okay, on our way home, we can stop by the hardware store and pick out some paint.

_The waitress comes with their meals._

Waitress: Here you are, ma'am, and the steak for you, sir. Enjoy your lunch.

Carol: Thank you. **She tries her sandwich. **This is delicious! It's absolutely perfect!

Mike: I'm glad. **Tries his steak. **The steak's good too.

Carol: When do we want to paint the baby's room?

Mike: I was thinking that when the kids are back, we'll get started on it. Probably Tuesday. We can let them rest Monday.

_They finish their meal, check out and head to the hardware store. At the store, they find just the perfect shade of pastel green._

_

* * *

_

When they get back in the car, Carol yawns.

Mike: Tired?

Carol: Mmm, hmm. I can hardly keep my eyes open.

Mike: We'll get you home so you can take a nap. The furniture's gonna be delivered this afternoon. That way the deliverymen won't disturb you.

Carol: **Gets excited. **I can't believe there's gonna be a baby in this house in four short months!

Mike: Yeah. Nice, huh?

Carol: Yeah. **She yawns and closes her eyes.**

By the time they get home, Carol's asleep. Mike gently shakes her shoulder.

Mike: Carol? We're home. **She mumbles something unintelligible and moves a bit. **Carol, wake up. We're home.

Carol: **Opens her eyes.** Oh! **Yawns again.**

Mike: **Chuckles. **Lemme help you in the house and I'll get the bags in a minute.

_He helps her in the house and turns down the bedcovers. She gets in and immediately falls asleep. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and brings in the bags._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_

_A couple hours later, the deliverymen bring the furniture. Mike hears the truck and wakes his wife before meeting the deliverymen._

Mike: Honey, the furniture's here.

Carol: Huh? **She's rather groggy.**

Mike: The deliverymen are here with the furniture. I've gotta go let them in. **He meets the deliverymen.**

Carol: Mmmkay. **She sits up, yawns, stretches and gets up.**

Mike: **Leading the deliverymen. **It's the room just up top the stairs.

_The men bring the furniture while Carol watches from a distance. She's excited to see the furniture arrive. Finally, reality's setting in. Although she's been able to feel the baby for a month, it has still felt like a dream._

Carol: **Talking to the baby, while Mike's downstairs with the deliverymen.** Baby boy, you've got furniture now. We've got some clothes for you. Your daddy bought you a dress. He thinks you're a girl. So, all we need is for you to grow a bit, to get strong, and then we'll see you around Christmas. I can't wait to meet you.

_Carol walks into the baby's room, running her hands over the furniture. She's dreaming about putting her infant son in the crib. A son! That sounds so good! Mike comes up the stairs and stands at the threshold of the baby's room. He sees his wife lost in thought, and quickly becomes lost in thought himself. He imagines seeing his wife rocking their infant daughter and placing her in the crib. A daughter! Although I love Carol's girls, my girls, I've never had an infant daughter before. I'd love to hear my little girl run up to me with her arms outstretched and say, "Daddy, I love you!" Carol breaks out of her thought and sees Mike standing at the threshold._

Carol: Mike! How long have you been standing there? **She's smiling. **I love the furniture!

Mike: Oh, not long. **Walks in and they embrace.** I'm glad you love it. I love it too. And I can't wait to put my little girl… **corrects himself before she has a chance** …or little boy to bed here, and greet her or him in the morning.

Carol: **Leans into the embrace, looking at the crib. **Me too.

_The baby begins kicking like crazy, causing Carol to crack up. Mike can feel the baby kicking too and smiles._

Mike: I think the baby wants to express an opinion. **He looks down at her abdomen and addresses the baby. **Hey kiddo. How do you like the room so far?

_The baby begins doing summersaults._

Carol: I think he… **she corrects herself before he could correct her** …or she likes it.

_Mike embraces his wife._

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They lean in for a passionate kiss._

_--End of Chapter Six--_

_

* * *

_

A/N—Here's a bit of Brady Trivia: Florence Henderson drank Tab Soda very frequently when she was working on the Brady Bunch.


	8. Chapter 7

--Chapter Seven--

_A/N1—I know a couple reviews talked about errors in formatting. Some of these have to do with itself. I've looked at my uploaded documents and the formatting's fine there. However, when I read the Live Preview or the actual chapter, some of the formatting's wrong. Anyway, I appreciate people letting me know there were errors. I'm aware of some of the mistakes. Bear with me, and be patient. Thanks and happy reading._

_A/N2—This chapter will highlight the kids' weekend. One caution—I'm including some MINOR violence, but not enough to warrant an M rating nor enough to be graphic. The violence is semi-autobiographical. Something similar to said violence happened to me. No, I'm not going to turn this story dark. Schwartz's series "The Bradys" included some drama, so will mine. With that said, enjoy the chapter. The kids will return home in the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

At the beach.

_The next day, Greg and his brothers decide to catch more waves. Bobby's headache has gone away and he is ready to hit the surf. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and the water is perfect for surfing. They get their boards and head for the water._

Bobby: I wanna catch a big one today. I think I can do it today without wiping out.

Greg: Just take it slow, okay?

_Peter spots a cute blonde, clad in a tiny blue string bikini. Greg and Bobby notice the budding Casanova of Clinton Avenue making a beeline toward the girl and decide to give him some space. They head off to the water while Peter makes his way to the girl._

Peter: Hi there. Are you from around here?

Girl: No, I'm here on vacation. I live a couple hours away. **She gets out her sunscreen and begins applying it.**

Peter: My name's Peter. Peter Brady.

Girl: I'm Julie. Julie Dunham.

Peter: Need some help?

Julie: Sure. **Gives him the bottle.**

Peter: **He begins applying the lotion to her shoulders and back. **Me, too.

Julie: Huh?

Peter: I live a couple hours away too. **Takes a stab in the dark. **Do you happen to go to Westdale High School?

Julie: I just moved over there. I'll be going there in a couple weeks.

Peter: Me too! I mean, I go to Westdale too.

Julie: Great!

Peter: **Feeling a bit self-conscious. **You don't have a boyfriend, do you?

Julie: No, I don't. **Peter breathes a sigh of relief. **Well, maybe I do.

Peter: **A bit confused. **Huh?

Julie: **Chuckles. **I'm asking you out!

Peter: **Dawns on him that she likes him. **Oh, sure! Would you like to go out tonight? Fleetwood Mac's performing on the beach tonight.

Julie: Fleetwood Mac! I love them!

Peter: Great! How 'bout I pick you up at 7?

Julie: Sure! I'm in room 108.

Peter: Awesome! I'm in room 106, right next door.

Julie: Groovy! **She gets up. **Care to hit some waves?

Peter: You surf?

Julie: Yeah. I moved here from Maui. I've been surfing since I could walk. You?

Peter: Uh, not that long.

Julie: **Looks at him a bit skeptically. **You can, ehm, surf, can't you?

Peter: Oh, sure! See? **Shows her his board. **Here's my board.

Julie: Oh! That one's nice! It's the most!

_They get up and race to the water. Greg and Bobby see their brother with the blonde._

Bobby: Wow! He did it! And she's a babe, too!

Greg: **Laughing. **Yeah. I taught him everything he knows.

Bobby: Doncha mean everything you know?

Greg: No, little man, no I don't. **Changes the subject somewhat. **I think you're ready for some higher waves. Let's go over there and leave them alone.

Bobby: Aww, I wanna watch. **Greg shoots him a look. **Oh, okay.

_They go find some stronger waves._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at Sea World:

_Marcia, Jan and Cindy make their way to the penguin exhibit. Jan thoroughly enjoyed the penguins the day before, so they decided to go back. Jan gets lost, looking at the Emperor Penguins. She backs up and bumps into a gorgeous guy._

Jan: Oh, I'm sorry!

Guy: No, I'm sorry. **He studies her up and down. **My name's George Glass.

Jan: _Thinking, "No kidding! This is too funny!"_ **Clears her throat. **I'm Jan Brady.

George: You like the Emperor Penguins too?

Jan: Yeah, they're cute. I like how they waddle when they walk.

George: Me too. I like how their feathers shine.

Jan: Yeah.

George: Would you like me to show you the rest of the museum?

Jan: Sure!

_They walk off together and before they knew it, they were holding hands. Marcia and Cindy notice that Jan has piqued some guy's interest. Cindy begins drooling._

Cindy: Wow! He's cute!

Marcia: **Amused. **Oh?

Cindy: Yeah, he's tall, dark and hand-some! Mmm, mmm! I love those muscles. Wonder if he's got a younger brother?

Marcia: What would Jeremy say if you drooling over someone else?

Cindy: **Still in dreamland. **Jeremy who?

Marcia: Uh, your boyfriend?

Cindy: **Awakened from her trance. **Oh yeah! Well, he's not here and a girl can dream, can't she? Well?

Marcia: **Chuckles. **I suppose you're right. C'mon Cindy, let's tell the lovebirds we'll see them later. **They make their way to the happy new couple. **Hey Jan.

Jan: Yes? Oh, this is George. George Glass.

Cindy: **Just about to crack up. **_"Are you kidding me?" she thinks to herself._ I'm Cindy and this is our sister, Marcia.

George: Nice to meet you.

Marcia: You too. Jan, we're gonna go see the dolphins and then go back to the hotel.

George: Jan, I'll take you back if you want.

Jan: That would be great! Marcia, I'll see you and Cindy later, okay?

Marcia: Okay.

Cindy: Bye George!

George: Bye! Good to meet you!

_The girls leave the couple and the pair make their way to the Royal Penguin Exhibit._

Jan: Aren't they funny looking? I've never seen anything like them before.

George: Yeah.

Jan: **Reading the placard near the window:**_"_The Royal Penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli_)_ inhabits the waters surrounding Antarctica. Royals look very much like Macaroni Penguins, but have a white face and chin instead of the Macaronis' black visage. They are about 70 cm (28 in) long and weigh about 6 kg (13 lb). Royal penguins breed only on Macquarie Island and, like other penguins, spend much of their time at sea, where they are assumed to be pelagic. They are not to be confused with the similar named king penguin or emperor penguin." Isn't that interesting?

George: **More interested in Jan. **Yeah, interesting. **He starts holding her close.**

Jan: **Getting a bit confused. **George, what are you doing?

George: Oh, I'm sorry.

Jan: That's okay. You just took me by surprise.

George: **Drops her hand. **Better?

Jan: Yeah, I suppose.

_They walk around the exhibit and Jan takes his hand. Soon, they lose track of time and it's almost dinnertime. Jan gets concerned that her sisters might worry about her._

Jan: I need to call the hotel and let Marcia and Cindy know I'm still out.

George: They know you're with me.

Jan: I know, but just the same, lemme give them a call.

George: Okay, and since it's almost dinnertime, I know this little pizza place around the corner. Would you like to get some pizza with me? **Hands her a few dimes.**

Jan: **Takes the money. **Thanks and sure, that would be great. **She dials the hotel.**

Cindy: **Answers the phone. **Hello?

Jan: Cindy, it's Jan.

Cindy: You still out with George?

Jan: Yeah. We're gonna get some pizza and then I'll be back. Okay?

Cindy: Sure. Marcia and I are gonna stay in and order room service. My foot's tired, so we decided to stay in.

Jan: Okay. I'll see you later. Bye.

_The girls hang up the phone. Marcia asks Cindy who was on the phone._

Marcia: Who was that?

Cindy: Jan. She's still with George. They're gonna get pizza and then come back to the hotel.

Marcia; I wish you'd given me the phone. I don't think I like her staying out with a guy she just met.

Cindy: Well, you didn't seem too concerned earlier today. I bet she'll be fine.

Marcia: You're right. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself. I guess I'm just a bit overprotective of you two.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the beach.

_Peter is getting ready to take Julie to the Fleetwood Mac concert. He's thinking about how lucky he is to have scored such a groovy chick. And she'll go to Westdale in a couple weeks! I'm tired of chasing Kerry Hathaway anyway. She's kinda stuck on herself. Julie seems sweet._

Bobby: **Watching his brother getting ready. **Hey Romeo, got enough cologne on?

Peter: Very funny, little man.

Greg: Do you need any money? Dad gave me plenty.

Peter: Thanks. **He receives a few bills.**

Greg: So, you think you're ready?

Peter: Yeah. She's pretty far out. **Opens the door.** Well, I'm out. Later!

_He goes next door and knocks. Julie answers._

Julie: Peter! Come in.

Peter: Hey Julie. **He steps in.**

Julie: These are my parents, Mark and Carla Dunham.

Peter: Pleased to meet you. **Shakes their hands.**

Mark: You taking our girl out? Treat her like the lady she is.

Peter: Yes, sir.

Carla: Julie says you go to Westdale?

Peter: Yes ma'am.

Mark: Brady, Brady. Does your dad happen to be Mike Brady?

Peter: Yes, sir. He's my dad.

Mark: He's a real stand-up guy. He designed our new house. Give your dad our regards.

Peter: Okay, I will. **Turns to Julie. **Ready?

Julie: Yeah, let's go before they give you the third degree.

_They go to the concert and grab a pizza and Cokes. A spot near the front happened to be vacant, so they set up a blanket and ate picnic style. Soon the band played "Homeward Bound." Julie gets up and dances. She grabs Peter's hand and pulls him up to dance. They danced the rest of the evening. All too soon, the band wrapped up and Peter walks Julie back to the hotel._

Peter: I had a good time.

Julie: Me too.

Peter: Can I see you again?

Julie: Sure! Here's my phone number. Call me when you get back home. **She writes her number on his arm, much to his delight.**

Peter: Of course. **He kisses her on the cheek.**

Julie: Now what kind of kiss was that? **She pulls him into a full lip lock. **Now, that's a kiss. **She giggles. **Goodnight.

Peter: Goodnight.

_Julie enters her room and Peter goes back to his. Greg and Bobby are up waiting for him. He walks in starry-eyed._

Bobby: I think our brother's been bitten by the love bug.

Greg: He's got it bad, man. Real bad. Hey Pete, had a good time?

Peter: Uh huh. **He's still in dreamland.**

Bobby: Hey Casanova, did she kiss you goodnight?

Peter: Uh huh.

Greg: He's gone, Bob.

_The boys crack up. Peter hits them with a pillow._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at Sea World.

_Jan and George go to the pizza place and order a pepperoni pizza. They talk for hours, it seems. The time gets away from the couple and soon it's nearly eleven._

Jan: I need to get back. Marcia and Cindy are gonna worry. Can you walk me back?

George: Sure.

_They walk back to the hotel, but instead of going in, he takes her to a low-lit corner. Jan tries to get away, but he plants a deep kiss on her lips. She sinks in until he snakes a hand up the inside of her shirt._

Jan: **Pulls back. **Stop it!

George: **Pulls her back in. **C'mon Jan. You know you want it.

Jan: **Tries to resist. **I said no! Leave me alone! **George kisses her hard along the neck and down her chest. She pulls back. **You're hurting me!

George: If you just relax, this will be easier. **He starts unbuttoning her shirt.**

Jan: Stop! **She steps back as much as she can and knees him hard in his groin, dropping him to the ground.**

George: **Writhing in pain. **You little whore! You're gonna get what's coming to you! **He starts to get up and chase after her, but she's too quick.**

_Jan runs into the hotel lobby screaming. The concierge at the desk hears the commotion. He looks up and sees that she's distraught._

Concierge: Miss? Are you okay?

Jan: My date. He tried to hurt me.

_George runs to the entrance of the hotel, but notices she's at the concierge's desk. He tries to walk in nonchalantly._

George: Jan, sweetie, there you are. I've been worried about you.

Jan: I bet you have!

Concierge: Shall I call the police?

Jan: **Sneers at him. **No, he's not worth it.

George: Honey, what's wrong? You're all angry and all.

Jan: Don't honey me! **She walks away.**

Concierge: **Signals to the bellhop and whispers. **Go over there and escort that lady to her hotel room. This guy's bad news.

_The bellhop walks over to Jan and escorts her to her room. George, seeing that he's defeated, leaves, while the concierge calls the police. Jan stays long enough to see George being cuffed for public disturbance. A look of satisfaction crosses her face. When she gets to the room, she thanks the bellhop, tries to put herself together, and enters her room. Marcia and Cindy are waiting up for her. Jan's trying, unsuccessfully, to keep her composure._

Marcia: **Yelling. **What on earth have you been doing all night?!

Cindy: **Notices Jan's upset. **Jan, what's wrong? You look upset.

Jan: **Sobbing. **George, he attacked me.

Marcia: WHAT?!

Cindy: Are you okay?

Jan: Yeah. He tried to get in my pants, but I kneed him where the sun don't shine. **A small smile crossed her lips. **I sent him to the ground.

Marcia: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!

Cindy: Yeah. He seemed so nice.

Jan: Yeah, he did. **Her eyes were downcast. **I thought perhaps, with the name George Glass, you know, he'd be okay.

Marcia: We've gotta tell mom and dad.

Jan: **Horrified. **NO!

Cindy: Jan, we gotta!

_Marcia reaches for the phone._

Jan: NO! Don't you dare pick up that phone! I'm okay. Really, I am.

Marcia: But Jan. I know we don't always get along, but I love you. You're my little sister. Mom and dad need to know.

Jan: No they don't. If we tell them, mom will worry. You know how she is. **Pleading with them.**

Cindy: I know, but…

Jan: **Cutting her off.** Look, I'm okay. I took care of it. He won't be doing anything like that for a long time. **Snickering. **And he'll be singing soprano in choir…if he's in choir.

_Marcia and Cindy can't help but snicker at that. Marcia puts the phone back on the table._

Cindy: Still, mom and dad should know.

Jan: I defended myself, the concierge called the police, and he got arrested. I've proven I can take care of myself. **The girls are still unconvinced. **Look, let me tell them. It's nearly midnight and they're probably in bed asleep. Let's not disturb them or let them worry. We'll be back tomorrow anyway.

Marcia: **Reluctantly convinced. **Well, okay. School starts in two weeks. If you haven't told at least mom by then, I'm gonna tell her.

Cindy: That goes for me too. **Softens a bit. **I'm glad you're okay, though.

Jan: Yeah, me too. Thanks for being here. I think next time I go out, I'll be a little more careful.

Marcia: You couldn't have known.

Jan: I know.

Cindy: He fooled us too. He seemed like a great guy.

Jan: Yeah, appearances can be deceiving, can't they?

Cindy: Yeah.

_The girls embrace each other. They get ready for bed, as they're coming back the next day. Jan falls asleep soon after her head hits the pillow. However, sleep was not restful at all. Visions of the attack mar her sleep. "I just can't get his face out of my mind! How could I be so stupid as to fall for his charm and good looks? I hope Marcia and Cindy don't tell mom and dad. I have NO plans on telling them. I need to get some sleep." Jan had packed some Dramamine for the trip, just in case she got car sick. She takes a pill and finally falls asleep._

--End of Chapter Seven--

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

--Chapter Eight--

_A/N—The Brady kids and Alice come home from their weekend vacations._

_Carol Brady is waking up for the day. The kids are coming home today! Although she has enjoyed her weekend alone with Mike, she's missed the kids. She can't wait to hear about their adventures. "How's Bobby's head? Is he okay from his wipeout? I hope Cindy didn't overtire herself. How did they like the penthouse suite? What good luck!" She sits up, yawns and stretches. Then, she gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. Mike is fixing breakfast._

Mike: Morning! Did you sleep all right?

_They kiss._

Carol: Once the baby settled down, I was out like a light.

_She's grinning from ear to ear. He puts his arms around her waist._

Mike: I know why you're so happy.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: You're beaming.

Carol: What makes you think I'm beaming?

Mike: It's written all over your face. Face it, Mrs. Brady, you're beaming.

Carol: Yeah, the kids are coming home today. I can't wait to hear about their adventures.

Mike: Me too. **He gives her another peck and turns his attention to the meal he has just cooked. He sets the breakfast table.** I made pancakes.

Carol: Aww, thanks! I could've cooked breakfast. You've done so much for me this weekend.

Mike: My pleasure. **He envelops her into a long embrace.**

Carol: What time does Alice's flight come in?

Mike: **Looks at his watch. **I've gotta go. Her flight comes in in less than an hour.

Carol: I'll clean up.

Mike: Don't worry about that. I'll do it when I get back.

_He gets up, gives her a quick peck and leaves. She finishes her breakfast and cleans up._

* * *

At the airport.

_Mike arrives at the arrivals gate and looks at the arrival screens. He sees that the flight from Seattle arrives at Gate 14-A and makes his way to the gate. Alice enters the gate and looks around for Mr. Brady. Soon, she spots him._

Alice: Mr. Brady. **She flags him down. **Hi!

Mike: Hey Alice! **He gives her a hug. **How was your flight?

Alice: Oh, it was good. Bumpy, but good.

Mike: How's your Aunt Flo?

Alice: Just like a Timex watch, she takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Do you have any luggage?

Alice: No, just this bag.

Mike: Okay. **He carries the bag for her and they get in the car.**

Alice: Is this a new car?

Mike: Yeah. I'm giving Marcia my old convertible. She doesn't know it yet.

Alice: You're gonna make one teenaged girl very happy. **Changes the subject. **How's Mrs. Brady?

Mike: She's fine. The kids are coming back today so she's anxious to see them.

* * *

Carol is washing a load of sheets and towels when she hears the car drive up. She rushes into the kitchen and meets Alice.

Carol: Alice! Welcome home!

Alice: Thanks. It's good to be back.

Carol: How's your aunt?

Alice: She's fine. Now, how are you?

Carol: I'm feeling fine. The baby's been active all weekend. **She smiles. **He's kicking right now. Here, feel. **She puts Alice's hand over the baby.**

Alice: **Her eyes widen. **Wow! He's strong. Maybe this little guy will be a football player.

Carol: Oh no. No son of mine is gonna play football.

_Mike smiles widely, knowing he doesn't need to get in the middle of it. "No daughter of mine will play football."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach.

_The boys are packing up getting ready to go back home._

Greg: You got all your stuff?

Bobby: Yeah. Thanks for the board.

Greg: You're welcome. You deserve it.

Peter: **Sees Julie and her family loading up their stuff. **I'm gonna take a load out to the car.

Greg: **Knows what he's up to. He chuckles. **Go on!

Peter: **Tries not to look desperate as he approaches Julie. **Hey Julie!

Julie: Hey! Last night was fun! Thank you.

Peter: You're welcome. I had fun too.

Julie: Call me, okay?

Peter: I will. **He's star struck.**

Julie: **Stands there waiting for him to kiss her. She grows impatient. **Aren't you gonna kiss me? **She puts her hand on her hip, pretending to look serious.**

Peter: In front of your parents?

Julie: Sure! They understand teenagers. They were one once. **She grabs his shirt, pulls him in close, and plants a huge kiss on his lips.**

_Bobby and Greg are watching from the hotel door._

Bobby: Wow! She's fast!

Greg: Yeah. She's a fox. Pete better be careful with this one.

Bobby: **Confident. **Oh, I bet he can handle it.

_Julie releases Peter from her embrace._

Peter: Wou, uh, would you like to go out sometime?

Julie: Sure.

Peter: How's Saturday?

Julie: Okay. **She's grinning from ear to ear.**

Peter: Okay. Until Saturday. **He pulls her in for a kiss.**

_They release. Julie gets in the car and her family drives off. Peter stands, motionless, staring as the car drives off from his view. Greg and Bobby approach their brother._

Greg: Ready to go, Pete?

_Peter doesn't move nor acknowledge their presence. Bobby waves his hand in front of his face and he still doesn't move._

Bobby: Hey Pete!

_Peter finally breaks out of his trance._

Greg: C'mon. Let's get the rest of the stuff in the car and go.

_The boys finish loading the car, Greg turns in the key and they head back home._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Penthouse suite:

_Marcia, Jan and Cindy are also packing up to go._

Cindy: Oh I wish we didn't have to go! I could stay here forever!

Marcia: **Chuckles. **We can always come back again.

Cindy: I know, but I doubt we'll get the penthouse suite again.

Marcia: At least it was nice for the concierge to give us this suite and to let us take the bathrobes and gift baskets.

_Cindy notices that Jan's kinda quiet and a bit solemn._

Cindy: Jan, are you okay?

Jan: Yeah. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I just wanna get home, that's all.

Marcia: Hey, I understand. He really hurt you.

Jan: **Gets a bit angry. **Whaddya mean you understand? You weren't the one who was stupid enough to fall for a good looking guy who turned out to be a real creep. You weren't the one who was attacked! You don't get it!

Marcia: Jan, I do too! **Jan starts to interrupt. **Remember Lane?

Cindy: Lane Cummings? From Fairview?

Marcia: Yeah, him. **Tears fall down her face. **Mom and Greg know, but dad doesn't, so you two can't say a word. **She inhales and exhales deeply and begins. **He took me to the drive-in last summer, right before school started. After the movie, we went up to Lookout Point, because the nighttime view is beautiful there. He attacked me there, not much different from how George attacked you. When I wouldn't put out, he tossed me out of the car, drove off and left me stranded. **She's crying.**

Jan: Oh my gosh!

Marcia: I walked to the nearest gas station and called home. Luckily Greg answered the phone. I told him to pick me up and not to tell mom and dad. He didn't say anything until I got in the car. That's when I told him what happened. He vowed to get him back.

Cindy: How did mom find out?

Marcia: Dad was out of town that weekend.

Jan: I remember that weekend! I wondered why you were so upset.

Marcia: After we got home, Greg took me up to his room so we could talk. Mom happened to need something from the linen closet and heard everything. When I left his room, I saw mom crying. I knew she'd hear everything. We went back to her room and told her everything. Jan, you can't do this by yourself. At least tell mom.

Jan: I'll think about it. Thinking, "There's no way I'm gonna tell anyone."

Marcia: Okay. And Cindy, when you start to date more, please be careful. I don't want this to happen to you too.

Cindy: I will be.

_The girls embrace and then finish packing up._

Marcia: Let's get packed up so we can go home.

_The girls load the car, Marcia turns in the key and they head home._

* * *

The boys drive up to the house. It's good to be back.

Carol: **Hears the car. **The boys are back! **She runs out to the driveway to meet them. **Hi guys! How was your weekend? **She starts hugging on her sons.**

Mike: **Walks out of the house. **Hey! How was it?

Bobby: It was great! I love surfing! Wanna see my surfboard? **He shows the board to his folks. He's proud of that board.**

Carol: That's pretty neat!

Greg: I had a good time. Bobby's a real good surfer.

Mike; What about Peter?

_Peter's still in a daze, thinking about Julie._

Bobby: He met a girl. Julie. Julie Dunham. **He rolls his eyes.**

Carol: Oh?

Peter: Yeah, she's, wow!

Greg: **Explains the situation. **Pete said her folks just moved to town. You designed their house.

Mike: Dunham. **Recalling to memory.** Oh, Mark Dunham?

Peter: Yeah. **Snaps out of his daze. **He said you're a real stand-up guy and to tell you hi.

Mike: **To Carol. **The Dunhams. They're the ones I was telling you about. He's in the Parks and Recreation Department. He's the one I've got the multi-million dollar account with.

Carol: He's one of the reasons you got the promotion?

Mike: Small world, isn't it? He's invited us to go to that new little French restaurant on 7th Avenue on Saturday night. You'll like his wife, Carla. She's really nice. I think you'll like her.

Carol: I'm not sure. **Feeling a bit self-conscious. **They know about the baby, don't they?

Mike: Sure! Actually, they've got a one year old girl, Katie, who was also a complete surprise. So, they understand. **Puts an arm around her shoulder. **There's nothing to worry about. They're a really sweet couple.

_Greg helps his brothers bring their stuff in. He comes back out._

Carol: Are you staying for lunch? Alice made plenty.

Greg: Sure, I can stay for a little bit, but then I wanna get home.

_This settles strangely with Carol. Greg notices and gives her a light squeeze on the shoulder._

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls drive up. Carol's delighted that they made it back.

Carol: Hi girls!

Marcia: **Gets out of the car. **Hi mom!

Carol: How was your trip? Tell me all about it.

Cindy: It was fun. Sea World was great! Can we go back next year?

Carol: Sure. **She notices Jan's rather quiet and is concerned. **Jan?

_Jan doesn't answer. She gets her stuff and goes into the house._

Carol: **Asks Marcia. **Is Jan okay?

Marcia: **Feels a bit cornered. **She wasn't feeling good last night, so I think she's just tired.

Carol: Oh? **Not quite sure she's buying it, but she's not pressing.**

Marcia: Oh, dad, here's the keys.

Mike: **Puts them back in her hand. **It's yours.

Marcia: **In disbelief. **What?

Mike: Well, you're a senior and you're needing a car, so it's yours.

_Cindy and Marcia stand there, wide-eyed, mouths gaped open._

Marcia: Really?

Cindy: Oh wow!

Mike: Yes, really.

Greg: **Watching the scene. He approaches her and pats her on the back. **Wow, sis. You've hit the jackpot.

Marcia: I can't believe it! Thank you, daddy! **She gives him a big hug.**

Mike: You're welcome.

Mike, Greg and Marcia go in the house. Cindy starts, but Carol holds her back.

Carol: Now, what's going on with Jan?

Cindy: **Trying to dodge her. **Whaddya mean?

Carol: I know your sister's lying. What's going on with Jan?

Cindy: Nothing! She wasn't feeling well, so she took a Dramamine before we left.

Carol: **Unconvinced, but she's not pressing. **Okay. Let's go in for lunch.

_Mother and daughter go in the house._

* * *

Carol decides to do some investigating herself and goes up to Jan's room. She passes Mike on the way up.

Mike: Going to check on Jan?

Carol: I'm not convinced that Marcia and Cindy were telling the truth. My woman's intuition says there's something wrong.

_She goes up and knocks on Jan's door._

Carol: Jan? Can I come in? **Jan doesn't answer, so she goes on in. **Jan? Are you feeling okay, honey?

Jan's in bed with the covers tucked around her. She doesn't answer her mother, as she's pretending to be asleep.

Carol: Alice has made your favourite. Come down when you're hungry. I'll let you sleep.

_Carol leaves the room. A tear escapes Jan's eye._

_Mike sees Carol descending the stairs._

Mike: She's not coming down?

Carol: She's pretending to be asleep, but I know she's awake. Mike, I'm worried about her.

Mike: When she's ready, she'll talk to you.

_

* * *

_

They join the rest of the family at the dinner table.

Carol: **Trying to keep her mind off Jan. **How was your trip?

Bobby: The waves were awesome! Yesterday, Greg taught me some tricks too!

Carol: **Concerned**. Greg, you didn't let him surf after he hit his head, did you?

Greg: Mom, the doctor said he could go back out. I wouldn't have let him if the doctor said he couldn't go. He was fine. He's a good little surfer.

Bobby: Little?

Greg: Hey, no matter how big you get, you'll always be my little brother. Sorry, but that's how it goes. **He ruffles his brother's hair.**

Peter: Fleetwood Mac played Saturday night. They were great!

Bobby: You mean Julie Dunham was great.

Peter: **Blushing. **Well, she was too. We're going out on Saturday.

Marcia: Where are you going?

Peter: I'm not sure. Probably Marioni's. She's new here and I wanna take her someplace nice.

_The mention of pizza and "someplace nice" brings back memories of Saturday night, seeing Jan so upset. Cindy realizes her mother caught the look that revealed that she's worried about her sister, so she tries to cover it up with a fake sneeze._

Marcia: You okay, Cindy?

Cindy: Yeah, just had to sneeze.

_To Cindy's relief, the fake sneeze triggers a succession of real sneezes._

Mike: How was Sea World?

Marcia: We had a really good time. I especially enjoyed the acquarium. I never knew there were so many species of fish!

Cindy: **Taking Marcia's cue. **I loved the dolphins! Because of this stupid cast, I couldn't go swimming with the dolphins. **Her eyes a bit downcast. Then, she cheers herself up. **But the penthouse suite was so neat! We got to keep the terry cloth robes. I'll have to show you mine.

Carol: I'd love to see it.

Marcia: **Changing the subject. **How was your weekend?

Mike: Good. It was good.

Carol: We bought furniture for the baby's room.

Mike: We're gonna let you guys rest tomorrow, but Tuesday we need to paint the baby's room.

Peter: Sure, dad.

Greg: **Feeling a bit left out, realizing that he's now a guest in his own house. **Do you need me to come over after work?

Mike: Not unless you'd like to. I think we can handle it.

Greg: Okay. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can bring dinner.

Carol: You don't have to do that.

Greg: We'll see.

Cindy: Can you show us the furniture?

Carol: Sure. After lunch we can go up.

_They finish lunch and go up to see the furniture. Carol shows them their purchases and tells them how she envisions the room. Marcia sneaks off to go check on Jan. Unbeknownst to Marcia, Carol notices._

_

* * *

_

Marcia sees that Jan's actually awake, and knocks on the door.

Marcia: Jan, can I come in?

Jan: **Sits up in bed. **Sure. Close the door though.

Marcia: Okay. **She does as requested and sits by Jan.** How are you?

Jan: I'm okay. **She trails off.**

Marcia: I think mom suspects something. She's been asking me and Cindy questions.

_Just then, there's a knock on the pocket door. Marcia and Jan tense up._

Cindy: It's me.

_The sisters relax._

Jan: It's okay. Come in.

Cindy: Mom saw you sneak out.

Marcia: How did you sneak away?

Cindy: I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Marcia: Jan, you might as well face it. You're gonna hafta tell mom.

Jan: **Sighs. **I know. I just don't feel like it right now.

Cindy: But Jan, it'll only get worse…

Jan: **Cuts her off. **I know what you two are saying, but I just don't think I can handle this and what it'll do to mom too. Not right now. Just give me a couple days, okay?

The girls reluctantly agree.

Marcia: So, if mom asks again, what do we say?

Jan: The same thing you've said all along, that I'm not feeling well. **Notices something shiny and silver in Marcia's hand. **What's this?

Marcia: Oh, you'll never believe it, but dad gave me the convertible!

Jan: What? **Rather excited and confused.**

Marcia: Yeah. You know that other convertible in the driveway?

Jan: Yeah.

Cindy: Well, that's dad's new convertible. He just bought it.

Jan: So he gave you the car? That must be why he wanted us to take it instead of the wagon.

Marcia: Now I'll be able to drive us to school in style! And yes, you can drive it too.

_Carol sneaks to the girls' bedroom door and listens. As she thought, Jan's not sick. What is going on with that child? Mike comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, making her jump._

Carol: **Whispering. **Mike! You scared me!

Mike: **Leading her away from the door. **I know, but you know you shouldn't be listening in.

Carol: But how am I supposed to find out what's going on with my daughter?

Mike: Some other way.

Carol: But Mike. Something's going on and I wanna know. I'm her mother.

Mike: She's talking to Marcia and Cindy right now. Plus, we don't know for sure. **Carol starts to interrupt. **I know, you're her mother, but until she wants to talk to us, then we can't pry.

Carol: Yes, I can.

Mike: Okay, give her a couple days then.

Carol: **Sighs. **Fine.

Mike: You know I love you.

_Carol nods and Mike pulls her into a side embrace._

--End of Chapter Eight--

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine--_

_A/N—Two days later. The Bradys are going to paint the baby's room. This chapter is also going to be divided in two. It's rather long._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys are preparing to paint the baby's room. After remodeling their parents' room, the girls' room twice, and the attic room twice, the Brady kids have become quite the experts in room decorating. The kids change into work clothes and gather in the room.

Mike: First, we need to move the furniture out.

Bobby: Where to?

Mike: I suppose it'll need to be put in our room.

_The kids begin to clear out the room. Carol and Cindy try to help. They each pick up a drawer._

Mike: Just what do you two think you're doing?

Carol: Moving furniture.

Mike: No you're not.

Cindy: But daddy. I'd like to help too.

_They put down the drawers._

Carol: **She puts her hand on her hip and sighs. **But Mike, I'm NOT an invalid.

Mike: I know you're not, but I don't want the two of you doing heavy lifting.

Carol: But Mike, I've redecorated each of my babies' rooms and I'm not gonna stop now.

Mike: And you can, but I don't want you moving the furniture and risking getting hurt. **He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close. **Remember, you're decorating for two.

Carol: I know. **She gives him a quick peck on the lips. She turns to Cindy, but still keeping an eye on her husband. **Let's get out of their way. When they finish moving the furniture, we can help paint.

Peter: **From the baby's room. **Dad, some help with the dresser?

Mike: Coming!

_They get the furniture out quickly. Sometimes there are advantages to having a large family. Carol and Cindy lay down the tarps so the carpet won't get messed up. Mike opens up the paint cans and reveals the paint colour. It's a pastel green._

Marcia: I like the colour!

Jan: It could go with either. That's good.

Mike: Crew, grab a brush and let's get painting.

Jan: Mom, should you be painting?

Carol: The doctor said it's safe for me to paint.

Mike: Honey, I don't know if you should.

Carol: **Getting annoyed. **Mike, the doctor said it would be fine.

Mike: **Gives up. **Okay, but I don't want you or Cindy to get overtired.

Carol: We won't. **She grabs a brush and begins painting before anyone else dares to say anything.**

_The phone rings and Alice comes into the room._

Alice: Peter, phone call!

Peter: Thanks, Alice. **He goes and takes the call.**

Mike: **Mike looks up in shock. **Alice! Stop!

_Suddenly, the Bradys begin cracking up. Alice has stepped in a pan of paint. Again. Alice takes her foot and steps on the tarp._

Alice: Well, I always thought green was my colour. **She begins cleaning off her shoe. **Lunch will be ready in about an hour.

Carol: Thanks, Alice.

_Alice leaves to finish lunch. Peter comes back._

Peter: Dad, can I go over to Julie's tonight?

Mike: Sure. We won't be able to load the room until tomorrow.

Peter: Thanks. I'll be right back. **He calls Julie back and lets her know he can come over.**

_

* * *

_

Mike notices Carol holding her back frequently. She looks like she's getting tired. He discreetly comes up beside her.

Mike: Honey, why don't you lie down for awhile.

Carol: **Starts to protest. **I'm NOT tired. **A yawn escapes before she can stifle it.**

Mike: No arguments.

Carol: **Realizes she can't win. **All right. **She hands the brush to Jan. **Wake me up when it's time for lunch.

_Carol goes to her bedroom and lies down. Cindy realizes she's getting tired._

Cindy: I think I'm gonna need to take a break. I'll go see if Alice needs some help.

Mike: Okay. We can take it from here.

_Cindy leaves. The rest of the Brady clan finishes painting the room in no time. They stand back to look at their work before they begin cleaning up._

Marcia: I like this colour!

Jan: Yeah, it looks nice!

Mike: I like it!

_

* * *

_

Later on that evening, Mike finds Carol in the baby's room.

Mike: A penny for your thoughts?

Carol: **Startled out of her thought. **Oh Mike, you scared me!

Mike: I'm sorry. **He puts his arms around her waist.** Thinking about the baby?

Carol: Yeah. It's hard to believe that in a little over three and a half months that we'll have a baby in the house.

Mike: She'll be here before we know it.

Carol: We need to start picking out names.

Mike: This early? Honey, we've got time.

Carol: I had Jan's name picked out the moment I found out I was pregnant with her.

Mike: Okay. **Chuckles. **What names are you thinking about?

Carol: Well… **She turns around to face her husband** …I was thinking we should name him after you. Just think, Michael Paul Brady Junior. **She lays her head on his chest. **

Mike: Or Carol Ann Brady.

Carol: Umm, I don't know. We've already got Marcia Ann and Janet Carol. Cindy was named after my mother, Cynthia Denise.

Mike: Well, we've got Gregory Paul and Robert Michael. Peter was named after my dad, hence Peter Thomas.

Carol: Hmm! **She's thinking, but not sure.**

Mike: We don't have to pick out names yet, but do you like Carl Anthony for a boy?

Carol: Not really. I like the Anthony part, but I'm not thrilled with the name Carl. If it's a girl, I like the name Michelle.

Mike: I do too. Do you like the name Christopher?

Carol: Yeah, that's nice. Christopher Anthony. We could call him Anthony.

Mike: Okay, whatever you'd like.

Carol yawns.

Mike: I think we need to get you to bed. We can talk about names later.

Carol: Okay.

_The couple goes to bed._

_

* * *

_

The next day, it's time to load in the room. Carol's very excited. She can't wait to see the room take shape; she's been waiting all day.. Mike's at work, so she'll have to wait until he gets home. Alice walks down the upstairs hallway, carrying laundry and sees her in the baby's room.

Alice: Hoping the furniture will arrange itself on its own?

Carol: **Startles out of thought. **Alice, I didn't see you come in.

Alice: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

Carol: Oh, that's okay.

Alice: I was just saying I know you're anxious to get the furniture moved in here.

Carol: I am.** Rests her arm on her abdomen.**

Alice: It'll be so nice having a baby in the house again. Before long, you'll be rocking your little one to sleep in here.

Carol is beaming.

Carol: I can't wait to meet this little guy. Oh Alice, I never thought I'd be having another baby. I thought we were done.

_Mike comes home from work and sees the women talking._

Mike: Hi honey, ready to get the room loaded in?

Carol: Yes!

**She plants a big kiss.**

Alice: I'm gonna go check on dinner.

_She makes a quick exit._

Mike: After dinner, we'll get the room loaded. Greg called, he's coming to dinner.

_Almost as if on cue, Greg walks into the house._

Greg: Mom, dad?

_Mike and Carol descend the stairs, and greet their son._

Carol: Greg! It's good to see you.

Mike: How's work going?

Greg: Not bad. I rebuilt my first engine today.

Mike: That's great!

Greg: So, we're gonna load the room after dinner?

Mike: That's the plan.

_Alice puts the finishing touches on the dinner table. Cindy's helping set the table._

Alice: Dinner's ready! Cindy, call the troops.

Cindy: Okay. Hi, Greg!

Greg: Hey!

_Cindy goes upstairs and gets her brothers and sisters. Then, they all sit down to dinner._

_

* * *

_

After dinner, the family loads the room, much to Carol's delight.

Mike: Okay men, come with me and we'll load the room. Girls, help Alice clean the dinner dishes. C'mon sweetheart, I know you'll wanna supervise. After we set up the furniture, you girls can help set up the finishing touches

Cindy: What are the "finishing touches"?

Carol: We've got the bumper for the baby bed, I know you three want to paint the mural on the far wall, and the baby clothes need to be put away.

Marcia: Okay. You chose a baby animal motif, right?

Carol: That's right.

Jan: I've got some good ideas for the mural. I'll get the sketches after we help Alice.

Carol: Sounds good.

_The girls help Alice as Carol supervises the arranging of the furniture._

Mike: Okay, let's get the chest of drawers first. Bobby, you and I will get the changing table.

_Greg and Peter get the chest while the other two get the table._

Carol: I want the chest there and the table there.

_The boys do as she suggests. Then they get the crib._

Mike: Bobby, get Alice and your sisters while the rest of us set up the crib. Quickly.

_Bobby goes and gets the women from the kitchen._

Bobby: We've just about finished the room. Dad's gonna go get the surprise for mom. He wants you up here.

Alice: I hope she likes it.

Jan: She will.

_They all go upstairs as Mike, Greg and Peter finish setting up the bed. Mike slips away as the other two put the bed where Carol suggested._

Mike: **Comes back in the room with one more piece of furniture. **Carol, where do you want this one?

Carol: **Turns around and sees the matching rocker she'd wanted. **Oh Mike! It's beautiful! **She races across the room and gives her husband a big hug. **I love it!

Mike: Try it out!

_She sits in the rocking chair and Mike motions to the kids to bring in more boxes._

Carol: What's this?

Marcia: We got the baby some things when we were out of town.

Carol: Aww guys, thanks! **She's about to tear up.**

Peter: **Hands a box to his mother. **Julie and I picked this out.

Carol: **Opens the box to reveal a bath towel hoodie with a beach scene. **Oh Peter, it's so cute!

Jan: What's it say?

Carol: "Beach Blanket Baby!"

Cindy: How cute! Here, open mine!

_Carol opens the box, which holds four terry cloth towels and wash cloths which have different sea creature scenes._

Carol: How sweet! Is this from the hotel?

Mike: No, but this is. **He hands a box to her.**

Carol: A terry cloth robe! How did you…?

Mike: I called the girls after we got off the phone and asked them to pick up a robe for you. Cindy said they were cozy, so I wanted you to have one.

Greg: This is from me.

_The box reveals two outfits. One's a boy's outfit which reads, "Surfer Dude" and the other, a girl's which reads, "Surfer Chick."_

Carol: They're darling!

Marcia: This is from me.

_They're burp cloths that have sea creature scenes, which match the towel and wash cloth sets._

Carol: Well, the baby should be nice and clean, and dry afterward. Thanks.

Marcia: You're welcome.

Bobby: I hope you like this one.

Carol: **She opens the box to reveal a coral locket and two bunting bags, one is blue and the other, seafoam green. Both have beach scenes. **Oh Bobby, it's beautiful! **She fingers the locket.**

Bobby: I thought you could put the baby's picture in there.

Carol: I love it. Thank you. **She kisses him on the cheek.**

Alice: This is from me.

Carol: Alice, you shouldn't have.

Alice: I saw these in Seattle and couldn't resist.

_The box contains a photograph of sunset over Puget Sound and four bibs. One reads, "Someone from Seattle Loves Me!" Another, "Cutie Pie." The other two read, "I love my daddy" and "I love my mommy."_

Carol: Thank you, Alice.

Jan: Here you go, mom.

_She gives her mother two picture frames with sea creature motifs. Underneath the picture frames, is the mural sketch._

Carol: Jan! How beautiful!

Jan: You like the sketch? I used the bumper and the picture frames as my guide.

Carol: **Begins to tear up. **I love it! Thank you. **She bends down as far as she can and gives Jan a big hug. She whispers in Jan's ear, **I love you.

_Jan does her best to fight back tears._

Carol: **Lets her daughter go and sits up. **Thank you all.

Mike and Carol put the baby things in their proper drawers and the girls begin the mural. Jan directs her sisters.

Jan: Cindy, I want you to start over here and Marcia, over here. I'm gonna work here.

Mike: Carol, let's go so they can work. I know you're excited about the mural.

Carol: **Starts to yawn. **You've got no argument from me. I think I'll take a long soak in the tub and then go to bed.

Mike: Okay, I've got some work to catch up on.

Greg: I'm gonna go on home. See you in a few days.

Mike: Bye, son.

Carol: Bye.

_The rest of the family leave so the girls can get started._

_

* * *

_

The girls converse while they paint.

Marcia: I love this sketch, Jan. When did you do it?

Jan: A couple weeks ago, dad took me to Babyland and showed me some of the linens. We figured mom would go for the animals over everything else. He showed me the bumper when we got back from Sea World. I worked on the sketch Monday. I'd already made some drafts, but I'd done the most work on the baby animals sketch. He thought adding the sea creatures was a nice touch, so I went for it.

Cindy: That's what we could do in our room.

Jan: What, baby animals?

Cindy: No, I mean a mural.

Jan: Sure. Let me know what you'd like, and I'll draw up a sketch.

Cindy: You can have input; it's your room too.

Jan: After Marcia leaves for college next year, mom and dad have said Pete and I will get our own rooms. We're not sure who gets the attic, but we'll both get our own space.

Marcia: Which room do you want?

Jan: I kinda want the attic.

Cindy: Yeah, it's neat.

Marcia: I think so too.

_The girls continue talking. Soon, it's time to wrap up for the night. They get to a stopping place, clean up and get ready for bed._

_

* * *

_

A/N—The second half of chapter nine is coming up next.


	11. Chapter 9 Continued

_--Here's the 2nd half of Chapter Nine--_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Later that night. Everyone's asleep in the Brady house. The house is calm, it's a peaceful night. There are no clouds in the sky and the stars sparkle. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream emits from the girls' room.

Jan: NO! GEORGE, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOP!

Cindy: **Startles awake. She tries to wake her sister, but to no avail. **Jan! Jan! Wake up! **She shakes her sister. **Jan! Jan! Please, wake up!

Jan: NO! GET OFF OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mike and Carol hear her screams and sit straight up in bed.

Carol: That's Jan!

_She dashes out of the bed, down the hall, and into the girls' room. Mike is not far behind. Marcia comes down the attic room stairs and follows her parents into the room. Peter and Bobby peek through the pocket door, but Marcia waves them off. Mike and Carol sit on Jan's bed and try to wake her. Cindy shrinks back on her bed and stares. Marcia then sits on her bed and holds her close while their parents attend to Jan._

Carol: Jan, wake up. You're safe. It's mama.

Jan: NO! STOP! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Carol: C'mon honey, wake up.

_Jan continues to scream and flail. She strikes her mother. Mike intervenes and tries to wake his daughter. He gently shakes her shoulder_.

Mike: Jan! Wake up!

Jan: NOOOOO! HELP ME, PLEASE!!

_She finally awakens and realizes where she is and who is around her. She is scared and embarrassed and begins crying._

Carol: Jan. **She strokes her daughter's hair and begins rocking her. **Shhh, you're okay.

Soon, she calms down and relaxes into her mother's arms.

Carol: C'mom baby, let's go to my room and talk, okay?

_Jan nods and allows her mother to escort her out of the room. Mike hangs back for a minute._

Mike: Cindy, are you gonna be okay?

Cindy: Yeah. I'm okay.

Marcia: Dad, I'll stay with her. Do you want me to stay with you, Cindy?

Cindy: **She nods. **Yeah, that'd be okay.

Mike: Okay. **He joins his wife and daughter in the bedroom.**

_

* * *

_

Carol is sitting on their bed. Jan's also on the bed, cradled in her mother's arms. Mike slips in next to his wife.

Carol: Jan, you were screaming about George. Who's George?

Jan: I met him at Sea World. We were at the penguins exhibit, and I backed up into him. **She starts crying. **I thought he was so cute. **Pain is written all over her face.**

Mike: What happened?

Jan: **Between sobs. **We got to talking and then we went out for pizza. We lost track of time and he walked me back to the hotel. **She starts crying really hard.**

Carol: **Figuring out what comes next. **Oh, Jan no! **Tears are rolling down her face, dreading the next words coming out of her daughter's mouth.**

Jan: Then he tried to… he tried to… he… he… he, ummm… I can't say it! **She's wailing.**

Carol:** Whispers.** Oh, God, no.

Mike: You don't have to say.

Jan: **Tries to comfort herself. **But, but I got away.

Mike: **Relief sets in. **You did?

Jan: **A tiny wry smile crosses her lips. **I kneed him hard, uhh, right in the, you know… and then I ran.

Carol:** Strokes her daughter's face with her hand. **Oh baby, I'm so sorry.

Mike: Me too, kiddo, but I'm glad you fought back.

Jan: Yeah, me too.

Carol: Do you wanna talk about it?

Jan: Not right now. I just wanna go back to bed.

Carol: Are you sure?

Jan: Yeah.

Carol: Okay.

Jan: Mom, could you stay with me until I go to sleep?

Carol: Okay, I will.

Mike: Goodnight sweetheart. I love you. **He kisses her on the top of her head.**

Jan: I love you too, dad.

_They go back to Jan and Cindy's room._

_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­_

_Cindy is asleep, with her head in Marcia's lap. Marcia is stroking her sister's hair. Jan gets in bed. Carol sits on the bed and strokes her daughter's hair._

Marcia: **She gently lays Cindy's head on her pillow, gets up and whispers. **Mom, is she okay?

Carol: She will be, in time. She told me about George.

Marcia: I'm sorry we didn't tell you.

Carol: That's okay. I'm glad she told me. Is that what the three of you were talking about when you got home?

Marcia: Yeah.

Carol: Thanks for being there for her.

Marcia: You're welcome. I'm going to bed. Good night.

Carol: Good night.

_She kisses her mother and goes to her room. Carol silently strokes Jan's hair until she falls asleep. She gets up, kisses her daughters and goes back to her room._

_

* * *

_

Mike's in bed, waiting for her.

Carol: I thought you'd be asleep.

Mike: No, I couldn't go to sleep. How is she?

Carol: Asleep. I feel so bad for her. **She gets in bed.**

Mike: Yeah. No wonder she seemed sick when they got back.

Carol: **She snuggles into his embrace. **I can't believe it. My baby, was nearly…

Mike: I wanna rip him from limb to limb.

Carol: First Marcia, now Jan. Is Cindy next?

Mike: **Not quite hearing what she said. **What? Marcia? What about Marcia?

Carol: **Realizes she never clued Mike in. **Last year, when she was going out with Lane…

Mike: **He sits up, shocked and angry. **He attacked her? Both of my girls?!

Carol: **Tears are welling up. **Yes.

Mike: When?

Carol: Remember the weekend you were out of town?

Mike: Yeah.

Carol: She and Lane went out and when she wouldn't do what he wanted, he left her at Lookout Point. She called Greg to get her.

Mike: **Trying very hard not to yell. **Why didn't anyone tell me?

Carol: You weren't home and we talked.

Mike: I'm her father!

Carol: I know.

Mike: If Jan hadn't had a nightmare tonight, would you have told me about George?

Carol: Mike. **She tries to calm the situation down.**

Mike: Would you?

_Carol doesn't reply. Her eyes are downcast._

Mike: **Gets up and grabs his pillow and a blanket. **I can't stay here right now.

Carol: Where are you going?

Mike: I'm gonna sleep downstairs tonight.

Carol: Mike, please come back to bed.

Mike: Not right now. I just can't.

_He leaves and Carol curls up and cries into her pillow._

_

* * *

_

Later, Carol hears a knock on her door.

Carol: Mike?

Jan: No, it's me. Can I come in?

Carol: Sure, honey. **She tries to conceal the fact that she's been crying.**

_Jan comes in._

Carol: What's wrong? Can't sleep?

Jan: No. **She notices her dad's not in the room. **Where's dad?

Carol: He decided to sleep downstairs.

Jan: It's my fault.

Carol: No, honey, it's not your fault.

Jan: But if I hadn't told you about George, then…

Carol: Come here. **She pats her hand on the bed. Jan complies. **It is not your fault. Your dad's just upset. He didn't know about Marcia either.

Jan: I'm sorry.

Carol: Just lie down and let's get some sleep, okay?

Jan: I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I see his face.

Carol: Shhh. You're safe. Try to relax. I'm here. He can't hurt you here.

_They lie down. Carol strokes her daughter's hair until she falls asleep. Carol silently cries herself to sleep._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Mike gets up off the couch in the family room. "I'm a fool. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Carol. It's not her fault. I just want to rip both Lane and George from limb to limb. They'd better never show their faces around here." He takes his pillow and blanket and brings them back to his room. He sees his wife and daughter asleep in the bed. He kneels down by his wife and kisses her on the cheek. Carol opens her eyes.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: **He sees that Jan's still asleep. He puts his finger to his lips. **Shhh. Let's go to the den so we can talk.

Carol: Help me up.

_Mike helps Carol get up and they go to his den to talk. They shut the door and sit on the couch._

Carol: I'm sorry.

Mike: I'm sorry.

Carol: I should've told you about Marcia.

Mike: I'm sorry for getting angry.

Carol: You have the right to be angry. Like I said, I should've told you about Marcia.

Mike: Perhaps, but I found out that two of my three daughters were attacked by their dates. I was seeing what it was doing to Jan, and then I imagined what it was doing to Marcia.

Carol: It still wasn't fair for me to keep it from you.

Mike: Never mind that. I'm afraid for my girls.

Carol: I am too.

Mike: And I'm angry because I couldn't protect my girls. A father's supposed to protect his girls. And now we're having a baby. What if the baby is a girl? How am I supposed to protect her too?

Carol: We can't always protect them. We've just got to give them the tools to help them do their best in the world. Marcia and Jan fought back.

Mike: They did, didn't they? **He's smiling with pride.**

Carol: Marcia was there for Jan and they'll be there for Cindy when she starts to date.

Mike: Cindy?

Carol: I'm not saying it'll happen to her. I hope it never happens to her, but if it does, she has two older sisters who will help her through it. And we'll give the baby tools he or she will need as well. We've done a good job with the six we've got and we'll do a good job with the baby.

Mike: **Studies his wife in silence. **I am sorry for walking out on you last night. I hurt you.

Carol: You did. I know you're sorry about it. We've never gone to bed angry.

Mike: I wish I could take it back, but from now on, I promise you I won't go to bed angry. I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They hold each other in a long embrace. Jan opens the door and walks in. Neither Mike nor Carol notice, so Jan quietly leaves the room, relieved that her parents made up._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Nine--


	12. Chapter 10

* * *

--Chapter Ten--

_A/N—It's the beginning of September and school is about to start. Marcia's beginning her Senior year, Peter and Jan are Freshmen (10th grade). Bobby's in 7th grade and Cindy's in 6th. Some school systems raise and lower the grade when kids enter a new school based on the sizes of the classes (I've worked for a district like that when I was teaching school). This would explain Greg having 4 years of high school, instead of 3 (Seasons 2-5), Marcia having 3 years of Junior High instead of 2 (Seasons 1-3), Peter having 4 years of Junior High instead of 2 (Seasons 2-5), and Jan's school status left very ambiguous until Season 5 ("Miss Popularity" and her senior night). So, given that information, Bobby and Cindy are both entering Junior High at the same time. Carol's 24 weeks (6 months) along. Cindy's cast has not come off; it wasn't healing well enough, so the doctor ordered another two weeks in the cast. So, with that information, happy reading!_

* * *

The alarm sounds in Jan and Cindy's room. Jan rises with anticipation, for unlike her sister Marcia, she is looking forward to high school. Marcia had been extremely popular in junior high and was afraid she wouldn't find her niche in high school. In contrast, although Jan had friends in junior high, she wasn't as popular as her older sister. She bought popularity votes in the Miss Popularity Contest, and learned a hard lesson about trying to win friends with hollow promises. She is very much looking forward to having a fresh start in high school. Cindy rolls over in bed and tries to go back to sleep.

Jan: Cindy, get up!

Cindy: Why do mornings start so early? **She pulls the covers back over her head.**

Jan: **Pulls the covers off her sister. **Get up.

Cindy: Why should I?

Jan: You wanna start junior high, don't ya?

Cindy: Later. Like about noon.

Jan: **Chuckles. **C'mon. It's not so bad.

Cindy: **Sitting up. **Yeah. I hafta start school with this stupid thing on. I was hoping I could've gotten it off two weeks' ago, but nooooo. **She slumps down in bed.**

Jan: Hey, cheer up. Perhaps you can use it to your advantage.

Cindy: **Curious. **Oh?

Jan: Yeah. You could get some cute guy to carry your books.

Cindy: I never thought about it that way! **Cheers up.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Peter and Bobby's room. Bobby's rushing around, getting ready for school.

Peter: Hey, what's the hurry?

Bobby: It's junior high, man.

Peter: So, I'm in high school now, and I'm not running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Bobby: Yeah, but you're the youngest in high school. They don't call it "Fresh-man" for nothing. Me, I won't be the youngest, since they're letting 6th grade in. That means Cindy will be fresh meat, not me.

Peter: Uh, huh. I know you're just wanting to see Millicent.

Bobby: You're just dying to see Julie again. Haven't you forgotten that Kerry will be there too? **Trying to make him nervous.**

Peter: Actually, Kerry's going to Fairview. Plus, we broke up. Sorry, little man.

* * *

Alice and Carol are making lunches for the crew. They're excited about the day as it's the first day of a new school year.

Alice: Another school year beginning, another set of lunches to make. Where has the time gone?

Carol: I don't know. **She's looking a bit down.**

Alice: **Doesn't notice Carol's change of affect. **Greg's starting college, Marcia's graduating in the spring, Peter and Jan are starting high school, Bobby and Cindy are starting junior high. Before we know it, this little one's gonna be grown and out of the house too. **She notices Carol's change of affect.** Mrs. Brady, are you okay?

Carol: **Sniffing, trying to hold back tears. **I'm fine.

Alice: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset.

Carol: It's just my babies are growing up, and, and…. **Trying not to cry. **Drat, these hormones!

Mike comes in the kitchen and sees his wife trying to fight back tears.

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Oh, Mike!

Mike: **Embracing his wife. **Honey, it's okay.

Carol: I hate these hormones! I feel like I'm going crazy.

Mike: **Rubs her back. **You're not crazy. Does this have something to do with school starting up today and Greg being out of the house?

Carol: Something like that.

Mike: It's gonna be okay. I love you. You know that, don't you?

_Carol nods. They embrace while Alice sets the breakfast table. The kids come in and start eating breakfast. Mike and Carol eventually join them._

Carol: **Regaining her composure. **Remember Cindy, you get your cast off today after school. So, as soon as you get home from school, we'll go.

Cindy: **Sullen. **Yeah, right.

Mike: What's that supposed to mean?

Cindy: It'll be just like last time. I'll come home with the cast still on.

Mike: Maybe not. Your arm might be healed enough to get it off.

Cindy: Hope so.

Jan: Like I said, if you don't get it off, you can sure use it as bait to catch guys.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **The "help me carry my books" line?

Jan: The very one.

Peter: That one never works.

Marcia: Are you kidding?

Peter: Lemme guess. You've used it a time or two.

Bobby: A time or two? She probably uses it all the time.

Mike: Okay you guys. Cool it.

Carol: It's time for you to get off to school.

_The kids kiss their mother on the cheek as they grab a lunch from Alice and head off to school._

* * *

Marcia, Peter and Jan pull up to Westdale High School.

Marcia: Well, here we are. Welcome to Westdale.

They get out of the car.

Peter: There's Julie. See ya later! **Runs off to see Julie. **Hey, Julie!

Julie: Hi Pete. **She wraps her arms around him and plants a big kiss.**

_They go off, hand in hand._

Marcia: **Shakes her head. **Wow, they move fast.

Jan: Bobby wasn't kidding.

Marcia: So, do you want me to show you around?

Jan: Sure. **She inhales and exhales deeply.**

Marcia: You all right?

Jan: Yeah.

_In the distance, they hear Kerry Hathaway approach Peter and Julie._

_Kerry: Hello, Peter._

_Peter: **Gulps. **Umm, hi._

_Kerry: Who's this?_

_Julie: I'm Julie Dunham, Peter's girlfriend, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands off my man. **She brings Peter in closer to her.**_

_Marcia and Jan snicker at their brother's interesting predicament._

Jan: He's in trouble.

Marcia: Yeah. I'm not sure who's gonna get him first, Kerry or Julie. I thought Kerry was supposed to be going to Fairview.

Jan: I guess not. **She sighs.**

Marcia: Hey, you'll be fine.

Jan: I'm just thinking about George. Pete's date at the beach lives just down the block from us. What if George goes here too?

Marcia: I work in the office 2nd hour. Would it make you feel better if I checked the registration roster for you? What are the odds?

Jan: Yeah.

Marcia: Anyway, if he happens to go here and he gives you trouble, I've got friends who can take him. He won't think twice about bothering you.

Jan: Thanks.

Marcia: **Changes the subject. **One thing you'll want to do is sign up for clubs that interest you. The good ones go fast.

Jan: I'm thinking about pottery or ceramics…

Marcia: Those are great clubs. Really popular and also up your alley.

_They go inside to the notice board. Jan signs up for a few clubs. The first bell rings._

Marcia: That's the first bell. Got your schedule?

Jan: Yeah. I've got English first.

Marcia: Great. I've got French first. It's on the way. Do you want me to walk you there?

Jan: Sure!

_They walk to class._

* * *

Bobby and Cindy walk through the doors of Fillmore Junior High for the first time as students. They're a bit intimidated by the size of the building. It's not anything like Clinton Avenue Elementary School. It's much bigger and crowded.

Bobby: Well, this is it.

Cindy: Yeah.

_Millicent walks up to the pair. She has grown a couple inches in height and also a few curves._

Millicent: Hey Bobby! How was your summer?

Bobby: **Trying not to drool. **Uh, uh, uh, fine.

Cindy: Hi Millicent. **Trying not to crack up over her brother.**

Millicent: Oh hey, Cindy! I saw Jeremy over there.

Cindy: Thanks. **She finds Jeremy.**

Millicent: Walk me to class?

Bobby: Sure.

Millicent: I've got Algebra first.

Bobby: Me too.

Millicent: Good! I was hoping we'd have classes together.

Bobby: Me too. **Starry-eyed.**

Millicent: You okay?

Bobby: Yeah.

_The bell rings and the pair walk to class, hand in hand together._

* * *

Back at the Brady house. The clock is ticking too slowly for Carol's liking. She can hardly wait to hear how the kids' day went. It's a first for four of the five and she wants to know how things went for their first day in Junior and Senior high school. She remembers Marcia's first day (well, the second day of school) of high school, which didn't go so well. She embarrassed herself and Greg in front of his friends and tried to be instantly popular through signing up for all the clubs. She hopes that Jan's day doesn't mirror her sister's. She wonders if Peter will continue to date Julie. "That girl is a bit too fast. I'm afraid things will go badly for Peter if he's not careful." She hopes Bobby won't try to be a Casanova and that Cindy does well even though she's not thrilled with having to start Junior High with a cast on her arm. Before she knows it, the kids start filing into the kitchen.

Bobby: Hi mom!

Carol: Hi. How was your first day?

Bobby: Good, I guess. **He grabs an apple from the refrigerator. **Me and Millicent are in a few classes together.

Cindy comes running in.

Cindy: Mom! You'll never guess what happened to me today!

Carol: What? **Mirroring her daughter's excitement.**

Cindy: Remember when last spring I tried out for cheerleader just for fun?

Carol: Yeah?

Cindy: And I got edged off the squad because April Rogers got the last spot?

Carol: Yeah?

Cindy: Well, she moved away and I got the spot!

Carol: Oh honey, congratulations!

Bobby: Yeah. Jeremy's bound to notice you now.

Cindy: **Shoots her brother a dirty look. **Jeremy liked me before. Anyway, I didn't get a spot on the JV team.

Carol: **Confused. **You didn't?

Cindy: No, I got on the Varsity squad. That hardly ever happens that a sixth grader gets on the top squad!

Carol: **Gives her daughter a hug. **That's wonderful!

_Alice comes in the kitchen and hears the tail end of the conversation. She hands the kids a plate of cookies._

Alice: This calls for a celebration. I think I'll make something fancy for dinner.

Carol: What, Alice?

Alice: Something with meat in it!

Carol: **A little concerned about possible reinjury. **I don't want to rain on your parade right now, but is your arm gonna be a problem?

Cindy: I talked to the coach and she said she'll work with me. **Laughs at the irony of things. **It's really funny. I tried out just for a joke. I don't even like cheerleaders, really. But I got on the top squad.

Carol: Are you gonna stay on the squad?

Cindy: Sure, why not? It might be fun.

Bobby: She'll be impossible to live with now.

Carol: **Ignoring her son's comment. **Well cheerleader, put your books away so we can go get your cast off.

Cindy: I hope so.

_The kids go up to the bedrooms. Marcia, Peter and Jan come through the door._

Carol: How was your day?

Marcia: Oh, just like any other day in high school.

Alice: How does it feel to be a senior now?

Marcia: About the same, except I have a bigger locker and I can go off campus for lunch.

Jan: I'm not sure Pete had a good day.

Carol: Oh?

Marcia: He thought Kerry Hathaway was going to Fairview.

Carol: Lemme guess. She's at Westdale.

Jan: And she saw him with Julie.

Alice: That's not good.

Jan: Yeah. Even though he and Kerry broke up, she still thinks he shouldn't date anyone else. And you know how Julie is.

Alice: Fast and furious.

Carol: Where is your brother anyway?

Marcia: Where do you think? Locking lips with Julie. **She giggles.**

Carol: We heard about your brother's day. Now, I wanna hear about yours. How was it?

Jan: Good. I've signed up for the pottery and ceramics club. I'm also gonna try out for the debate team.

Marcia: You'll get in, no problem.

Alice: Sure, you're an "A-number-one" debater.

Jan: I know I did well at Fillmore, but this is high school.

Marcia: Relax. You'll do great.

_Just then, Cindy comes back down._

Carol: Ready to go?

Cindy: Yeah.

Jan: Good luck, Cindy.

_

* * *

_

Marcia and Jan go up to Jan's room to talk. They sit on Jan and Cindy's beds.

Marcia: I hope you don't mind I didn't mention George to mom and Alice.

Jan: Thank you for that. So, what did you find out?

Marcia: You'll be relieved to know that there is no one by George Glass or even with the last name of Glass anywhere at Westdale.

Jan: **Breathes a sigh of relief. **That's a relief.

Marcia: And if you want, I can call up Kathy Lawrence and ask her to check at Fairview. He's a real creep and if he's there, the girls need to be warned about him anyway.

Jan: Would you?

Marcia: Of course. What are sisters for?

Jan: Thanks.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at Doctor Porter's office. Carol and Cindy are sitting in a patient room, waiting for Doctor Porter to make her visit.

Carol: So, do you think you're gonna like Fillmore?

Cindy: I guess so. I mean, school is school.

Carol: How are your classes?

Cindy: Okay, I suppose. I mean, I think I'll like my English teacher. She's nice.

Carol: Who do you have this year?

Cindy: Mrs. Denton.

Carol: You know she holds high standards.

Cindy: I know. I remember when Marcia had her. Bobby has Mr. Price this year. He was kinda bummed about that, but Millicent's in there too.

Doctor Porter walks in.

Doctor Porter: Hi Cindy, how's the arm feeling?

Cindy: Ready to get it out of the cast.

Doctor Porter: I think that can be arranged.

Cindy: **Gets excited. **Really?

Doctor Porter: Yes, really.

Cindy: All right!

Doctor Porter: Now, this doesn't mean you can go out climbing trees or anything just yet.

Cindy: I just made the cheerleading squad. Can I still do that?

Doctor Porter: Sure. Just as long as you not on the bottom of the pyramid or doing handsprings.

Cindy: Okay.

Doctor Porter removes the cast and examines her arm.

Doctor Porter: Your arm looks really good. I'd like you to wear a splint for, let's say, another two weeks, just to get it stronger. Just wear it during the day or if you're going to be cheering. Okay?

Cindy: Okay. **She moves her arm around a bit.**

Carol: **Concerned. **Does your arm hurt?

Cindy: It's just stiff and I'm just glad to get it out of the cast.

Doctor Porter: I'm glad. How are you feeling Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Good, but I'm starting to slow down a bit.

Doctor Porter: Well, that's to be expected toward your third trimester.

Carol: Third? I'm just six months' along.

Doctor Porter: I'm sorry. I'd forgotten.

Carol: That's okay. It seems a lot of people have thought I was farther along than I am. Still, I had more energy at this point with the girls. Well, I am forty, so that probably explains it.

Cindy: Plus, mom thinks it's a boy.

Doctor Porter: Sometimes that does make a difference, and age does play a factor. **She gets ready to go see another patient. **Cindy, take care of that arm and I'll see you in a couple weeks. Congratulations on making the squad.

Cindy: I will and thanks.

Carol and Cindy leave the office and get into the station wagon. Cindy keeps looking at her arm in relief and amazement.

Carol: Excited about your arm?

Cindy: Yeah. I thought I'd never get the cast off.

Carol: I'm glad you got it off. While we're out, would you like to get your shoes for cheerleading?

Cindy: Sure. I've got the list of what I'll need here in my purse.

Carol: You figured we'd go shopping afterward?

Cindy: **Grinning. **No, but I was hoping.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Well, let's go shopping!

_Carol takes Cindy shopping for cheerleading accessories. She gets her shoes, socks, hair accessories, and they swing by the school and pick up her uniform. After getting the uniform, they go back home._

_

* * *

_

They pull up in the driveway and see Mike's convertible in the driveway.

Carol: Oh, your father's home.

Cindy: Great! I can show him my arm. You didn't tell him I made cheerleader, did you?

Carol: No, I thought you could do it.

Cindy: Thanks.

_They go to the den, where Mike's working on a set of blueprints._

Carol: Hi honey! **She embraces her husband and gives him a kiss.**

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: Ready to get off my feet. **She sits on the couch.**

Mike: Here, lemme get that for you. **He takes off her shoes and rests her feet on the ottoman. He begins massaging her feet.**

Carol: That feels wonderful! **She closes her eyes, forgetting Cindy's in the room.**

Cindy: **Clears her throat, hoping she won't be an unwilling bystander to anything. **Hi, daddy!

Mike: **Stops what he's doing and turns his attention to his daughter. **Hi kiddo. **Notices her arm and the lack of cast. **Hey, you got your cast off! Congratulations!

Cindy: Thanks! And guess what?

Mike: What?

Cindy: **She pulls her uniform out of her bag. **I made cheerleader.

Mike: Well, isn't that something? **He's smiling and a bit surprised. **Congratulations.

Cindy: Thanks. **She tells him how she got on the squad.**

Mike: I'm proud of you, kiddo.

Carol: Can you go ahead and put your things up. It's almost dinner time.

_Cindy does as instructed, leaving her parents alone. Mike resumes his ministrations. Carol leans back and relaxes._

Carol: Oh, that feels good. Don't stop.

Mike: You look tired. Are you sure?

Carol: **She replies in a throaty voice. **Yes.

_Mike sits on the couch beside his wife, puts her legs on his lap, brings her in close and pulls her in for a deep kiss. He slides his hand to her abdomen, accidentally tickling her, and causing her to laugh._

Carol: Mike, that tickles!

Mike: What, this? **He does it again and she laughs again.**

Carol: Mike, stop! Please. **She's laughing hard. The baby takes this opportunity to give a few swift kicks.**

Mike: **Speaking to the baby. **Shh, go back to sleep. I'm trying to make love to your mother.

_Carol's abdomen starts to shake. She cracks up._

Carol: I think he's got the hiccups. **She puts his hand over the baby.**

Mike: **Grins.** What timing! **He looks into his wife's eyes.** I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_He pulls her in for a deep kiss._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Ten--


	13. Chapter 11

_--Chapter Eleven--_

_A/N—Greg starts college. It's mid-September. Football season also starts up and Cindy's in full swing with cheerleading. Carol's 26 weeks (6 ½ months) along. To any of you who may wonder if I'm gonna make Cindy a stereotypical cheerleader, no I'm not. Although I did have some cheerleader friends and they were really good friends, I detest the stereotypical cheerleader. And, the only dickering with canon I'm doing is the baby, so I may interject characters we meet in the later Brady spin-offs, but I'm keeping the integrity of canon. Some of the professors named in this chapter, I had when I was in college or grad school, seriously! I am using research tools so that I can get the cheerleading accurate to time and age of the squad. I've never been a cheerleader, so forgive me if it's not exactly accurate. So, with that, happy reading!_

* * *

_Greg and Hank are standing in the final registration line at the university. It's been a long day, signing up for classes, praying that none of the classes they need are closed. Greg turns around and notices a cute brunette behind him in line._

Greg: Hey there. I'm Greg. Is this your first year here?

Girl: Yeah. I just moved here from Oregon. I'm Nora.

Hank: **Interjects. **I'm Hank. **Shakes her hand.**

Nora: Nice to meet you, Hank. **Turns back to Greg. **So, what's your major?

Greg: I'm not sure. I don't know if I wanna major in music or pre-med. You?

Nora: Nursing. **Grins. **So, do you plan on singing during surgery or playing the guitar while performing a routine checkup? Or, do you plan on doing an appendectomy on stage?

Greg: **Grinning back and following her lead. **How 'bout you and I go to the ice cream shop down the street and we can find out together?

Nora: Sounds like a date.

Registrar: Next!

Greg: Oh, that's me.

_Greg manages to get his registration approved and waits for Nora to get hers approved._

Nora: I got all my classes. How 'bout you?

Greg: I didn't get into Calculus, but I got my 2nd choice, Biology.

Nora: What time?

Greg: Ten on Mondays and Wednesdays with Professor Gaither.

Nora: Me too! Now I have a study partner.

_Hank walks up to the pair._

Hank: I got all my classes, including Intro to Psychology. So, you up for getting a pizza?

Nora: So, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Hank: I want to be a drug counselor. I think they call it an LCDC.

Nora: Really? What aspirations!

Hank: My older brother got into drugs and his LCDC really helped him get straightened out.

Nora: That's very admirable. I wanna be a nurse and work with kids.

Greg: If you wanna work with kids, I should let you meet my family.

Nora: **Intrigued. **Oh? You've got brothers and sisters?

Greg: I've got three sisters, two brothers, and a baby on the way.

Nora: **A bit wary. **Yours or your folks'?

Greg: **Chuckles. **No, my folks are having a baby.

Nora: **Relieved. **Oh, okay. I've got a sister.

Hank: I've got an older brother and a younger sister. So, ready for that pizza?

Greg: I'm sorry, but Nora and I are going to Haskell's.

Nora: Well, if you wanna come too, I can get my roommate to come along. **Calls out. **Doreen? Over here!

_Doreen joins the trio. Hank takes an immediate liking to Doreen. She's tall, willowy, with long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. Hank does his best not to drool._

Nora: This is my roommate Doreen. Doreen, this is Greg and this is Hank. He wants to be a counselor too.

Hank: You majoring in Psychology too?

Doreen: I am. I wanna be a school guidance counselor.

Hank: Solid! Are you in Doctor Pepper's class on Tuesdays and Thursdays at eight too?

Doreen: Yeah. Maybe we can study together.

_Greg is relieved that Nora invited Doreen because he wants to get to know Nora more and doesn't want Hank interfering._

Greg: Shall we?

Hank: I've got an idea. It's almost lunchtime. How 'bout we split a pizza and then go to Haskell's for some ice cream.

Doreen: Sounds good!

Nora: Yeah. How 'bout it, Greg?

Greg: **Enjoying being in the presence of a gorgeous female. **Sure, sounds like a plan.

_The two couples make their way to the pizza place._

_

* * *

_

Cindy is in the middle of cheerleading practice. Her first game is this Friday and she's getting excited about cheering. She never thought she'd enjoy cheering as much as she is. Shelley, the captain calls the squad over.

Shelley: Good job on that last routine. I think it's ready for the pep rally on Friday. I wanna work on the pyramid for the rally. So, that means I need Darci, Melanie, and Nancy on the bottom. Tiffany and Jennifer in the middle and Cindy, you're on top.

Cindy: Even with my arm?

Shelley: You're the lightest, and we'll be careful. Don't worry.

Cindy: Okay.

_The squad tries their routine, which ends with the pyramid. Before she knew it, Cindy is on the top of the pyramid. Tiffany and Jennifer hold each of Cindy's legs still on their shoulders with their hands. "Wow! This is cool! I can see everything from up here!"_

Shelley: Cindy, cradle out!

_Cindy does a half twist cradle as instructed and Morgan and Theresa catch her. Theresa loses her balance and nearly drops Cindy._

Morgan: Theresa, watch it! You nearly made us drop her.

Theresa: Sorry. Cindy's big ole brace here clunked me in the head.

Shelley: What's going on here? Cut it out and let's get back to work.

Morgan: Theresa nearly tripped.

Cindy: Can I get down now?

_Morgan and Theresa let her go._

Theresa: I can't help it. Cindy nearly gave me a concussion with her brace.

Morgan: Oh quit being a drama queen.

Shelley: Knock it off, you two. Cindy, good dismount. Let's try it again from the top.

_Carol drives up to the stadium parking lot and watches the squad practice. She drives up just in time to see the squad perform their final pyramid. To her horror, Cindy's at the top. She sees her daughter popping off the pyramid in a full twist, down to the girls behind the pyramid. The girls finish practice, gather their things and go to their respective rides. Carol gets out of the car as Shelley calls Cindy back._

Shelley: Good job today! I had reservations about having a sixth grader on the squad, but you're great. Where have you been? I can't believe this is your first time cheering.

Cindy: Thanks, but it is.

Shelley: Have you been in dance or gymnastics?

Cindy: I took ballet all through elementary school. I still do and may start pointe either this year or next.

Shelley: Perfect! We'll make sure you'll still be able to do ballet. I took ballet until last year when I switched to tap and jazz dance. Anyway, I think next week, we'll work on more stunts, like the heel stretch.

Cindy: I thought some of that's not allowed.

Shelley: Some of it's not, but most of the squad's going to high school next year, and there's no time like the present to get us all prepared. Besides, I think you'll have a good chance of becoming captain next year.

Cindy: But Theresa thinks she'll be captain. She's in seventh grade.

Shelley: Yeah, but you've got more talent in your little finger than she's got in her whole body.

Cindy notices her mom's waiting for her.

Cindy: That's my mom. I gotta go.

Shelley: Okay. See you tomorrow.

_Cindy runs to the car. She sees her mother's not pleased, but tries to ignore it. They get in the car and Carol drives home._

Cindy: Hi mom.

Carol: **Firmly. **Hi. Was that my daughter on the top of the pyramid even though both her doctor and her mother expressly stated that she was not to do anything that might injure her arm?

Cindy: Mom, I'm fine. You saw.

Carol: Sure, I saw. I saw my daughter disobeying.

Cindy: Look mom. I'm fine. Shelley and the coach won't let anything happen to me.

Carol: That's the truth, because if my daughter can't abide by doctor and parental orders, then I don't know if she can be trusted to be on the squad.

Cindy: Mom, you're not being fair! You saw me! I'm good! I didn't think I'd like cheering, but I do! Plus, the first pep rally and game are this Friday. Even if I was to quit, they couldn't find a replacement for me that quickly.

Carol: I bet if I had a conversation with your coach, they could. We'll talk about this with your father after dinner.

Cindy: Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?

Carol: AFTER dinner.

_They drive the rest of the way in silence._

_

* * *

_

When they get to the house, Carol notices Greg is there to visit. She's excited to hear about his first day of college. Cindy storms out of the car and up to her room. Jan's there doing her homework and sees her sister upset.

Jan: What's wrong?

Cindy: Mom wants me to quit the squad.

Jan: What? After she encouraged you to join when you made it?

Cindy: Yeah. It's so dumb. I'm the lightest girl on the squad, so naturally I'm the flyer. You know, the one who is at the top of the pyramid and does all the cool stunts.

Jan: Yeah?

Cindy: Mom doesn't want me to do that. She wanted me to be the person who does the tumbling out front because she doesn't want me to reinjure my arm.

Jan: She's got a point.

Cindy: But I can't do the tumbling because of my arm. The flyer, even though the risk of worse injury is higher, is actually the easiest thing for me to do with my arm in the splint.

Jan: Oh, I see. Maybe you can convince dad. You know, he's an old softie. Greg played football even though mom didn't want him to.

Cindy: Yeah, but he hadn't broken his ribs yet and he's a guy.

Jan: Good luck.

Cindy: Thanks. I'll need it.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carol enters the family room and sees Greg with a brunette. Nora looks up, sees his mother, and is relieved that he was telling the truth.

Greg: Hi mom!

Carol: Hi! How was your first day as a college student? **She gives her son a big hug.**

Greg: Good. I got most of the classes I want and my schedule's great. I can still work for Mr. Turner in the afternoons.

Carol: That's great, honey. Who's your friend?

Greg: Mom, this is Nora. Nora, this is my mom, Carol Brady.

Nora: Nice to meet you and congratulations.

Carol: Are you in classes together?

Nora: Yeah. We met at registration and found out we've got Biology together.

Carol: Are the two of you staying for dinner?

Greg: Sure we can, if that's okay.

Carol: Of course! And Nora, it's nice to meet you.

Nora: Thanks, Mrs. Brady.

_

* * *

_

Dinner is tense. Greg's a bit nervous about bringing Nora home to meet the family. Nora's not used to a big family either. Cindy's not speaking to her mother as she is sore about cheerleading. The rest of the Brady kids are checking Greg's date out. One can cut the tension in the air with a knife. Mike has had enough of the silence.

Mike: Okay, enough of the vow of silence. What's going on?

Cindy: Mom's making me quit the squad because the baby's sucked out all the fun out of her and she wants to suck all the fun out of my life!

Carol: We'll discuss it after dinner, Cindy.

Cindy: See dad, she's a fun sucker!

Bobby: I told you she'd be impossible to live with once she made cheerleader. "Little Miss I'm So Perfect In Every Way!" She's worse than you were, Marcia.

Marcia: What's that supposed to mean?

Mike: Cut it out. We've got a guest.

Peter: Yeah, Greg's girlfriend. You two were looking quite the item in the family room

Greg: I wouldn't go there if I were you. You know, you and Julie?

Carol: **Exasperated. **Enough!

Jan: I won my first debate.

_No one pays any attention, except Nora._

Nora: You're on the debate team?

Jan: Yeah.

Nora: That's pretty cool. I was on the debate team in high school too.

Greg: You didn't tell me that.

Nora: I don't go around telling people I was the captain of my debate team.

Jan: Captain? That's awesome.

Nora: If you'd like some pointers, come over to my dorm sometime.

Jan: I will.

Carol: What did you say, Jan?

Jan: Nothing. Here it goes again. First Marcia, now it's Cindy, Cindy, Cindy. **She looks at her sister. **I'm sorry Cindy, but I'm really sick of not being noticed unless I'm nearly raped by some guy on vacation. Excuse me. I'm not hungry. **She clears her place.**

Greg: **Embarrassed by dinner. **I'm sorry, Nora. Dinner's not normally like this around here. Why don't we go back to my place?

Nora: Okay. We've got Biology homework anyway. It was nice meeting you all.

_They get up and clear their places. Peter, Bobby and Marcia excuse themselves, leaving Cindy with her parents._

Cindy: **Gets up. **I've got homework too.

Carol: Not so fast. We've still got the matter of cheerleading to discuss.

_They go into the den to talk._

Mike: Okay, what's going on with cheerleading.

Cindy: Mom thinks I'm gonna get hurt doing cheerleading. Heck, if you don't want me to get hurt, I'll just quit going up and down the stairs. That's how I broke my arm in the first place.

Mike: Tone not withstanding, she does have a point.

Cindy: Besides, I can't do tumbling and I'm too small to be on the base of the pyramid or to be a spotter. So, the only thing I can do is be a flyer. This isn't high school. It's not like I'm gonna be tossed up in the air like they do in college. It's junior high.

Carol: Still, maybe you should be on the JV team.

Mike: Maybe you should.

Cindy: But I was good enough to get on the Varsity team. Plus, the coach wouldn't let me do something if it wasn't safe.

Carol: You call being on the top of the pyramid and then flying off safe?

Cindy: It's called a cradle and it's no more dangerous than football. You let Greg play.

Carol: And he got hurt too.

Mike: Carol, you can't protect them forever.

Carol: I can as long as they live in this house.

Cindy: Mom, I'm not a baby and I wanna do this.

Mike: I bet the coach wouldn't put her in any danger.

Cindy: Besides, Shelley said I have a good chance of being captain next year. Just think, I could be captain of the varsity squad in the seventh grade!

Mike: Carol?

Carol: **Gives in. **Okay. Perhaps I'm just being an overprotective mother. You can cheer.

Cindy: **Hugs her mother's neck. **Oh, thank you mommy!

Carol: There's still that thing about your attitude, young lady. Although I can't ground you from cheerleading and ballet, because that wouldn't be fair to the others on your squad and dance troupe, other than school and practices, you're grounded. That means, no phone, no friends, and some extra chores are in order for a week.

Cindy: A week?

Mike: We can make it two if you'd like.

Cindy: Okay. A week it is. I'm sorry, mom. **She hugs her mom's neck and leaves the room.**

Carol: Is this the start of a difficult journey through adolescence?

Mike: I don't know.

Carol: And we've got one more on the way. Oh Mike, how are we gonna get through this?

Mike: We will.

_He holds her close and rests his hand over their baby._

* * *

--End of Chapter Eleven--


	14. Chapter 12

--Chapter Twelve--

_A/N—Friday's Cindy's first game and she is stoked._

* * *

_It's the day before the first game and Cindy is so excited, she can hardly contain herself. The final practice before the big day went well._

Shelley: All right ladies, great practice! Cindy, may I see you a minute?

Cindy: Sure.

Shelley: So, are you ready for the pep rally and game tomorrow?

Cindy: I sure am.

Shelley: Well, I want my best cheerleader to be in tip top shape tomorrow. You did great on your stunts today. I can tell you've been practicing.

Cindy: Thanks. My sister Marcia used to be a cheerleader, so she's been giving me pointers.

Shelley: Great! Anyway, there's your mom. See you tomorrow.

Cindy: Okay, bye!

_She meets her mom._

Carol: Hey kiddo! How was practice?

Cindy: It was awesome! I did a great cradle at the end of the routine.

Carol: As long as you're being careful.

Cindy: I am. Morgan and Theresa are great spotters. You and dad are coming to the game?

Carol: Of course! We wouldn't miss it. And your brothers and sisters will be there too. Greg wants to take some pictures too. Is that okay?

Cindy: Super! We're debuting our routine at the pep rally and then doing it again at halftime.

Carol: I look forward to it. _She's thinking, "I don't know about this. I still don't like the idea of my daughter flying in the air, being tossed around like a rag doll. She could get hurt. Why, oh why did I let Mike talk me into letting her stay on the squad? At least on the JV team, they don't do quite so many stunts."_

Cindy: **Notices her mother's lost in thought. **Mom, I won't get hurt, if that's what you're thinking. We're really careful.

Carol: You caught me. Listen sweetie, I'm your mother and I love you. Mothers don't want to see their kids getting hurt. I know you'll be careful, but I still don't like it.

_They drive home. Cindy still wonders how she'll convince her mother she'll be fine._

* * *

_Carol enters the family room and sees Jan practicing her debating skills._

Jan: Hey mom, I've got my first debate tomorrow!

Carol: Oh honey, that's wonderful!

Jan: Yeah. The topic is "Should Congress do something to alleviate the gas crunch?" My position is yes and I'm supposed to come up with ways to alleviate the crunch.

Carol: What are some of your ideas?

Jan: Electric cars or other alternative fuel sources.

Cindy: Electric cars? Sure, that'll be the day.

Carol: Well, I think it's a good topic and you'll do a wonderful job.

Jan: I hope so. It's such a touchy subject. At least I don't have the topic of "Should Nukes be allowed or should they be banned?"

Carol: That sounds like a hard topic. Well, good luck and keep studying.

_The phone rings and Cindy answers it._

Cindy: Hello? Oh hi, Shelley! What? Are you serious? **She's very excited.**

Carol: **Extremely curious. **What?

Cindy: **Waves her mother off. **Wow! That's awesome! I can't believe it! Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!

Carol: What was that all about?

Cindy: Only the best news in the world!

Carol: What?

Cindy: Katie quit the squad.

Jan: I don't see what's so good about that.

Cindy: Well, it's not good for Katie, but it's good for me.

Carol: Don't keep us in suspense, tell us!

Cindy: I've just been chosen to be co-captain of the squad! I get to hold the banner with Shelley at the game, where the football players run through it at the start of the game. Also, I get to be at the head of the float at homecoming in a few weeks.

Jan: That's so cool!

Carol is a bit speechless. Mike comes in from work and sees the celebratory atmosphere.

Mike: Hi gang! What's all the celebration?

Cindy: I was just chosen co-captain of the squad!

Mike: Hey! Congratulations! That's great!

Jan: And I've got my first debate tomorrow.

Mike: Another cause to celebrate! **He notices Carol's not celebrating. **Honey?

Carol: Congratulations Cindy. **She hugs her daughter.**

Cindy: Thanks. _"I think."_

* * *

The next day, Cindy has her first pep rally and Jan has her first debate. It's all the buzz at the breakfast table.

Marcia: Remember Cindy, even if you get nervous, just smile and have fun.

Cindy: Who's nervous?

Jan: Me. I have butterflies in my stomach.

Bobby: I heard Millicent took Katie's spot on the squad.

Cindy: Yeah. She's one of the tumblers.

Bobby: So, did they find someone to take her spot on the JV squad?

Cindy: Cassie Hathaway.

Bobby: Kerri's sister?

Cindy: Yep. She was up for Katie's spot, but Shelley doesn't like her either. She's just as scary as her sister. **She rolls her eyes.**

Carol: Now, Cindy.

Peter: Don't even mention Kerry. She's got daggers for me.

Mike: **Walks into the kitchen. **So, how's our cheerleader?

Cindy: Excited!

Jan: What? Am I invisible?

Carol: Jan, what's wrong?

Jan: I've got my first debate of high school today and nobody notices. Sorry Cindy, but everyone's focusing on her cheerleading. That's great and all, but I've got an important debate today. Nora even called me last night to wish me good luck. So did Greg. Did any of you? No. **She gets up. **I'm out of here! Bye!

_She grabs her lunch and leaves. The rest of the kids finish up their breakfast and go._

* * *

After school, Jan rushes into the house. Carol and Alice are fixing dinner.

Jan: Mom, mom! I won! I won the debate!

Carol: Oh Jan, that's wonderful!

Alice: **Whistles a congratulatory whistle. **Bravo! Bravo!

Jan: You know our topic, "Should Congress do something to alleviate the gas crunch?"

Carol: Yes?

Jan: Well, my idea for electric cars and using wind and solar power and nuclear energy to produce electricity sealed the deal.

Cindy rushes in, stoked.

Cindy: My pep rally went great! I was super!

Carol: That's great!

Cindy: Yeah, I did the best half-twist cradle Shelley has ever seen!

Alice: I don't know what that is, but I'm certain it was fabulous.

Cindy: Uh, huh! I can't wait for tonight! The game's gonna be super! Jeremy's the starting quarterback on the Varsity football team.

Carol: Wow! I didn't think they'd let sixth graders on the varsity team.

Cindy: Well, he's fast and strong. They don't call him Muscles Malone for nothing.

Jan: Hey, I was talking about my debate.

Cindy: He wants to take me to the dance after the game. Isn't that groovy? I've gotta get ready for the game!

_She runs off. Carol and Alice shake their heads while Jan storms off without a word._

* * *

_The time for the game has finally come. Cindy's in place with the banner, opposite Shelley. She can't believe how much fun she's having. And to think, she tried out as a joke. She hates cheerleaders. However, except for Cassie and Katie, who dropped out of cheerleading, these girls are pretty nice. Even Theresa, who could've sworn she would've been chosen co-captain instead of her is pretty nice. At least she's professional and doesn't let her jealousy get in the way of being a good spotter. The announcer announces the Fillmore Junior High Football Team._

Shelley: Cindy, this is it!

_The football team comes crashing through the banner as their name's being called._

Announcer: …and number 12, starting quarterback for the Fillmore Warriors, Jeremy Malone!

_The Bradys are in the stands._

Mike: There's Cindy!

Carol: My baby girl! She looks so grown up!

Marcia: They look so young! I was never that young, was I?

_Greg's snapping pictures._

Bobby: She looks like she's having fun. Millicent's looking pretty fine too.

Peter: Starting early, aren't ya, Bob?

Jan: I think you guys started "scoping out chicks", as you call it, from birth.

_Soon, the squad takes their place on the track. The referee calls for the coin toss. Fillmore wins and gets to kick off. The game is in full swing. Fillmore snaps the ball and Jeremy goes in for a touchdown. Cindy's ecstatic! Her boyfriend just made the first score of the game. The kicker kicks the extra point and it's good!_

Cindy: Yay, Jeremy!

Shelley: Okay, "Let's Go Warriors" **She claps her hands in rhythm.** 5, 6, 7, 8…

_The squad begins their cheering. Cindy does an aerial, which horrifies her mother._

Carol: Mike, she's gonna get hurt!

Mike: **Chuckles. **Could you just calm down a bit? She's fine.

Carol: But Mike.

Mike: She did a simple flip.

Marcia: It's called an aerial.

Carol: I don't care what it is. I don't want her breaking her neck.

Greg: I got it!

Nora: Cindy's gonna love you for it.

_The game goes on and Fillmore increases the lead. The squad's also in full swing. At the end of the routine, Theresa and Morgan hoist Cindy up so she can do a heel stretch. She pops off and Morgan catches her._

Jan: **Impressed. **Wow! She's really good!

Marcia: Yeah!

Bobby: Big deal. **He rolls his eyes. **Anyone can kick their leg up and say, "Go, team, go!"

Peter: Aww, cut it out, Bobby. I know you're just looking at Millicent.

Julie: Aww, Cindy's a cutie. She reminds me of my cousin.

Peter: Oh? Tell me more.

Julie: **Chucks him in the arm. **Just watch the game, or your sister. Never mind about my cousin. She's just a year older than Cindy and lives in Maine. **She pulls him up close.**

_Before they know it, it's halftime. The band marches on the field and performs their show. Next, the Junior Varsity team performs their routine._

Bobby: Boy, Cassie Hathaway doesn't look happy.

Julie: Why not?

Bobby: Millicent got Katie's spot on the Varsity team.

Julie: Lemme guess. Cassie wanted it. **Thinks a bit. **Cassie, Cassie. Is that Kerry Hathaway's sister?

Peter: Yep.

Julie: Stay away from her, Bobby.

Peter: Not to worry. He's sweet on Millicent.

Bobby: Oh, shut up.

_The JV squad leaves the field and the Varsity Squad takes the field. The band begins to play and the cheerleaders start their routine. Cindy's dancing her heart out._

Carol: Go, Cindy, go!

Mike: See, everything's okay.

Carol: **Gets misty-eyed. **Oh, my little girl! She looks so grown up.

_Mike puts his arm around his wife. She rests her head on his shoulder. The girls get in formation for their final pyramid. Cindy climbs on top. Tiffany and Jennifer hoist her in the air. Cindy's feeling proud at this moment. "My first halftime routine! This was so fun! I never thought cheering would be so fun!"_

Carol: Way to go, Cindy!

Marcia: Yay, Cindy!

Peter: Yeah!

_It's time for the dismount. Shelley gives the signal and Cindy begins to cradle out. Jennifer releases, but Tiffany delays a bit. Cindy's ankle strikes Jennifer and Cindy loses her balance. Fortunately, Morgan catches her just before she hits the ground._

Carol: **Stands up and gasps. **My baby! She's hurt!

_Mike has to restrain his wife from running on to the field. Morgan lays Cindy on the ground and Shelley goes over to check on her. Cindy sits up and holds her ankle._

Shelley: Cindy, are you okay?

Cindy: Yeah, but my ankle hurts.

Morgan: It was Tiffany. She didn't let go soon enough.

Tiffany: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.

_The coach comes over to check on Cindy._

Coach Muncie: Cindy, can you walk on it?

Shelley: Here, lemme help you. **She helps Cindy up.**

Cindy: **Falters a bit. **Ow!

Coach Muncie: Let's get you over to the doctor so he can check it out.

Shelley: Darci, you're in charge until I get back.

_Mike and Carol see Shelley and the coach take Cindy over to the doctor. Darci leads the crowd in applause for Cindy._

Carol: **Upset. **I told you she shouldn't be cheering on the Varsity squad. I told you she'd get hurt. Now my baby's hurt. I knew I shouldn't have given in so easily!

Mike: Let's go on over to the doctor's so we can see how badly she's hurt.

Greg: Do you want us to come too?

Mike: No, we'll come get you if we need.

_Mike takes Carol to Cindy. Coach Muncie and Shelley are with her. The doctor examines Cindy's ankle._

Doctor Jones: I think it's just a sprain.

Cindy: **Breathes a sigh of relief. **That means I can keep cheering.

Doctor Jones: Not this game. I'd take it easy on that ankle if you want to be able to cheer for the rest of the season.

Cindy: But, but. **She tries to protest.**

Shelley: **Tries to console her team mate. **Hey, it's okay. You won't lose your spot on the team. I know you wanted to cheer for your first game. You were great in the halftime routine.

Cindy: **Sullen. **Yeah, until Tiffany wouldn't release me. I told her to let go.

Shelley: Well, if she did it on purpose, she'll hafta answer to me. I need to get back. I'll see you later. **She goes to join the squad.**

Cindy: Bye.

_Mike and Carol enter the exam room. Carol rushes to her daughter's side. Cindy's sitting on the table, staring at her wrapped ankle._

Carol: Oh Cindy! How's your ankle?

Cindy: It doesn't hurt, really. **She doesn't want to admit it feels like it's on fire.**

Mike: What happened?

_Cindy explains what transpired._

Carol: Well, let's get you home.

Cindy: I wanna stay for the rest of the game.

Mike: Are you sure?

Cindy: Yes. I know I can't cheer, but I wanna be with my squad.

_Mike agrees, despite Carol's protests. However, they decide it's best if she misses the dance. Cindy protests, but they hold firm._

_Fillmore wins the game. Jeremy scores the winning touchdown. Cindy joins her squad for the post-game celebrations. Shelley hoists Cindy on her shoulders so she can cheer the football team off the field. She locates Jeremy and lets him know she can't go to the dance. He understands and states he's not staying either. He adds he'll call her so they can go out for a pizza or ice cream after she gets off grounding._

_

* * *

_

After the Bradys get home, Mike, Carol and Cindy talk in the den about her future on the squad.

Carol: I don't think you should stay on the squad.

Cindy: Why not?

Carol: I think you're too young to be on the Varsity squad.

Mike: I'm inclined to agree with your mother.

Cindy: Dad, why the 180? Is it because I fell?

Carol: You got hurt, Cindy. I think it's too dangerous.

Cindy: It wasn't too dangerous for Marcia.

Carol: She was in the ninth grade. You're in the sixth. You should be cheering with other sixth graders, not eighth.

Cindy: But I'm good! You saw me.

Mike: You can try out for the Varsity squad next year.

Cindy: But I'm the co-captain! I have a good chance of being captain next year! Do you know how many seventh graders get to be captain of the Varsity squad?

Carol: I'm sorry, Cindy, but it's just too dangerous.

Cindy: But that's not fair! I earned the spot! You let Greg play football!

Carol: And he got hurt!

Cindy: Yeah, but he played his Senior year in high school too.

Mike: No more arguments. You've got a choice. See if you can join the JV squad or not cheer at all. Talk to the coach on Monday.

Cindy: But Cassie Hathaway is on the JV team. I can't stand her! She's as bad as Kathy.

Carol: Then, I guess you know what you have to do.

Cindy: This is totally whacked!

Mike: When you're at school Monday, talk to your coach.

Cindy: **Storms off. **This is totally bogue! No way am I quitting the squad!

­

* * *

--Chapter Twelve continues--


	15. Chapter 12 Continued

--Chapter Twelve Continued--

_Monday morning rolls by. Cindy's not looking forward to breaking the news to her squad. She gets to school early because she has practice and she wants to get this over with. Shelley sees her and signals._

Shelley: Hi Cindy! How's the ankle? I've got some ideas on how you can cheer while your ankle's healing.

Cindy: I've got something I have to tell you. **She looks like she's about to throw up.**

Shelley: Your folks aren't making you quit, are they?

Cindy: Yeah. It's either that or go down to the JV squad.

Shelley: That's whacked! No way! I'm not losing my best cheerleader.

Cindy: What am I supposed to do? I can't go against my folks, but I don't wanna quit.

Shelley: They've told you to talk to Coach Muncie, huh?

Cindy: Yeah.

Shelley: Well, I'm going with you. I'll have Darci run this practice. Hey Darci, I've got a situation here. Would you run practice for now?

Darci: Sure. Do you want me to run Friday's routine again?

Shelley: Yeah, but put Millicent on flyer.

Darci: Okay.

Shelley: C'mon, Cindy.

_The girls go into Coach Muncie's office._

Coach Munice: Hi Cindy, how's the ankle?

Cindy: Still sore. It's hard to walk on it.

Coach Muncie: Well, you'll be healed and back cheering in no time.

Shelley: **Speaks before Cindy breaks the news. **Her folks want her to quit or go down to Junior Varsity. We can't have that.

Coach Muncie: I'm sorry, Cindy.

Cindy: Not half as sorry am I. My mom, she's kinda overprotective. She freaked out when I fell on Friday. Because I broke my arm this summer, she's been afraid I would get hurt. It's not my fault I fell.

Coach Muncie: I know. These things happen sometime, but I'm a mom so I know where your mom is coming from.

Shelley: There's got to be a solution to this problem without her quitting or going to JV. I can't lose my co-captain and my best cheerleader.

Coach Muncie: You do have a lot of talent. I'd hate to lose you.

Cindy: What am I supposed to do? I can't go against my folks.

Shelley: And I'm not telling you to. I've got an idea. I know you do ballet, but have you done tumbling before?

Cindy: Yeah, some. **Wondering where this is going.**

Shelley: Even though I think you're great as a flyer, if you're gonna be serious about cheerleading, it's good to learn all you can about the different positions—flyer, tumbler, base, and spotter. You're not big enough to be a spotter or base right now, but you'd do well as a tumbler. **Cindy starts to speak. **Hear me out first. Tumblers don't do a lot of the stunts that flyers and bases do.

Cindy: **Catches on. **So, there's less chance of injury.

Shelley: Exactly.

Coach Muncie: Two problems, her ankle and her parents.

Shelley: I know you'd be out for the next couple weeks because you don't need to be tumbling until that ankle heals, but if Millicent takes your place as flyer, and you take her place as tumbler, maybe your parents will see that you can cheer and not run the risk of falling.

Cindy: They said I could try out for next year.

Shelley: See? Sounds like they can be convinced. Plus, if you wanna be captain, it may be difficult for you to be a flyer 'cause sometimes you'll need to step out and see how the routine is going. It's hard to do that if you're a flyer.

Coach Muncie: Cindy, if you'd like, I could call your folks and see if we could sit down together and discuss this. Maybe if your mom and I talk, mom to mom, we can find a solution that we all can be happy with. There are no guarantees, but I'd be willing to give it a try.

Shelley: Please, Cindy?

Cindy: Sure.

Shelley: Great!

_The bell rings and the coach tells the girls to go to class. She phones Carol._

_

* * *

_

Alice is cleaning up the kitchen. The phone rings.

Alice: Brady residence.

Coach Muncie: This is Pat Muncie, Cindy's cheerleading coach. Is Mr. or Mrs. Brady around?

Alice: Mr. Brady's at work, but I'll get Mrs. Brady for you. **She finds Carol in the living room, lying on the couch. **Mrs. Brady, it's Cindy's coach.

Carol: Thanks, Alice.

_Alice hangs up the phone in the kitchen._

Coach Muncie: Mrs. Brady? This is Pat Muncie, Cindy's cheerleading coach.

Carol: Cindy was supposed to tell you that she's dropping cheerleading, per our decision.

Coach Muncie: She did.

Carol: Then, what's this about? She is okay, isn't she?

Coach Muncie: She's fine, and I do understand. I thought you, your husband, Cindy and I could sit down and talk about this.

Carol: **Getting annoyed. **What's there to talk about? Her father and I decided that it's just too dangerous for her. Maybe next year, but not now.

Coach Muncie: I'm a mom myself and understand. I don't want my girls doing something where they could get hurt.

Carol: So, then what's the reason for the phone call? **Sighs. **Listen, my husband and I are trying to raise six kids and we have one on the way. They have their disappointments from time to time. We're trying to teach them that sometimes disappointments come with this thing called life. So, I don't see what can be accomplished by Mr. Brady taking off work, so we could come up and have a futile conversation.

Coach Muncie: There is a way she can cheer without doing stunts.

Carol: **Sighs. **You're not gonna back down until we agree to meet. **Sighs again. **Fine. I'll let Mr. Brady know we need to meet with you.

Coach Muncie: Any afternoon except Fridays is fine.

Carol: This afternoon should work. I'll give my husband a call.

_The women hang up. Carol dials Mike at work._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Bobby is in Mr. Price's science class taking a quiz. He notices that one of his classmates, Nelson, is looking over at his paper. He moves his paper so Nelson can't copy.

Bobby: Stop it!

Nelson: What? I'm not doing anything!

Bobby: You're looking at my paper.

Nelson: No, I'm not.

Mr. Price: Is there a problem, boys?

Bobby: No.

Nelson: No.

Bobby resumes taking his test. Nelson takes another peek.

Bobby: Stop it!

Nelson: You stop it!

Cassie Hathaway: Mr. Price, they're cheating. Bobby's looking at Nelson's paper!

Mr. Price: **Walks over to the boys and takes their papers. **It seems like the two of you have a problem. It's called a zero for the day and detention. **He gives the boys a slip to take to the principal's office. **Now, do you think you know where the principal's office is, or do you need to look at a map?

The boys gather their belongings and go to the principal's office.

Bobby is steamed. Steam is coming out of his ears as if he were a tea kettle, as they are waiting to see the principal.

Bobby: This is your fault, Nelson. I wouldn't be here if you'd keep your eyes off my paper.

Nelson: **Feigns ignorance. **I have no idea what you're talking about.

_The principal summons the boys._

Principal: So, it looks like you two have been caught cheating.

Bobby: I didn't do anything. Nelson kept looking at my paper.

Nelson: No, I didn't. You were looking at mine.

Bobby: Oh, that's so wrong! You think fish are in the Avian family.

The principal and the boys discuss their predicament and the consequences.

Principal: Since you're going to be spending an hour after school in detention for a week, I'll have to call your parents.

Bobby: A week?

Principal: Yes. Now, the bell's about to ring. Go to your next class.

_The boys do as instructed. The principal picks up the phone and dials._

_

* * *

_

Carol just got off the phone with Mike, discussing Cindy's situation when the phone rings.

Carol: Hello?

Principal: This is Principal Stoner from Fillmore Junior High. Am I speaking to Mrs. Brady?

Carol: This is she.

Principal Stoner: I'm sorry to have to call you, but I need to meet with you and your husband this afternoon after school.

Carol: What is this about?

Principal Stoner: It seems that Mr. Price caught your son Bobby and another student cheating on a test. Can you two meet with me, around four?

Carol: Yes. We're meeting Coach Muncie at three thirty, so four will be fine.

Principal Stoner: Okay, see you then.

_They hang up and Carol dials Mike at work._

_

* * *

_

Mike is in his office, finishing up some blueprints before a client walks in. His phone rings.

Mike: This is Michael Brady.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: I got a call from Principal Stoner just now.

Mike: This isn't about Cindy and cheerleading, is it?

Carol: No. It's Bobby.

Mike: What about Bobby?

Carol: It seems that he got caught cheating on a science exam.

Mike: That's not like Bobby.

Carol: I know. **Sighs. **I don't know what's gotten into our kids lately. Bobby cheating, Cindy with her attitude.

Mike: What time do we meet the principal?

Carol: Four. Right after we meet with Coach Muncie.

Mike: Okay. Not to worry. We'll get everything straightened out. Now, why don't you go lie down and get some rest.

Carol: Okay. You do know how to take care of me. Bye, darling.

Mike: Bye. **He makes a couple quick kissing sounds and hangs up.**

_

* * *

_

Later on that day, Mike and Carol go to the junior high to meet with Coach Muncie, Mr. Price and Principal Stoner. They meet with the coach first. She answers the door and ushers them in.

Coach Muncie: Hi, I'm Pat Muncie.

Mike: I'm Mike Brady and this is my wife, Carol.

Coach Muncie: Please, sit down. **She gestures to the chairs on the other side of her desk. **You should be really proud of Cindy. She came in first thing this morning and let me know that she has to quit cheerleading.

Carol: We are proud of her.

Coach Muncie: I do understand your concerns about the possibility of injury as a cheerleader, and I know it didn't help when she fell at the game.

Carol: No, it didn't.

Coach Muncie: I know Cindy really enjoys cheering and she's got talent there, but I also know she doesn't want to go against your word. I think I've got a solution to the situation.

Carol: Oh?

Coach Muncie: No matter what, she can't cheer until her ankle heals. Instead of putting her on flyer, I'd like to try her as a tumbler.

Mike: So, is the tumbler the girls out in front who do the flips and stuff?

Coach Muncie: Yes. Before we talk about this any further, I'd like to bring Cindy in. **She summons Cindy into her office.**

Cindy: Hi mom, hi dad.

Coach Muncie: Cindy, I was explaining to your folks about the possibility of putting you on tumbling instead of flyer.

Cindy: Mom, dad, what do you think?

Carol: I don't know.

Cindy: C'mon, for all my life I've been the baby. Marcia and Jan called me "the baby" for as long as I can remember. I'm almost thirteen and about to become a big sister. My grades are up, I do my homework on time, and I'm still doing ballet too.

Carol: Cindy, you might get hurt.

Cindy: Mom, let me grow up a little. I wanna do this.

Mike: Carol, she's right. We've got to let her grow up a little.

Cindy: Please, mommy? You and dad said I could try out for next year's squad. Well, I'm already on the squad. Although I like being flyer, I'd like to be a tumbler and stay on the team.

Carol: **Thinks it over a bit. **Okay. If it means that much to you.

Cindy: **Hugs her mother's neck. **Oh, thank you mommy!

Mike: Congratulations, kiddo.

They all rise.

Coach Muncie: I'm glad we can work things out. It was really nice to meet you.

Mike: It's nice to meet you too.

_They part ways, and Mike and Carol head to the principal's office._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol see Nelson and his parents heading out of the principal's office. Principal Stoner greets them and ushers them into his office. He calls Bobby in as well. Mr. Price is already in the office, and greets the Bradys. The principal explains the reason for the meeting.

Mike: Cheating? Bob, that's not like you.

Bobby: It's not like me; it's like Nelson.

Carol: If Bobby said he didn't cheat, then he didn't cheat.

Principal Stoner: I spoke to both boys and I'm inclined to believe Bobby.

Bobby: Really?

Mr. Price: I've sent Nelson to retake the test and I'd like Bobby to retake the test. I think then we'll know who was cheating off of whom.

Mike: That sounds fair.

Principal Stoner: Bobby?

Bobby: Okay. Then you'll see I'm telling the truth.

_The principal sends Bobby to retake the test while Mr. Price grades Nelson's. Soon, Bobby finishes and returns to the office with his test. Mr. Price grades Bobby's while the principal talks with Nelson's parents. Then, he speaks with Mike and Carol._

Mr. Price: Bobby, you got a 100.

Bobby: All right!

Principal Stoner: I think it's obvious who was cheating. I'm sorry you got tangled up in this.

Bobby: Me too, but it's nice to know you believe me.

Mr. Price: I'm sorry too.

Mike: **Shakes Mr. Price and Principal Stoner's hands. **Thank you for taking the time to get this straightened out.

Principal Stoner: You've got a good kid there.

Carol: We think so too.

They leave the office.

Bobby: Thanks for believing me.

Mike: You've always told the truth and I believe you.

Bobby: Thanks.

Carol: I'm sorry Bobby. I jumped to conclusions.

Bobby: You believed the principal over your own son?

Carol: I'm sorry. Parents sometimes make mistakes. Will you forgive me?

Bobby: I guess so. I'm still hurt that you didn't believe me.

Carol: I understand, and it's okay. **Looks at her watch. **It's about time to pick Cindy up from practice.

Bobby: So, is she still on the squad?

_

* * *

_

They make their way over to the field. Shelley has let Cindy lead practice, since she can't tumble yet. She's very relieved and happy that her parents were willing to compromise. Perhaps she is growing up.

Carol: **Watches her daughter. **She is having fun. Mike, our kids are growing up.

Mike: **Puts his arm around his wife. **Yes they are and we can't stop them.

Carol: That's okay. I love watching my kids grow, and we've got one more on the way. Another life full of things to experience. **She rests her hand on her abdomen. **I love my life.

_They embrace while they watch their daughter finish practice. Bobby steps back to give them space. He smiles, knowing his parents are very much in love._

* * *

--End of Chapter Twelve--


	16. Chapter 13

* * *

--Chapter Thirteen--

_A/N—One month later. It's mid-October. Westdale's Homecoming's around the corner. Carol's 30 weeks (7 ½ months) along_.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming fever sweeps Westdale High School. Nominations for Homecoming Queen Court are pouring in. The principal announces the nominees.

Principal: May I have your attention please? The nominees for Homecoming Court are as follows: In tenth grade, we have Kerry Hathaway, Julie Dunham and Jan Brady. In eleventh, we have Stephanie Cook, Donna Jones and Wendy Hutchins. In twelfth, we have Suzy Norris, Kelly Swift and Marcia Brady.

Marcia and Jan squeal with delight at Jan's locker.

Jan: Can you believe it? We're both nominated for Homecoming Court!

Marcia: Wouldn't it be the most if we both won?

Jan: Who are you gonna ask for your escort?

Marcia: Probably Charlie Johnson. He's really sweet. And you?

Jan: I dunno. I wanna ask Kevin West, but I don't know if he'll go with me.

Marcia: Are you kidding me? You're great. Kevin would be a fool to say no.

Jan: You think so?

Marcia: I know so.

Jan: At least I don't have the problem Peter does. I know he'll escort Julie, but Kerry still has daggers for him.

Marcia: Yeah, I know. I wish she'd just leave him alone. She broke up with him.

Jan: I know. At least Julie can take her on.

As if on cue, the girls hear their brother being tormented by Kerry.

_Peter: Kerry, no. I won't escort you on Homecoming. I'm escorting Julie._

_Kerry: Has she asked you yet?_

_Peter: Hello, we're dating._

_Julie finds Peter and sees that Kerry's trying to sink her claws in._

_Julie: Hi escort!_

_Peter: See? __**He kisses Julie on the cheek. **__Hi, Homecoming Queen._

_Julie: Aww, you really think so?_

_Peter: I don't care about what the voting turnout says, you'll always be my Homecoming Queen._

_Kerry: Oh yeah?_

_Julie: Yeah, so lay off him. He's my man, so hands off._

_Peter: Just leave us alone, Kerry. You broke up with me anyway. __**He holds Julie close.**_

_Julie and Peter join Marcia and Jan._

Marcia: Hi guys. Julie, congratulations on your nomination.

Jan: Yeah. If I don't win a place on the Court, I hope you do.

Julie: Same here. I just don't want Kerry to win.

Jan: She used to be really nice, but she's changed.

Julie: Peter, who are you gonna vote for, me or your sister?

Peter: I'm gonna hafta plead the Fifth on that one.

Marcia: Good thing it's a secret ballot, ay Pete?

Peter: Yeah.

Marcia: We need to get going. Alice wants us to stop by the store to pick up a few things for the baby shower.

Peter: I'll see you later, Julie.

Julie: Okay. **She pulls him in for a deep throaty kiss.**

_Jan clears her throat and they pull apart. The trio head to the store and get the supplies Alice wanted. Then they head home._

_

* * *

_

Alice and Carol are in the kitchen making dinner, spaghetti and meat balls. Marcia, Peter and Jan get home. They see that Carol's in the kitchen, so they keep the merchandise hidden in the trunk of Marcia's car.

Marcia: Hi mom, hi Alice!

Carol: Hi kids! How was your day?

Jan: You'll never guess what happened today?

Alice: What?

Jan: I was nominated for Homecoming Court.

Carol: Congratulations! **She hugs her daughter.**

Marcia: And so was I!

Carol: Congratulations! **She hugs her eldest daughter.**

Alice: Wow! This calls for a double celebration! I've got the perfect thing for dessert.

Jan: What?

Alice: Sorry, it's a surprise.

_Peter's awfully quiet. Carol notices her son isn't saying anything._

Carol: Hey Peter, you're awfully quiet.

Peter: I'm not sure who to vote for. My sisters, my girlfriend, and my ex are all nominated for Homecoming Court.

Jan: It's okay with me if you vote for Julie.

Marcia: Me too.

Carol: It looks like you've got a pretty tough decision to make.

Marcia: You'll make the right one.

Peter: I know. I just don't know what that is yet.

Carol: You will. **She begins yawning.**

Alice: Why don't you lie down? I'll finish cooking dinner.

Marcia: Sure. We'll help Alice.

Carol: You sure?

Jan: Yes, now scoot.

Carol: I am tired. Okay.

_She goes to her bedroom and takes a nap._

Alice: Now, did you get the supplies?

Marcia: Yes, we hid them in my car since mom was in the kitchen. Peter, can you go get them?

Peter: Sure.

Marcia tosses him the keys. Peter brings them into the kitchen.

Alice: Here, bring them into my room. The spaghetti and sauce will keep.

_They pile into Alice's room._

Jan: We got the streamers and tablecloth here. **She pulls them out of the bag for Alice's approval. They purchased blue and pink streamers and a white tablecloth with islet trim.**

Alice: Perfect.

Marcia: Here are the invitations.

_The invitations have pink and blue baby footprints and read, "We're having a Baby Shower for the Mother-to-be." The inside reads, "A mother-to-be has such beautiful dreams, wonderful plans, and an ever-deepening love..." It has a place for the date, time, place, and hostess's names._

Alice: I like these! We'll need to get these filled out and mailed by this weekend.

Jan: So, the shower's the first Saturday in November?

Alice: That's the plan.

Peter: How are we getting mom out of the house?

Alice: Your dad's gonna take her to the spa to get a massage, manicure and pedicure.

Marcia: How wonderful!

Jan: That sounds nice!

Marcia: Yeah. Wonder if I can do that for graduation?

_They put the party supplies in Alice's closet and finish cooking dinner._

_

* * *

_

The Thursday of Homecoming Week finally comes. It's time to vote for the Homecoming Court. Peter still hasn't decided who he's gonna vote for. Fortunately his sisters and his girlfriends haven't given him a hard time about it. Kerry's been a real pain about it, but she's been a pain since their breakup. "Why did I even go out with her? Oh yeah, she used to be nice." He still laughs about the whole Cyrano attempt to win her love. "Greg was such a great brother to me. How many brothers would've fed him lines to help him get Kerry?" He takes his time getting ready for school.

Bobby: Why are you taking your sweet time?

Peter: I still don't know who I'm supposed to vote for, Jan or Julie? At least Marcia's easy. She's a senior, so I'll vote for her as Senior member of the Court.

Bobby: How about leaving the tenth grade choice blank?

Peter: Incomplete ballots aren't counted.

Bobby: Well, there you go. Don't vote. Just turn in a blank piece of paper. No one will know.

Peter: Hey, there's an idea. For a little guy, sometimes you're pretty smart!

_

* * *

_

Voting ballots are being passed out in each sixth period class. The school decided to cast the ballots at the end of the day so there would be less chance the ballot boxes would be tampered with. The teachers pass out the ballots and the students mark their choices and put their folded ballots into the box. Peter folds up his blank ballot and starts to put it in the box. Unfortunately, Mr. Chase, Peter's Algebra teacher, notices it's blank

.

Mr. Chase: Uh, Peter, your ballot's blank. Don't you want to cast a vote for your sisters?

Peter: Oh yeah. I forgot to mark it.

Mr. Chase: Here's a pencil.

_Peter marks his ballot and drops it into the box. The last bell of the day rings and Peter high-tails it out of the room. Julie meets him at his locker._

Julie: Hi honey!

Peter: Hi Julie. **He pulls her into an embrace.**

Julie: So, did you vote?

Peter: Yeah.

Julie: Did you vote for me or Jan?

Peter: Who do you think?

Julie: Me?! Oh, thank you, baby! **She plants a big kiss on his cheek and then embraces her boyfriend.**

_Peter just smiles. "She doesn't need to know who I voted for."_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the house. Mike comes home from work early. Carol is asleep in bed. "She looks so beautiful, so peaceful." He studies her form, her angelic face, her neck, her breasts, and stops at her abdomen. "She's having my baby. I can't believe the baby will be here in about six weeks or so. I don't know how she does it. She's so strong and beautiful. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful lady as she?" He kisses her gently on the cheek. Her eyes flutter open. She smiles.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: Hi, honey.

Carol: How was your day?

Mike: About the usual, I suppose. How are you feeling?

Carol: **Yawning. **Tired. I'm so ready to have this baby.

Mike: She needs to stay in there a little while longer.

Carol: I know. I'm just ready to have the baby.

Mike: Guess who I ran into today.

Carol: Who?

Mike: None other than Tank Gates.

Carol: **Revulsion sets through. **Lovely.

Mike: He wanted to stop by after dinner, but I said I'd check with you first.

Carol: I don't think so. If he calls, tell him we'll see him at the game tomorrow night.

Mike: Okay, I will.

_The baby decides to kick and shows an ankle._

Mike: Wow, was that an ankle?

Carol: I believe so. **She laughs as the baby continues to kick.**

Mike slips into bed beside his wife.

Mike: This little one's getting so big.

Carol: I know. I'm so huge.

_Mike snuggles up to his wife, places his hand on her abdomen, and begins planting kisses along the base of her neck._

Carol: **Giggles. **Mike, that tickles!

Mike: What, this? **He caresses her abdomen.**

_This makes her giggle harder._

Carol: Yes!

Mike: **Whispers in her ear. **I love you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Carol: How can you say I'm beautiful when I'm so huge? Some of my clothes don't even fit me anymore. **She pulls away and looks at her husband.**

Mike: I've always thought you were beautiful, from the first time I met you. And I think you're very, very beautiful. **He resumes kissing her on the neck.**

Carol: **Her eyes mist over. **Oh, Mike!

_They fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

The kids get home from school. Alice is grilling hamburgers. Marcia and Jan are talking about their escorts for the game the next day.

Marcia: You never told me who's your escort.

Jan: Kevin West. I asked him and he said yes!

Marcia: I knew he would.

Alice: Who's Kevin West?

Jan: Only the grooviest guy in the tenth grade. He's outtasite.

Marcia: Where's mom?

Alice: She's taking a nap upstairs.

Marcia: Oh, okay. We need to address the invitations. I can take them up to my room.

Alice: I've got the guest list with the invitations in my room.

Jan: I'll get them.

_She gets the invitations and list and she and Marcia go up to the attic._

_

* * *

_

The girls address the invitations and discuss the homecoming game the next night.

Marcia: What dress are you gonna wear?

Jan: I was thinking about my turquoise dress.

Marcia: The one with the crisscross V neckline and tank sleeves?

Jan: Yeah.

Marcia: I've got the perfect earrings and necklace. You know, the silver drop earrings and matching necklace?

Jan: You mean I could borrow them?

Marcia: Sure. I want the best for my sister.

Jan: Aww, thanks! So, what are you gonna wear?

Marcia: Probably my black cocktail dress.

Jan: Which one, the one that's full- length, wine sheer over acetate fabric, back zippered, full skirt, dress, rhinestone trim detailing the front V and around the back neck, or the one that's floor length tank dress with cross over v-neckline, back zipper closure and under bust gathered empire waistline?

Marcia: **Giggles. **Wow Jan, I didn't know you were into fashion. I thought that was my department.

Jan: Living with a sister who is a fashion aficionado has its perks. So, which one are you gonna wear?

Marcia: Probably the black and wine one, but I'm not sure. I suppose I'll figure it out at the last minute. I think I'll wear my gold drop earrings and matching necklace, regardless.

Jan: Should I wear my hair up or down?

Marcia: Your hair's so pretty, I think you should wear it down. I think I may wear mine up, but again, I'm not sure.

Jan: Yeah, we're so indecisive.

Marcia: **Turns her attention to the invitations. **Well, I think we're done.

_They hear a knock on the door and startle._

Marcia: Who is it?

Carol: It's your mother. Can I come in?

Jan: **Whispers. **Quick, hide the invitations.

Marcia: Umm, sure, mom.

_They scramble to hide the invitations before their mother sees them._

Carol: What are you girls up to?

Jan: Oh, we're just trying to figure out what we want to wear for the game.

Carol: So, what have you picked out?

Marcia: Probably my black and wine cocktail dress.

Jan: My turquoise dress.

Carol: Oh, that'll be lovely. I've got a surprise for you.

Marcia: What?

Carol: How would the two of you like to go get manicures?

Jan: Really?

Carol: Sure. Since you get out of school early tomorrow, I've booked the three of us a session at the salon.

Marcia: Oh, thank you, mom!

Jan: Thanks!

Marcia: Isn't Cindy coming too?

Carol: I thought it would just be the three of us.

Jan: She gets out of school early too.

Marcia: Yeah, if she wants to come, she's welcome, if it's okay. She gets to be in the homecoming parade before the game.

Carol: Well, okay, if you want.

Jan: Sure. We can make it a girls' afternoon out.

Carol: Okay!

Marcia: How are you feeling?

Carol: Oh, fine. I'm starting to get more tired than usual.

Jan: **Puts her hand over the baby. **Well, this little guy or girl will be making his or her debut really soon.

_Marcia also rests her hand over the baby. Cindy comes in the room to let them know dinner's about ready. The baby begins to kick._

Marcia: **Gasps with delight. **Wow! The baby's so strong! Cindy, come feel.

Cindy: **Does as instructed. **Oh my goodness!

Jan: Were we ever this active?

Carol: Cindy, you were pretty close, but no, none of you were this active.

Marcia: No wonder you became a cheerleader.

Carol: Marcia, you liked to sit on my sciatica. **Marcia blushes. **Jan, you liked to swim.

Jan: What do you mean?

Carol: You would rest over on my left side and then all of a sudden, swim over to my right and then swim back to my left. My whole abdomen would move from one side to the other.

Cindy: Perhaps you should've tried out for the swim team.

Jan: That's not a bad idea. I just might!

Marcia: Oh, Cindy. Would you like to come with us to get manicures?

Cindy: Sure!

Carol: Well okay! One last outing for us Brady girls before this one arrives.

Marcia: So, you think it's a girl now?

Carol: No, I still think it's a boy. Just wait until you have your children. A mother knows.

Cindy: Did you with us?

Carol: Yep. I was absolutely sure each of you were going to be girls. Your father and I didn't even have a boy's name picked out by the time you arrived, Cindy.

_The baby kicks like crazy, causing the four of them to crack up._

_

* * *

_

--Chapter Thirteen continues with homecoming--


	17. Chapter 13 Continued

--Chapter Thirteen Continued--

_A/N—Chapter Thirteen's a biggie. This starts homecoming, but it'll continue on the next page. _

_

* * *

_

It's Homecoming Day and the Brady girls are excited. Breakfast is very lively.

Jan: I'm so nervous!

Marcia: How come?

Jan: Uh, Homecoming Court? I wanna at least win Freshman Princess so bad!

Marcia: Relax, I'm sure you'll win.

Jan: I don't know. Kerry's really popular and Julie's pretty well known.

Marcia: I know all my friends are voting for you.

Bobby: Some of my friends' brothers and sisters are too.

Cindy: Mine too.

Bobby: How 'bout you, Pete? Who did you vote for, Jan or Julie?

Peter: I'm pleading the Fifth on that.

Jan: He just doesn't want to admit that he voted for Julie.

Peter: I didn't say I voted for Julie.

Cindy: So, you voted for Jan?

Peter: I didn't way that either.

Bobby: I bet you left your ballot blank.

Jan: Coward.

Mike and Carol join the kids at the table.

Mike: So, how are the newest members of Westdale High Homecoming Court?

Marcia: Dad, we won't know the results until tonight.

Carol: We know our girls will win.

Cindy: Sure! **Changes the subject. **Oh mom, where are my knee socks and hair ribbons?

Carol: They should be up in your drawer. Do you need them today?

Cindy: Tonight I will. I'm wearing my others to school.

Alice: Are you excited about riding in the float at the game?

Cindy: Yeah, but kinda nervous.

Alice: Why? After all, you're co-captain of the Fillmore Junior High Varsity Squad.

Cindy: That's just it.

Carol: Cindy, you'll be fine.

Cindy: I know.

Mike: I know there are five kids that need to get to school or they'll be late.

Carol: Girls, remember I'll pick you up right after lunch.

_The kids grab their lunches and go._

* * *

_At school, Marcia and Suzy talk about the upcoming game._

Suzy: I'm sure you'll win, but I hope I get Senior Princess.

Marcia: You've got just as much chance of getting Queen as any of us.

Suzy: Have you got your dress picked out?

Marcia: Yeah, and you?

Suzy: Yeah. Mom and I found a great dress.

Marcia: What's it like?

Suzy: Well, it's light sky blue double knit polyester floor length cocktail/evening dress. Tank style with back zip closure, rounded neckline and gathered empire waist with off center gold tone flower accent.

Marcia: You'll look beautiful in that, especially with your red hair. I'm wearing my black and wine cocktail dress.

Suzy: Oooh! That'll be gorgeous! So, is Charlie Johnson escorting you?

Marcia: Yeah. Who's your escort?

Suzy: Only that handsome guy I was telling you about. You know, the one I met at the beach?

Marcia: Oh, okay. What's his name?

Suzy: George Glass.

Marcia: **A look of horror spreads across her face. **Di, did you say, umm, George Glass?

Suzy: Yeah. He just transferred here. He's so cute and so sweet! He's outtasite. He says I'm a real fox. **Notices she's upset. **Are you okay?

Marcia: **Doesn't want to betray Jan's confidence. **Yeah. I'm just nervous about tonight.

Suzy: Well, I've gotta get to class. See ya tonight.

Marcia: Yeah, see ya.

_Marcia stands at her locker, horrified. "George Glass! What am I gonna do? Should I tell Jan and ruin her day or should I say nothing? If I tell, she's gonna be crushed, but if I don't, she'll see him anyway. I thought since he wasn't at Fairview either that she'd be okay. Now, I find out he just transferred here?! When? I should've been more diligent about checking the attendance rosters, then I would've seen his name and could've warned Jan. And Suzy. She's my best friend. How am I supposed to warn her about George without betraying Jan's confidence? He's awful! Some friend I am. Some sister I am." She closes her locker and sighs._

* * *

_It's after lunch and school is being dismissed. Carol drives up with Cindy to pick up Marcia and Jan for their manicure. Jan can tell Marcia's preoccupied with something, but decides not to question her at the moment. The girls get in the car._

Carol: Hi girls. How was your day?

Jan: It was great! This is the best day ever, and tonight's gonna be super!

Marcia: Yeah, super. **She tries not to show she's worried.**

_Cindy sees Marcia's worried and starts to question. Marcia shoots her a look before she said anything. Carol and Jan don't notice. They get to the salon and get started on their manicures._

Manicurist1: Cindy, what colours do you want?

Cindy: I'm a cheerleader at Fillmore and will be riding a float in the parade.

Manicurist1: How would you like blue, or we could do blue and yellow.

Carol: Blue's fine.

Cindy: Yeah, blue's fine.

Manicurist2: Jan, your mom told me you were nominated for Homecoming Court.

Jan: Yeah. I couldn't believe it.

Manicurist2: My daughter was Homecoming Princess her freshman year at Westdale.

Jan: Really? That's really neat.

Manicurist2: That's her, right there. **She shows Jan the picture.**

Jan: Oh, she's pretty.

Manicurist2: Thanks. So, what colour's your dress?

Jan: It's turquoise and I'm wearing silver drop earrings and a matching necklace.

Manicurist2: I've got just the thing. How 'bout either natural pink or pearl?

Jan: Ooh, pearl looks pretty!

Carol: **Leans over and looks at the colour choices. **Oh, the pearl's lovely.

Jan: Pearl it is.

Manicurist3: And what colour's your dress, Marcia?

Marcia: Black with a sheer wine overlay. I'd like a deep red or dark cherry if you have it.

Manicurist3: How's this colour, "black cherry wine"?

Marcia: It's perfect! What do you think, mom?

Carol: It is perfect.

Manicurist4: And what for the proud mother?

Carol: I think I'll take the pearl too.

_The women receive their manicures and all too soon, it's time to get ready for the game._

* * *

_While Marcia gets ready for Charlie Johnson to pick her up, she calls Greg._

Greg: Hello?

Marcia: Greg, it's Marcia. **She tries to hide the panic from her voice.**

Greg: What's wrong, is it mom?

Marcia: No, she's fine. It's Jan.

Greg: Jan? What's wrong? She's not sick, is she?

Marcia: No, but she might be when she gets to the game.

Greg: What do you mean?

Marcia: Well, Suzy's escort is none other than George Glass.

Greg: Not the…?

Marcia: Yeah, the one. I don't know if I should tell Jan.

Greg: I think you'd better.

Marcia: Yeah. **Sad. **I think you're right. And I may need to tell mom and dad too. Thanks.

Greg: Yeah. And if he tries anything, I'll kill 'em.

_They hang up. She goes downstairs and sees Jan in the hallway._

Jan: Marcia, what's wrong?

Marcia: We need to talk.

Jan: Here?

Marcia: No, with mom and dad, in the den.

Jan: Is there something wrong? **She's getting worried.**

Marcia: Yes.

_They knock on their parents' room. Carol's getting Cindy ready for the game._

Carol: Come in!

Marcia: Mom, where's dad?

Carol: **Sees her daughter is worried. **He's in the den, why?

Marcia: We've gotta talk.

Cindy: Can it wait? Mom's fixing my hair.

Jan: I'll do it.

Marcia: No, this concerns you.

_Carol quickly finishes Cindy's hair and joins her older two daughters en route to the den._

Mike: Come in.

Marcia: Dad, we've gotta talk.

Mike: What's this about?

Jan: That's what I want to know.

Marcia: I don't know how to say this, but…

Carol: Just say it.

Marcia: **She sighs. **Okay.

_Marcia tells her what she found out from Suzy. Jan is frightened, Carol looks as if she could toss her dinner, and Mike is fuming._

Carol: Mike, settle down.

Mike: Settle down? The guy who attacked my daughter is going to be at the game.

Jan: On my big night! It's ruined! **She's crying.** My first big night of high school and it's ruined!

Marcia: Not necessarily. That's why I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to be surprised.

Carol: She can't go!

Jan: NO! I HAVE TO GO! IT'S HOMECOMING!

Mike: **Trying to regain his composure. **She has to go, but if he tries something, so help me….

Carol: Mike, she can't.

Jan: I have to! It's not fair!

Mike: Carol.

Marcia: I'm gonna tell Charlie and we need to tell Peter and Kevin. Peter can let Julie know too. I tried to warn Suzy about him, but she wouldn't listen.

Carol: I don't want my baby getting hurt!

Mike: I know, but she needs to go.

Jan: Am I invisible? We're talking about me. What about what I want to do?

Marcia: What do you want to do?

Jan: I wanna go. If I don't, he wins! This is my life we're talking about.

Carol: But Jan...

Jan: No buts. I'm one of the Homecoming Court nominees. That's an honour and I wanna go.

Mike: Well, okay. But if he tries a thing...

Jan: I can take care of myself. I took care of myself before.

Marcia: And if we all make sure she's not alone, he probably won't be so bold as to try something around others. Lane waited until we were alone.

_Carol's still unconvinced._

Jan: Mom?

Carol: **Reluctant. **I don't like it, but you're right.

Mike: You can go, but Jan, I don't want you to be alone. Stay with either Kevin, Charlie and Marcia, or Peter and Julie.

Jan: I will. Thanks. **She hugs her parents.**

_Cindy's listening from the doorway and is crying. The girls leave the den to get ready. They see Cindy and realize she's heard everything. The sisters silently hug and then go to their respective bedrooms to finish getting ready._

* * *

_Mike and Carol talk in the den._

Mike: Carol, if he even dares to lift a finger….

Carol: Mike, please. That won't help the situation.

Mike: I know, but my daughter's been hurt and she's at risk.

Carol: I know, but having her father go ballistic won't help.

Mike: So, am I supposed to sit back and watch her get hurt again?

Carol: I think Marcia had the solution, to let Charlie, Kevin and Peter know so they can help run interference for her.

Mike: A father's job is to protect his children.

Carol: You've told me that we've gotta let them grow up. She's a smart girl.

_

* * *

_

Marcia and Jan tell Peter, Bobby and Cindy about George and then call their escorts to fill them in on the situation. Peter also calls Julie. They all agree to intervene if necessary and to make sure she's not alone. Marcia and Jan finishes getting ready and Peter goes to pick up Julie. The anticipation of the coronation of the Homecoming Court soon overtakes the fears about George. Soon Kevin and Charlie come to pick up their dates. Mike is downstairs with the men. Greg and Nora come over to take pictures. Greg lets his parents that Marcia filled him in on George.

Mike: Again, you know not to let Jan be alone.

Kevin: You have my word, Mr. Brady.

Charlie: Mine too.

Carol descends the stairs.

Carol: They're just about ready. **She joins her husband's side.**

_The girls descend the stairs and Greg and Bobby begin snapping pictures._

Kevin: Wow Jan, you look beautiful.

Jan: Thank you.

Charlie: You too, Marcia.

Marcia: Thanks.

_They pin corsages on their dates' dresses and Peter and Julie come through the front door. Greg and Bobby snap pictures of each pair together, as a group and with their parents. Then, the six leave for the game._

* * *

_It's game time! Cindy leaves her parents and joins her squad on their float. Mike, Carol, Greg, Nora and Bobby find good seats in the stands. Alice and Sam have saved seats for everyone, then go to the concession stand to grab a couple Cokes. Bobby's glad that Greg's giving him pointers on taking pictures. They and Nora excuse themselves so the men can take pictures of Cindy on the float, leaving Mike and Carol by themselves._

Carol: You okay?

Mike: Yeah.

Carol: Then why do you look like you're about to pounce?

Mike: I'm still concerned about Jan.

Carol: Me too. **She sighs.**

_Just then Tank Gates spots them and comes over. Feeling protective, Mike shields Carol a bit._

Tank: Hey, hey, Mack! **He slaps him on the back.**

Mike: Hi Tank.

Tank: So, you've got two fillies up for Homecoming Court! How 'bout that?

Mike: Yep.

Tank: How's that oldest son of yours? Still playing football?

Mike: Nope.

Tank: **Mock mourning. **Ah, too bad, such a shame. He was a real ball player. **Snaps out of it. **Ah, and how's my Twinkles? You're just as pretty as ever.

Carol: I'm just fine, Tank.

_He leans over Mike to give her a kiss. Carol catches Mike's eye and she nods. He helps her up so she can show him just how fine she is. Tank sees her very pregnant abdomen and stops short. A look of surprise spreads across his face._

Tank: Oh, uh, I can see that.

Carol: **Trying to keep from laughing at him. **So, how are you Tank?

Tank: Good. **Pretends to look at his watch. **Oh, I've gotta go meet some folks over there. It's good to see you.

Carol: It's good to see you too, Tank.

_He high-tails it out of there. Mike and Carol crack up._

Mike: That was priceless!

Carol: Yeah. That felt good!

Mike: I would've paid big money to have gotten that on film!

Carol: I think that's the last we'll see of him.

_Mike puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans in._

* * *

_--Stay Tuned for Part Three of Chapter Thirteen. Hey, I feel like a three-part Brady episode!! :0) --_


	18. Chapter 13 Part Three

* * *

_--Chapter Thirteen, the last part--_

_A/N—This is probably my last update until after my surgery (unless I get inspired this weekend). One Brady Bunch trivia: The opposing team I'm citing is Mike's alma mater._

* * *

_Greg and the gang return to the stands as the pre-game show is heating up. The announcer starts the show._

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Westdale High School Homecoming, Nineteen seventy-four! Tonight, the mighty Westdale Cyclones plays the Fremont Bearcats.

_Thunderous applause erupts as he continues._

Announcer: At half-time, we crown the Homecoming Court, including crowning this year's Homecoming Queen. We welcome back Nineteen seventy-three Homecoming Queen Rachel Sherwood, to crown this year's queen. As tradition dictates, Rachel leads off the parade. In the car behind her, we have this year's senior nominees, Marcia Brady, Suzy Norris, and Kelly Swift.

Bobby: There's Marcia!

Mike: Go Marcia!

Alice: Yeah, Marcia! **She whistles and the rest of the Brady gang cringes.**

Carol: There's my little girl! **She becomes misty-eyed.**

Nora: Rachel Sherwood. Wasn't she your girlfriend?

Greg: **Blushes. **Yeah, but you're my love. **He bats his eyelashes.**

Nora: **Giggles. **What's that supposed to mean?

Greg: I love you.

Nora: And I love you.

_They give each other a quick peck._

Announcer: Next, we have this year's junior nominees, Stephanie Cook, Donna Jones and Wendy Hutchins. Behind them are this year's freshman nominees, Kerry Hathaway, Julie Dunham and Jan Brady.

_Greg's snapping pictures while the rest cheer._

Carol: Oh, she looks so happy!

Mike: See, she'll be fine.

Nora: Yay, Jan!

_Alice whistles again. The parade continues through the rest of the high school floats. Next comes the junior high's._

Announcer: And now, we welcome Fillmore Junior High's Varsity Cheerleading Squad, captained by Shelley Martin and Cindy Brady.

Bobby: Yeah Cindy!

Carol: Oh, my baby looks so grown up!

Mike: Yeah, she does look grown up.

Nora: Aww, she looks like she's having so much fun! She's such a cutie!

_The parade winds down and the game begins. Westdale has a great first half, capturing the lead over Fremont_.

* * *

_The homecoming court nominees gather by the side of the field while the second quarter gets underway. Jan is focused on the game and suddenly she hears a voice behind her._

Voice: Hey Jan.

_Jan turns around and a look of shock and anger crosses her face._

Jan: What do you want, George?

George: Can't a person say hello and be polite?

Jan: Not when said person tries to rape me.

George: **Holds up his hands. **Whoa? What? I thought we were friends.

Jan: Ha! You'll just stay the hell away from me if you know what's good for you. And further more, stay away from Suzy.

George: **Feigning offense. **You wound me! **Comes closer. **Now come on, can't we be friends? **He touches her shoulder.**

Jan: **She draws back. **Get away from me, you creep!

_Peter hears her yell and races over._

George: **He touches her breast and tries to kiss her. **Oh, come on, you know you wanted it then and you want me now.

Jan: LIKE HELL I DO!! **She raises back and decks him in the face, sending him to the ground. **LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!

_Peter races to her side and the pair looks at George writhing on the ground in pain. Suzy comes up beside them and looks at her date. His nose is gushing blood._

George: You hit me! You should be expelled.

Jan: Well you tried to rape me. You should be in jail!

Suzy: **Furious. **Marcia tried to warn me about you and I didn't listen. Now I see what you're really like. I don't ever wanna see you again! Please leave.

_The assistant principal goes over to investigate the situation._

Assistant Principal: Is there a problem here?

George: Yeah, she hit me. I wanna press charges.

Suzy: My date tried to fondle one of the homecoming nominees, I think there is a problem.

Assistant Principal: What?

Jan: This creep tried to rape me this summer and he tried to get into my dress just a minute ago, so I hit him.

Assistant Principal: Security!

_Two security guards come over._

Assistant Principal: Escort this, uhh, gentleman off the premises. George, you're hereby expelled from Westdale. You can arrange a time next week to clean out your locker.

_Security leads him off._

Assistant Principal: Suzy, you still have time to find another escort before we line up.

Suzy: Thanks. And Jan, I'm sorry.

_Jan nods. She can't reply._

Peter: Are you okay? Where's Kevin?

Jan: Yeah. **Laughs weakly. **I can't believe I hit him.

_Kevin walks up and puts his arm around her._

Kevin: You sure packed a punch.

Jan: Yeah, I did.

Kevin: I'm sorry I wasn't with you.

Jan: That's okay. You did drink a lot of Coke…. **She looks at her throbbing hand. **I, I think I'm gonna need some ice.

Assistant Principal: I can get the medic.

Peter: You'd better go ahead. Her hand's swelling.

_The assistant principal summons the medic, who looks at her hand. Suzy gets Marcia._

Medic: Your hand may be broken.

Jan: What?!

Medic: I don't like the looks of your knuckles.

Marcia: **Runs up to her sister. **Jan, what happened?

Peter: George happened. He tried something and she decked him.

Medic: **Grabs a wrap and tape.** I'm sorry it's not very attractive, but this will have to do until you're able to see a doctor. **He wraps her hand.**

Jan: Thanks.

Marcia: Are you okay?

Jan: Yeah. I can't believe I hit him.

Peter: Mom and dad are gonna freak, you know.

Jan: I know, but he won't be bothering me anymore.

_Soon, it was time to line up. Suzy found her father and explained the situation. He was honoured to escort his daughter._

_

* * *

_

It's halftime. Westdale has a sizeable lead over Fremont. The crowd's a buzz with excitement. The band performs their halftime show. Then, the high school squads and junior high Varsity squad performs their halftime routines. Cindy, although she would rather be a flyer, is enjoying her role as tumbler. She nails each of her runs. "Yeah!"

Bobby: Look, there's Cindy!

Alice: She nailed her flips! **She whistles.**

Carol: Yeah Cindy!

_The squad leaves the field and it's time for the crowning of the new Homecoming Court._

Carol: Mike, it's time! **She squeezes her husband's arm. She's almost giddy with excitement. **Go Jan, go Marcia!

Announcer: It's time for the crowning of the Nineteen seventy-four Homecoming Court. For Freshman Princess, we have Jan Brady, who is escorted by Kevin West. She is the daughter of Michael and Carol Brady. Next, we have Julie Dunham, who is escorted by Peter Brady. She is the daughter of Mark and Carla Dunham. Last, we have Kerry Hathaway…

_Carol just about can't control her excitement._

Carol: Oh Mike, I hope they win! They've just gotta win.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Can you calm down?

Carol: **In mock defiance. **No, I'm a mother. I don't have to. **She looks back down at the field and notices Jan's hand. **What happened to her hand?!

Mike: What?

Carol: Her hand! It's bandaged!

Mike: I bet it has something to do with George. **Gets furious. **I'm gonna knock his head off.

Announcer: …For Senior Princess, we have Marcia Brady, who is escorted by Charlie Johnson. She is the daughter of Mike and Carol Brady. Next, we have Suzy Norris, who is escorted by her father, Thomas Norris. She is the daughter of Thomas and Anna Norris. Last. we have Kelly Swift, who is escorted by Harvey Klinger. She is the daughter of Jim and Tanya Swift. Here are the nominees for Homecoming Court, nineteen seventy-four. And now, to crown the Nineteen seventy-four Homecoming Queen is Rachel Sherwood.

_The crowd breaks out in applause. Carol hangs on to Mike. Marcia and Jan look at each other with excitement. The sisters wink at Peter and Julie and Suzy. They send good vibes their way._

Mike: Carol, loosen your grip. You're hurting me.

Carol: Sorry.

Announcer: For Senior Princess, the winner is Suzy Norris. **Carol inhales. **For Junior Princess, the winner is Stephanie Cook. **Jan and Julie are getting very nervous. **For the first time in the history of Westdale, we have a tie for Freshman Princess. **Carol leans forward, heart pounding. **Freshman Princesses are Julie Dunham and Jan Brady.

Carol: My baby won!!

_Mike and Carol embrace._

Bobby: Yeah!

_Alice whistles and the rest of the Bradys cheer. Jan is mixed with shock and elation. George could not put a damper on this evening. Kevin escorts her up to Rachel to receive her crown and bouquet of flowers. Kerry is glaring. Steam is pouring out her ears and she has daggers for Julie and Jan._

Announcer: And now, the Homecoming Queen for Nineteen seventy-four is, **(Marcia and Jan are holding their breath in anticipation)** Marcia Brady!

Carol: She won! My baby won!

_Alice whistles again and the Bradys cheer. Jan does her best not to jump up and down with joy._

Mike: Atta girl!

_Marcia gasps from shock and excitement. Charlie kisses her on the cheek and escorts her to Rachel to receive her crown and bouquet. Rachel crowns her and then Marcia takes center field._

Announcer: Here is your Homecoming Queen, Nineteen seventy-four. **The crowd cheers as Marcia gets in the lead convertible and waves. **Here is her Court. **The crowd cheers as Suzy and Stephanie get in the second car, and Jan and Julie, in the third. **Give a cheer for Homecoming Court, Nineteen seventy-four. **The cars circle the track and the girls wave to the crowd.**

Carol: **Tears of joy are rolling down her cheeks. **They won! Mike, they won!

_They embrace and she pulls him into a deep kiss. Greg, who has been taking pictures, reloads his camera and takes more pictures._

Bobby: Yeah Jan! Yeah Marcia!

Nora: This is so neat! I'm so happy for them.

Greg: Me too.

Nora: Did you escort Rachel last year at Homecoming?

Greg: Yeah, but why the obsession with Rachel?

Nora: I'm not. I'm just curious.

Greg: Are you sure that's all?

Nora: Sure, I'm sure. Does it help that I broke up with my high school boyfriend before I moved here to go to school?

Greg: It doesn't matter. All I know is you're the only woman in the world for me.

Nora: And you're the only man for me.

_They begin making out._

Bobby: **Getting nauseous. **Would you give it a rest or get a room?

_They pull apart and Nora giggles._

Nora: Sorry.

_

* * *

_

The game ends with a victory for Westdale. Marcia and Jan hug each other. Peter hugs his sisters and then his girlfriend.

Jan: Congratulations!

Marcia: Congratulations too!

Jan: I can't believe we won!

Marcia: I know! This is so cool!

Peter: Congratulations!

Julie: Yeah! Congratulations! We won!

_The three girls hug each other while Kerry approaches the group._

Kerry: You won, yeah right. Everyone knows you bought your way in, Jan, just like you did Most Popular Girl last year, and Julie, you play that "I'm new here" card and play on their sympathies.

Peter: Kerry, give it a rest. They won fair and square.

Kerry: We'll see about that. I'm demanding a recount.

Marcia: Sorry Kerry, but the count will reveal the same thing we found out tonight. We won, fair and square, so deal with it.

Kerry: Everyone knows you slept your way to victory. Probably giving your little sisters lessons. Jan bought her way to princess and Cassie should've made the Varsity squad, not Cindy. Cindy's just a little fake. Cassie's the real deal.

Jan: Uh, huh. Even with her arm in a cast and a boot on her foot, Cindy can out cheer Cassie.

Peter: Kerry, this is getting old. Leave us alone.

Julie: Face it, it's over.

Kerry: Oh, it's far from over. Just you wait.

_She turns, and with her jaw jutted out, she walks away._

* * *

_The Bradys find the newest Homecoming royalty. Carol hugs her daughters._

Carol: Congratulations!

Marcia: Thanks!

Jan: Thanks!

Carol: **Looks at Jan's bandaged hand. **What on earth happened to your hand?

Jan: George happened.

Carol: WHAT?!

Peter: You should've seen her, mom. George was trying to get to her and she decked him. She packs a mean punch.

Mike: You decked him?

Jan: **Smiling a bit. **Yeah, I did.

Mike: **Gives her a hug. **That's my girl.

Carol: I'm just glad you're okay. How is your hand?

Jan: It hurts and the field medic thinks it could be broken.

Mike: I think we need to take you in.

Jan: I'd like to go to the dance.

Carol: I'm not sure about it. I think we need to take you to the doctor.

Marcia: **Comes to her sister's defense. **Mom, she's gotta go to the dance. The Court leads off the dance. It's an honour.

Jan: How 'bout this, the dance will only be about a couple hours and then we'll get it checked out? Please?

Mike: Okay. Be home by midnight and then I'll take you in. It looks like it's taped up well.

_Cindy joins her family and congratulates her sisters._

Marcia: You were great, little sister.

Jan: Yeah. So, how'd you like your first Homecoming?

Cindy: Great! This was so much fun!

Carol: Well, come on kiddo. We need to let these celebrities go to the ball.

_Marcia and Jan blush, give their folks one last hug and join their dates._

* * *

_The dance was magical for the Brady girls. All too soon it's over and the girls go back home. Mike and Carol are waiting for their daughters and son._

Carol: How was the dance?

Jan: Oh, mom it was magical! They announced the Court and we got to dance the first dance.

Peter: Kerry tried to make trouble for us, but Charlie, Kevin and I wouldn't let her near the girls.

Marcia: I can't believe how she changed. She used to be so nice.

Peter: Yeah.

Carol: How did you like the dance?

Marcia: I had a lot of fun. Charlie is a wonderful dancer.

Mike: Jan, go get changed so we can get you to the doctor.

_Jan and Marcia get changed and come back down._

Jan: You don't have to go, Marcia.

Marcia: I thought you could use some company.

Jan: Aww, thanks!

Carol: I'm coming too. **She stretches and yawns.**

Mike: Honey, I don't think you should. You're tired.

Carol: No, I'm not. **She can hardly keep her eyes open.**

Jan: Dad, Marcia and I can handle it. You look like you could fall asleep any minute.

Carol: I wish everyone would quit treating me like an invalid.

Marcia: Mom, you're not, but you're nearly eight months pregnant. That's gotta make anyone tired.

Carol: And just what's that supposed to mean?

Mike: **Trying to smooth the situation over.** We're not trying to treat you like an invalid. We just don't want you to tire yourself out.

Carol: I'm going and that's final.

Mike: **Decides not to push it any further. **Fine. Let's go.

_

* * *

_

They get to the clinic and are escorted into a bay. Carol leans her head on her husband's shoulder and immediately falls asleep. Jan is taken in for an X-ray and then the doctor comes in with the results. Her hand is not broken, but it is badly sprained. He likes how the medic bandaged her hand, so he decides to leave it in the bandage. He rewraps and tapes her hand, and gives her a splint and sling to use on Monday at school. Mike wakes up his wife.

Carol: What happened?

Mike: You fell asleep.

Carol: **Yawns. **How's your hand, Jan?

Jan: It's not broken, just badly sprained.

Mike: Let's get everyone home so we can all get some sleep.

_

* * *

_

They get home and go to their respective bedrooms. Carol falls asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow. Marcia also falls asleep. Jan gets in bed, but has trouble falling asleep. Cindy wakes up and notices Jan's still awake.

Cindy: Jan, you awake?

Jan: Yeah.

Cindy: How's the hand?

Jan: It's not broken, just sprained.

Cindy: That's good. I'm sorry you had to see George and that he bothered you, but I'm glad you taught him a lesson.

Jan: I'm not sure I taught him anything, but it still felt really good. You looked great out there, like you were having fun.

Cindy: I was. I never thought I'd enjoy cheering, but I really like it.

Jan: It shows.

Cindy: Thanks. And congratulations. I'm really happy you won.

Jan: Thanks. Me too. **She looks at her crown. **It seems like a dream. If it is, I hope I never wake up from it.

Cindy: **Yawns. **Goodnight.

Jan: Goodnight.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Thirteen--


	19. Chapter 14

_--Chapter Fourteen--_

_A/N—I'm recovering nicely from surgery. Thanks for all your well-wishes. I'm ready to start updating now, so happy reading!_

* * *

_It's still homecoming night. While the crew is taking Jan to the ER to look at her hand, Peter calls Julie._

Peter: Hey Princess.

Julie: Hi!

Peter: Homecoming Princess. Sounds nice, doesn't it?

Julie: Yeah, it does. I still can't believe it.

Peter: Why?

Julie: Well, I'm new here and your sister has a lot of friends and Kerry's well, you know.

Peter: You deserved to win.

Julie: Thanks.

Peter: **Grins. **Sure.

Julie: Umm, can I ask you something?

Peter: Sure, what?

Julie: I know you and Kerry used to date. What happened?

Peter: Let's just say she showed her true colours.

Julie: No, really. I wanna know.

Peter: Why?

Julie: Well, I've just heard things, that's all.

Peter: **Curious. **Things. What. Things?

Julie: Well, I heard you tried to put the moves on her and she didn't want to go as far as you did and you got mad at her, and that's why you broke up.

Peter: **Getting very annoyed. **Actually, that's not at all how it happened.

Julie: Huh?

Peter: She was the one that broke things off.

Julie: What do you mean?

Peter: Okay, I'll tell you. About a month after school let out last year, I was helping Marcia and my folks paint the attic room for her and I had a date with Kerry that night. So, I got ready for the date and picked her up at ten for the late show.

Julie: Okay? And?

Peter: We went to the late show and then went for some burgers and shakes.

Julie: I'm not seeing the problem.

Peter: The problem was she asked me to put a couple quarters in the juke box. When I returned to our table, she was making out with Brad Schwartz.

Julie: Oh! That's a problem.

Peter: Yeah. Brad starts mocking me and so I punched his lights out.

Julie: **Shocked and giggles. **You didn't!

Peter: Yeah, I did. I thought she'd appreciate me, uh…

Julie: …defending her honour?

Peter: Yeah, but instead, we got into a fight. She called me a pig and said she never wanted to see me again.

Julie: So, she was probably cheating on you.

Peter: That wasn't really what bothered me about it though.

Julie: What was it?

Peter: She wasn't honest with me. We never said we were exclusive. If she'd just told me she wanted to see other people or break up with me, then I would've been okay.

Julie: No you wouldn't.

Peter: I wouldn't have liked it, no, but I would've gotten over it.

Julie: I see.

Peter: There's one good thing about breaking up with Kerry.

Julie: What?

Peter: If we hadn't broken up, I wouldn't have met this cute blonde at the beach over the summer and fallen madly in love with her.

Julie: Aww, Peter. You're too much.

_Peter hears the car drive up._

Peter: My folks are back with Jan. I've gotta go.

Julie: Okay. See you Monday?

Peter: Of course. I'll see you Monday. Goodnight, Princess.

Julie: Good night.

_They hang up._

* * *

_It's Monday at Fillmore Junior High. Cindy is at cheerleading practice. Cassie Hathaway starts making trouble for the squad, as Cindy practices a tumbling run._

Cassie: MISS!!

_Cindy startles and stops short, landing on her backside._

Cassie: Ha ha! **Sneering. **Some cheerleader you are. Can't even do a simple tumbling run.

Shelley: Cut it out, Cassie!

Millicent: Yeah, cut it out. We're trying to practice.

Cassie: Yeah. I should let you practice. You look like you could use all the practice you can get.

Cindy: What's that supposed to mean?

Cassie: **Baiting. **Oh, nothing.

Shelley: **Holding Cindy back. **Cindy, she's not worth it.

Cindy: **Glaring at Cassie. **You're right. It's nothing.

Cassie: Yeah, that's right. Walk away. You know you bought your way on to the squad, just like your sisters bought their way onto the homecoming court. Everyone knows Kerry should've won, not those sluts you call your sisters.

Morgan: Get real, dork!

_Cindy tries to punch her lights out, but Millicent, Morgan and Theresa hold her back._

Millicent: No Cindy. She's not worth it.

Cindy: But…

Shelley: **Getting in Cassie's face. **I'm going to say this once and only once. Cindy's the best thing that's happened to this squad. She tried out and made it fair and square. Remember, she didn't even make it initially. April Rogers did and then moved away. She's got more talent in her arm she broke over the summer than you do in your whole body. So, why don't you take your miserable self and leave us alone.

_Cassie tries to say something, but instead turn sharply and walks away. Shelley gathers the squad together._

Shelley: I think we've done enough today. Good job everyone. Cindy, can I talk to you?

_The rest of the squad goes their separate ways._

Cindy: Yes?

Shelley: Don't let Cassie get to you. I know she and her sister have been making trouble for your family, but don't go there. Don't stoop to her level. She's not worth it.

Cindy: Okay.

Shelley: I mean it. I don't want you to do anything you'd regret. I like you and don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me, you won't do anything even if she starts it.

Cindy: I promise.

* * *

_Peter drives up to pick Cindy up from practice. She wonders why her mom isn't there picking her up as usual. Suddenly thoughts turn to the baby and she becomes worried._

Cindy: Where's mom? She's okay, isn't she?

Peter: Yeah, she's fine.

Cindy: It's not the baby, is it?

Peter: No, everything's fine.

Cindy: Then why are you picking me up?

Peter: I thought we needed to talk, brother to sister.

Cindy: Oh?

Peter: You don't need to fight my battles for me.

Cindy: What do you mean?

Peter: The one between me and Kerry. I know Cassie's been giving you a hard time.

Cindy: How did you know?

Peter: Besides the fact that Kerry's been especially nasty after her sister was passed over for the Varsity squad and Julie and Jan were nominated for and won homecoming princess, Bobby told me she's been on your case.

Cindy: But she called Marcia and Jan sluts, and she made me miss my tumbling run at practice.

Peter: We know the truth. Marcia, Jan and you won fair and square, and you know our sisters. Kerry's just sore because she can't push me around anymore.

Cindy: But she's driving me crazy.

Peter: I know. But she's not worth it.

Cindy: That's what Shelley said.

Peter: Shelley's right. Anyway, we need to get home. Alice is making meatloaf.

* * *

_Peter and Cindy arrive at the Brady house. Marcia and Jan intercept Cindy before she goes into the house._

Marcia: We heard that Cassie's been giving you a hard time.

Cindy: Peter already lectured me.

Jan: We're not lecturing you. We just wanted to know if you're okay.

Cindy: Yeah, I'm fine. **She furrows her brow.**

Marcia: We're your sisters. We know you. You're not fine.

Jan: Wanna talk about it?

Cindy: Not really.

Jan: Hey, we know Kerry's feeding her lines. Kerry's been on our case since she and Peter broke up. We're just concerned.

Cindy: **Sighs out of frustration.** Okay, she called the two of you sluts.

Marcia: I'm so sorry she said that.

Cindy: I just wanted to punch her lights out! I was so mad.

Jan: She's not worth it.

Cindy: I know, but what am I supposed to do? She keeps yanking my chain. I missed a really hard tumbling run at practice and fell on my backside because of that, that, that, ugh!

Marcia: Now calm down, chill for a minute.

Cindy: But, but…

Jan: But nothing. Don't let her get to you. Kerry's yanking our chain too and she's said nasty stuff to us too. If you give into her, it'll just fuel her fire.

_Carol comes out to the porch to tell her girls that dinner's on the table and overhears the conversation._

Carol: Your sisters are right.

Cindy: I know.

Carol: Do you want me to talk to Mrs. Hathaway? I can if you want me to.

Cindy: No. Marcia and Jan are right. She's not worth it.

Carol: Okay. Now dinner's on the table, so you three wash up.

_

* * *

_

The next day, Cindy's walking down the hall at school between classes. Cassie is still on her case. She approaches Cindy and begins her usual taunts.

Cassie: Oh look, it's Cin-dee without her posse to defend her.

Cindy: Shut up, Cassie.

Cassie: Oh, what's wrong?

_Cindy starts to walk away, but Cassie continues to badger her._

Cassie: C'mon, got nothing to say? How's your loser brother? You know he tried to make the moves on my sister.

_Cindy continues to walk away._

Cassie: Can't even defend yourself, so you just walk away.

_Cassie decides to pump up the volume._

Cassie: How are your sluts of sisters or your brood mare mother? What is it now, ten kids?

_Cindy stops short and stiffens, back toward Cassie._

Cindy: **Silently to herself. **I won't give in. I won't give in. Just walk away.

Cassie: Got nothing to say? Huh?

_Cassie just stands there as Cindy walks away without a word. Cindy smiles to herself, glad she didn't give into the temptation of cleaning her clock._

* * *

_Peter and Julie are walking down the hall at Westdale. Kerry approaches the couple._

Peter: What do you want? **Pulling Julie toward him, protectively.**

Kerry: Can't we talk?

Peter: Why? We don't have anything to talk about.

Kerry: But we used to go out.

Peter: "Used to" is the operative term.

Julie: Kerry, leave us alone.

Kerry: Stay out of it. This is none of your business.

Peter: I don't have anything to say to you.

Kerry: Don't you have any feelings toward me?

Peter: I used to, until you cheated on me with Brad. But even then, I still loved you, until I found someone who loves me for me instead of just using me.

Kerry: I do love you. Brad and I broke up.

Julie: Well, isn't that a shame.

Peter: **Irritated. **Will the two of you just knock it off? Julie, I can handle this. I love you, but this isn't your fight. Kerry, it's over. It's been over since this summer. Now, I want the names to stop. I want you to stop doggin' on my sisters. You used to be good friends with Jan and you know what kind of girl she is.

Kerry: Yeah. **She smirks. **A sl…

Peter: **Cuts her off. **Stop it. And I want you and your sister to stop bothering Cindy. She wasn't the one who chose who got on what squad. That was Shelley and the coach. And furthermore, I know what you and your sister have been saying about my mom. If I recall correctly, isn't it your favourite aunt and uncle the ones with ten kids, or is it twelve now?

Kerry: **Eyes downcast, knowing she's defeated. **Fifteen. They just had triplets last year.

Julie: Fifteen?! **She starts to laugh.**

Peter: Don't start, Julie. **Inhales. **Anyway, leave my family alone. If you have any beef with me, bring it to me, not my family.

Kerry: **Contrite. **I'm sorry. I've been so stupid. I'm gonna talk to Cassie too. I know I've been a real jerk and I have a feeling she has too. I've seen your sister cheer. She is good. She deserves the spot. Julie, I'm sorry too. Can we be friends?

Julie: I don't know if I trust you right now. Perhaps in the future, but not now.

Kerry: Peter?

Peter: I agree with Julie. **Looking sorrowful. **You've changed, Kerry. I'm sorry.

_Peter and Julie walk away, leaving Kerry standing alone._

Kerry: Me too.

* * *

_--End of Chapter Fourteen--_


	20. Chapter 15

_--Chapter Fifteen--_

_A/N—Thanks for your kind reviews and well-wishes before and after my surgery. It's the beginning of November. Carol is eight months (32 weeks) along._

* * *

_It's the day of the baby shower. Alice and the kids have been working with their grandmothers to get everything just right. Mike is in charge of getting Carol out of the house. Alice and Mike are in the kitchen. She serves him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee._

Alice: So, got any plans on how you're gonna get Mrs. Brady out of the house?

Mike: Yep. **He takes out a tri-fold brochure and hands it to Alice.** I'm taking her to the spa.

Alice: The "Healing Hands Day Spa?" Wow!

Mike: It was a choice between that one and "Still Waters."

Alice: She's gonna love ya for it.

Mike: Yeah. **Grinning. **I'm giving her the whole works.

Alice: Works?

Mike: Yeah, I've got a great package which includes a facial, manicure and pedicure and this new thing called a pregnancy massage.

Alice: It sounds nice. She's wanted to try out that spa since it opened.

Mike: Really? I didn't know that.

Alice: Yeah, when it opened, she was telling me all about it, dreaming about getting a massage there.

Mike: Sounds like I scored well then. Lunch is also included. I didn't know spas served lunch.

Alice: Some of them do.

Mike: So, you and the kids got everything planned out here?

Alice: Yes. Your mother and Mrs. Tyler will be here around noon to help us set up.

Mike: I need to get Carol back here at one or two?

Alice: Two.

_They hear someone coming into the kitchen. Alice discreetly hands the brochure back to Mike as Carol enters the kitchen._

Mike: Hi Sweetheart. **He places a kiss on her lips. **How are you feeling?

Carol: Good. **She places a kiss on his lips.** I slept just like a log.

_Alice serves her breakfast too, but without the coffee._

Mike: I've got a surprise for you.

Carol: **Her eyes sparkle. **What?

Mike: You know how you'd been wanting to try out that new spa?

Carol: You mean, Healing Hands?

Mike: Yes.

Carol: **Gets excited. **I've always wanted to go there. **Her eyes fall. **But it's too expensive.

Mike: **Grins. **Well, you're going.

Carol: **Surprised; she can't believe it. **Really?

Mike: Yes, really. **He hands her the brochure. **I've got it all taken care of. You'll start out with a massage and facial, and then end with a manicure and pedicure. It also includes lunch for two.

Carol: Oh Mike! **She just about leaps into an embrace, then stops short. **Are you sure it's okay?

Mike: Yes. I talked to your doctor and he said there are many massage therapists that perform pregnancy massages, and he said it's perfectly fine with him. **He places a light peck on her cheek. **You're in good health **(and the other cheek) **and the baby's fine. **He plants a passionate kiss on her lips.**

_They break out of their embrace and Carol giggles._

Mike: As soon as you get dressed, we'll be on our way.

_Carol gets dressed and the couple leaves for the spa. As soon as the coast is clear, Alice rallys the kids, including Greg._

* * *

Alice: Okay troops, let's get this place spic and span. Bobby, we need the lawn mowed, Greg, Peter, we need the decorations put up.

Greg: I'll call Nora. She told me she wanted to help out.

Alice: Who's got cake duty?

Marcia: That would be me. I could make my lemon chiffon cake.

Alice: Actually, I was thinking more like either a vanilla or chocolate cake with buttercream icing. Right now, your mom's stomach doesn't settle too well when she eats anything with lemon in it.

Marcia: I could make a vanilla/chocolate cake and ice it with white icing with roses on the corners and pink or blue lettering in the center. No wait, green lettering.

Alice: Sounds lovely, Marcia. The living room needs cleaning and then decorations need to be put up. Your grandmothers should be here around noon to help out, so let's get started.

_The kids begin tidying up the place. Nora comes over and helps the kids decorate._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mike and Carol are at the Healing Hands Spa._

Receptionist: May I help you?

Mike: My name's Mike Brady and I've got a reservation for my wife, Carol, for the Deluxe Package with the luncheon.

Receptionist: Yes. I see her name right here. Ingrid will see her. I'll let her know you're here. **She walks into the back and notifies Ingrid.**

Carol: Oh Mike, this is so lovely. **She can hardly contain her excitement.**

_Shortly thereafter, Ingrid comes out to greet them._

Ingrid: Mrs. Brady?

_Mike helps Carol up._

Carol: Yes, I'm Mrs. Brady.

Ingrid: Hi, I'm Ingrid. **They shake hands. **I'll be giving you your massage, facial, manicure and pedicure today. Let's step into Room 3 so we can talk about what you'd like for today.

Carol: Okay.

Mike: I'll meet you back here for lunch at noon. **Kisses her on the cheek.**

Carol: All right.

Mike: Have fun.

_They engage in a long embrace. Then Mike leaves._

Ingrid: Shall we?

_She leads Carol to Room 3. There, she sees a water table, which is set at a semi-reclining position, a terry cloth robe, a candelabra, and an eight-track tape player. The women sit down._

Ingrid: Have you ever had a massage before?

Carol: Yes. A couple times.

Ingrid: Are there any scents that you like, or those that bother you?

Carol: I love a warm vanilla or lavender. Citrus and apple seem to bother me.

Ingrid: Okay. You're nine months along?

Carol: No, I'm eight.

Ingrid: Okay. There's a very slight chance of starting labour due to the massage, but it's only very slight. Are you having any contractions yet?

Carol: No. **Gets a bit concerned and nervous. **What do you mean a "slight chance of starting labour?"

Ingrid: There are certain points along the body if massaged can start labour. I will do my best to avoid those areas. Also, stress hormones can prevent labour from starting, so when those are cleared and the body is relaxed, labour can start. Massage is a partnership between the therapist and the client. If there's something you don't want or doesn't feel good, please let me know. I'll step out of the room, and you can get undressed and slip under the sheet. Leave your undergarment on, but you can either keep your bra on or take it off, whatever's more comfortable.

_Ingrid leaves the room and Carol undresses and slips under the sheet. Immediately, she relaxes, feeling the warmth of the water table and basking in the glow of the low light and the scent of warm vanilla with lavender. Ingrid knocks on the door._

Carol: Come in.

Ingrid: Ready?

_Carol closes her eyes and nods. Ingrid begins to massage. Carol relaxes, feeling the tension leave her body._

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Brady house. The kids report their progress to Alice._

Bobby: Lawn's all mowed. Peter's almost finished trimming the bushes.

Cindy: Bathrooms are cleaned.

Jan: Floors vacuumed.

Alice: **Checking her list. **Good. We've still got a few hours left. Wash up so we can get the gifts wrapped. Your grandmothers will be here in about an hour to help finish up. Has the punch been made?

Jan: It's in the refrigerator. The ice ring's still in the freezer.

_Peter walks in with cuts on his hands and arms._

Marcia: What happened to you?

Peter:The bushes bit me.

Alice: Well, clean yourself up and help us with the decorations and gifts.

_He does as instructed._

Nora: Got any crepe paper?

Greg: She's really good with making centerpieces. She made a really neat one for the fall banquet. It was a silver and black spray and looked like it had notes spraying out of the top.

Alice: Sure. Look over in that bag. I think we've got plenty, plus scissors, glue and tape.

_Bobby brings in bags of presents from the garage._

Bobby: Got the gifts.

Alice: Great! You and Cindy start on the bag from Mommy and Me. Jan, you and Marcia start on the bag from Babyland. Greg, that box needs wrapping. When Peter comes down, he can help you. I'm gonna check on the hors d'oeuvres for the shower.

_The kids do as they're told._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the spa. Ingrid has finished massaging Carol; it's almost time for her facial._

Ingrid: **Speaking in a soft tone.** Okay Carol. Take your time. As soon as you're ready, you can get dressed. There's a robe on the chair nearby. Put it on as well and then I'll come back to do your facial.

_Ingrid leaves and Carol gets dressed. Although she's looking forward to the facial and nail treatments, she's a bit sad that the massage is over. It was heavenly! "I could get used to this!" She puts on the robe. "Mmm! This is nice! Not as nice as the one Mike got me, but still nice." Ingrid knocks on the door._

Carol: Come in.

Ingrid: Ready for your facial? Since you're pregnant, I'm gonna use more natural products and lotions. Your skin is probably a bit more sensitive, so I make it a policy not to do chemical peels on women who are pregnant. But, I've got some lovely moisturizers and exfoliants. If you'd like, I could also do a cucumber eye treatment and a foot soak too. How does that sound?

Carol: Sounds nice!

Ingrid: So, let's get started.

_Carol reclines in the nearby chair and Ingrid begins the facial. She is in heaven. She doesn't remember the last time she's been pampered so. "I've got the best husband in the world. Mmm! This is divine!"_

* * *

_At the Brady House. The doorbell rings. Cindy answers it._

Cindy: I'll get it!

_She opens the door to reveal Mrs. Tyler._

Cindy: Grandma!

Mrs. Tyler: Hi! How are you? **She gives her youngest granddaughter a hug.**

Cindy: I'm fine.

Alice: Who's at the door?

Mrs. Tyler: **Walking into the kitchen. **It's me, Alice.

Alice: Ah, Mrs. Tyler. How are you?

Mrs. Tyler: Oh, very well. The house looks great.

Marcia: **Walks in. **Hey Grandma!

Mrs. Tyler: Marcia! How are you? How's school going?

Marcia: Good. School's fine. I'm starting to look at colleges, but I'm not sure where I wanna go.

Mrs. Tyler: Oh, you'll figure it out. You're a smart girl. Where's Jan?

Jan: Here I am! And look who I found!

Alice: Mrs. Brady! So nice to see you.

Mrs. Brady: It's good to see you too, Alice. So, where are the guys?

Jan: We had a few last minute errands to run so the guys decided to run them for us.

Mrs. Brady: They didn't want to cook, did they?

Cindy: Of course not!

_They all have a good laugh at the guys' expense._

* * *

_Back at the spa. Carol's facial is complete. Next, is her manicure and pedicure._

Ingrid: First we'll start off with a hand and foot massages, complete with moisturizers. Then, I'll file and buff your nails, and then complete the look with polish.

Carol: Oh, that sounds lovely.

Ingrid: Again, with the foot massage, it will not be as deep as it normally would be, because we don't want to run the risk of you going into labour.

Carol: From a foot massage?

Ingrid: I also have a degree in what's called Reflexology. There are points on the foot that I must avoid to prevent labour.

Carol: **Surprised. **Really.

Ingrid: And did you want a natural look or coloured polish?

Carol: I like coloured polish, as long as it's not too out there.

Ingrid: How do you like translucent pearl? **She shows her the bottle.**

Carol: Oh, that's nice.

Ingrid: Okay, let's get started.

_

* * *

_

Back at the house. The Bradys have finished decorating the house. The food and refreshments are finished. Everything's ready for the shower. All that's lacking are the guests and of course, the parents-to-be (again). They study their work.

Mrs. Tyler: Everything looks good!

Mrs. Brady: Yeah. Won't Carol be surprised?

Mrs. Tyler: So, she doesn't have any idea, does she?

Alice: Mr. Brady took her to the spa.

Jan: Mom knew she'd be given a shower, but she didn't know when or how or who.

Bobby: Dad did accidentally let it out that the two of you were planning a shower.

Cindy: But she had no clue we were doing this.

_Greg and Nora drive up and enter the kitchen._

Greg: Pizza's here.

Peter: Ah, lunch!

Alice: Okay troops, grab your lunch and let's eat it in the kitchen and family room. Guests should be coming around one-thirty and your dad's bringing your mom back at two.

_The crew eats lunch and relaxes until it's time for guests to arrive._

* * *

_Back at the spa. Carol's manicure and pedicure are complete. She's feeling very pretty._

Ingrid: So, what do you think?

Carol: This has been wonderful! Thank you!

Ingrid: It's been my pleasure. **She puts her tools away. **It looks like lunch should be served soon. If you'd like to follow me to the tea room, I can get your drink ready.

_Carol starts to remove her robe._

Ingrid: You don't have to take off the robe if you don't want. It's yours to keep.

Carol: Thank you.

_Ingrid leads Carol into the tea room. As soon as she enters the room, she spots Mike, who upon seeing his wife, stands up and presents her with a bouquet of flowers._

Mike: You look lovely.

Carol: **She smiles and blushes. **Thank you.

_Ingrid serves their drinks and meal and then leaves the couple to eat their dinner. Mike gazes into his wife's eyes._

Mike: You look absolutely radiant.

Carol: I had so much fun.

Mike: I'm glad.

Carol: How did you know I'd wanted to get at least a massage here since it opened?

Mike: Actually, I didn't. The Dunhams told me about this place. Mark gave his wife a similar package before their daughter Katie was born. He said Carla loved the place.

Carol: This was wonderful. Ken may have to take Kathy here before the twins are born. Do they carry packages for teens?

Mike: I'm not sure. What are you thinking about?

Carol: It might be a nice graduation present for Marcia on graduation day.

Mike: We can get a brochure on our way out.

_They finish their lunch and leave the spa. Carol yawns._

Mike: Sleepy?

Carol: A little. I'm so relaxed I can hardly keep my eyes open.

Mike: **Discreetly looks at his watch and sees he needs to get them back to the house. **We can go on home so you can take a nap.

Carol: **Her eyes are closed and she's about asleep. **That sounds good.

_They pull up in the driveway and walk to the front door. Mike turns the doorknob._

* * *

_--Chapter Fifteen continues on the next page--_

_A/N—I know some people stated that they wished I'd followed the one chapter equals one page principle for this story. To be consistent, I'm going to continue my vein of grouping like ideas together into one chapter. If I do a sequel or a prequel, I'll follow the principle. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. I'm enjoying writing it._


	21. Chapter 15 Continued

_--Chapter Fifteen Continued--_

_A/N—Baby shower day._

* * *

_The guests start arriving at the Brady house. Kathy Kelly, Carol's best friends Ellie and Martha, Carla and Julie Dunham, Mrs. Gould, and Mrs. Phillips are among the guests. They hear the car drive up in the driveway._

Cindy: They're coming! They're coming!

Marcia: Quick, everyone.

_They hear the doorknob turn. Mrs. Brady and Mrs. Tyler motion for everyone to keep still. Mike escorts Carol into the room. She notices all the decorations and realizes her family's been up to something these past few days. She suspected they were plotting something. The family and guests pop up._

Guests/family: Surprise!

Carol: **Beaming. **Oh, you guys! Mike, you were in on it. **She kisses him on the cheek.**

Mike: **Grinning from ear to ear. **Guilty as charged!

_Carol sees her mother. A tear escapes her eye._

Carol: Oh, mom!

Mrs. Tyler: Congratulations, baby.

_The women embrace. Mrs. Tyler wipes the tear from her daughter's cheek. Marcia, Jan and Cindy join their mother._

Jan: Congratulations, mom.

Carol: Aww, thank you girls.

_The five women embrace. Mrs. Brady brings a corsage, pins it on her daughter-in-law's collar, and kisses her on the cheek._

Mrs. Brady: Congratulations, Carol.

Mike: Hi mom.

Mrs. Brady: Congratulations, son. **She hugs her son.**

Mike: Thanks, mom.

_Alice starts the party and escorts Carol to a rocking chair, which has a blue bow on it. She recognizes the chair._

Carol: Mom! It's Grandma's chair!

Mrs. Tyler: Your father refinished it. I know you've always loved it, even when you were a little girl. You'd sit and rock your baby dolls in it.

Carol: **Sits down. **And now I'll once again rock my baby in it.** She lovingly rests her hand on her abdomen.**

Marcia: Mom, let's get started. Jan will write for you. Dad, sit here. **She pulls up a chair for her dad.**

_Cindy passes out the gifts. Carol receives clothes, for both boys and girls, in various sizes, towels, blankets, toiletries, toys, and a few stuffed animals._

Alice: This one's from me. **She hands Carol an envelope.**

Carol: **Opens the card. **Alice, it's perfect!

Jan: What is it, mom?

Carol: A one-year certificate for Teeny Tiny Tot Diaper Service! Thanks, Alice!

_Mrs. Brady and the boys bring in a large package._

Mrs. Brady: I want the both of you to open this one.

_The couple does as instructed and reveal a wooden cradle. The guests ohh and ahh over it._

Mike: Mom. **He's almost speechless and swallows the lump that has developed in his throat. He gently rubs his hand down the side of the cradle.**

Carol: It's beautiful.

Mike: It's a Brady heirloom.

Greg: I thought I recognized it.

Bobby: What do you mean?

Mike: It's the cradle that your Great-grandpa Brady made when he and your Great-grandma Brady were expecting your Grandpa Brady, my dad, and all the Brady men have slept in it as infants ever since.

Bobby: Even me?

Peter: Yes, even you.

Carol: Now this little Brady boy will get to use it.

Mike: Thanks, mom.

Mrs. Brady: I knew you and Carol would want to use it, so I asked Mr. Tyler to refinish it too.

Carol: Mom, you were in on it?

Mrs. Tyler: Of course! When Mrs. Brady told me about the cradle, I knew it would thrill you guys to no end to get to use it. Your dad's still working on the girls' cradle.

Marcia: Hey, that would be great! One cradle upstairs, and one down here.

Mike: I've got one package as well. Greg, Peter, can you get that box out of my den?

Greg: Sure, dad.

_They do as instructed and place it in front of their mother._

Carol: Help me open it, Mike?

_They open it and remove the contents._

Carol: An umbrella stroller! Thanks Mike!

Mike: You're welcome. I know how much you like to take walks during the day. Now, you'll be able to after the baby's born.

Carol: I love it. **She kisses Mike on the cheek.**

_

* * *

_

Jan and Cindy clean up the paper and organize the gifts. Marcia brings in the cake and places it on the dining table. It's a vanilla/chocolate cake with white buttercream icing. Pink and blue roses grace the corners and green icing ivy completes the borders along the top and bottom of the cake. Lettering, also in green, reads, "Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

Alice: Let's get some pictures of the proud parents. First, with Mrs. Brady and Mrs. Tyler…

_Alice choreographs the pictures and Greg serves as photographer. Pictures include ones with Carol and Mike the kids and Alice, and by themselves. After all the pictures are taken, Carol admires the cake._

Carol: Marcia, you did a lovely job on the cake.

Marcia: Thanks mom.

Carol: I didn't know you were into cake decorating.

Marcia: Uh huh. That's why I signed up for Advanced Home Ec this year.

Alice: She could be the next Julia Childs.

Bobby: Or Betty Crocker.

Peter: Betty Crocker's not a real person, dumbhead.

Bobby: So I didn't earn my cooking badge in scouts, sue me.

Alice: I'll get this cake served.

Peter: We'll see if it's as good as it looks.

_Marcia shoots him a glare._

Alice: Okay Mrs. Brady, what would you like, vanilla or chocolate?

Carol: How 'bout a small piece of both?

Alice: Coming right up.

Carol: **Tries a piece. **Marcia, this is heavenly!

Marcia: Thanks, mom.

_

* * *

_

Carol mingles with the guests awhile and then settles into the rocker. Kathy Kelly joins her.

Kathy: Congratulations, Carol.

Carol: Thanks. Soon, it'll be your turn. How are you feeling?

Kathy: Good, for the most part. These girls are so active. Ken says they'll probably either be soccer players or tap dancers.

Carol: So you know they're girls?

Kathy: We don't know for sure, but the doctor thinks they're girls.

Carol: **Her face brightens. **Oh Kathy, I'm so happy for you.

Kathy: **Beaming. **I love my boys, but I'm so excited to be having girls. I've always dreamed about having a little girl, dressing her up in pink frilly dresses and doing her hair with bows.

Carol: Ah yeah. There's nothing like having a little girl to dress up. I'm looking forward to having a new experience, a baby boy.

Kathy: You know for sure?

Carol: No, the doctor and I decided not to do an ultrasound, but as big as I am, I hope it's a boy. **The baby begins kicking. **I think I've got a track star or a diver in here! **She chuckles.** So, do you and Ken have any names picked out?

Kathy: We're thinking about Kathryn Gail and Karen Grace.

Carol: Ah, those are lovely names.

Kathy: I'm sure you and Mike have a list of names.

Carol: We do, but we're keeping it a secret. Although I know this child is a boy, Mike insists on drawing up a list of girl's names too.

Kathy: We've got a list of boys' names too. We're thinking of Kenneth Ryan and Kevin Roger if they do turn out to be boys.

_

* * *

_

Soon, the party ends. Mike, Alice and the kids clean up while Carol takes a nap. Greg and Nora take down boxes in the garage.

Nora: Thanks for letting me help with the shower.

Greg: You're welcome. I'm glad you came.

Nora: I wouldn't have missed it. Your mom's terrific.

Greg: Yeah, she is.

Nora: **Finishes a box and looks dreamily. **Having a baby. It's so romantic.

Greg: **Grins. **Yeah. **Pulls her into an embrace and long lip-lock.**

Nora: I can't wait until we have a baby. I know we haven't been dating all that long and it'll be awhile before we can get married and have a baby, but…

Greg: I know what you mean.

Nora: What do you want first?

Greg: Oh, I dunno.

Nora: I want a little boy first. One with your style, good looks, and charm. **Greg blushes.** And then a little girl.

Greg: **A little nervous, but tries to hide it. **Yeah, a boy and a girl. That would be nice. But until then, I know mom and dad will let us baby-sit.

Nora: True, but you've got five brothers and sisters to compete over for the baby.

Greg: Ah, we'll still have plenty of chances. **He looks at his watch. **Oh, we've gotta go. I've got that theory project due on Monday and we've got that Biology paper to write.

Nora: **Startled out of her dream. **Oh! And we've got the choral banquet tonight too!

Greg: Lemme go tell dad we're gone.

Nora: Okay.

_Greg finds his dad in the den and lets him know he and Nora were leaving._

Greg: Dad, Nora and I are gone.

Mike: Okay.

Greg starts to leave.

Mike: Greg, hold on for a sec.

Greg: Yes dad?

Mike: I don't mean to pry, but I overheard a bit of your conversation with Nora in the garage.

Greg: Oh?

Mike: I know you like this girl, but do you think you're moving too fast?

Greg: You said you knew mom was the girl for you the moment you met her.

Mike: That was different. I was older and had three kids.

Greg: I wasn't talking about Carol, but mom, my first mom.

Mike: Oh. Yes, I was madly in love with your mother. Still, I want you to be careful.

Greg: We will be. Nora wants to be a nurse, and I'm still not sure if I wanna be a doctor or a music professor, so we'll be in school for awhile.

Mike: Okay. It just makes me a bit nervous when I hear my son talking about having a baby.

Greg: Don't worry dad. It's just talk. Marriage and having a baby are many, many years away.

Mike: Good. Anyway, thanks for helping with the shower.

Greg: You're welcome. See you later.

_Greg and Nora leave._

_

* * *

_

In the car, Greg and Nora talk.

Nora: **Sees that Greg seems preoccupied. **Greg, what's wrong?

Greg: Dad heard us talking in the garage.

Nora: Oh, man.

Greg: He was worried we'd do something.

Nora: **Realizes what he means. **Oh! I love you, but I'm not ready.

Greg: Me either. I don't even know what I want to do, major in music or pre-med.

Nora: And I wanna be a nurse. We can't have a baby yet.

Greg: Right. If I go pre-med, I'll have to do med school and residency and boards.

Nora: I hope you told your dad all this.

Greg: I did.

_Greg pulls into Nora's dorm parking lot._

Nora: See you in a few hours.

Greg: **Gives her a quick kiss. **I'll pick you up at six-thirty.

Nora: See you then.

_She gets out and he drives off. He laughs silently to himself. "A baby. Not yet, dad!"_

* * *

_Back at the Brady house. Carol is taking a nap. Every so often, she feels a lurch and she grimaces. The contractions get increasingly more intense, to the point she wakes up._

Carol: M, m, mi! **A contraction hits, which takes her breath away. It passes. She finds her breath and calls out. **Mike! **She winces. **Oh.** She inhales.** MIKE!!

Jan walks down the hallway and hears her mother. She peers into the bedroom and sees her mother in pain.

Jan: Mom?

Carol: Get your dad. **Another one hits. **NOW!!

Jan: Okay.

_She races down the stairs and finds her dad in the den. Mike looks up and sees her daughter in a panic._

Mike: What's wrong, Jan?

Jan: It's mom.

Mike: **Gets concerned. **What about mom?

Jan: I think the baby's coming. She's breathing like she's having contractions.

_Mike jumps up without a word, races upstairs, and into the bedroom. He sees his wife apparently in pain. He rushes to her side._

Mike: Carol?

Carol: Mike, the baby! It's too early. **Another one hits.**

Mike: Let's get you to the hospital.

_He helps her up, supporting her as they walk out of the room._

Carol: Oh, Mike!

_Bobby sees his parents descend the stairs, Mike supporting his wife._

Bobby: Mom?

Mike: Not now, Bobby.

_The couple walks through the kitchen. She places her hands on the countertop as another contraction pulses through her body. Alice meets Mike's eyes and silently nods._

Mike: Breathe, honey.

Carol: I can't be having the baby! Oh!

_The contraction ends._

Mike: Let's get you to the car.

_Mike helps his wife into the convertible and drive to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

Jan runs into Peter and Bobby's room. They and Cindy are watching TV.

Jan: The baby's coming!

Peter: What?

Cindy: It's too early!

Jan: I know, but tell that to the baby.

Bobby: It's true. I saw dad helping mom down the stairs. Mom didn't look so good.

_Marcia walks out of the bathroom into the boys' room._

Marcia: What's all the commotion?

Bobby: Mom's having the baby.

Marcia: WHAT?!

_Just then Alice knocks on the door._

Peter: Come in.

Alice: I just wanted to let you know that your dad's taking your mom to the hospital.

Marcia: The baby, right?

Alice: Yeah.

Cindy: Isn't it too early?

Alice: It is early, but it's generally okay if a baby's born a month early.

Bobby: Someone needs to call Greg.

Jan: **Gets up.** I will.

_She goes into her parents' bedroom and calls Greg._

* * *

Greg: Hello?

Jan: Greg, it's Jan. **Trying to hide how frantic she's feeling.**

Greg: What's wrong?

Jan: Mom's in labour.

Greg: What?!

Jan: Yeah. Dad took mom to the hospital.

Greg: When?

Jan: Just now.

Greg: Do I need to come over?

Jan: Not unless you want to. I know you've got your banquet.

Greg: I don't have to go.

Jan: But you said you're singing a number there.

Greg: I can call Steve and let him know I can't be there.

Jan: Greg, don't. How 'bout giving me the number of the place you'll be and if she has the baby, we can call you.

Greg: Mmm, I dunno.

Jan: Listen, it could be awhile. The baby may not even come until the middle of the night.

Greg: Well, okay. Got a pen and paper?

Jan: Yeah.

Greg: It's 555-8181. I'll be at the University Union.

Jan: Got it.

Greg: I should be back home around 11. Please let me know if you hear anything.

Jan: I will.

_They hang up._

_

* * *

_

Greg calls Nora.

Nora: Hello?

Greg: Nora, it's Greg.

Nora: What's wrong?

Greg: Jan just called. Mom's having the baby.

Nora: Now? I thought she wasn't due for another month.

Greg: She's not. She's due around the first of December.

Nora: It's early, but she should be okay.

Greg: Yeah, I know.

Nora: And the baby should be okay too.

Greg: I know that too, but it's just that I'm worried.

Nora: It's harder when you're not there to see firsthand.

Greg: Yes it is.

Nora: Do you wanna skip the banquet and go to your folks' house?

Greg: I can't skip it entirely. I'm singing, but I'd rather leave a bit early. I told Jan I'd be home around 11 and gave her the number to the Union.

Nora: Still gonna pick me up around six-thirty?

Greg: Yes.

Nora: See you then, and don't worry about your mom.

Greg: Okay.

Nora: I love you.

Greg: I love you, too.

_They hang up._

_

* * *

_

--Last part of Chapter Fifteen coming up next--


	22. Chapter 15 Part Three

_--Chapter Fifteen Last Part--_

_A/N—Last part of Chapter 15. I promise. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are on the way to the hospital. Carol is visibly upset.

Mike: **Tries to hide the panic in his voice. **It's gonna be okay.

Carol: Mike! **Another one hits. **Oh! **She tries to breathe through it.**

Mike: Breathe, Carol. We're almost there.

Carol: Hurry!

_Mike pulls up to the hospital entrance. He runs into the lobby._

Mike: **Almost out of breath, a bit panicked. **My wife. She's having a baby.

Receptionist: Who's your wife?

Mike: Carol. Carol Brady.

_An orderly brings a wheelchair and follows Mike out to the car. Mike opens the passenger door and helps Carol into the chair._

Mike: I'll see you in a minute.

_Carol nods as the orderly whisks her into the lobby. Mike parks the car and rushes into the building. He looks around for his wife._

Mike: Where's my wife? Carol Brady?

Receptionist: Ah yes. **She makes a call.** Mr. Brady is here to see his wife. Is she ready yet? Ten minutes? Okay. I'll tell him. **She hangs up. **Give them ten minutes and then I'll have someone take you to her.

Mike: Thanks.

_Ten minutes pass. Mike paces nearly the whole time._

Receptionist: **She motions to a candy striper. **Nancy, could you take Mr. Brady to Maternal Obs? She's in Room 201.

Nancy: Sure. This way, Mr. Brady.

_Nancy takes Mr. Brady to Room 201. Carol is dressed in a gown and lying in bed._

Carol: **Relieved to see her husband. **Mike.

_Nancy leaves without a word. Mike moves by her side. Carol holds her arms out for an embrace._

Mike: Hi, honey. How are you feeling?

Carol: The contractions… Oh! **She breathes through another one. **…aren't as strong anymore. **Another one hits.**

Mike: Really? **He smooths down her hair around her face.**

Carol: The doctor thinks it's a false alarm.

Mike: False alarm?

Carol: **Inhales through another contraction.** Yeah. Sometimes that happens close to the due date. **Exhales.**

_The couple continue to talk. The nurse comes in to check her vitals._

Nurse: How are you feeling?

Carol: The contractions aren't as strong. They seem to be waning.

Nurse: That's good.

Carol: **A bit frustrated.** You'd think after three pregnancies, I could tell the difference between false labour and true labour.

Nurse: Every pregnancy is different. I've had my share of false labour. When I was pregnant with my third child, I had a number of false alarms. **Checks her vitals and the reports from the monitors. **Everything looks good.

Carol: When can I go home?

Nurse: I'll talk to the doctor. Maybe in a couple hours, if the contractions continue to lessen.

Mike: I'm gonna call the kids. I know we've got 7 anxious people waiting to hear.

Carol: Okay.

Mike: I'll be right back. **He gives her a peck on the lips.**

Carol: I won't go anywhere. **Gives a wry smile.**

_

* * *

_

Mike finds the nearest payphone and calls the house. Peter answers the phone in the kitchen.

Peter: Hello?

Mike: Peter, it's dad.

Peter: How's mom?

_Bobby and Cindy hear Peter on the phone._

Cindy: How's mom?

Bobby: Is she okay?

Peter: **Puts his index finger to his lips. **Shh!

Mike: It's a false alarm.

Peter: So, she's not having the baby?

_By this time, Marcia and Jan join the rest of the crew._

Jan: Mom's not having the baby?

Peter: Shh!

Mike: Not tonight.

Peter: When will you and mom be home?

Mike: If the contractions keep decreasing, we should be home within the next couple hours.

Peter: That's good.

Mike: Can you call Greg? I know one of you called him.

Peter: Okay.

Mike: See you soon. Bye.

Peter: Bye.

_Alice joins the anxious Brady kids._

Marcia: So what did dad say?

Peter: False alarm.

Bobby: What?

Alice: Oh, false labour.

Bobby: Huh?

Alice: Sometimes women can have contractions that feel like real labour, but she doesn't have the baby.

Bobby: **Still not comprehending, but not wanting an explanation. **Oh, okay.

Marcia: I'll call Greg.

Jan: He's at the University Union, at his banquet. Here's the number. **She passes a piece of paper to her sister.**

Marcia: Thanks. **She dials the number. **Greg Brady, please. **A few moments pass.**

Greg: Hello?

Marcia: Greg?

Greg: Yeah. How's mom?

Marcia: Dad just called. It was a false alarm.

Greg: That's a relief.

Marcia: Yeah. She may get to come home in a couple hours.

Greg: That's good. I'll tell Nora. I've gotta go. I'm doing another number in ten.

Marcia: Okay. Talk to you later.

_They hang up._

* * *

_Mike goes back into Carol's room. She looks like she's sleeping._

Carol: **Her eyes flutter open.** Mike.

Mike: Hi, honey. How are you feeling?

Carol: Tired. I feel like I've been through the wringer.

Mike: I bet you do.

Carol: **Places Mike's hand on her abdomen.** At least this one decided not to make his appearance tonight.

Mike: **Talking to the baby. **You hear that, son? Stay in there for just a little while longer.

Carol: **Giggles. **So, you're finally convinced it's a boy.

Mike: No, not necessarily. The jury's still out.

Carol: I know. You want a daughter.

Mike: What I want, is for this baby and her mother to be healthy and happy. **He gives her a light kiss.**

Carol: **Strokes the side of his face with her hand. **I am happy.

The doctor knocks on the door.

Carol: Come in.

Doctor: **Checks the monitors. **How would you like to go home in another hour?

Carol: Yeah. I'd like that.

Doctor: Okay. I'll have the front desk draw up your discharge papers. Since you're close to term, I see no real need for complete bedrest. Just take it easy and don't overdo it.

Mike: I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it.

Carol: **Mock offended. **I can take care of my self, thank you very much.

Doctor: Okay then. I'll see you next week for your regular checkup.

Carol: Thanks_._

_

* * *

_

An hour passes and soon Mike and Carol are on their way home. Carol yawns.

Mike: Why don't you take a little nap? I'll wake you up when we get home.

Carol: I'm not tired. **Tries her best to keep her eyes open.**

Mike: Honey, you don't have to stay up. You've had a long day.

Carol: Okay. **Gives up and lets sleep overtake her.**

_The couple pulls up into the driveway. Alice and the kids are in the family room. Cindy looks out the window and sees the car pull up._

Cindy: They're here, they're here!

_Mike wakes Carol up._

Mike: Honey, we're home.

Carol: **Mumbles. **Mmmm! **Her eyes are still closed.**

Mike: Carol, wake up. We're home.

_Carol opens her eyes._

Mike: **Smiles. **How are you feeling?

Carol: I just wanna go back to bed.

Mike: Okay. Let's get you inside.

_Carol nods. Mike helps her out of the car and walks her into the family room. The kids can see their mother is incredibly tired._

Alice: Welcome back.

Jan: How are you feeling, mom?

Bobby: You okay?

_Carol doesn't answer; she just nods._

Peter: We called Greg and let him know what was going on.

Mike: Thanks. Let me get your mother to bed.

_He and Carol head to their bedroom._

_

* * *

_

Mike turns down the covers on Carol's side of the bed and she slips in. He places a kiss on her forehead and starts to leave.

Carol: Mike?

Mike: **Walks back over. **Yes, honey?

Carol: Please stay.

Mike: Okay. **He gets dressed and slips in bed. **I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_Mike starts to kiss his wife, but she stops him._

Carol: No. Just hold me.

_Mike embraces her as she snuggles in. She starts to cry._

Mike: What's the matter, honey?

Carol: It's been a long day.

Mike: Wanna talk about it?

Carol: **Snuggles in closer.** I'm just afraid.

Mike: Of what?

Carol: Of something going wrong with the baby.

Mike: The doctor said you're in good health and the baby's fine too.

Carol: I know. **She speaks between sniffles.** But I'm forty and having a baby. I'm not as young as I was when I had the girls. I never had any false alarms with them.

Mike: The doctor said it could happen to anyone.

Carol: Could the massage have caused it? I know the doctor said that it's not necessarily so, but I'm still afraid. Ingrid said there are risks… **Her voice is panic-filled.**

Mike: Honey, there's nothing to worry about. **He smooths her hair back and wipes the forming tears away.**

Carol: I know, but I just can't help wondering if I could've done anything differently, if I'd just done the manicure and facial, but not the massage.

Mike: Listen honey, your appointment's Tuesday?

Carol: Monday.

Mike: Why don't we ask the doctor about all of this on Monday. There's no sense in worrying about it right now.

_Carol nods quickly, trying to hold back a flood of tears._

Mike: Hey, it's gonna be okay. **He gives her an embrace.**

Carol: I know. **She relaxes in his embrace and then changes the subject.** Thanks for today.

Mike: You're welcome.

Carol: I loved the spa, the shower.

Mike: I'm glad you had a good time.

Carol: **Gives a wry smile. **So, was the spa just a cover so the kids and our moms could set up for the shower?

Mike: Yes and no.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: No, I'd already planned on giving you the day at the spa, but since the kids wanted you out of the house while they set up for the shower.

Carol: That was really sweet of you. **She gives him a peck on the cheek.**

Mike: You look like you're about to fall asleep.

_She drifts off and doesn't answer him._

_

* * *

_

Monday rolls around and Carol and Mike at the doctor's office. The doctor has just finished examining her and is talking with the couple.

Doctor: Everything looks good. You're dilated to about a one. So, I don't expect you to be going into labour any time soon.

Carol: The massage therapist at the spa I went to on Saturday said that some types of massage may run the risk of labour. Could that have caused the false alarm?

Doctor: You're eight months pregnant with probably a large baby. Both of those factors can contribute to false alarms. I know what they said at the spa, but those risks are purely anecdotal.

Carol: What about using massage to encourage labour or to relieve some of the pain?

Doctor: Well, the research on using massage as an induction for labour is also anecdotal. However, there's no harm in using massage. If you want to use massage for that purpose and/or during labour, I think that's just fine.

Mike: Going back to the baby, you said it's a large baby. How large?

Doctor: If you go to your due date, which I highly doubt, the baby will probably be at least nine pounds.

_Carol looks sick._

Mike: How is that determined?

Doctor: We look at a number of factors, such as maternal and paternal birth weights, the birth weights of siblings, the amount of weight the mother has gained, fundal height and other measurements.

Carol: But each of the girls were between five and six pounds.

Mike: And Peter was the largest at seven and a half.

Doctor: I know your other kids are half-siblings to this one, so that might not give as accurate of a picture as it might had the kids been full siblings. How much did you weigh at birth?

Carol: About six and a half pounds.

Mike: Nearly nine.

Doctor: This one could take after you, Mr. Brady.

Mike: I know some doctors take the baby early, do you recommend doing that?

Doctor: No, taking the baby early runs the risk of underdeveloped lungs.

Carol: **Panicking. **You mean to tell me that had I given birth on Saturday, my baby's lungs would've been underdeveloped?!

Doctor: That's not what I'm saying at all.

Mike: **Holds his wife protectively. **Then what are you saying?

Doctor: All I'm saying is that the longer we can put off delivery, the less chance there would be of your baby having underdeveloped lungs. Babies born at this point in your pregnancy usually do very well. I don't foresee any complications. You've been taking care of yourself well. Although there are no guarantees, I'd bank on you not having any complications.

Carol: **Breathes a sigh of relief.** Okay. That's a relief.

Doctor: If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to call.

_The couple leaves the office and get in their car_.

* * *

_En route home, Carol's stomach growls._

Mike: Hungry?

Carol: I'm starved!

Mike: How 'bout we do lunch?

Carol: Can we go back to that restaurant just off the square, "Our House"?

Mike: Sure. In the mood for grilled cheese?

Carol: **A look of disgust crosses her face. **Ugh. I can't stand the thought of grilled cheese.

_They get to the restaurant and find a table._

Waitress: Welcome to "Our House." Can I get your drinks while you look over the menu?

Mike: I'll have a Coke.

Carol: A Tab for me.

Waitress: I'll have your drinks out in a minute.

_She leaves and the couple looks over the menu._

Mike: What looks good today?

Carol: Mmm, I dunno. It's a toss up between the Wood-Grilled Chicken Pasta and going for broke and having the Double Barrel Chocolate Brownie.

Mike: **Chuckles. **A brownie for lunch?

Carol: I dunno. I'm just in the mood for chocolate. That's all!

Mike: Why not? I think I'm gonna get the Peppercorn Sirloin.

_The waitress brings their drinks._

Waitress: May I take your order?

Mike: I'd like the Peppercorn Sirloin.

Carol: And I'll have the Double Barrel Chocolate Brownie.

Waitress: It'll be out in a few minutes.

_She leaves and the couple talks._

Mike: How are you?

Carol: What do you mean?

Mike: How are you doing with what the doctor told us at the appointment?

Carol: I'm okay, but a nine or ten pound baby? Oh Mike, I hope he's wrong.

Mike: Me too.

Carol: But I was looking at the spa brochure. I'd like to try massage as both an induction for labour and also a possible pain reducer.

Mike: If that's what you'd like to do, okay.

Carol: **In a flirtatious voice. **It could be fun.

Mike: Why not? **He puts his hand on top of hers.**

Carol: I'll make the appointment with Ingrid this afternoon.

Mike: Okay.

_The waitress comes back with their lunch. Carol tries her brownie._

Carol: Mmmmmmmm! This is delicious! **She's loving it.**

Mike: Good, huh?

Carol: Yeah, try it.

_He takes a spoonful._

Mike: Mmm! It is good!

Carol: How's your steak?

Mike: It's good. Would you like a taste?

Carol: No thanks. **Takes another bite of brownie and ice cream.** I'm fine.

Mike: **Chuckles. **You look like you're in heaven.

Carol: Oh, I am.

_The couple finishes their lunch and heads home. Carol takes a nap and dreams of the day in the near future when she gets to hold her new baby for the first time._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Fifteen--

_A/N—Sorry, no baby appearance yet. Trust me, I've got it planned out. I think you'll like it. Thanks for reading._


	23. Chapter 16

_--Chapter Sixteen--_

_A/N—Thanksgiving's around the corner. Carol's 8 ½ months (34 weeks) along._

* * *

_It's the week of Thanksgiving and the kids have been counting down the days 'till they get a break. Alice and Mike are going over the grocery list for Thanksgiving dinner._

Alice: So, are your folks coming over for Thanksgiving?

Mike: Yes, they and Carol's parents are.

Alice: So, with me and Sam, that makes fourteen of us.

Mike: I'll get the extra tables out of the garage and have the boys clean them up.

Alice: Marcia's wanting to fix the dessert. She's thinking of chocolate mousse cake. How do you think that'll sit with Carol?

Mike: I think it'll be fine. Chocolate seems to be one of the few things that don't upset her stomach nowadays.

Alice: How's she feeling?

Mike: She's sleeping a lot. I know she's got to be really tired by now.

Alice: Don't be surprised if you have a new bundle of joy by the end of the week. **She notices that Mike looks a bit nervous.** What is it, Mr. Brady?

Mike: It's all happening so fast.

Alice: It'll be fine. Soon, you'll have a beautiful new baby to love on.

_Mike is smiling. He's excited about the new baby._

Alice: Let's see, along with turkey and dressing, we'll have cranberries, sweet potato casserole, green beans, corn and salad.

Mike: That sounds good.

Alice: On the dressing, do you want me to include sage or not?

Mike: With.

Alice: **Grabs her purse and the grocery list. **Well, I'm off to the store.

Mike: Do you need a lift?

Alice: No, I'm getting everything but the turkey. Sam's bringing one over tomorrow.

Mike: Oh, okay. **Takes some cash out of his wallet. **This should cover it.

_Alice leaves. The kids come through the kitchen, ready for breakfast._

Bobby: Where's mom?

Mike: She's still in bed.

Jan: Is she okay?

Mike: Yeah. She's just needing extra rest.

Bobby: Does that mean the baby's coming soon?

Mike: It looks like it.

_The kids get excited._

Cindy: Oh, wow!

Marcia: Is there anything you need us to do?

Mike: After school this week, I'd like you to help Alice get this house cleaned up. Your grandparents and Sam are joining us for Thanksgiving dinner, so we'll need to get this house cleaned from top to bottom.

Peter: I'll get the lawn mowed and the bushes trimmed.

Bobby: Just be sure to wear a padded suit so you won't get sliced and diced again.

Peter: Oh, ha ha.

Mike: Okay. Get your lunches and go off to school.

_The kids do as instructed._

_

* * *

_

Mike checks on his wife. Carol's in bed asleep. He studies her form. She is lying on her side, one hand rests on her abdomen and the other is cradled around a pillow. The covers are tucked just under her abdomen. Mike slips in bed with her, puts his arm around her shoulder, and holds her close. Carol opens her eyes.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: Hi, honey. How are you?

Carol: Don't touch.

Mike: **Withdraws his hand. **Oh, I'm sorry.

Carol: It's okay. I'm just not feeling well.

Mike: Do you need anything?

Carol: No, I just wanna go back to sleep, okay?

Mike: Okay. I'm working at home today, so if you need me, I'll be in my den.

_She closes her eyes and doesn't acknowledge him. Mike leans down to kiss her._

Carol: Don't.

_Mike raises back up and leaves the room. Carol goes back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

At Westdale High School. Jan's in art class and is awaiting her grade on her latest project. It's a painting of her family, including Carol holding the baby in a soft green blanket. She plans to present it to her parents for Christmas.

Teacher: I've got your grades on your project. Some of you need a little more work, but the majority of you did a pretty good job. One of you had a spectacular painting and I'm entering it into the city-wide art contest held at the university. The winner of this honour is Jan Brady.

_Jan's face lights up. Her friends try to suppress their squeals of delight too._

Teacher: Congratulations, Jan!

Jan: Thank you!

Teacher: Your painting is just lovely. _She shows the painting to the class._

_The bell rings. Jan stays behind a bit to talk with her teacher._

Jan: Thank you for thinking my painting is good enough to be entered in the contest.

Teacher: Well, it is. I showed it to the art professor at the university and he agreed that it is absolutely splendid. You should be proud of yourself.

Jan: I am. Just one thing. It's supposed to be a Christmas present for the folks.

Teacher: I'll do my part. The winning painting will be featured in the newspaper, will win one hundred dollars and be entered into the regional contest. I think you've got a good chance of going to regional. Oh and some of the paintings and other projects will be featured in the contest programs. Do you not want me to enter your painting? I can withdraw it if you'd like.

Jan: No, that's okay. Enter the painting. When is the contest?

Teacher: The weekend after Thanksgiving.

Jan: **Smiling. **Perfect!

Teacher: Why is that?

Jan: Oh, nothing. Thanks for entering me.

Teacher: You're welcome.

_Jan heads to her locker. Marcia meets her there._

Marcia: What took you so long? Dad wants us home.

Jan: Only one of the coolest things in the world just happened.

Marcia: What?

Jan: You know that painting I was working on for mom and dad?

Marcia: Uh huh.

Jan: Well, not only did it get the highest grade in the class, it's been entered in the city-wide art contest next week!

Marcia: **Face brightens. **Oh Jan, that's wonderful!

Jan: And my art teacher thinks it could win and go to the regional art contest!

Marcia: WOW! That's cool! Wait 'till you tell mom and dad.

Jan: I can't. Remember, the painting's supposed to be their Christmas present.

Marcia: Okay. **Grinning. **Still, that's absolutely neat!

Jan: Yeah.

Marcia: We'll have to get out of the house and see the exhibit.

_The girls meet Peter at the car and they go home. Unbeknownst to the girls, Peter heard part of the conversation._

_

* * *

_

Marcia, Jan and Peter walk into the kitchen. Alice is starting dinner.

Marcia: How's mom?

Alice: Your dad had to take her to the hospital.

Jan: I guess that means the baby's on his way!

_The girls smile. They turn around and see their parents. Carol looks tired._

Alice: Another false alarm?

_Carol nods without a word. Mike silently guides his wife through the kitchen to their bedroom._

Jan: Aww, man. Another false alarm.

Peter: What is it, the third or fourth false alarm?

Alice: Three.

Marcia: **Down. Looks toward the living room.** Poor mom.

_Just then Bobby and Cindy come barreling into the kitchen._

Bobby: Guess what!!

Alice: **Trying to lower the noise level. **What?

Bobby: I got first place in the seventh grade spelling bee!

Cindy: And I got first in the sixth grade too!

Alice: When's the school bee?

Bobby: The Monday before we get out for Christmas.

Cindy: That way we've got plenty of time to study.

Bobby: And whoever wins goes to the regional bee in January. I'm not gonna blow it off like I did the test for "Question the Kids."

Cindy: And if I win, I sure won't let it go to my head.

Marcia: That's a good thing. Sorry kiddo, but you were impossible to live with then.

Cindy: Still, this is so neat!

_Bobby and Cindy are talking nearly at the tops of their voices._

Alice: Keep the noise down to a low rumble, okay? But that's great news, kids.

_Cindy notices the rest of the crew's enthusiasm isn't equal to theirs._

Cindy: What's going on?

Alice: Your dad just brought your mother back home from the hospital. She had another false alarm.

Bobby: She's okay, isn't she?

Alice: She's fine. **Turns her attention to her cooking. **Why don't you guys get your homework or chores done before dinner?

Peter: Okay. I'll go ahead and get the lawn mowed.

Bobby: I've got Algebra.

Cindy: I've got a book report to finish up. I'm glad school's out in a couple days.

Alice: Well, get going.

_The kids do as instructed. Jan holds back and tells Alice her good news._

Jan: I just wanted to tell a couple people. Marcia knows, so we'll need a cover when we go to the show.

Alice: Why don't you tell your folks at dinner?

Jan: I want to, but the painting is supposed to be a surprise. Please don't say anything.

Alice: I won't. Now get going on your homework so I can get dinner cooked.

Jan: Okay. **Kisses Alice on the cheek. **You're the best, Alice!

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in Mike and Carol's bedroom. Mike is helping Carol into the bed.

Carol: **Sighs. **I'm getting so tired of this. **Sits on the bed.** I'm ready to have this baby.

Mike: I know you are.

Carol: **Begins to cry. **I don't want anymore false alarms.

Mike: **Moves her hair out of her eyes. **I know. I don't either. Why don't you take a little rest before dinner?

Carol: I don't wannna take a nap. I just wanna have this baby. **Feeling a little embarrassed.** I'm sorry. These stupid hormones. One minute I'm happy, the next, I'm crazy. **She wipes the tears from underneath her eyes.**

Mike: I don't think you're crazy. You're nearly nine months pregnant and ready to have our baby. Dinner's not for a couple hours. Why don't you relax a bit?

Carol: **Tired, meekly. **Okay.

_He helps her lie down and arranges her pillows._

Mike: Do you want me to go or stay?

Carol: Stay.

Mike: **Crawls into bed. **Okay. **He's not sure whether to touch her or just lie beside her.**

Carol: Hold me.

Mike: All right. **He snuggles up close to his wife and embraces her.**

_Soon the couple is asleep._

* * *

_Alice has dinner ready. She calls the kids._

Alice: Kids, dinner! **She spots Jan. **Jan, see if your folks wanna come down for dinner.

Jan: Okay.

_Marcia and Peter enter the kitchen._

Alice: We need plates, silverware and glasses on the table. Where's Bobby and Cindy?

Peter: They're on their way.

_Jan knocks on her parents' door._

Jan: Mom, dad? Dinner's ready.

_No one answers. She opens the door a crack. Her parents are asleep. Mike's arm is draped protectively over Carol's waist, with his hand resting over the baby. "Aww, they look so cute! Mom looks so tired though. I hate to wake them." She quietly closes the door back and goes downstairs._

Alice: Are they coming?

Jan: They're asleep. I didn't want to wake them.

Alice: Oh, okay. I'll make sure to put some aside for them. **She starts fixing Mr. and Mrs. Brady a plate each.**

Marcia: Why don't you sit down and have some dinner?

Alice: I think I will. **She joins them.**

_Alice and the kids are eating dinner and Mike and Carol descend the stairs._

Cindy: Hi, mom. How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm okay. **Trying to hide the fact she feels like she's been run over by a Mac truck.**

_Mike helps Carol into her chair and Alice serves up dinner._

Carol: How was school today?

Cindy: I won the school-wide spelling bee for sixth grade.

Bobby: And I won it for seventh.

Mike: Hey, congratulations!

Cindy: The school-wide spelling bee is the Monday before we get out for Christmas.

Bobby: And whoever wins that, goes to the regional bee in January.

Mike: All right! That's great!

Cindy: We'll have to help each other study.

Bobby: …and may the best Brady win.

Peter: And Jan has exciting news too.

Carol: What is it, Jan?

Jan: **Gives Peter the evil eye and scrambles for something to say. **Oh, it's nothing, really. I got an A on my Geography test.

Peter: I thought your painting got entered in a contest.

Jan: **Annoyed. **Peter!

Peter: What? I was just sayin'.

Jan: Later.

Carol: That's wonderful, honey!

Mike: Which painting?

_Marcia and Jan look at each other in panic._

Jan: You know the one I did of Tiger and Fluffy in the clouds as angels?

Mike: Yeah.

Jan: **Looks at Marcia, who nods. **That one. **Inhales. **Yeah, that one.

Carol: Well, when's the contest?

Jan: **Decides that she might as well tell them. **It's next weekend.

Mike: We'll just have to go then.

Alice: This calls for a celebration.

_She comes back with a red velvet cake with three candles. The writing reads "Congratulations Bobby and Cindy and Jan." Jan's name was added last minute as Alice remembered Jan's news was to be kept secret._

Jan: Aww, you added my name!

Alice: I'd wanted to in the first place. Now you three, blow out the candles.

_The three do as instructed and the family applauds._

* * *

_That evening, Jan confronts Peter._

Jan: Peter, how 'come you told mom and dad about the contest and furthermore, how did you find out?

Peter: What's the deal? I think it's really neat.

Jan: Thanks, but the painting of Tiger and Fluffy wasn't the picture that I entered.

Peter: Which one was it?

Jan: The one of all of us, including the baby. The one that was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas?

Peter: **Feeling really guilty.** Oh, I'm sorry. I should've asked you about it. I was just so excited about your news.

Jan: I appreciate that, but next time, congratulate me first, and then spread the news.

Peter: Okay. So now that we all know, can we all go?

Jan: Well, there's still that thing with the painting. However, if things go the way we think it'll go, mom and dad will be too busy with the new baby to go. So, it may be safe for the rest of us to go.

Peter: That's a relief.

Jan: Yeah. I'd love for everyone to go. If it wins there, I'll tell mom and dad. **Laughs.** I'll have to. They'll read about it in the paper.

Peter: I've gotta get to my homework. Congratulations and I'm sorry for blabbing it out.

Jan: That's okay.

_They go to their rooms and start on homework._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Sixteen--


	24. Chapter 17

_--Chapter Seventeen--_

_A/N—Thanksgiving's here. It's the day before and the kids are getting out of school._

* * *

_It's the day before Thanksgiving and the kids are getting out of school for break. The kids are coming through the door._

Cindy: Ah, a long weekend!

Bobby: Finally!

Alice: Hi kids, how was your day?

Cindy: After lunch, it was better.

Alice: Why is that?

Cindy: We get out in the afternoon.

_Mike walks into the kitchen._

Mike: Hi kids!

Bobby: Hi dad.

Cindy: How's mom?

Mike: She's resting right now.

Cindy: Any false alarms?

Mike: No. Sometimes when a woman approaches her due date, she slows down a lot to conserve energy for the birth.

Bobby: I thought mom's date wasn't for another couple weeks or so.

Alice: Babies have their own timetables.

Mike: Got any homework?

Cindy: Finished mine at school.

Bobby: I just have a creative writing assignment in English. Right now, I've got writer's block. I thought I'd work on it later.

Alice: Is it on any certain topic?

Bobby: No, it can be on anything I want it to be.

Mike: I've got an idea, Bob.

Bobby: What?

Mike: How 'bout writing a paper on having writer's block?

Bobby: What do you mean?

Mike: **They sit at the table. Cindy goes on. **Well, when I was your age, I had a creative writing assignment. I didn't have a topic in mind, so I wrote about my thoughts on having a creative writing assignment and how hard it is to find a topic.

Bobby: **Mildly annoyed. **Gee Dad, that sounds corny.

Mike: No, listen. You said you have writer's block.

Bobby: Yeah?

Mike: And you just said it was hard to find a topic for the assignment because you have writer's block.

Bobby: **Doubtful. **And?

Mike: Well, there you go. There's you a topic. You could write about what it's like to have writer's block.

Bobby: **Still skeptical. **Well, I'll try it. It might be an interesting paper.

Mike: That's the spirit. Now, get going.

_Bobby goes to work on his paper._

_

* * *

_

Cindy knocks on the door of her parents' room.

Cindy: Mom?

Carol: Come in.

_Cindy opens the door. Her mother is lying on her side, facing the door, with her arms around a pillow. She tries to sit up when she sees her daughter._

Carol: Hi, Cindy. How was your day?

Cindy: Good. I'm glad I've got a long weekend.

Carol: Did you need something?

Cindy: No, I just wanted to come in and see you. Is that okay?

Carol: Sure. **Pats the bed. **

_Cindy comes over and sits on the bed._

Carol: Can you help me up? That way we can talk

Cindy: Sure. **She helps her mother sit up and arranges the pillows for her.**

Carol: Now, what's on your mind.

Cindy: Nothing, really.

Carol: How's your studying for the spelling bee going?

Cindy: Okay, I guess. The word list is hard.

Carol: Would you like me to quiz you?

Cindy: Maybe in a minute. **Tries to hide what she's thinking.**

Carol: **Notices her daughter's preoccupied. **Honey, what is it? You can tell me.

Cindy: **Looks at her mother's abdomen and then back up.** Well, the baby's coming soon and I just realized something, that's all.

Carol: What? **Looks at her with concern and then it dawns on her. **You're not gonna be the youngest anymore. Is that it?

Cindy: Yeah. I suppose. **Feeling a bit guilty.**

Carol: Hey, it's okay to feel a bit weird about it.

Cindy: Really?

Carol: **Smooths her daughter's hair from her eyes. **Yeah. You've been the baby for twelve years. You were still the youngest when I married Mike. **Places Cindy's hand over the baby. **Now there's gonna be a new baby and you won't be the youngest anymore. It's a big change.

Cindy: Yeah.

Carol: How do you feel about it?

Cindy: **Shrugs her shoulders. **I dunno. I haven't given it much thought until now.

Carol: And now?

Cindy: I've been the baby since you and daddy were still together. Then, he left and then got in that car wreck.

_Both women are crying._

Cindy: And it was just the four of us—you, Marcia, Jan, and me. I got used to it, but I missed daddy. Then, you met and married Mike, I mean, dad, and then there were eight of us. I was still the youngest. I missed daddy, but having dad around helps.

Carol: I know you miss your dad. I know you and your sisters loved him very much. Me too. I still miss your dad. I wish we'd talked about it more when you three were little.

Cindy: Uh, huh. **Feeling self-conscious. **This doesn't make any sense. I guess I'm just feeling the change big time, like I did when you told us you and Mike were getting married and that he wanted to adopt us and you wanted to adopt the boys.

Carol: **Realizing what she's saying. **Oh, Cindy. I'd forgotten how hard that was on you. It also didn't dawn on me that having a new baby might be hard on you.

Cindy: I'm happy about the baby. I really am. I'll get used to having this little guy around. Just give me some time.

Carol: I wish we'd gone out, just the two of us, but after the baby's born, I want the two of us to go out one day and have a girls' day out, without your sisters.

Cindy: Just you and me? **She smiles.**

Carol: Sure. **Cradles her daughter. **I love you.

Cindy: I love you too, mom.

_

* * *

_

The next day is Thanksgiving. Alice is cooking the turkey. Marcia is making the chocolate mousse cake. Jan and Cindy are cleaning the house and the boys are finishing up yard work. Carol walks into the kitchen.

Carol: How's everything going?

Marcia: Fine. I've got the cake almost made. Then, I'll start on the sweet potato casserole.

Alice: Turkey's in the oven. I'm about to start on the dressing.

Carol: Oh, I'll do it.

Alice: Shouldn't you be lying down?

Carol: I'm tired of lying down. Plus, my back is killing me. And I've always fixed Thanksgiving dinner for my family. I'm not gonna stop now.

Alice: Well, we've got most of it going, but we've got the casseroles to make.

Carol: Okay, I'll start on the sweet potato casserole.

_She begins making the casserole and Mike passes through._

Mike: Shouldn't you be lying down?

Carol: **A bit annoyed. **I'm fine.

Mike: Still, shouldn't you at least be sitting down?

Carol: I've been sitting or lying down for a few weeks. I'm tired of it. Right now, it feels better to stand. **Mike starts to speak. **And before you say anything else, no I won't over do it.

Mike: Okay.** Kisses her forehead. **I'll give the girls a hand with the cleaning.

_

* * *

_

Later that day, the family begins arriving. Mr. and Mrs. Brady arrive first. Bobby answers the door.

Bobby: Grandma, Grandpa!

Mr. Brady: Hiya, Bobby! How are ya? **He wraps his grandson in a big bear hug.**

Bobby: I'm fine.

Mrs. Brady: Hey Bobby!

Bobby: Hi Grandma. **He gives his grandma a hug.**

Mrs. Brady: Where are the other kids?

_Jan and Cindy enter the living room._

Mr. Brady: Hiya Jan! Hiya Marcia! How are the two prettiest members of Westdale High's Homecoming Court? **He envelops them in a bear hug.**

Jan: We're fine, Grandpa.

Mrs. Brady: How's your mother?

Marcia: She's doing all right. She's had a few false alarms here and there.

Mrs. Brady: Where is she?

Marcia: She and Cindy are in the kitchen making the tossed salad.

_Mike enters the living room from his den to greet his parents._

Mike: Mom, dad. **He gives them both a hug.**

Mr. Brady: How's the proud papa?

Mrs. Brady: You look exhausted, son. Are you getting enough rest?

Mike: Yes mom, I am.

Mrs. Brady: Your brother and his family and your sister and her family sent you and Carol something for the baby. Where is Carol? How is she doing?

Mike: The last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen.

Marcia: I'll go get her.

Mike: Thanks, Marcia. She's slowed down a lot and has had a few false alarms.

Mrs. Brady: I bet she's more than ready to have this baby.

Mike: Yeah, she is.

_Carol enters the living room to greet her in-laws._

Carol: Mom, dad, it's so good to see you.

Mr. Brady: You look absolutely radiant. **He gives her a gentle embrace.**

Carol: Thanks, dad.

Mrs. Brady: Carol, how are you? **She hugs her daughter-in-law.**

Carol: I'm doing all right. **Pats her abdomen. **I'm ready to meet this little guy though.

Mr. Brady: Still sure it's a boy, eh?

Carol: Absolutely.

Mrs. Brady: As I was telling Mike, Rick and Sharon and Patricia and Gordon sent a package for the baby. **She hands the one from Rick and Sharon to her son first.**

_The two couples sit in the living room; Mike and Carol on the couch and Mr. and Mrs. Brady in the easy chairs. Mike and Carol open the package together. They pull out a blue baby album, a couple pairs of boy's T-shirts and shorts, size 12 months, various pairs of baby socks, and a silver picture frame that reads, "Our Son."_

Mike: So, all the Bradys think it's a boy.

Carol: They're lovely. Our little guy's gonna look so sweet in these outfits. We can put his newborn picture in the picture frame.

Mrs. Brady: Here's the one from Patricia and Gordon.

_The parents-to-be (again) open the package. This one reveals a pink baby album, a couple pairs of girl's rompers, also size 12 months, various pairs of baby socks and bows, and a silver picture frame that reads, "Our Daughter." Obviously, the families shopped at the same store._

Mike: **Cracking up.** So, my brother thinks it's a boy and my sister thinks it's a girl.

Mrs. Brady: They gave me the receipts so whichever the baby turns out to be, you can take back the ones you won't need.

Mr. Brady: **Deciding to heckle the couple. **Well, that is, unless it's twins.

Carol: **Horrified and pained. **Oh, don't even go there! It can NOT be twins!

Mike: **Trying to console his wife. **Well, the doctor doesn't think it's twins.

Mrs. Brady: Don't worry, Carol. Michael's just yanking your chain.

Mr. Brady: Yeah, that's all. It's either a strapping young man or a gorgeous young lady who will be as pretty as her mother.

_Carol blushes. She adjusts herself on the couch and winces a bit._

Mrs. Brady: Are you okay, Carol?

Carol: Yeah. My back's a little sore.

Mike: **Concerned. **Honey, you didn't tell me that.

Carol: It's been a little sore for awhile. I don't think it means anything.

Mike: Why don't you lie down if it's been hurting?

Carol: **Rolls her eyes. **Mike, I've been lying down for the last two or three weeks and my back's sore from not being able to move around. **Mike tries to protest. **Before you say anything, yes I'll lie down when I feel I need to.

Mike: **Places a hand on each shoulder. **Okay. I'm sorry, honey.

Carol: I know you're just a concerned husband and father-to-be.

Mike: Guilty as charged.

Carol: I know and I love you.

_The couple giggles and gives each other a quick peck on the cheek._

Carol: Now help me up so I can finish making dinner.

_He does as asked._

Mrs. Brady: I brought a green bean casserole and cranberry jello salad.

Carol: Oh, thanks mom!

Mike: Why don't the two of you relax? Dad and I will get the dishes out of the car and I know you, Alice and the girls got the turkey, dressing, sweet potato casserole, salad and dessert made, and that your mother's bringing over home made rolls, corn, and a pecan pie.

Carol: Okay. **She sits back down, with assistance from her husband. **While you're up, can you get a hot water bottle for me? My back is really sore.

_The men bring in the dishes and then Mike gets the hot water bottle and towel._

Carol: Thanks, Mike. **She tries to put it on the small of her back. **Some help, please?

Mike: Sure. **He places it where directed and arranges the pillows and cushions for her.** I'll go get the boys so they can say hello.

_The men leave the room so that the women can talk._

Mrs. Brady: Are you sure you're okay?

Carol: Yeah, I'm fine. **Trying to hide the fact that her back is really hurting her.**

Mrs. Brady: **Unconvinced. **Carol, you don't have to be brave around me. I've had three kids myself, and Rick and Patricia are twins.

Carol: Like I said, my back's been hurting for awhile, so I really don't think anything's gonna happen today.

Mrs. Brady: Okay. If you say so.

Carol: **Changing the subject a bit. **When mom gets here, I'll show the two of you the nursery.

Mrs. Brady: So, it's all set and ready to go?

Carol: Yeah. We finished it up last week.

Mrs. Brady: The pictures of the mural are just beautiful.

Carol: **Smiling with pride. **Yeah, the girls did a wonderful job. Jan designed it.

Mrs. Brady: She's such a talented artist.

Carol: Yeah. She just found out that one of her paintings has been entered into the city's annual art contest.

Mrs. Brady: That's great! When is it?

Carol: Next weekend.

Mrs. Brady: Michael and I will have to go and see her painting. So, what painting did she enter?

Carol: One of Tiger and Fluffy.

Mrs. Brady: How nice! I know the kids were very attached to them.

Carol: Yeah, and to lose two pets fairly close to each other.

Mrs. Brady: I know Tiger got hit by a car, but what happened with Fluffy?

Carol: Shortly after Mike and I married, he went into renal failure and died.

Mrs. Brady: Oh yeah. I'd forgotten. Bobby was so attached to Tiger.

Carol: And Jan to Fluffy.

Mrs. Brady: It's amazing how those little bundles of fur capture our hearts.

Carol: Yeah. We'd gotten Fluffy as a rescue cat shortly after Cindy was born. Jan was upset that she wasn't gonna be the youngest anymore, and so Roy took Marcia and Jan to the shelter and let them pick out a cat.

Mrs. Brady: Tiger was a stray and the boys found him in the back yard one day and he was here to stay. Sue was a sucker for dogs.

_The women bond over precious memories._

_

* * *

_

--Chapter Seventeen Continues--


	25. Chapter 17 Continued

--Chapter Seventeen Continued--

* * *

_Greg arrives at the Brady house and spots his brothers and Cindy playing basketball._

Peter: Hey Greg. Care for a little two on two?

Greg: Okay, me and Cindy against you two clowns.

Bobby: You're on, bro.

Cindy: We can take 'em.

Bobby: So, who gets the ball first?

Peter: How 'bout letting our spelling experts determine who gets the ball?

Greg: Sure. Whoever spells "guerdon" correctly wins the toss.

Peter: Okay Bobby, spell.

Bobby: **Concentrating really hard. **G-e-r-d-o-n.

Cindy: Wrong!

Bobby: Okay, Miss Speller! Spell it!

Cindy: All right. G-U-e-r-d-o-n.

Greg: Cindy's correct.

Peter: Sorry, little brother.

Bobby: Spell "autochthonous."

Cindy: A-u-t-o-c-h-t-o-n-o-u-s.

Bobby: Nope, "A-u-t-o-c-h-t-h-o-n-o-u-s."

Cindy: How 'bout "hydrophyte?"

Bobby: Only if you can spell "vouchsafe."

Cindy: macerate.

Bobby: shalloon.

Greg: Children!

Peter: C'mon. Let's play. Greg and Cindy have the ball.

Greg: C'mon, Cindy. We can do it.

_The kids play a hard game of basketball. Mike and Mr. Brady come outside._

Mr. Brady: Hiya kids!

Peter: Hey Grandpa!

Mr. Brady: Hey Pete. How's that new girlfriend of yours?

Peter: She's great.

Mr. Brady: Greg, a college man. How's it going?

Greg: It's good. I'm still not sure if I wanna do pre-med or music. I'm leaning toward pre-med with a minor in music.

Mr. Brady: Heard you have a steady too.

Greg: Her name's Nora. She's studying to be a nurse.

Mr. Brady: I said hi already to one spelling champ. How's my other spelling champ and top-notch cheerleader?

Cindy: I'm good, Grandpa.

Mr. Brady: So, who's winning?

Bobby: They're skunkin' us.

Mr. Brady: Care for three on three? Mike, you game?

Mike: Sure.

Mr. Brady: I'll be on Greg's team. Mike, take Peter's team.

Mike: You're on, dad.

Cindy: Yeah, Grandpa. We'll bake these turkeys.

Bobby: Aww dad, you're not gonna stand there and take that, are ya?

Mike: We'll show these grade schoolers who's boss.

Mr. Brady: You're on, son.

_Cindy and the guys continue their game. Greg's team wins 21-12. Cindy throws the final basket, which happens to be a three-pointer._

Greg: Wow, little sis, you've got the moves on the court too.

Cindy: Thanks.

Mike: Now, go get cleaned up and say hello to your grandmother. Sam and your other grandparents should be here shortly.

_The kids do as they're told._

Mr. Brady: That was some game.

Mike: Yeah, those kids nearly wore me out.

Mr. Brady: Let's go see what the ladies are into.

Mike: I wonder how Carol's back is doing?

Mr. Brady: You're really concerned about her.

Mike: Yes, I am. It's been a long time since I was an expectant father. With Greg and Peter, it was somewhat easy. Sue and I were really young and a bit naive. When Bobby was born, Sue was sick and then she died a few years later.

Mr. Brady: I know that really hurt you.

Mike: It did.

Mr. Brady: Carol's pregnancy has been relatively uncomplicated, hasn't it?

Mike: Yeah this one has been, but sometimes I can't help but worry a bit. After all, we're both in our forties and having a baby. Plus, we lost the other baby.

Mr. Brady: Ah, you'll be fine. Carol's healthy and she's had kids before. The baby will be here before you know it.

_Mike can't help but grin from ear to ear. They go inside._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_

* * *

_Sam has arrived with a ham._

Alice: Sam!

Sam: Heya, Alice. How's my little lamb chop?

Alice: Just fine.

Sam: I brought a ham. I got to thinkin' the turkey may not be enough, so we might enjoy a ham as well. It's a honey roasted ham.

Alice: Aww Sam, how lovely. It'll go just perfectly with dinner.

Sam: And these are for you. **He pulls out a bouquet of red roses.**

Alice: Roses!! Oh Sam! **She wraps him in a tight embrace and kisses him.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, the doorbell rings._

Cindy: I'll get it.

_She opens the door to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Tyler._

Cindy: Grandma, Grandpa!

Mrs. Tyler: Hi, Cindy!

Mr. Tyler: Hi, kiddo. How are you?

Cindy: I'm fine.

Mike: Hi mom, dad. How was your trip back East?

Mrs. Tyler: Oh, it was great! New England is gorgeous in the fall.

Mr. Tyler: Good to see you, Mike. **They shake hands and Mr. Tyler pulls him into a light hug. **Boys, can you go to the car and bring in the dishes for dinner and then the thing under the sheet in the trunk? Leave the sheet over it though. Oh, and I've got a package in there too.

_The boys do as instructed. Mike helps Carol off the couch. She gets off balance when she stands up and Mike steadies her._

Mike: **Almost whispering. **You okay?

Carol: **Out of breath. **Yeah. **She winces a bit as she regains her balance.**

Mike: Your back still?

Carol: **Quickly nods and then regains her composure. She sees her mother. **Mom!

Mrs. Tyler: Carol honey, how are you? **She embraces her daughter.**

Carol: Ready to have this baby.

Mrs. Tyler: I bet you are, sweetheart.

Carol: **Sees her dad. **Hi daddy!

Mr. Tyler: Hi kitten. **He kisses her on the cheek. **How are you feeling?

Carol: Fine. I'm more than ready to have this baby, but I'm hanging in there.

_The boys return with the object under the sheet and a package._

Mrs. Tyler: Mike, Carol, why don't you sit over here so you can open your gifts?

Carol: Aww mom, you shouldn't have. **Smiling.**

_Mike helps Carol in the rocking chair. He sits in the easy chair next to her._

Mr. Tyler: Open this first. It's from Mary and Roger.

_The couple opens the package and reveals a pastel rainbow coloured crocheted afghan, a couple layettes, two pairs of crocheted booties and an envelope. Carol opens the envelope. It's a certificate for a pair of personalized baby shoes._

Carol: **Holding up the afghan and booties. **Oh mom, they're beautiful! Mary made these?

Mrs. Tyler: Mary made the afghan but Christine made the booties.

Marcia: Maybe I should ask Aunt Mary if she'd teach me to crochet. The afghan's gorgeous.

Mrs. Brady: Who's Christine?

Carol: She's my niece. She's a year younger than Jan.

Mr. Tyler: Greg, help me bring this over to your folks.

_They bring the veiled item over. Mike and Carol eagerly open it and reveal a cradle and blanket set._

Carol: **Her eyes brighten. **Dad! You refinished it! It's beautiful!

Mike: Henry, you did a great job on it.

Mrs. Brady: Martha, the blanket's gorgeous.

Carol: **Lovingly touches it. **I used this for each of my girls, and now I'll get to use it for my son. **A tear escapes. **Mom, dad, thank you!

Bobby: What's the story on the cradle?

Carol: Dad made this when mom was pregnant with me.

Jan: I remember looking at Cindy sleeping in it and thinking how cute she was when she was asleep. **Half-apologetically. **Sorry, Cindy, but when you were a newborn, I was quite the jealous older sister.

Marcia: I'll say!

Carol: Never mind that. **Giggles a bit. **Now, we'll have one for the bedroom and one for down here. I suspect there will be many a night when I'll be walking my baby down here.

_The family admires the cradle and then breaks off into groups._

Alice: Girls, can you help get the finishing touches on dinner? It should be ready in about an hour.

Mike: Guys, we need the tables and chairs set up.

_The kids do as directed._

Mrs. Tyler: I know you've got the nursery set up.

Carol: Would you like to see it? I know you're dying to.

Mrs. Brady: I know I am.

* * *

_The women go upstairs to see the nursery. Carol holds her back as a faint contraction hits. Her mother notices._

Mrs. Tyler: Sweetheart, are you okay?

Carol: **Tries to breathe through the pain.** Yeah. My back's been hurting for awhile.

Mrs. Tyler: You sure that's all it is?

Carol: Yeah. **Changes the subject a bit. **Yeah, you'll love the mural the girls painted.

Mrs. Tyler: Didn't Jan design it?

Carol: She did.

Mrs. Brady: I can't wait to see it.

_Carol shows her mother and mother-in-law the nursery. Carol follows them in. Another contraction hits, but she's able to hide it from them._

Mrs. Tyler: The mural's beautiful.

Carol: Thanks. Mike and I decided on a baby animals theme. Jan also put in the sea creatures since the kids went to the beach and Sea World this summer.

Mrs. Brady: It is lovely. And I love this furniture.

Carol: The bed converts into both a toddler and a twin bed.

Mrs. Tyler: What a clever design. I love the cherry wood. It's gorgeous.

Carol: That's one thing that I like about it. I love cherry wood. **A bigger contraction hits. She tries to hide it.**

Mrs. Brady: And the sleigh bed design is so pretty.

Mrs. Tyler: The animal print is so sweet.

Carol: We thought so too.

Mrs. Brady: And it goes with either a girl or a boy.

Carol: That's what we thought. Mike still thinks it's a girl.

Mrs. Brady: Do the two of you have names picked out?

Carol: We do, but we're keeping them a secret. **A huge contraction hits.**

_Mrs. Tyler and Mrs. Brady notice._

Mrs. Tyler: You've been having contractions, haven't you?

Carol: **The contraction releases. **Here and there, but nothing real strong.

Mrs. Brady: Until now?

Carol: No, these are about the same. **She straightens back up. **They're not very regular. I think I can make it through dinner.

* * *

_Dinner is about ready. Alice calls the family to the table. She starts in the back yard and gets the kids to wash up. Then, she goes in the den and calls the men. Last, she calls up the stairs for the women._

Alice: Dinner's ready.

Mrs. Tyler: **Quietly to her daughter. **Are you okay or do you need us to get Mike?

Carol: I'm fine.

_The family gathers around the table. Mike and Sam bring the turkey and ham to the table. Carol, Mrs. Brady and Mrs. Tyler descend the stairs. A huge contraction hits as she descends the last stair. She holds on to the banister for support._

Mrs. Brady: Mike!

_Mike sets the turkey down, looks over and sees his wife doubled over in pain. He rushes to her side. She's got a death grip on the banister._

Mike: Honey? Is it time?

_She doesn't answer. The kids are watching the scene with a mix of concern and excitement. As soon as the contraction passes, Mike touches her shoulder._

Mike: Carol, let's get you to the den.

_Carol nods. Mrs. Tyler helps Mike walk her daughter into the den. Mrs. Brady joins the family._

* * *

_In the den. Mike and Mrs. Tyler try to help her on to the couch._

Carol: No.

Mike: What would you prefer?

Carol: Hold me.

Mike: Okay.

_Mike helps his wife position herself to where he is sitting on a tall chair and she is bent over with her head on his shoulder. Her hands are on his sides._

Mike: **Turns to Mrs. Tyler. **The stopwatch is on the desk over there. Can you keep time?

Mrs. Tyler: Sure. **She grabs the stopwatch as Carol has another contraction.**

_Carol cries out in pain. She digs her nails into Mike's back. He suppresses a grimace._

Mike: **Coaches her through it. **Breathe. **The contraction climaxes and settles. **That's it, honey. **He rubs her back.**

Carol: **A couple tears stream down her face. **I didn't want to mess up dinner.

Mike: You're not messing up dinner.

Carol: Yes, I am.

Mrs. Tyler: The baby may have just decided today was the day to make his appearance.

Mike: You can't control that.

Carol: I know.

_Mrs. Brady peeks her head in._

Mike: Go ahead with dinner. We may be making a trip to the hospital.

* * *

_Mrs. Brady goes to update the family._

Alice: How's Mrs. Brady?

Mrs. Brady: It looks like she's in labour. They're talking about taking her to the hospital.

_The kids are getting excited._

Greg: I need to move my car out of the way.

Marcia: Me too. We'll be right back.

_They move their automobiles out of the path of Mike's convertible._

Bobby: This is it, Cindy. We won't be the youngest anymore.

Cindy: Yeah. We'll have someone to pick on. **Sees her grandmother's glare. **…or love. **She smiles from ear to ear.**

* * *

_Forty-five minutes pass. The family had decided to delay dinner on the hopes their parents will either get to join them or go on to the hospital._

Cindy: Wonder what's taking them so long? They're still in the den.

Mrs. Brady: It takes awhile to time the contractions. They don't want to go to the hospital too early.

* * *

_Back in the den. Carol has another contraction._

Mike: What's the time?

Mrs. Tyler: It's been ten minutes.

Mike: They're farther apart now?

Mrs. Tyler: Yes.

_Carol looks exhausted. Mike gently rubs her back._

Mike: Carol, they're getting more faint?

_Carol quickly nods, trying to hold back tears._

Mrs. Tyler: Let's get you to the couch. You look tired.

Carol: **Meekly. **Okay.

_She lets Mike and her mother help her on to the couch._

Mrs. Tyler: I'll go update everyone.

* * *

_Back in the dining room. The family sees Mrs. Tyler come out._

Jan: Are they going to the hospital?

Mrs. Tyler: No.

Marcia: No?

Mrs. Tyler: Her contractions are getting farther apart and lessening in frequency.

Alice: **A bit sorrowful. **Another false alarm.

Mrs. Tyler: Afraid so.

Mrs. Brady: We've decided to delay the big dinner until tonight. Right now, we're having sandwiches or whatever we can get from the refrigerator.

_Back in the den. Carol's lying on the couch with her feet propped up on pillows. She's upset and very tired._

Carol: Oh Mike, not again.

Mike: Honey, I know.

Carol: I feel like I'll never have this baby. **She's crying. **I'll be pregnant forever.

Mike: No you won't.

Carol: **Between sobs. **I'm just so tired of false alarms. I wish the doctor would just induce labour. Then I wouldn't have to deal with false alarms.

Mike: If that's what you want, we can talk to the doctor next Friday at your appointment.

Carol: That's what I want.

Mike: Okay. You look like you could fall asleep. Take a little nap, honey.

_Carol nods and closes her eyes. She quickly falls asleep._

Mike: I'm gonna let everyone know what's going on.

* * *

_Mike goes into the living room. He notices that the dinner has been put away and the family has been eating left overs and quick fix meals._

Mrs. Tyler: So, how's Carol?

Mike: Asleep now. The contractions have stopped.

Mrs. Brady: Poor dear. How many does this make?

Mike: Four. She wants us to talk to the doctor about inducing.

Mrs. Tyler: When's your appointment?

Mike: Friday.

Alice: I don't know if she'll go to Friday.

Mike: Me either. With each one, the contractions seem to get increasingly intense. I just hate seeing her go through this and then be so exhausted.

Mrs. Brady: I know, son. You look tired too. Why don't you go and lie down? We can listen for Carol. She's still in the den?

Mike: Yes, she is. **Yawns. **I think I will lie down. Wake me up if the contractions start back up or dinner's ready.

_He goes to the bedroom and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow._

* * *

_Six o'clock in the evening. Mike is still asleep in the bedroom and Carol's in the den. The family sets up the food for dinner. Mrs. Brady wakes her son up._

Mrs. Brady: Mike?

Mike: Yes, mom? Is it Carol?

Mrs. Brady: No. She's still asleep. Mrs. Tyler just checked on her a few minutes ago. We're getting dinner on the table and I thought you'd like to eat some dinner.

Mike: Thanks. I'll get Carol.

_Mike goes to the den and wakes his wife._

Mike: Carol?

Carol: Hmm? **She barely opens her eyes.**

Mike: Do you want dinner?

Carol: I guess so.

Mike: You don't have to if you don't feel like it.

Carol: I think I can eat a little bit.

_Mike helps her up and escorts her to the dining room. The family stands and applauds. Mike helps his wife into her chair. The family sits down. They notice that Mike and Carol are very tired. Mike sits down._

Mike: Carol and I want to thank you for hanging in there with us. We thought the baby might make her appearance today, but I guess she has other plans. Let's hold hands and bow with me. **Mike begins to pray: **

Dear Lord,  
we are thankful for this day,  
set aside to honor all the ways You bless us  
with Your goodness, love, and grace.  
We are thankful for the people at this table  
who add a variety of wonderful things to our lives  
just by being who they are.  
We are thankful for the food we are about to eat,  
which You created for our nourishment and pleasure.  
Most of all, Lord, we thank You  
for always being there for us,  
guiding us, encouraging us,  
comforting us and blessing us. Amen.

* * *

--End of Chapter Seventeen--


	26. Chapter 18

_--Chapter Eighteen--_

_A/N—We're heading into the Christmas season! ____ The ornaments featured in this chapter are real Hallmark Keepsake Ornaments from 1973 and 1974, the first two years Hallmark did this. I'm also referencing a tradition my family has when decorating the tree. Happy reading!_

* * *

_It's the Saturday night of Thanksgiving weekend. Carol is in the nursery, packing a suitcase for the baby. Mike sees her and enters the room._

Mike: Nesting?

Carol: **Isn't paying that much attention. **Huh?

Mike: Nesting. You're packing the baby's suitcase?

Carol: **Dawns on her. **Oh, yeah! **She folds the "coming home from the hospital" outfits and puts them in the suitcase. **Well, I need to get this packed.

Mike: So, you decided to go ahead and pack the girl's outfit?

Carol: Not that we'll need it, but just in case. **She's going at a near-frantic pace.**

Mike: Whoa, slow down a bit. **He lightly grabs her on the shoulders.**

Carol: **Giggles. **I wanna get this packed before I go to bed tonight. You never know what'll happen during the night. I wanna be ready.

Mike: **Gets a "deer in headlights" look on his face. **You're not? Umm, it's not time, is it?

Carol: **Still giggling. **No, honey. It's not time yet. I feel fine, really I do. I haven't had any contractions since Thursday and I feel great.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: I'm sure.

Mike: Would you like some help?

Carol: No, I think I've got it all. **Looks around the room. **Lessee, I've got the outfit for when we bring him home from the hospital, and one for a girl, just in case, two receiving blankets—one blue and one pink, two burp cloths, and an extra change of clothes for each, just in case. Do you think I'm forgetting anything?

Mike: It might be chilly, I'd think hats and possibly a coat might work too.

Carol: Oh yeah! **She grabs two hats and coats each.**

Mike smiles as he watches his wife pack the bag. She finishes and looks dreamily in the crib. He joins her and puts his arm around her waist.

Carol: Just think Mike, we'll have a new baby in this house soon.

Mike: Yeah.

Carol: I never thought there would be a baby sleeping in this room, and now there will be.

Mike: Kinda nice, isn't it?

Carol: Yes, it is. It feels like a dream. **She rests her hand on her abdomen. **But soon, it'll be all to real.

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you, too. I can't believe we're having a baby.

Mike: **Places a light peck on her cheek. **We are.

Carol: Yeah.

_She rests her head on his shoulder. They stand there, lost in thought for awhile and then go to bed._

_

* * *

_

The next day. Carol joins the family for breakfast.

Carol: Morning!

Bobby: Morning!

Jan: Hi mom. How are you feeling?

Carol: Great!

Alice: No contractions or anything? **She serves up breakfast.**

Carol: Nope. Nothing. I don't think this little one's coming today.

_Mike walks into the kitchen._

Mike: Hi honey.

Carol: Morning.

_They give each other a kiss. He places his hand over the baby for a moment._

Mike: How are you?

Carol: I feel really good. I don't think we'll be making any trips today.

Mike: No?

Carol: Nope. **She smiles. **We're decorating for Christmas today. I almost missed Thanksgiving dinner, I don't wanna miss decorating.

Cindy: We are? Cool!

Mike: Yep. Peter, Bobby, I want you and Greg to go pick out the tree. He'll be here in about an hour to take you. Girls, we're gonna get the boxes out of the storage shed so that when the boys get back, we can start decorating.

Marcia: Okay.

Peter: Do you want a pine tree or blue spruce?

Carol: I'd rather have a pine, but whatever you think looks good is what we'll go with. And this time around, I'd rather have a tree that we can plant, for the baby.

Mike: Okay. So, I'd go to Bob's Tree Nursery for the tree. Here's some cash.

_He gives Peter the money. The rest of the kids finish their breakfast so they can get going._

_

* * *

_

Mike sends the boys, including Greg, to pick out a tree. Mike and the girls get the boxes out of the storage shed. Carol is moving some of the lighter furniture. She seems to have an unusually high amount of energy.

Mike: Carol, you shouldn't be moving things around.

Carol: I'm just moving a couple things out of the way.

Mike: We can get that.

Carol: **Annoyed. Puts her hand on her hip.** Mike, I'm fine. I'm not an invalid.

Mike: We've had this discussion before. You're nearly nine months pregnant and I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Carol: Mike, I am NOT gonna hurt myself.

Mike: I know, because you're not moving furniture.

_Just then the boys return with a tree. Greg unlocks the second front door so they can fit the tree through the entryway._

Carol: Oh, the tree's beautiful!

Greg: Bobby picked out a good one.

Jan: It really is nice.

Mike: Where do you want it?

Carol: How 'bout over there, next to the banister?

Greg: Okay, c'mon guys.

_The guys moves the trees over where directed._

Peter: How's that?

Carol: Perfect!

Mike: Yeah, I like it.

Carol: **Gets a package from beside the couch. **Here's your ornaments for this year. **She passes them out to her kids.**

_They open their boxes. Cindy receives a Betsey Clark ornament ball, which is a white glass ball with a little girl feeding a deer and another girl cuddling a lamb. Jan's is also a Betsey Clark ball, but hers has Christmas carolers. Marcia receives a Betsey Clark ball as well, but it has musicians on it. Greg receives a ball with Santa and his elves. Bobby's is a drummer boy ball, and Peter's is a Norman Rockwell Santa Christmas ball._

Marcia: Mom, it's so pretty! Cindy's your's is so cute!

Bobby: Thanks, mom. Remember that time I tried the drums?

Carol: I do. That's why I bought that one for you. I thought you'd like it.

Bobby: I do. It's neato.

Jan: Ooh, Peter, Norman Rockwell! I love his paintings!

Greg: Thanks mom, dad.

_Mike hands a package to his wife. She opens it up to reveal a set of four "Little Miracles" ornament balls._

Carol: Oh Mike! They're beautiful! **She gives him a kiss on the lips.**

Mike: The baby needs some ornaments for the tree.

Carol: Mike, I love them.

Mike: **Smiling. **You're welcome.

_Alice brings in a tray with Christmas cookies and cider._

Alice: Here ya go! You can't decorate without cookies and cider.

Cindy: Thank you, Alice.

Carol: Oh, thank you. **She takes a drink. **That hits the spot.

_Greg and Peter begin stringing the lights on the tree. Marcia and Jan go behind them and string the garland. Bobby gets the tinsel. It's Cindy's year to put the star on top, so she climbs the stairs and settles the star on top of the tree. The family stands back and admires the tree._

Mike: Hey, that looks really good.

Carol: Yeah, I like it.

Mike: Let's put the ornaments on.

_Carol hands the ornaments to the kids and they start putting them on. The phone rings and Mike answers it in the den. Carol puts her ornaments on the tree and those for the baby._

Bobby: I don't remember those ornaments.

Carol: These are the girls' first Christmas ornaments. Roy gave these to me when each of the girls were born.

Cindy: Which one's mine?

Carol: Yours is the angel. He called you his "little angel" because you were really tiny. He said you looked like a cherub.

Marcia: Mine's the ballerina, right?

Carol: Yeah. Your feet went ninety miles a minute. You learned to run before you learned to walk. When you were one, we chased you around the Christmas tree many times.

Jan: And mine's the dove.

Carol: That's right. You were a real quiet baby, very mellow. Your dad used to pick you up and you'd snuggle right next to him. He called you his little dove because you would coo when he held you. You were daddy's little girl.

_The girls smile._

Greg: Mom called Bobby her "little man."

Peter: **Chuckling. **Little man. Little is right.

Greg: And she called you her "bouncing baby boy."

Bobby: **Laughing almost hysterically. **Bouncing baby boy! Boing! Boing! Boing!

Jan: And what about you, Greg?

Greg: **Blushing and almost muttering under his breath. **Her "handsome little guy."

Cindy: **Snickering. **What was that again? I don't think we quite heard you.

Greg: **Really fast and under his breath. **Handsomelitttleguy.

_Everyone, including Carol nearly busts a gut laughing, mainly over Greg's facial expression._

Carol: Let me get these on the tree. **She places the girls' baby ornaments on the tree and gets the new ones. **There, now all the baby ornaments are on the tree.

_She grabs a few more ornaments and starts placing them on the tree. She places one up high and stiffens up._

Marcia: **Looking concerned. **Mom?

_Carol doesn't answer._

Marcia: Mom, are you okay?

Cindy: Mom?

_Carol starts panting and cries out in pain._

Carol: Get your dad. **Another wave hits. **NOW!

_

* * *

_

Jan rushes into the den. Mike is on the phone.

Jan: Dad!

Mike: Not now. I'm on the phone.

Jan: Dad, it's mom.

Mike: **Waves her off. **Shh. It's an important client.

Jan: **Firmly. **Dad, it's time! Mom's in labour.

Mike: **Realizes what his daughter said. **I've gotta go. Family emergency. I'll talk with you later, bye. **Gets up. **Where is she?

Jan: She's in the living room.

_He rushes past his daughter and goes to his wife._

_

* * *

_

Greg and Peter are supporting their mother. She is still by the tree. Mike takes over.

Mike: Honey?

Carol: **She hisses. **It's time!

Mike: Cindy, can you get the suitcase? It's in the nursery by the door.

Cindy: Got it. **She goes up and retrieves the suitcase.**

_Mike leads Carol away from the tree toward the dining room table. A sharp pain travels through her body, ending with a gush. She is bent over somewhat, clinging to her husband._

Carol: My water. It just broke.

Mike: Let's get you to the hospital. Can you walk?

Carol: **Breathes through the contraction and finally answers. **Yeah. I think so.

Mike: Greg, help me walk your mother to the car. Cindy, got the suitcase?

Greg: Sure, dad.

Cindy: Got it.

_Mike supports his wife. The kids follow. Alice notices the scene._

Alice: It's time?

Peter: Looks like it.

_Alice follows the kids out. Mike helps his wife into the car. The kids wave as their parents drive off._

Bobby: Bye, mom.

Jan: We love you.

Peter: Good luck.

Greg: **Looks at Peter. **Good luck?

Alice: Okay, let's get this house decorated and cleaned up.

_

* * *

_

The kids go back inside and resume their decorating. Marcia gets out the stockings and the kids place them on the mantle.

Jan: I can't believe it! The baby's finally coming!

Marcia: Yeah! I can't wait to get my hands on my new brother.

Bobby: I can't wait to teach him how to play pool.

Peter: That's not for a few years, silly.

Bobby: I know, but I've never had a little brother before. I'm just excited, that's all.

Greg: It could be a girl.

Cindy: Yeah, I'm hoping it's a girl. I'd love to be able to dress her up or teach her dance.

Bobby: When will we go to the hospital?

Alice: Your dad will try and call to let us know when we should be on our way, unless it's late.

Greg: I'll stay here tonight. I guess I'll take mom and dad's room, since they won't be back tonight.

Peter: What about school tomorrow?

Alice: Sorry, but you'll still have to go. We can go after school to meet the baby.

Bobby: Darn! I was hoping we could skip.

Marcia: If I didn't have my fashion project to turn in tomorrow, I'd use one of my senior skip days.

Alice: Senior skip day?

Peter: Yeah. Everyone knows about them. Even Greg took a couple.

Greg: No, I didn't.

Jan: Right. You keep telling yourself that.

_The kids admire the living room._

Alice: It looks so pretty!

Cindy: Yeah.

Marcia: Christmas is gonna be so exciting this year! A baby for Christmas!

Greg: I'm gonna call Nora.

Alice: Just keep it short. How 'bout no more than five minutes?

Peter: Can I call Julie after Greg?

Cindy: And I wanna call Shelley.

Alice: Okay. Everyone can make one phone call a piece, no more than five minutes. Do it now because your dad may be calling in a little bit.

_The kids make their calls and then watch TV. Greg's working on something._

Bobby: **Curious.** Whatcha working on?

Greg: It's a new song.

Bobby: What for?

Greg: I thought we could perform it for mom and dad, and I'd also like to record it. I'd like to put all our songs on an album.

Jan: For the baby?

Greg: For the family.

Marcia: Can we see what you have so far?

Greg: I've got the first verse written, but I'm waiting on the second until after the baby's born.

He shows it to his siblings.

Cindy: I like it.

Peter: It's us.

Jan: I think they'll love it.

_The kids start singing the song. The phone rings. Alice answers it._

Alice: Brady residence.

Mike: If the kids wanna come to the hospital, come now.

Alice: Is she about to have the baby?

Mike: Looks like she'll have her within the next couple hours, but she could come sooner.

Alice: Congratulations, Mr. Brady and give our love to Mrs. Brady. We'll see you soon.

_They say goodbye and hang up. The kids are excited._

Cindy: Did mom have the baby?

Alice: Not yet, but she's getting close. Your dad said if we wanna come to the hospital, we need to go now.

Peter: Let's go.

Greg: They took the convertible, so we can go in the wagon.

Jan: Oh wow! The baby's about here!

_Alice and the kids leave the house and head to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

--Chapter Eighteen Continues--


	27. Chapter 18 Continued

_--Chapter Eighteen Continued--_

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are on the way to the hospital. The contractions are very intense and close together. Traffic is very heavy, since it's the end of a holiday weekend.

Mike: **Frustrated. **Great. Looks like we're about to get in a traffic jam.

Carol: **Annoyed. **Oh boy. **She cries out in pain.**

Mike: We may be awhile.

Carol: No! Oh! **Another one hits hard. **Mike, hurry!

Mike: I'm doing the best I can. I can't control the traffic.

Carol: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!

Mike: Lemme try taking Seventh. Maybe it won't be so backed up.

Carol: Please! **Another wave hits and takes her breath away.**

Mike: C'mon honey, breathe with me. **He takes some deep breaths.**

_Carol tries to breathe along with her husband. He tries an alternate route and gets to the hospital without running into more gridlock. Mike pulls up to the hospital, stops the car, and runs into the lobby. He finds an orderly who helps Carol into the wheelchair._

Mike: I'm gonna park the car.

Carol: Just hurry!

_She is whisked into the hospital and Mike parks the car. He registers his wife, and after a few minutes' wait, is escorted into her room. Carol is hooked to monitors._

Carol: Mike! **She holds her arms out for an embrace.**

Mike: How are you feeling? **He embraces her.**

_Another contraction hits and she locks him in the embrace._

Mike: Carol. You're squeezing me.

Carol: **It subsides and she lets go. **Sorry.

Mike: What did the doctor say?

Carol: I'm at a five, almost six. The anaesthetist is on his way to put in an epidural.

Mike: **Looking at the monitor and hearing the heartbeat. **Wow! That's our baby.

Carol: **Smiling. **Yeah.

Mike: Her heartbeat sounds strong. **He notices another contraction is building. **Another one's coming.

_Carol squeezes his hand as is builds. The anaesthetist knocks on the door._

Carol: Come. **She breathes through the rest of the contraction. **Come in.

Anaesthetist : I'm here to put in your epidural. You'll need to sit up and lean forward. I'll insert a needle between your vertebrae. You should be relatively pain free soon after it's turned on. Are you ready, do you have any questions?

Carol: Is it safe?

Anaesthesist: It is. There's less risk to the baby with this than with other drugs.

Carol: Okay. Thanks.

_Mike and the nurse help Carol sit up. She leans forward and Mike holds her. A contraction hits._

Mike: Breathe, Carol. **She breathes with him. **That's it.

_As soon as it passes, the anaesthetist gets out the needle. Mike gets a bit woozy at the sight of the large needle._

Nurse: Mr. Brady, are you gonna be okay? **She hands him a damp cloth.**

Mike: I think so. **He wipes his brow.**

Nurse: Either close your eyes or step out.

Carol: Mike, don't leave me.

Mike: I'm here, honey. **He closes his eyes and holds her steady.**

_The anaesthetist inserts the needle and tapes it in place. Carol shrieks in pain. The epidural is turned on and immediately she relaxes._

Anaesthetist: It's all done. Mr. Brady, you can open your eyes now and help your wife lie down.

_Mike does as instructed._

Anaesthetist: How do you feel now, Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Oh, I'm great! **She's liking the relief.**

Anaesthetist: Everything feel okay? It's working on both sides? **He tests it and it is. **I'll leave you two now.

_Carol eases into her pillow and begins to relax._

Mike: How are you feeling now?

Carol: Ah, I'm in heaven. This is so great.

Mike: **Smiling. **I'm glad. **She yawns. **Why don't you get some rest?

Carol: Okay. I think I will.

_She closes her eyes and takes a nap. Mike takes this opportunity to call the kids._

_

* * *

_

An hour passes and there's a knock on the door. Carol's still asleep. Mike answers.

Mike: Alice, hi.

Alice: Hi, Mr. Brady. How's Mrs. Brady?

Mike steps outside the room, so as not to disturb his wife.

Mike: She got her epidural over an hour ago. She's asleep now.

Alice: That's good. She needs her sleep.

Mike: Where are the kids?

Alice: They're out in the waiting room.

Mike: Can you stay with Carol while I go see the kids?

Alice: Sure. **She starts to go into the room.**

Mike: Thanks. **He touches her on the shoulder.**

Alice: You're welcome.

_Mike makes his way to the waiting room and sees his kids. They see their dad and swarm him._

Bobby: Dad!

Jan: How's mom?

Cindy: Is she okay?

Mike: She's fine. She's got her epidural, so she's resting comfortably.

Peter: When's she gonna have the baby?

Greg: Sorry about these kids, dad.

Marcia: The baby will come when she comes.

Mike: Right now, she's asleep. When she wakes up, it'll probably go really quickly. The best guess is it'll be another couple hours or so. I need to go back. Alice is with her right now.

Cindy: Tell her we love her.

Bobby: Good luck, dad.

Marcia: We love you.

Jan: Give mom a kiss for us.

Peter: Dad, please don't pass out.

_The other kids roll their eyes._

Greg: **Gives his dad a hug. **Congratulations, dad.

Mike: **Smiles. **Thanks. I'll see you later. Probably not until after the baby's born.

_

* * *

_

Mike goes back to his wife's room. She's still asleep.

Mike: How's she been?

Alice: She's been asleep the whole time.

Carol hears them talking and her eyes flutter open.

Carol: Mike, Alice.

Mike: Hi honey. How are you?

Carol: I feel okay. **Looks over at the monitor. **According to the monitor, I'm having a contraction, but I can't feel it.

Mike: That's a relief.

Alice: I'm glad you're feeling okay. I'm gonna go check on the kids.

Carol: Thank you, Alice. Thanks for coming.

Alice: You're welcome.

_She leaves the room and Mike and Carol talk._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I love you, too.

Carol: **Smiling. **Can you believe it?

Mike: **Grinning from ear to ear. **We're having a baby today.

_She rests his hand over the baby._

Carol: I can't wait to meet this little guy.

Mike: And we will today.

Carol: Maybe he'll have your good looks and charm.

Mike: Or, a daughter who is as beautiful as her mother. No matter if it's a boy or a girl, I hope he or she will have eyes like your's. I've always thought your eyes were amazing.

Carol: **Blushes. **Oh, Mike.

Mike: They are. That's what I first noticed when I saw you for the first time.

Carol: C'mon.

Mike: I'm serious. **He places a soft kiss on her lips.**

Carol: Really? **She's beaming. Her eyes are sparkling.**

Mike: I love it when your eyes sparkle, like they are now.

_Carol smiles. Then she yawns, settles down and drifts back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Another hour passes and Carol wakes up suddenly. The epidural is wearing off. Mike's been dozing as well.

Carol: Mike!

Mike: **Wakes up. **What is it, honey?

Carol: I, I think it's time. The baby's coming. **She cries out. **I've gotta push!

Mike: Just breathe honey. I'll call the nurse.

He does so and the nurse comes to check on Carol.

Nurse: Feel like you need to push?

Carol: Yes. **She hisses.**

Nurse: Okay, let me check you. **She examines Carol. **Yep, you're right at a ten. Let's get you to the delivery room. **She pages the front desk. **Page the doctor. Mrs. Brady in Room 243 is going. Is Delivery Room One open? It is? Great! **Turns her attention back to Carol. **Mrs. Brady, we're taking you to Delivery Room One.

_A couple orderlies come in the room to help transfer her._

Nurse: Mr. Brady, put these scrubs on and meet us there. John here will take you.

Mike walks Carol part way to the delivery room. The orderlies stop the gurney at the door for a minute so the couple can say their brief goodbyes.

Mike: I'll see you in a minute.

Carol: Okay. This is it. **She raises her hand and caresses her husband's cheek.**

_He places a light kiss on her lips and then the couple separates._

_

* * *

_

Mike stops by the waiting room. The kids stand up and swarm their dad.

Cindy: Did she have the baby yet?

Jan: What is it?

Bobby: Is she okay?

Greg: How's mom?

Mike: She's getting prepped in the delivery room, so the baby's just about here.

Alice: Congratulations, Mr. Brady.

Mike: I've gotta go. The next time you see me, you'll have a new little brother or sister.

Marcia: Bye, good luck!

_Mike goes to join his wife. The kids are excited._

Marcia: A baby! I can't believe it!

Peter: This is so neat! Julie told me about when her sister was born.

Bobby: Hooray! I'll no longer be the youngest.

Cindy: Yeah. **She still has mixed feelings. **At least I won't be called "the baby" anymore.

Jan: I can't wait to meet this little one. I wonder who she'll look like?

Peter: Mom and dad, I hope. **He's wearing a cheesy grin.**

Bobby: Oh, ha ha.

Marcia: Maybe if it's a boy, he'll look like dad.

Bobby: But with mom's eyes. She's got great eyes.

Peter: If it's a girl, maybe she'll look like mom. I know she's my mom and all, but when dad introduced her to us, I thought she was a fox.

Greg: Yeah, mom is beautiful, but whatever the baby looks like, I hope the baby's healthy.

Alice: Hear, hear! That's the important part.

Jan: Yeah. **Giggles. **This is so exciting!

Bobby: How long does it take to have a baby?

Peter: Nine months, dumbo.

Alice: Okay, Peter. Well, it could take a long time or a very short time. It's up to your mom and the baby.

Bobby: Well, I hope it doesn't take a long time.

Alice: Me either, Bobby.

_

* * *

_

Mike puts on his scrubs and John, one of the orderlies, escorts him into the delivery room. Carol is prepped and is ready to push. He makes his way to her side.

Doctor: Okay Mrs. Brady. I want you to push. Bear down.

Carol tries bearing down, but she's holding tension in her neck. She cries out.

Doctor: This time, relax. Don't hold the tension in your neck. Push again.

Mike: C'mon, honey.

Carol: **Pushing. **Don't "honey" me! **She pushes through the contraction.**

Doctor: Good. Again.

_Thirty minutes pass. Carol is getting tired. Mike pats Carol's forehead with a damp cloth._

Doctor: The baby's crowning. Another push and the baby's head will be out.

Carol pushes.

Mike: **Fighting back tears of joy. **I can see the head!

_Carol pushes the shoulders out. Mike is getting increasingly excited._

Doctor: One more push and your baby will be here.

_Carol inhales for one last push. Suddenly they hear a baby's cry._

Doctor: It's a boy!

Mike: **Grinning from ear to ear. **A boy! **Tears are flowing down his cheek.**

_The doctor puts the baby on Carol's abdomen._

Carol: Hi baby boy! **She caresses her son.**

Doctor: Mr. Brady, would you like to cut the cord?

_Mike takes the scissors and cuts the cord._

Doctor: Let's see what this little guy weighs.

_The nurse takes the baby and weighs and measures him._

Nurse: Five and a half pounds, nineteen inches. Do we have a name for this beautiful boy?

_Carol and Mike look at each other._

Mike: Ryan Andrew Brady

_The nurse hands Ryan to his father._

Mike: Hi little guy, it's your daddy. Welcome to the world.

_He hands Ryan to his mother._

Carol: Hi, little boy! Mommy knew you were a boy.

_They study their son._

Carol: You look just like daddy.

Mike: You've got mommy's hands.

_Ryan opens his eyes._

Carol: He's got your nose, Mike.

Mike: He's got your eyes.

Carol: We made a beautiful boy.

Mike: We sure did. I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_Mike places a gentle kiss on her lips. They admire their son. Suddenly Carol starts cramping._

Carol: **Panicking. **Something's wrong!

_The nurse takes Ryan. Mike's trying to console his wife and fights panic._

Nurse: Doctor!

_The doctor examines Carol._

Doctor: It looks like Ryan's gonna be an older brother.

Carol: **Horrified. **WHAT?!

Mike: Twins?

Doctor: Mrs. Brady, same as before. Bear down.

_Carol does as instructed. Ten minutes pass and the baby starts to crown._

Mike: I see the head!

Doctor: Push. The head's almost out.

_She pushes again._

Doctor: Stop. Don't push. The cord's wrapped around the neck. **The cord is wrapped very loosely around the neck. The doctor frees the cord.** Okay, now push.

Carol: Can't. Tired.

Mike: Yes, you can. C'mon Carol. The baby's almost out.

_She pushes the shoulders out._

Doctor: One more push and you'll have your baby.

_Carol pushes one more time. The baby cries and she relaxes._

Doctor: It's a girl!

_He places the baby on Carol's abdomen._

Mike: My little girl!

Carol: Oh baby girl! You were a surprise.

Mike: It's a good thing we thought of a girl's name too.

_Mike cuts the cord and the nurse examines the baby._

Nurse: She's also five and a half pounds and nineteen inches. So, what's this little girl's name?

Carol: Carolyn Michelle Brady.

Mike: You sure? We can still use Jennifer if you'd like.

Carol: No, you wanted to name her Carolyn, so her name is Carolyn.

_Mike holds his daughter after the nurse finishes examining her._

Mike: It's daddy. I always wanted a little girl. You were worth the wait. You look just like your mommy.

_He hands her to her mother and then picks up his son._

Carol: Hi sweetheart. It's mommy! You have your daddy's chin.

Mike: But your mommy's face and mouth.

_Carolyn opens her eyes._

Mike: You've got your mommy's eyes too.

Carol: We made a beautiful girl too.

Mike: We sure did. **He begins laughing.**

Carol: What?

Mike: You know this means we have twins.

Carol: **Looks at her babies.** I know. I don't care. I just love them so much.** Tears of joy well in her eyes.**

Mike: I love them too and I love you.

_They give each other a kiss and then admire the newest Bradys._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Eighteen, but not the end of the story--

_A/N—Sherwood Schwartz, instead of having Cousin Oliver, actually wanted Mike and Carol to have twins—a boy and a girl. Too bad he didn't get what he wanted. Well, at least in fanfiction land, we can have what we want!! The story continues!_


	28. Chapter 19

_--Chapter Nineteen--_

_A/N—I am highlighting a very rare and real circumstance as to why they had twins._

* * *

_Carol is taken to the recovery room and Mike accompanies the twins to the nursery. He is in shock over becoming a new father again, and this time to twins. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd become a father again, he'd thought they were crazy. He watches them as the nurse completes their Apgar tests, makes out their nametags and ID bracelets._

Nurse: You've got a waiting room full of family members waiting to know about the babies.

Mike: **Startled out of his thought. **Oh?

Nurse: **Smiles. **I'm sorry I startled you. I've seen many a new father in your position, in a bit of shock over their new addition. Your wife is resting, the babies are fine. Now why don't you share the good news with your other children?

Mike: Can I bring them back here to meet them?

Nurse: Sure.

_Mike leaves the nursery and makes his way to the waiting room. He sees his six older children, his parents, in-laws and housekeeper. They light up when they see him._

Marcia: So?

Jan: She's had the baby!

Cindy: How is she?

Mike: **Smiles. **It's a boy!

_Before he gets anything else out, the kids squeal with delight._

Bobby: **Greatly rejoicing. **All right!

Jan: A boy!

Mike: And a girl!

Mrs. Tyler: What?

Mike: Twins!

Marcia: Oh my gosh, wow!

_The girls giggle with excitement._

Peter: **Expressing the confusion everyone is sharing. **I thought the doctor said there was only one baby, that there was only one heartbeat.

Mike: The doctor stated that although it's rare, there have been some cases where one twin hides. Also, their heartbeats were probably in synch with each other, which can happen and that's why one was missed.

Mrs. Brady: Congratulations, son.

Alice: So, what are their names?

Mike: Ryan Andrew and Carolyn Michelle. Ryan was first and Carolyn was the stow-away. They look just like your mother.

Bobby: Can we see them?

Mike: **Grinning from ear to ear. **Sure. They're in the nursery.

_Mike leads them to the nursery._

Mrs. Tyler: How's Carol?

Mike: She's tired, but doing well. She's in the recovery room. She'll be moved back to her room in about half an hour.

_

* * *

_

They get to the nursery window. The family gathers around while Mike enters the nursery to show off the newest Bradys. He picks up Carolyn first, gets her balanced in one arm and then picks up Ryan. He makes his way to the window.

Jan: They're so cute!

Marcia: Carolyn looks kinda like you, Cindy.

Bobby: They're so small.

Mrs. Brady: Ryan looks a bit like Greg and Bobby.

Cindy: I can't wait to hold them.

Greg: They're gonna need another crib. Where did they get the baby's furniture?

Marcia: Babyland.

Mr. Brady: Agnes, let's get them the additional crib.

Mrs. Tyler: We'll get a high chair. I think they've already got one.

Alice: Actually, they don't. However, Sam and I wanted to get them something. We'll get one too. I think Babyland sells the coordinating high chairs.

Jan: Maybe we should get a car seat from us kids. They only have one.

Mr. Tyler: Okay, I think then we'll have them all set up.

_Mike comes out, holding the twins and the family changes the subject a bit._

Mike: Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?

Mrs. Brady: **Receives her granddaughter. **She is a beauty, son.

Marcia: She's so cute!

Mike: **Grinning. **Thanks. We think she looks like Carol. **Turning to his mother-in-law. **Would you like to hold your grandson?

Mrs. Tyler: **Receives her grandson. **He's a good looking boy.

Bobby: I can't wait 'till I can teach him how to play pool.

_Mike leads the family into an adjacent room so the kids could take turns holding the babies. Greg and Bobby serve as photographers. The nurse enters the room._

Nurse: Mr. Brady, your wife's been transferred back to her room. I'm gonna take the babies so they can be brought to your wife.

Mike: Can my family visit with Carol? What are your visitation policies?

Nurse: Of course, visitors are up to your wife, but in this instance, we'll allow your family to visit. Usually we don't allow more than a couple people at a time and only spouse, kids and grandparents, but you've got a large family, we'll make an exception.

Mike: Thanks.

Alice: We'll go back to the waiting room until you tell us otherwise.

_

* * *

_

Mike opens the door to his wife's room. Carol is resting peacefully. "She looks so angelic, so pretty. She is so tired." Carol opens her eyes.

Carol: **Smiling. **Mike!

Mike: Hi honey, how are you?

_He walks across the room and embraces his wife._

Carol: Tired. Did the kids see the twins?

Mike: Yeah. We were just in the nursery.

_There's a knock on the door._

Carol: Come in.

Nurse: **Brings in two bassinets. The babies have been placed in Christmas stockings. **I have two members of the Brady family that want to say hello.

Carol: Thank you. **Her eyes light up with excitement. **Oh look, Mike. They're in stockings! How sweet!

Nurse: Let me know when you'd like me to take them back to the nursery.

Carol: Okay. Thanks. Oh, and is my family in the waiting room?

Nurse: Yes.

Carol: Could you send them in?

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: I'm sure.

Nurse: Okay, I'll send them in.

_The nurse exits, leaving the new parents with their twins. Carol holds Ryan and Mike holds Carolyn. They study their children._

Carol: I can't believe they're ours. It feels like a dream.

Mike: It does.

Carol: I know we'd decided not to have any more children after the Grand Canyon, but I'm so glad Mother Nature decided otherwise.

_They hear a knock on the door._

Carol: Come in. **The door opens to reveal the family. Carol's beaming. **Hi!

Mrs. Tyler: Hi baby! **She kisses her daughter on the cheek.**

Carol: Mom, hi!

Mr. Tyler: Kitten, you look absolutely radiant.

Carol: Aww, thanks.

Marcia: How are you feeling, mom?

Carol: Good.

Mrs. Brady: What a sweet surprise! Twins!

Carol: I can't believe they're mine.

_The kids ooh and ahh over their new siblings._

Cindy: Can I hold one?

Bobby: Me too?

Carol: Sure. Which one would you like to hold first?

Bobby: I wanna hold my brother.

_Carol passes Ryan to Bobby and Mike passes Carolyn to Cindy. Greg snaps a picture. The kids take turns holding the babies. Greg and Bobby take pictures._

Alice: Lemme get a picture of the Bradys. Greg, how do you work this thing?

Greg: The lens focuses like this, and this button takes the picture. Look through here.

_The babies are passed back to their parents and the older kids gather in._

Alice: Okay everyone, smile! **She snaps a couple pictures.**

_Greg gets a couple pictures with the grandparents as well as of the parents alone with their babies. Carol begins to look tired._

Alice: It's getting late and the kids have school tomorrow.

Jan: Good night, mom. **She gives her mom a kiss on the cheek. **Congratulations too.

Peter: **Chucks his dad on the arm before pulling him into a light embrace. **Congratulations, dad, mom.

_The rest of the family says their goodbyes, leaving Mike and Carol alone with the twins. Ryan becomes fussy and seems to be hungry._

Carol: Hand him to me. You take Carolyn for a minute. **She gets Ryan situated on one breast. **Now, Carolyn. **She gets her situated on the other.**

Mike: You look a little uncomfortable. Would you like me to arrange the pillows for you?

Carol: Yeah, would you? The one behind me needs raising a bit. And I could use one under my forearms, thanks.

Mike: **Arranges the pillows. **How's that?

Carol: Perfect.

_She leans back and feeds her children. Mike looks on in amazement._

Carol: **Feeling a bit self-conscious. **What?

Mike: You look so beautiful.

_Carol blushes._

Mike: I'm serious. You are.

Carol: How can I be? I'm tired, I just gave birth to twins, my hair's all a mess. I look like a wreck.

Mike: That's what makes you beautiful. You gave our children life. I find that very beautiful.

_Carol smiles._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the kids are at home getting ready for bed. Jan and Cindy are in their room talking.

Jan: Wow, what a day!

Cindy: Yeah! Can you believe it? Twins!

Jan: Whodathunkit?

Cindy: I know. Mom looked exhausted.

Jan: After giving birth to two babies, who wouldn't be? **Thinking a bit. **Cindy, how do you feel about not being the youngest anymore?

Cindy: I dunno. The babies were just born, so I guess so far so good. **Changing the subject a bit. **You'll hafta fix that painting.

Jan: What painting?

Cindy: The one that's entered into the art contest.

Jan: I will, won't I? I don't know if I'll be able to fix it before the contest, but I suppose since the babies are here now, mom and dad won't be able to go to the show.

Cindy: So your surprise won't be blown after all!

Jan: Exactly! What timing!

Cindy: What colour will you use for the second baby's blanket, since you've already used green?

Jan: Probably a blue. It'll go better with the green. **Gets a bit sentimental. **I can't wait to have a baby.

Cindy: You'd better not let mom and dad hear that.

Jan: I didn't mean now, but after I'm married.

Cindy: How many do you want?

Jan: Oh, about three or four. What about you?

Cindy: Oh, I haven't thought about it. I'm only twelve. But if I had to guess, I'd want one or two, maybe. One of each.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Greg, Marcia and Alice are talking about the birth.

Marcia: Can you believe it? Twins!

Greg: Who knew?

Alice: I wouldn't be surprised if your mother knew at some level.

Marcia: I suppose, since she kept freaking out whenever people would tease her about having twins. So, do you have that last verse written?

Greg: Not yet, but I worked on it some in the waiting room. I thought we'd sing it when they bring the babies home from the hospital.

Alice: Oh, they'll love it.

Greg: And I want us to record some of our other songs too. I've already got the recording studio at school reserved for us after school's out for Christmas.

Marcia: How fun!

Alice: Speaking of fun, how's Nora?

Greg: She's coming home from her folks' house this weekend. I was supposed to pick her up from the airport, but I asked Hank to get her.

Marcia: Does she know it's twins?

Greg: No, she gets in late, so I'll tell her tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Carol and Mike are settling in for the night Carol's trying to go to sleep, but isn't having much success.

Mike: What is it, honey?

Carol: I can't sleep.

Mike: Are you hurting? Do I need to call the nurse?

Carol: No, it's not like that. It's just weird.

Mike: What's weird?

Carol: It's weird. I've had the babies inside me for nearly nine months, and could feel them move for around five. I got used to it, and it was a comfort to me feeling them, even when they were kicking me in the ribs. But now, they're in the nursery, and it feels weird not feeling them move and kick.

Mike: I bet it is.

Carol: There were many nights when I wanted them to settle down so I could sleep, and now it's quiet and I can't fall asleep.

Mike: Instead of trying to fall asleep, why don't you just relax a bit? Before we know it, the nurse will bring them in for their late night feeding.

Carol: You're right. Hold me?

Mike: Hold you?

Carol: Please. **She pats the bed. **I don't care what the nurse might say, just hold me.

Mike: Okay. **He crawls into the bed with her and they snuggle up close. **Goodnight.

_Carol drifts off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Nineteen--

A/N--"Bit o' Brady Trivia" for you: Florence Henderson's middle name is Agnes.


	29. Chapter 20

_--Chapter Twenty--_

_A/N—Coming home from the hospital. It is the following Thursday. Although infant car seats weren't common in the mid1970s, they were increasing in popularity. I figure Mike and Carol would be on the progressive side of this issue as they'd want to do anything and everything to keep their kids safe._

_

* * *

_

Carol is lying in her hospital bed, holding Carolyn. Ryan is asleep in his bassinet. The doctor knocks on the door.

Carol: Come in!

Doctor: How would you like to go home today?

Carol: I'd love to. I'm ready to take these little ones home. **She cuddles Carolyn close.**

Doctor: You're healing really well and the babies look good. Let's say I'll release you and the twins around four.

Carol: Thank you.

Doctor: You're welcome and congratulations. I'll have the nurse bring in the discharge papers right after lunch.

_The doctor leaves the room. Mike enters the room._

Carol: Mike! **She's beaming.**

Mike: Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling? **He gives her a kiss on the lips.**

Carol: I'm fine. The doctor said I can go home today.

Mike: Wonderful!

Carol: I can't wait to take these babies home.

Mike: **Leans down and kisses his daughter. **Hi, baby girl! **He sees that Ryan's waking up. **Hi, baby boy. Daddy's got ya. **He picks his son up.** I'll call Alice and let her know. **He dials their number.**

Alice: Brady residence.

Mike: Alice, it's Mike.

Alice: How's Mrs. Brady and the twins?

Mike: They're doing really well. The doctor's releasing them this afternoon.

Alice: Oh good! The kids will be thrilled. I'll let them know once they get home from school.

Mike: We'll be home around five.

Alice: Okay, I'll have supper ready around six.

Mike: That'll be great.

_They say their goodbyes._

_

* * *

_

The kids come home from school. Alice is vacuuming in the living room. Marcia, Jan and Peter walk in.

Marcia: Hi, Alice!

Alice: Hi, kids. As soon as your brother and sister get here, we need to get the house cleaned up. Your mom and the twins are coming home from the hospital in about an hour and a half. Greg should be here any minute.

Jan: What do you need us to do?

Alice: I've got their room set up all ready. We need to get the nursery set up. The new crib needs to be assembled, the babies' clothes and blankets need to be laundered, dinner needs to be started.

_Greg, Bobby and Cindy enter._

Cindy: We're home!

Alice: Good, you're here.

Bobby: Greg said mom and the twins are coming home today.

Alice: They are. Greg, you, Peter and Bobby set up the new crib, bring up the second bassinet and put it in your mom and dad's room, and then see me when you're finished.

Greg: Okay. Got it. Where's the toolbox?

Peter: It's in the garage. I'll go get it.

Jan: Alice, I'll take over in here.

Marcia: I'll get the laundry together.

Cindy: I'll get the bathrooms cleaned.

Alice: Okay troops, let's get going.

_They get the house cleaned and ready to welcome their new brother and sister._

_­­­­­­­­_

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are waiting on the discharge papers. Ryan is fussing, so Mike is walking him around the room. The nurse knocks on the door.

Carol: Come in!

Nurse: Are you ready to go home? **Sees that Ryan is bawling. **Sounds like this little guy is ready to get out of here.

Carol: I'm very ready to get these little ones home.

Mike: **To Ryan. **Shh, baby boy. Daddy's got you. **He rubs his son's back.**

Nurse: As soon as we get these papers signed, you'll be free to go home. Do you have car seats for the trip?

Mike: We do. The kids got us a second one.

Carol: They did? Aww, how sweet of them!

Mike: **Still pacing.** They would've liked for it to have been a surprise, but they knew we'd need it for the trip home.

Carol: Speaking of home, I'm so glad we've got both cradles. Who knew we'd need them both?

_She signs the papers and takes her son._

Nurse: I'll be back in a few minutes with the wheelchair for you.

Carol: Okay little man, are you ready to go home? **She gets a pacifier. He immediately stops crying. **We gotta get you two dressed.

_She dresses her son first and hands him to Mike. Then, she picks up Carolyn and dresses her._

Mike: **Walking around the room. **Okay, all the flowers are either at home or in the car now. Did I get the gift from Mr. and Mrs. Phillips?

Carol: I think so. Check the window and the cabinets.

_Mike does as suggested and discovers that he has gotten everything. The nurse returns with the wheelchair._

Nurse: Are you ready?

Carol: **Holding the twins. **I think we are.

_Mike takes Ryan and then Carolyn while the nurse gets Carol settled into the wheelchair. Then, he gives the babies back to their mother. He hands a camera to the nurse and she takes a couple pictures before they headed out to the car._

Nurse: Here we go!

_The nurse wheels Carol to the covered entrance and Mike walks alongside his wife and children._

Mike: I'm gonna pull the car around.

Carol: I'll be waiting. **She is beaming.**

_Mike kisses her on the cheek, gets the car and drives up to the entrance. He takes each baby and buckles them into their car seats. Then, he helps his wife into the passenger seat of their station wagon. He gets in and they drive home._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Brady residence. The boys are putting the second crib together._

Greg: Bobby, hand me the screwdriver.

Bobby: Here ya go. **He hands it to him.**

Peter: I've got the frame assembled.

Greg: Good.

Bobby: This crib isn't the easiest to assemble.

Greg: Well, we gotta get it put together.

_They work at it and finally get the crib together._

Peter: Ah! We got it!

Greg: Yeah, we did.

Bobby: Where do we put it?

Greg: Let's put it along this wall.

Bobby: Okay.

_They get it assembled and put it along the side wall and moved the changing table by the mural._

Greg: Looks good, guys.

Peter: Yeah, mom's gonna love it.

_Alice comes up the stairs and studies the nursery._

Alice: Hey, I like it!

Bobby: Yeah, we thought the beds needed to go on the side walls.

Alice: Good thinking.

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are driving back to the house.

Carol: Can you believe it? We've got two new babies to love. **Glances back at her children. **Oh Mike, they're just beautiful!

Mike: They are. They're as pretty as their mother.

Carol: I can't wait to carry them through the threshold of our front door, to rock them in my rocking chairs, and place them in their cradles tonight. It's just so exciting!

Mike: Me too.

Carol: I just keep pinching myself to make sure it's not a dream.

_Ryan starts crying._

Mike: It's not a dream.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the house. Cindy yells up the stairs._

Cindy: Alice, they're driving up!

Alice: Oh! Let's get down to greet them!

Marcia: **Panics. **I'm not finished with the lettering on the cake yet!

Jan: Tough! Let's get going!

_Alice and the kids scramble to the living room. Mike and Carol pull up in the driveway._

Mike: Carol, we're home.

Carol: At last! **She can hardly contain her excitement.**

_Mike parks the car and opens the door for his wife. He offers her a hand and helps her out of the car. She starts to get Ryan out of the car_.

Mike: Let me get him for you.

Carol: I'm perfectly able to get my son out of the car. **Puts her arms around Mike's neck. "**My son." I love the sound of that! I never thought I'd have a son.

Mike: And, "my daughter," I like the sound of that too. I never thought I'd have a daughter.

_They exchange a quick peck and release._

Carol: Well, I'll get our son and you get our daughter. We've got three more sons and three more daughters, plus one anxious housekeeper awaiting our arrival.

_They get their children and walk to the front door. Mike turns the knob. The kids pop up with "Welcome Home!" Unfortunately, the noise startles Ryan and he begins crying at the top of his lungs. Carolyn doesn't seem to have paid any attention to the noise._

Carol: **Tries to soothe her son.** Shh! Aww, sweetie. **She kisses the side of his head.**

Cindy: Sorry, mom.

Mike: It's all right. The twins need to get used to having six older brothers and sisters.

_Mike and Carol make their way to the rocking chair and easy chair. Carol sits down and begins rocking Ryan. He begins to calm down._

Alice: Welcome home, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Aww, thanks!

Mike: Jan, could you take Carolyn while I and the guys get the stuff out of the car?

Jan: Sure. **She receives her sister and sits in the easy chair beside her mother and brother. **Hey, baby sister. It's your sister, Jan. Welcome home.

_Carol is beaming. Ryan is quiet. She sees that Cindy's eager to hold one of the babies._

Carol: Cindy, would you like to hold your brother?

Cindy: Yeah! **She takes Ryan and sits in the easy chair beside Jan.** I'm your older sister, Cindy.

Marcia: I'll be right back. There's something I've gotta do really quick. **She goes to the kitchen and puts the finishing touches on the cake.**

_Mike and the boys enter the house with the flowers, gifts and other things from the hospital._

Mike: Where would you like the flowers?

Carol: On the shelf above the couch.

_The kids take turns holding their new brother and sister. Soon, it's time for dinner. Alice calls them to the table._

Carol: Mike, can you get the baby swing? I'll need to put one of the babies in it while we eat.

Greg: The guys and I will get it.

_The boys get two swings from the family room and set them beside their mother._

Carol: **Smiling. **You got a second one!

Mike: Actually, the second one is a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. The office gave me a shower on Wednesday.

Carol: How nice of them! After they'd already given us one back in October.

Mike: They knew that Carolyn surprised us and that we'd need supplies for twins. So, they got us the second swing, a second umbrella stroller to match the first, a double stroller, and added on to Alice's diaper service subscription.

_Mike helps Carol to the table while Jan and Cindy place the babies in their swings. Alice serves cheese lasagna, salad with Italian dressing, and garlic breadsticks. After dinner, Marcia presents a cake. This one's an Italian Cream Cake, with writing, "Welcome Home, Ryan and Carolyn." She serves her parents a piece first._

Carol: Oh, how sweet!

Mike: Marcia, did you make it?

Marcia: I did.

Carol: Marcia, it's delicious!

Marcia: Thanks.

_After dinner, the crew moves back to the living room. Carol sits in the rocking chair and holds Ryan and Carolyn._

Greg: Mom, dad, we would like to perform our final song as the "Brady Six." Now, we're the Brady Eight. You ready?

The rest of the kids: Ready!

_Greg picks up his guitar and they begin to sing:_

**Here's the story of a lovely lady**

**Who was bringing up three very lovely girls.**

**All of them had hair of gold, like their mother,**

**The youngest one in curls.**

**Here's the story, of a man named Brady,**

**Who was busy with three boys of his own,**

**They were four men, living all together,**

**Yet they were all alone.**

**Till the one day when the lady met this fellow**

**And they knew it was much more than a hunch,**

**That this group would somehow form a family.**

**That's the way we all became the Brady Bunch.**

**The Brady Bunch,**

**That's the way we all became the Brady Bunch.**

**The Brady Bunch.**

**(Verse 2)**

**And this story of the happy family**

**Of a lady and her very lovely girls**

**and the four men, living all together,**

**The youngest one wore curls.**

**Six years later, we're a tight-knit family**

**And we grew to love each other very much.**

**We welcomed a new brother and a sister.**

**That's the way we all remained the Brady Bunch.**

**The Brady Bunch, The Brady Bunch.**

**That's the way we all remained the Brady Bunch.**

**The Brady Bunch.**

_Tears of joy are streaming down Carol's face._

Carol: **Can barely speak.** How lovely!

Peter: We just wanted to let you know how happy we are about the twins.

Bobby: And we are.

Carol: Thank you.

_The babies begin to fuss, as they are hungry._

Carol: Mike, can you help bring the twins to the nursery? I need to feed them.

Mike: Okay. **He picks Ryan up. **Come with me, little man. **He offers Carol a helping hand.**

_They go up to the nursery. The other kids follow them, unnoticed, and stay back as their parents enter the nursery. Carol notices the new bed_.

Carol: Mike! A second crib! Who got us the second crib?

Mike: I don't know.

Bobby: It was Grandma and Grandpa Brady.

Jan: We all knew you'd need two of everything, so we divvied up who would get what.

Greg: And now we'll go so you can get the twins fed.

Carol: Thanks, guys.

_The kids leave. Carol sits in the rocking chair and gets Carolyn adjusted. Then, Mike hands Ryan to her. He sits in the easy chair across from the rocker. He watches in amazement._

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you too. We've got great kids.

Mike: We do.

Carol: Although the babies were just born, I can't imagine not having the babies.

Mike: I know I was hesitant and a bit scared when you told me we were expecting, but that was one of the happiest days in my life. And then to be surprised with both a son and a daughter. I'm the happiest man on earth.

_

* * *

_

That night, the couple is ready for bed. Carol notices the bedroom has been fixed up for the twins. The second cradle has been placed beside the first.

Carol: Oh Mike, they brought the girls' cradle up. Now, we can place Ryan in the boys' and Carolyn in the girls'.

Mike: They did a lot of work fixing up the house for us. They're proud of their new brother and sister.

Carol: They are.

_She lays Ryan on the bed and begins dressing him for bed._

Carol: Can you hand me a diaper?

Mike: Sure. Here ya go. **He grabs a second diaper and begins dressing Carolyn.**

Carol: **Kisses Ryan on the cheek. **Goodnight, baby boy. I love you. Wanna say goodnight to your daddy?

Mike: **Kisses him on the head. **Goodnight, son.

Carol: **Giggles and lays him in the cradle. **I love you, sweetheart.

Mike: **Kisses Carolyn on the head. **Wanna say goodnight to your mommy?

Carol: **Giggles and kisses her on the cheek. **Goodnight, baby girl. I love you.

Mike: **Lays her in the cradle. **I love you, kiddo.

_They stand beside the bed and embrace for a few moments. Then they release, get in bed, and turn off the lamps._

Carol: Goodnight.

Mike: Get some sleep because before we know it, our two little ones are gonna be making their presence known. Goodnight.

_They give each other a peck and quickly fall asleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty--


	30. Chapter 21

_--Chapter Twenty-one--_

_A/N—References come from Wikipedia._

* * *

_It's the middle of the night. Everyone is asleep in the house. All is quiet. A baby cries. Jan and Cindy sit straight up in bed._

Cindy: **Groggy.** What time is it?

Jan: **Looks at the clock and very groggy.** It's two-thirty.

Cindy: I didn't know babies were so loud.

Jan: I'm thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen for some milk.

Cindy: I'll join you.

_Jan and Cindy put on their robes and make their way to the kitchen. On the way, they glance into their mom and dad's room. Both babies are wailing at the tops of their lungs. Carol is walking Carolyn and Mike is walking Ryan._

Carol: Shhh. Baby girl, mama's got you. You hungry?

_She sits on the bed and adjusts her clothes. Then, she brings Carolyn to a breast and the baby latches on._

Carol: Mike, he may be hungry too.

_Carol adjusts her other side and Mike hands her the baby. She brings him to a breast, but he does not latch on._

Carol: You hungry, Ryan?

_Ryan does not latch on, but continues to wail. She tries a couple more times, but he will not latch on._

Mike: Lemme see if he needs to be changed. **He picks his son up and changes him, however Ryan continues to wail.** I'll take him downstairs for a bit so he doesn't wake the others. I'll come back up if he needs to be fed.

Carol: All right.

_He exits the bedroom and sees Jan and Cindy. Ryan is wailing at the top of his lungs._

Mike: I'm sorry they woke you.

Jan: It's okay. We were just on our way to get something to drink.

_The girls go to the kitchen while Mike walks Ryan in the living room and his office. Peter and Bobby are already in the kitchen, eating some left over cake from dinner._

Peter: Wow, I didn't know babies could wail so loudly.

Bobby: Yeah, at this rate, I'm gonna fall asleep during Algebra.

Cindy: How long will this last?

Jan: As long as it lasts. Now, hand me some cake.

_Peter passes the cake to the girls. They each cut a slice._

Cindy: Wonder why Marcia's not down here?

Peter: It's so quiet up there, you can't even hear a nuclear bomb drop in the house.

Bobby: Yeah, she'll be the only one who got decent sleep.

Jan: I'll say.

_Alice hears the kids and goes into the kitchen._

Alice: Can't sleep?

Bobby: Who can sleep with all that noise?

Cindy: I don't think we'll ever get a good night's sleep again.

Alice: Hey, you're not being fair. I know it's tough, but this is also tough on your parents. They've got the six of you to take care of, plus two new babies. This isn't easy on them either.

Peter: We're sorry.

Alice: I know you care. It might be a nice gesture if you offer to help around the house or with the babies. Your mom and dad are gonna need some help juggling everything, especially when your father goes back to work next week.

Jan: You're right, Alice. We need to help mom and dad out.

_The kids finish up their cake._

Cindy: I'm about to fall asleep. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.

Jan: **Hears Ryan still crying. **I think I'll ask dad if he wants me to take over.

Peter: I'm going to bed too.

Bobby: Yeah, me too. Good night.

Alice: Night, kids.

_The kids go to bed. Jan approaches her weary father in the den. Ryan is still wailing at the top of his lungs._

Mike: Shhh, son. Daddy's got you.

Jan: Dad, would you like me to take over?

Mike: It's okay. I've got him.

Jan: Dad, you look really tired. Let me help.

Mike: Don't you have school tomorrow?

Jan: Only half day for me because I've got a debate at Coolidge and then I've got the art exhibit and contest. C'mon, let me try.

Mike: **Doesn't realize he is yawning.** Okay. If he seems to be hungry, bring him up to your mother. **Passes the baby to her. **Here's his pacifier if you need it. Good night and thanks.

Jan: You're welcome.

_Mike leaves the room and Jan begins walking Ryan. Soon, the baby snuggles up against her and falls asleep. Jan sits on the couch and also falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back in Mike and Carol's room. Carol is finishing feeding Carolyn when Mike enters.

Carol: Where's Ryan?

Mike: Jan's got him downstairs.

Carol: Do I need to go down and rescue her? **She puts Carolyn on her shoulder to burp.**

Mike: I don't hear anything. Lemme check.

_He steps out of the room and walks to the stairwell. All is silent. He walks down the stairs and peeks in the den. He sees Jan cradling the baby on the couch. Jan hears him enter and opens her eyes._

Jan: **Puts her finger to her lips. **Shh.

Mike: You okay?

Jan: Yeah. Go to bed, dad. I'll bring him up in a few.

Mike: Okay.

_He goes back upstairs to the bedroom._

Carol: How's Jan doing?

Mike: Ryan's asleep. I think she fell asleep too.

Carol: Maybe I should go get him so she can go back to bed.

Mike: She'll bring him up soon. It's close to his feeding time too.

Carol: That's why I should go get him.

_Carolyn lets out a burp. Carol checks her diaper and sees it's dry. She puts the baby in her cradle and goes to check on Jan. She sees that Jan is asleep, holding Ryan, who is also asleep. She touches Jan lightly on the shoulder._

Carol: Jan, honey, why don't you go on to bed?

Jan: **Wakes up.** Huh?

Carol: I need to feed Ryan. You've got school in the morning.

_Ryan stirs, wakes up and begins to wail._

Jan: Okay.

_She stands up and passes Ryan to their mother_.

Carol: Thanks, Jan. Goodnight, sweetheart.

Jan: Night.

_Jan leaves the den and goes to bed. Carol sits in the easy chair._

Carol: You hungry, baby boy?

_She adjusts her clothes and Ryan begins to root. He latches on._

Carol: Finally decide it's time to eat, huh?

* * *

_The next morning, Alice is making breakfast. Four groggy kids stumble into the kitchen._

Alice: Good morning!

Bobby: **Grumpy.** What's so good about it?

Peter: It would be better if it started two hours later.

Alice: Here's your breakfast. Perhaps that'll help perk you up.

Cindy: How 'bout some coffee and make it a double?

_Marcia comes in, looking well-rested._

Marcia: Morning guys!

Jan: **Tired. **Uh huh.

Marcia: **Sees her siblings are half asleep. **What's wrong with you guys?

Bobby: The twins were up half the night.

Marcia: Hmm, funny. I didn't hear a thing. **Changes the subject. **Jan, ready for your exhibit this weekend?

Jan: Yeah. Since the twins are here, mom and dad can't make it. That means they won't find out about the painting.

Marcia: They'll want pictures.

Jan: Sure. I want pictures too, however they'll be so busy with the twins, they may not realize it's this weekend. Therefore, they won't miss not seeing pictures. I can include some in their Christmas present.

Marcia: Smart thinking.

Alice: It's time for school. Here's your lunches. See you this afternoon.

Jan: You're coming to exhibit, aren't you?

Alice: Oh sure! I wouldn't miss it.

Jan: Now remember, if mom and dad ask, the painting is of Tiger and Fluffy.

_The kids go off to school._

_

* * *

_

Carol rolls over in bed and her eyes flutter open. She sees Mike rocking Ryan and smiles. Carolyn's asleep in her crib.

Carol: Mike, why didn't you wake me up?

Mike: He just began to stir. I wanted some time alone with my boy.

Carol: Well, it's time for their feeding. Hand him here and I'll get him started before Carolyn wakes up.

_As if on cue, Carolyn wakes up and wails. Mike passes Ryan to Carol and picks Carolyn up._

Mike: Good morning sunshine. How's my baby girl?

_He picks the baby up and gets her changed. Carolyn starts rooting._

Mike: You ready for her?

Carol: Sure, pass her here.

_He passes the baby to his wife and she gets her settled._

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: **Looks at her babies and beams. **We're all fine, aren't we sweethearts?

Mike: Sleep well?

Carol: I did. It's nice to be back home and sleep in my own bed.

Mike: Would you like me to make you some breakfast?

Carol: Sure. I'll be down in a few.

_

* * *

_

Jan has her debate at Coolidge High School.

Moderator: Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the annual debate between Westdale High School and Coolidge High School. After their debate, Northside High and Cityview Prep will debate. Thank you Coolidge for hosting this event. The topic for Westdale and Coolidge High is Had President Nixon undergone the planned impeachment trial rather than resign, he would have been convicted. Westdale takes pro and Coolidge takes con. For Westdale, Jan Brady will begin and Stephen Juber of Coolidge will provide a rebuttal.

Jan approaches the podium and begins.

Jan: Ladies and Gentlemen, Watergate is a general term for a series of political scandals during the presidency of Richard Nixon that resulted in the indictment of several of Nixon's closest advisors and the ultimate resignation of President Nixon himself on August 9, 1974.

The scandals began with the arrest of five men for breaking and entering into the Democratic National Committee headquarters at the Watergate hotel complex in Washington, D.C. on June 17, 1972. Investigations conducted initially by the FBI, and then later by the Senate Watergate Committee, House Judiciary Committee and the press revealed that this burglary was just one of many illegal activities authorized and carried out by Nixon's staff and those loyal to him. They also revealed the immense scope of crimes and abuses, which included campaign fraud, political espionage and sabotage, illegal break-ins, improper tax audits, illegal wiretapping on a massive scale, and a secret slush fund laundered in Mexico to pay those who conducted these operations. This secret fund was also used as hush money to buy silence of the seven men who were indicted for the June 17 break-in.

President Nixon and his staff conspired to cover up the break-in as early as six days after it occurred. After enduring two years of mounting evidence against the President and his staff, which included former staff members testifying against them in a Senate investigation, it was revealed that Nixon had a tape recording system in his offices and that he had recorded many conversations. Recordings from these tapes revealed that he had obstructed justice and attempted to cover up the break-in. This recorded conversation later became known as the Smoking Gun. After a series of court battles, the United States Supreme Court unanimously ruled in _United States v. Nixon_ that the President had to hand over the tapes; he ultimately complied.

Because President Nixon engaged in a series of illegal behaviours, had he stood trial, he would have been convicted.

Stephen: Ladies and Gentlemen….

_The debate continues. Finally, the debaters form their conclusions. Afterward, the adjudication committee deliberates. The moderator approaches the podium._

Moderator: After much deliberation, we have come to a conclusion. The winner of this portion of the debate is Westdale High School. Congratulations.

_Jan and her team encircle each other and celebrate._

Jan: We won! We won!

_

* * *

_

Jan comes home from school early, due to her debate. She sees her mother rocking Ryan in the living room.

Carol: Hi honey! How was the debate?

Jan: We won!

Carol: Congratulations! What was your topic?

Jan: Had President Nixon undergone the planned impeachment trial rather than resign, he would have been convicted. We took pro and I got to open the debate.

Carol: That's wonderful!

Jan: Thanks! How are the babies?

Carol: They're fine. I just got Ryan off to sleep.

They hear Carolyn crying from upstairs.

Jan: Do you want me to check on Carolyn?

Carol: Would you? I just fed them both, so she shouldn't be hungry.

Jan: Sure.

_Jan goes upstairs and picks Carolyn up from her cradle._

Jan: Hey sis! You unhappy? How 'bout I tell you a story. Let's go to my room and we'll talk, sister to sister.

_Jan takes Carolyn into her and Cindy's bedroom, walks her around and tells her stories of when she was little. Carolyn snuggles into her sister's arms and falls back to sleep. Carol walks upstairs, puts Ryan in his cradle, and stands at the threshold of Jan's bedroom. She watches the scene with pride._

Jan: **Takes notice.** How long have you been standing there?

Carol: Oh, not long. **Smiling.** You're great with the twins.

Jan: Aww, thanks.

Carol: I'm really proud of you. I'm sorry I won't be able to go to your art exhibit this weekend.

Jan: I know, but these little ones are worth it.

Carol: You will have pictures made.

Jan: Of course I will.

Carol: I'm really proud of you, Jan.

Jan: Thanks.

_

* * *

_

That evening is Jan's exhibit. Mike and Carol are talking with Jan in the kitchen.

Mike: Are you excited about your exhibit?

Jan: Yeah. I can hardly wait to get there, although I'm kinda nervous.

Carol: Why are you nervous?

Jan: Well, it's a prestigious exhibit and I've never shown a painting before.

Mike: I know you'll do a good job and you're a really good painter.

Cindy walks into the kitchen carrying Ryan.

Cindy: Mom, I think this little guy's hungry. I changed his diaper, but he's still fussing.

Carol: **Takes the baby. **Yeah, it's about time for their feeding. Thanks, Cindy. Congratulations, Jan. When you get home, I wanna hear all about your evening. **Kisses her daughter on the cheek.**

Jan: I will.

_Carol leaves the room._

Mike: Now that she's gone, I wanna ask you something.

Jan: Okay?

Mike: I'd like to give your mother a painting of all of us. Would you be able to paint one for Christmas? I'll pay whatever you'd charge someone for a painting, plus get your materials.

_Cindy starts coughing._

Mike: You okay?

Cindy: Yeah.

Jan: Sure, no problem.

_Marcia comes into the kitchen. Peter and Bobby follow._

Marcia: You ready? We're meeting Greg and Nora at the exhibit.

Alice: **Comes out of her room. **I'm ready.

Jan: Yeah, let's go.

Mike: Bye guys. Have fun.

_The kids say their goodbyes and head to the exhibit._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-one--


	31. Chapter 22

_--Chapter Twenty-Two--_

_

* * *

_

Jan, Alice and her siblings arrive at the art exhibit. They see Greg and Nora.

Jan: Greg! Over here!

Greg: Hey Jan!

Nora: Hey! Congratulations on your painting.

_Greg and Nora are trying to hide a lot of their excitement._

Jan: What do you mean?

Greg: Well, follow us!

_They go to Jan's painting and see a huge silver ribbon which reads, "Best in Show." Jan is so excited that she's speechless._

Alice: Congratulations!

Jan: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!

Marcia: **Studies the painting. **Jan, it's beautiful! You've got both babies in the painting.

Cindy: When did you find the time to add the second one?

Jan: My teacher allowed me to add the baby on Tuesday.

Alice: The painting's just lovely.

Jan: Thanks.

Peter: It's great. It looks just like a photograph.

Bobby: So, what did you do with the painting of Tiger and Fluffy?

Jan: I've got plans for it. Did you want it?

Bobby: **Takes her aside so no one would overhear. **I thought Cindy would like it.

Jan: I thought so too, so it's her Christmas present this year. Don't say a thing.

Bobby: I won't.

Greg: The painting's great, sis.

Nora: Yeah, I didn't know you could paint.

Jan: **Blushing a bit. **It's something I've done off and on since I was little. I didn't really get into painting until last year.

Nora: Well, you paint like a pro.

_Soon, the press and exhibit officials approach Jan. They interview and photograph her. Because she won best in show, her painting will go to the regional exhibit._

Official: Congratulations, Jan. The exhibit will be in January. You've got a good chance of winning, if I do say so myself. In addition, there are scholarship opportunities for the winners. What grade are you in?

Jan: Tenth.

Official: **Hands her a brochure.** Take this.

Jan: What is it?

Official: It's a brochure of classes and camps the university offers to high school students. Some of them can be taken for college credit. **He shakes her hand.**

Jan: Thanks.

_He leaves and Marcia approaches her sister._

Marcia: Wow! What was that all about?

Jan: I, uh. I, uhh, he said I have a good chance of winning the regional exhibit and a scholarship for college!

Marcia: That's great!

Jan: I can't believe it! I never thought I'd…you know!

Marcia: Hey, you deserve it. I've always thought you had a lot of talent.

Jan: Really?

Marcia: Yeah. I'm just sorry I never really told you.

Jan: Thanks. It's really nice to hear it from my big sister.

Soon, the exhibit is winding down.

Greg: I wanna take everyone out for ice cream.

Alice: Are you sure?

Greg: Sure, I'm sure. Follow Nora and me to Haskell's. How 'bout it, Jan?

Jan: Sure. **She's still dizzy with excitement.**

_

* * *

_

They go to Haskell's. Mr. Haskell waits on them personally.

Mr. Haskell: Marcia, Jan, how are you?

Marcia: Fine.

Jan: Fine.

Greg: I'd like to order your Celebration Sundae.

Mr. Haskell: So, what are we celebrating?

Peter: Jan's painting won the citywide art exhibit.

Mr. Haskell: Congratulations, Jan.

Jan: Thanks.

Mr. Haskell: So, what did you do, a painting, sculpture?

Jan: A painting.

Mr. Haskell: Well, that's great! I'm wondering, do you do murals?

Jan: I've done one.

Cindy: And it's really pretty. She did it for the babies' nursery.

Mr. Haskell: I'm remodeling the store and I'd like to put a mural on that far wall. Would you be interested in designing and painting the mural?

Jan: Sure! I'd, I'd love to!

Mr. Haskell: Good! Come by the store after school's out for the semester and we'll talk.

Jan: I will!

Mr. Haskell: So, that's one Celebration Sundae?

Greg: How many do those feed?

Mr. Haskell: Four.

Greg: Okay, so I'll need two and extra bowls, of course.

Mr. Haskell: Certainly. I'll bring them out shortly.

_They enjoy their ice cream and then go to their respective houses._

_

* * *

_

Alice and the kids arrive home. Mike and Carol are in the living room with the babies who are asleep. Mike's holding Ryan on the couch and Carol's rocking Carolyn. The kids go their separate ways.

Carol: So, how did it go?

Jan: I won! My painting won!

Cindy: She got "Best In Show."

Carol: **Excited.** Oh, congratulations, sweetheart!

_She motions Jan over so she can give her daughter a hug._

Mike: That's great news!

Jan: That means my painting gets shown in the regional exhibit in January.

Cindy: Tell her the other good news.

Mike: What other good news?

Jan: Well, one reason why we got in so late is because we stopped in for ice cream at Haskell's ice cream parlour. Everyone told him about my painting winning the exhibit, and he wants me to paint a mural for him at the parlour. We're gonna talk about it once school lets out for Christmas.

Carol: Honey that's wonderful!

Jan: I can't believe it. This is all a dream.

Mike: So, when do we get to see this winning painting of yours?

Jan: **Reluctant. **Well, if you must know, it's not the painting of Tiger and Fluffy. The painting's gonna be featured in the paper tomorrow. It's a painting of all of us, including the twins.

Carol: **Her face lights up.** Really?

Mike: Is that the…?

Jan: Actually, I'd painted it before Thanksgiving; you know, for that project at school? The teacher liked it so much that she entered it into the exhibit tonight.

Carol: But we didn't know they were twins.

Jan: I know. After the babies were born, my teacher allowed me to add the second baby.

Carol: I'm sorry we weren't able to make it tonight. We would've loved to have been there.

Jan: I know and it's okay. Like I said, these little ones are worth it. Greg and Bobby took pictures, plus it'll be in tomorrow's paper, painting and all.

Mike: We're proud of you, kiddo.

Jan: I'm proud of me too. Well, I've had a long day. I'm gonna say goodnight.

_

* * *

_

The following Monday, Bobby and Cindy participate in the school-wide spelling bee. Breakfast is a bit tense for the kids.

Marcia: So today's the day?

Cindy: **Nervous. **Yeah.

Jan: What's that supposed to mean?

Cindy: It means I'm nervous.

Marcia: Well, don't be. Dad gave Jan and me good advice last year when I was taking my driver's test and Jan was in her first debate.

Bobby: Yeah, we know, picture them in their underwear.

Cindy: But if I pictured Principal Stoner in his underwear, I might be too nauseous to spell anything, even the word nauseous.

Bobby laughs so hard, he nearly spills milk out his nose.

Peter: Oh, you'll do fine.

_The kids finish breakfast and get ready for school. Alice hands out the lunches._

Alice: Good luck, you two.

Bobby: Thanks, Alice.

Cindy: Thanks.

_

* * *

_

They're back stage, trying to calm their nerves.

Bobby: You ready?

Cindy: I think so.

Bobby: Hey, you'll do great. You've been studying a lot.

Cindy: So have you. You've got a shot.

Bobby: You think so?

Cindy: Sure. We both do.

Bobby: Well, may the best man, or woman, in this case, win.

_The spelling bee begins. One right after another, students are eliminated. It is down to the final ten. Bobby and Cindy have been going strong throughout. Cindy's up._

Proctor: Okay, spell Abrogate.

Cindy: Abrogate. May I have the definition?

Proctor: "To abolish by formal or official means; annul by an authoritative act; repeal: to abrogate a law. To put aside; put an end to."

Cindy: Abrogate. A-B-R-O-G-A-T-E. Abrogate.

Proctor: Correct.

_Cindy smiles and Bobby gives her a thumbs up. It's Bobby's turn next._

Proctor: The word is "Gladiolus."

Bobby: Gladiolus. May I have the definition?

Proctor: "Any plant of the genus _Gladiolus,_ of the iris family, native esp. to Africa, having erect, sword-shaped leaves and spikes of flowers in a variety of colors."

_Bobby looks worried. Cindy tries to send good thoughts his way._

Bobby: Gladiolus. G-L-A-D-I-O-L-U-S. Gladiolus.

Proctor: That is incorrect. Number Six, please step forward and spell Gladiolus.

_Cindy gives Number Six a look of disgust, for Number Six is Cassie Hathaway._

Cassie: G-L-A-D-I-O-L-O-U-S. Gladiolus.

Proctor: That is correct.

_Bobby looks defeated and starts to leave the stage. Cindy raises her hand._

Cindy: No it isn't.

Proctor: Number Four, you are out of line.

Cindy: **Protests.** But Bobby, I mean, Number Five spelled it correctly. Look again.

_The committee opens their dictionaries and sees that Cindy is correct._

Proctor: I'm sorry, we made an error. Number Five spelled the word correctly. You may return to the stage. Number Six, you were incorrect, but since we were in error, you may spell again.

_Bobby gives Cindy a look of thanks. The bee continues. It is down to the final three. Bobby, Cindy and Cassie are still in the running._

Proctor: We are down to our final three. Whoever spells his or her word correctly, plus one more, will represent Fillmore Junior High in the Regional Spelling Bee. Our congratulations goes to our final three. Good luck. Number Four, please come forward and spell interlocutory.

Cindy: **Inhales.** Interlocutory. Can I have the definition?

Proctor: Of the nature of, pertaining to, or occurring in conversation. Interjected into the main course of speech. _Law._ Pronounced during the course of an action, as a decision; not finally decisive of a case. Pertaining to an intermediate decision.

Cindy: Interlocutory. I-N-T-E-R-O-L-O-C-U-T-O-R-Y. Interlocutory.

Proctor: I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Number Five, spell Interlocutory.

Bobby: Interlocutory. I-N-T-E-R-L-O-C-U-T-O-R-Y. Interlocutory.

Proctor: That is correct.

_Cindy leaves the stage, feeling defeated. Bobby glances over and gives her a nod. She nods back and smiles._

Proctor: Now, spell luxuriance.

Bobby: **Inhales. **Luxuriance. L-U-X-U-R-I-A-N-C-E. Luxuriance.

Proctor: That is correct.

_Bobby and Cassie go many more rounds, each spelling their words correctly. It is Bobby's turn._

Proctor: Spell insouciant.

Bobby: Insouciant. I-N-S-O-U-C-I-E-N-T. Insouciant.

Proctor: That is incorrect. If Number Six spells this word correctly, and the next, she will represent Fillmore Junior High at the Regional Spelling Bee.

Cassie: Insouciant. I-N-S-O-U-C-I-A-N-T. Insouciant.

Proctor: That is correct. For your final word, spell staphylococci.

Cassie: Staphylococci. S-T-A-P-H-Y-L-O-C-O-C-C-I. Staphylococci.

Proctor: That is correct. Your new spelling bee champion is Cassie Hathaway.

_Cindy sees a small piece of paper crumpled in Cassie's hand._

Cindy: But! But! She cheated!

Proctor: Congratulations, Cassie. In addition to representing our school at the bee, you have won a ten-dollar gift certificate to Marioni's Pizza.

_Bobby leaves the stage defeated. Cindy tries to console him._

Proctor: Let's hear it for our two runners up, Bobby and Cindy Brady. If, for any reason, Cassie is unable to attend the regional bee, Bobby will represent our school. Bobby, Cindy, come back on stage. The two of you will receive a five-dollar gift certificate to Marioni's Pizza.

_Bobby and Cindy reluctantly go back on stage to receive their trophies and certificates. The yearbook staff takes pictures. Cassie is in the center; Bobby is to her right and Cindy to her left. The siblings leave the stage as soon as they can so they could avoid any possible harassment Cassie might give._

_

* * *

_

Bobby and Cindy come home from school. A frazzled Carol's in the family room holding a screaming Ryan.

Carol: Shhh, little one. Mama's got you. Your sister's trying to sleep. C'mon sweetheart. **She's almost pleading. **

_Alice enters the family room and sees the sad pair of Bradys. She also notices Carol looks worn out and Ryan is showing no signs of settling down._

Alice: Hi kids. What's wrong?

Cindy: **Frowning. **Hi.

Bobby says nothing.

Alice: Mrs. Brady let me take him.

Carol: Okay. **She hands her the baby. **Thanks, Alice. **She turns her attention to Bobby and Cindy. **Is there something wrong? How did the spelling bee go?

Bobby: We lost.

Cindy: **Furious. **Cassie Hathaway again!

Carol: **Not understanding. **What about her?

Bobby: She won the bee.

Cindy: **Still fuming. **All because she cheated.

Carol: What did she do?

Cindy: She had a piece of paper in her hand and when she would spell a word, she'd look at the paper. That creep!

Carol: Did anyone bring this to the officials?

Cindy: I tried to, but they ignored me.

Bobby: I saw her too. We went to the officials afterwards, but they said since they didn't see anything, that she is still the winner.

Cindy: What's worse, is that because she cheated and got away with it, Bobby came in second.

Bobby: And Cindy came in third.

Cindy: So Bobby should be going to the regional bee, not Cassie. I don't know what to do next. It's not fair! She cheated!

Carol: I'm not sure. We can talk to your father when he gets home. He might have some ideas. However, I'm very proud of you both.

Bobby: Thanks.

_

* * *

_

That evening after dinner, Mike and Carol talk with Bobby and Cindy in Mike's office.

Carol: Do you have any ideas?

Mike: About the only thing I could suggest is to write a formal letter of complaint to the school.

Bobby: What should we put in it?

Mike: Just put in the truth, that you both saw her with the piece of paper, you reported it to the officials, and that you want to place a formal protest of the outcome of the bee.

Cindy: Will it work?

Mike: There are no guarantees, but if there is any appearance of cheating, then they need to investigate. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try.

Bobby: Thanks, dad.

Cindy: Yeah, thanks.

_The pair goes off to bed. Mike and Carol talk._

Carol: Oh Mike, I feel so badly for them.

Mike: So do I. It would be one thing if they placed second and third fair and square, but if she did cheat, she should be disqualified.

Carol: I hope it works. It would be so nice to see Bobby in the bee. I wish the bee could take both of the kids, but I'm especially hopeful for Bobby. You remember when he went on that spree to win a trophy?

Mike: How can I forget?

Carol: Oh that ice cream contest! That child was dripping in ice cream. **She chuckles.**

Mike: **Chuckles. **Yeah. He was a sight. And how 'bout the other kids throwing him a party and presenting him with a trophy?

Carol: That was so sweet of them. We've got really good kids.

Mike: That we do.

_They hear Ryan crying._

Carol: And we've got one, or two more calling for our attention.

_Carolyn begins crying._

Mike: Let's go.

_The couple sees about their youngest pair of Bradys._

_

* * *

_

"End of Chapter Twenty-Two"


	32. Chapter 23

_--Chapter Twenty-Three--_

_

* * *

_

The next day at Fillmore Junior High, Bobby and Cindy talk to Principal Stoner about the outcome of the spelling bee.

Principal Stoner: What can I do for you two?

Bobby: We, Cindy and me…

Principal Stoner: Cindy and I.

Bobby: Okay, Cindy and I would like to talk to you about the outcome of the spelling bee.

Principal Stoner: What about it? The two of you did very well.

Bobby: Thanks, but there's a problem.

Principal Stoner: Oh?

Bobby: Cindy, you tell him. You discovered it first.

Cindy: **Inhales. **We would like to file a protest. **She hands him a letter she and Bobby typed.**

Principal Stoner: A protest?

Cindy: Yes. We saw Cassie Hathaway with a crib sheet during the bee.

Principal Stoner: That's a serious accusation to make.

Bobby: **Stammering. **We know and we wouldn't make it lightly.

Cindy: What Bobby means is that we wouldn't file the protest if we didn't believe it to be true.

Principal Stoner: Okay, go on.

Cindy: I saw her look at her crib sheet on the word Bobby misspelled.

Bobby: Yeah, insouciant.

Cindy: **Continues. **Which means, she should be disqualified and Bobby declared the winner.

Principal Stoner: Are you sure it's not because if Cassie is disqualified, you two would be up for the Regional Bee?

Bobby: As much as I'd like to go to the bee, having an honest outcome to the school bee is more important to me.

Principal Stoner: Well, that's admirable kids. **He stands up to usher the kids out.** I, too want an honest outcome of the bee. I'm going to take the protest to the committee myself so we can get to the bottom of it.

Bobby: Thanks.

Principal Stoner: One more thing. When you discovered this sheet that you're alleging Cassie kept in her hand, did you notify the proctor and judging panel?

Cindy: Yes, I did, but they dismissed me.

Bobby: It's all spelled out in the letter.

Principal Stoner: Thank you. The bell's about to ring. You'd better get to your next class.

_They depart the Principal's office._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, the kids are talking about the protest over dinner.

Marcia: How'd it go today?

Bobby: What?

Marcia: The protest.

Jan: Yeah, how did it go?

Cindy: I guess okay. Principal Stoner said he'd get back to us at the end of the week at the earliest. **Sulking.**

Peter: Then why the long face?

Bobby: You know that the line "get back to you" is just a line to dismiss kids.

Carol: You don't know that.

Mike: The important thing is that you stood up for what you believe is right.

Bobby: Fat lot of good that'll do when Cassie's at the Regional Bee instead of me. So once again, I'm a loser.

Carol: Bobby, you're not a loser.

Mike: The only thing that would make you a loser is if you stood by and did nothing. Instead, you took the initiative and filed the protest. Now regardless of the outcome, you are not a loser.

Carol: In fact, she's the one who lost because she won dishonestly. Dishonesty will get you nowhere.

Cindy: It looks like it got her to the Regional Bee.

Mike: Give the process a chance to work.

Bobby: Okay.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **Like that'll solve anything.

Mike: You don't know until you try.

Cindy: Whatever.

_

* * *

_

Friday rolls around and Bobby and Cindy are anxiously awaiting the verdict of the protest. Cassie figures out who filed the protest. She's so angry she could spit fire.

Cassie: So, you think you can file a protest and take the spelling bee victory away from me.

Bobby: **Feigns ignorance. **What protest?

Cassie: I know you filed it and when I find proof of it, you'll be sorry.

Cindy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Cassie: Weren't you questioned by the committee?

Bobby: What committee?

Cassie: The spelling bee committee, you oaf!

Cindy: What did they question you about?

Cassie: Someone accused me of cheating.

Bobby: What exactly did they say?

Cassie: Oh, you know.

Cindy: Know what?

Cassie: Don't play dumb with me.

Bobby: So, who are we supposed to play dumb with? I don't see anyone else around.

Cassie: **Grits her teeth. **You know and if I find out you were the ones who filed, so help me I'll…

Ms. Hansen walks by.

Cindy: **Smiling smugly. **You'll what?

Cassie: Never mind.

_The bell rings and they go to their respective classes._

_

* * *

_

At the end of the day, Principal Stoner makes the afternoon announcements.

Principal Stoner: …and after much deliberation and investigation into the allegations filed in regard to the spelling bee, the results have been certified.

_Bobby and Cindy both sit upright in their seats in their classrooms, holding their breath._

Principal Stoner: The winner of the 1974 Fillmore Junior High Spelling Bee is Cassie Hathaway. Second Place is Bobby Brady and Third Place is Cindy Brady.

_Cassie Hathaway and her friends cheer and sneer at Cindy, who tries to remain stoic._

Principal Stoner: We are pleased to announce that Fillmore has been granted one wildcard spot in the bee. Therefore both Cassie Hathaway and Bobby Brady will represent the school in the Regional Spelling Bee in January. Cindy Brady has been named first alternate from our school.

_Bobby is excited about the partial victory won._

_

* * *

_

The bell rings signaling the end of school. Bobby and Cindy meet at their lockers and walk home. They don't speak until they know they're out of range for any of Cassie's spies.

Cindy: Congratulations, Bobby. You deserved the spot.

Bobby: Thanks, but so did you.

Cindy: **Bummed.** Yeah. Drat that Cassie!

Bobby: I just can't believe the protest went nowhere.

Cindy: Yeah, that was totally bogus. I bet Cassie did her little "sweet and innocent" routine.

Bobby: Yeah, you said it.

_

* * *

_

They arrive home. Mike and Carol are burping the babies in the living room.

Carol: **Holding Ryan who is screaming. **C'mon, baby boy. You've got a big bubble in your stomach. We gotta get it out. **She stands up and walks her son and sees the youngest pair of school-aged Bradys enter the room. **Hi kids.

Bobby: **Sad.** Hi.

Cindy: **Sad too. **Hi.

Carol: What's wrong?

Bobby: They announced the results of the spelling bee today.

Cindy: Our protest failed.

Carol: I'm sorry.

_Ryan refuses to burp and acts like he's still hungry. Carol sits down and nurses him some more._

Mike: You tried your best.

Cindy: And failed.

Mike: You may not be going to the bee, but you didn't fail.

Cindy: How can you say that?

Mike: Like I've said before, if you stand up for what is right and you did your best, then even if the outcome didn't turn out like you wanted, you didn't fail.

Cindy: Yeah, but I still don't get to go to the bee.

Bobby: I was looking forward to another Brady-Brady showdown too.

Carol: What do you mean by that?

Bobby: I get to go to the bee, but Cindy doesn't.

Carol: **Her face lights up with realization. **You got the wildcard spot.

_Ryan finishes nursing so Carol puts him on her shoulder to burp. Carolyn is asleep in her father's arms._

Bobby: Yeah.

Carol: You don't sound too happy about it.

Bobby: Cassie's going instead of Cindy.

Cindy: And she's been impossible to live with. Now, she's even worse.

Carol: Didn't her sister talk to her? **She pats Ryan on the back and he lets out a big burp.**

Cindy: Who cares? If she did, it went in one ear and out the other. She's just as mean and nasty as ever.

Mike: Have you tried being nice to her or reasoning with her?

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **Look out Cindy. He's going for the "reasoning with her speech." Remember how well it worked for Peter?

Cindy: Dad, thanks, but she's been a thorn in my flesh no matter what I've tried. I'm sorry I don't get to go to the bee, but it just bugs the stuffing out of me that she's going because she cheated. I'm just sick and tired of her. I hope that come cheerleader tryouts that she doesn't make Varsity.

Carol: Now Cindy that isn't very nice.

Cindy: I know and I'm sorry, but she just chaps my hide.

Carol: **Stern. **Cindy you know how we feel about that phrase.

Bobby: Cindy's right. She's just impossible. Kerry used to be nice, but Cassie's been mean and nasty ever since they moved to this area.

Cindy: She's just pumped up the volume since going to Fillmore this year. Before that, she was just a minor annoyance.

Bobby: Well, I've got homework.

Cindy: Me too.

Mike: Congratulations, Bobby. We're really proud of both of you.

Bobby: Thanks.

Cindy: Yeah thanks. Who knows? Maybe Christmas dinner will make her sick and she'll have to drop out. **Yelling. **For all I care, she can just kiss my…

Carol: **Interrupting! **Cynthia Denise Brady! You come right back down here this instant.

_Cindy gulps, hands her books to Bobby and goes back downstairs. Bobby leaves the scene immediately. Ryan startles awake and begins screaming. Marcia and Jan come home from school and enter the house just in time to hear their mother. They pass through the living room and see Cindy sheepishly descending the stairs._

Carol: **Turning to her other girls. **Can you take the babies for us? Your father and I need to have a discussion with Cindy.

Marcia: Sure. **She takes Ryan. **Shh, c'mon little brother.

_Jan takes Carolyn._

Jan: **Whispers to Cindy.** Good luck.

Marcia and Jan take the babies upstairs.

Mike: I think we need to take this discussion into the den.

_

* * *

_

The three go into the den. Carol puts a firm hand on her daughter's shoulder and leads her to the den. Mike shuts the door. Carol and Cindy sit on the couch and Mike pulls up his chair.

Mike: We've gotta talk about this attitude of yours. We don't like it.

Carol: Cindy honey, we know you're upset, but there is no excuse for this behaviour, young lady.

Cindy: I'm sorry. It's just. I'm just so sick and tired of her!

Mike: That's fine and I'm sorry she's been difficult to get along with, but there's no excuse for your attitude. And it's going to stop.

Cindy: **Eyes downcast.** I'm sorry.

Mike: Since you don't have any extracurricular activities this next week, except for school, you are not to leave this house. In addition, your phone and TV privileges have been revoked for one week as well.

Cindy: But dad!

Carol: Do you want to make it two?

Cindy: But school lets out next Friday.

Mike: Yes, we know. You don't want it to interfere with Christmas break, do you?

Cindy: **Realizes she's lost. **Okay. I'm sorry.

Carol: We're sorry about the bee and the protest. We wish the outcome had been different.

_She gives her daughter a hug and Cindy stiffens up._

Mike: Now, go on and get started on your homework.

Cindy: Okay.

_

* * *

_

She drags herself upstairs to her bedroom. Marcia and Jan are sitting on Jan's bed with the twins who are asleep in their sisters' arms.

Jan: What's wrong?

Cindy: Only everything.

Marcia: Come on little sis, what's wrong?

Cindy: **Sighs. **Let's see. I lose the spelling bee because Cassie Hathaway, the ugh, decided to cheat her way to winning. I file a protest because I catch her in the act, and it goes nowhere. The committee certifies the outcome, declaring Cassie the winner. Then mom and dad dog on me because I'm pissed off and now I'm grounded for a week. No, nothing's wrong.

Jan: I'm sorry. I know she's been yanking your chain for a long time.

Cindy: Yeah, I've gotta get to my homework. I don't have anything else I can do. **She gets her books from Bobby.**

_

* * *

_

In Bobby's room.

Bobby: I'm sorry.

Cindy: For what? You didn't do anything.

Bobby: I'm sorry about the bee.

Cindy: **Still visibly frustrated. **Yeah, but that's over I guess.

Bobby: So were mom and dad hard on you?

Cindy: If you count being grounded from leaving the house, watching TV or talking on the phone for a week hard, then yeah.

Bobby: That's a bit harsh.

Cindy: **Rolling her eyes. **They said they don't like my attitude.

Bobby: **Hesitant. **Well, I hate to say it, but they're kinda right. I love you sis, but there have been times when you've been difficult to live with. Sometimes you remind me of Cassie.

_Cindy starts to speak, but is too angry._

Bobby: **Holds his hands up in a defensive posture. **Don't get me wrong. You're nothing like her, but at times you sure sound like her.

Cindy: **Realizes what he's saying. **I do?

Bobby: Yeah. I'm sorry.

Cindy: No, I'm sorry. I need to go talk to mom and dad.

_

* * *

_

Cindy leaves his room and finds her parents in the den. Mike's on the couch holding Carol who is crying.

Carol: I just don't know what has gotten into Cindy.

Mike: She's basically a teenager now.

Carol: Marcia and Jan weren't like that.

Mike: They're different kids. Marcia was a bit too big for her britches and Jan was insecure and under confident. Perhaps this is just Cindy's way of expressing herself.

Carol: I don't like it. I want the sweet confident Cindy I know and love.

Mike: She's there.

Cindy: I'm here.

_Her parents startle out of their embrace._

Carol: Cindy, how long have you been standing there?

Cindy: Long enough. **She descends the steps and faces her parents. **I'm sorry. I didn't know I was acting like such a pain until Bobby and I were talking.

Mike: You and Bobby?

Cindy: Yeah. He said I sounded a whole lot like Cassie and I don't like how that sounds.

_She embraces her parents._

Carol: We were hoping you'd come to realize that this little attitude doesn't fit you.

Cindy: I know and I'm sorry.

Mike: You're forgiven. You're still grounded, but we forgive you.

Cindy: That's okay. I've got finals next week anyway. I need to study. I love you.

Carol: **Kisses her daughter's head. **I love you too.

_She gets up and starts on her homework._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-Three--


	33. Chapter 24

_--Chapter Twenty-Four--_

_A/N--This chapter may be long because I'm having so much fun writing it! My favourite guest star is back with the Bradys. Yes, it's Oliver. Uh huh. Yeah, right. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

It's a week later. The kids are getting out for Christmas break. Cindy's excited about being a free woman after spending a week grounded. Marcia and Jan are coming home from school.

Marcia: So, you've survived your first semester in high school.

Jan: Yeah and what a semester. I just hope I did okay on my finals.

Marcia: I bet you did.

Jan: I wonder how Peter did.

Marcia: Hopefully he spent more time studying math and science than he did studying Julie.

Jan: I'll say. He's hopeless around her.

Marcia: Yeah. I never thought him to have a steady.

_The girls check the mail before entering the house._

Jan: I got a letter from Aunt Jenny!

Marcia: What's it say?

Jan: **Opening it. Her face lights up. **Oh my gosh! Aunt Jenny's coming to visit!

Marcia: Excellent! What does she say?

Jan: **Reading the letter:**

_**Dear Soul Sister, **_

_**I hope this letter finds everyone well. I spent the last month climbing Mount Everest and what a climb it was! So, after spending time in the Far East, I decided that Christmas just wouldn't be the same without spending it with family. I'll be staying with your grandparents, but I'm stopping by your place first. I hope your parents don't mind that I'm coming tomorrow. How are your brothers and sisters? I guess Greg's in college by now and that Marcia's either finishing high school or starting college. I bet you and Peter are really getting the hang of high school by now and that Bobby and Cindy are making their marks on junior high. How your mom and dad juggles six kids is beyond me. Well, I suppose by now, it's seven. How's the baby? I hope mom and baby are doing well. Tell Alice hello for me too and I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Soul Sister,**_

_**Aunt Jenny**_

Marcia: Doesn't she know about the twins?

Jan: I guess not.

Marcia: Boy is she gonna be in for a surprise.

Jan: Yeah. Won't mom and dad be in for a surprise too?

_

* * *

_

The girls enter the house. The twins are sleeping in their swings. Carol is sleeping on the living room couch, but wakes up when she hears the girls come home.

Carol: Hi girls. How was your day?

Marcia: It was good. I'm glad to have Christmas break. I think I've studied my brains out.

Jan: Yeah, me too.

Carol: How do you think you did on your finals?

Marcia: Okay, I guess. We'll see when we get back, I suppose.

Jan: Oh, I got a letter from Aunt Jenny.

Carol: What did she say?

Jan: She's coming to visit for Christmas.

Carol: Wonderful! When is she coming?

Jan: Tomorrow.

Carol: **Sits up abruptly. **WHAT?!

Jan: **Reassuring. **Don't worry. She's staying at Grandma and Grandpa's. However, she's stopping here first.

Carol: **Panicking. **The house is still a wreck. The bathrooms need cleaning, the family room needs to be straightened, and what'll we fix for lunch?

Marcia: Mom, we can get the house fixed up. Don't worry about a thing.

_Alice walks in the room._

Alice: Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. I've got the roast in the oven.

Jan: Alice, Aunt Jenny's coming tomorrow, isn't that great?

Alice: Hey, that is good news! How is she doing anyway?

Jan: She just finished a climb on Mount Everest.

Alice: Wow. I wish I had half the energy and spunk she has.

Marcia: Mom's worried about the house.

Alice: Mrs. Brady, don't be. The kids can help with the house. We'll get everything straightened.

Jan: **Changing the subject a bit. **Oh, and I don't think she knows about the twins.

Carol: Oh?

Jan: She mentioned you and dad, and you Alice and the six of us, but only mentioned that the baby is probably here by now.

Carol: I thought mom and dad would've told her. That's really strange.

Marcia: But then again, it's Aunt Jenny. She's been in the Far East and they may not have been able to reach her.

Carol: You're probably right. Well, she'll be in for a surprise. **She's grinning.**

_Bobby and Cindy walk in._

Cindy: At last, I'm a free woman! School's out and I can actually leave the house.

Bobby: Yeah, I can sleep late tomorrow.

Carol: Hi mom, how was your day?

Bobby: Hi mom, how was your day?

Carol: Oh, just fine. Thanks for asking.

Jan: Aunt Jenny's coming tomorrow.

Cindy: **Her face lights up.**Aunt Jenny? Cool!

Bobby: She's neat.

Alice: Since she's coming over, we need to get a few things straightened up around here. As soon as Peter gets here, we'll get started.

Carol: Where is Peter?

Marcia: He and Julie are giving each other their Christmas presents.

Carol: I guess someone needs to call Greg and let him know. He might wanna come over.

Alice: He and Nora are coming over for dinner tonight. They called while you were asleep.

Carol: Oh, okay then.

_

* * *

_

The kids go upstairs and start cleaning. Alice continues dinner. Mike comes home.

Carol: Hi honey. How was your day?

Mike: **He leans down and kisses his wife. **Oh, just the usual. How 'bout around here?

Carol: Oh, not quite as usual as usual.

Mike: The last time you said that, you told me we were gonna have an addition to the family.

Carol: **Laughing. **I'm sorry, I just had to yank your chain. Aunt Jenny's coming over tomorrow.

Mike: Really? How is she anyway?

Carol: Jan said she just finished climbing Mount Everest.

Mike: She's just an endless bundle of adventure.

_The babies wake up from their naps._

Carol: **Smiles as she picks up Carolyn.** Here's two of our endless bundles of adventure.

_Mike grins and picks up Ryan._

_

* * *

_

The next day, the kids are picking up in the family room. Greg and Nora are over and helping Alice fix lunch. Carol's feeding the twins in the living room. Mike's working in his den. Suddenly they hear sirens and motorcycles drive up. Apparently Aunt Jenny's here.

Jan: **Drops her dust cloth. **She's here, she's here!!

_She and the kids, including Nora, run out to greet her. Mike and Alice follow behind. Aunt Jenny gets out of the car and thanks her escorts._

Aunt Jenny: **Sees Jan. **Soul Sister! How are you? **She envelops her in a hug.**

Jan: I'm fine.

Bobby: Hi Aunt Jenny.

Aunt Jenny: Hi kids. Greg, who is this? She's a cutie.

Greg: Aunt Jenny, this is Nora. Nora, this is Aunt Jenny.

Aunt Jenny: Heya Nora. Good to meet you. **She envelops her in a hug.**

Nora: Greg's told me a lot about you.

Aunt Jenny: **Laughs.** All lies, I bet.

Greg: Aww, I just told her about your adventures in the Outback last year.

Aunt Jenny: Peter, where's your steady? I know you have one.

Peter: Her name's Julie. She and her folks went out of town for Christmas.

Cindy: She's a real cutie.

Aunt Jenny: Speaking of cuties, how's my favourite cheerleader?

Cindy: I'm fine. **They embrace.**

Aunt Jenny: Hey Marcia! How's school?

Marcia: Hi Aunt Jenny! Finished for the semester.

Aunt Jenny: Looking for colleges, I suppose.

Marcia: Yeah. I'm not sure where I wanna go, but I've got a little time.

_Aunt Jenny sees Mike and Alice walk up._

Aunt Jenny: Hey, how's the new papa?

Mike: Just fine.

Aunt Jenny: How's Carol?

Mike: Moving around slowly, but doing well.

Alice: Hi, Aunt Jenny.

Aunt Jenny: Heya Alice! Good to see you! So, where's Carol?

Mike: She's in the living room.

_

* * *

_

The kids get her bags and Mike leads her to the living room. Carol is still feeding the twins. Aunt Jenny sees the twins and is surprised.

Carol: Mike, can you take her? He's still finishing up.

Mike: Sure. **He takes Carolyn. **Guess who's here?

Carol: **Looks up and her face brightens. **Aunt Jenny!

Aunt Jenny: **Surprised and not quite sure what to say. **You've got twins?

Carol: **Laughs. **We were surprised too. We didn't know there were two of them until she came out. The doctor swore there was only one.

Aunt Jenny: **Grins.** Congratulations. What are their names?

Mike: This little one's Carolyn. **To his daughter. **Say hi to your Aunt Jenny, Carolyn! **He waves her arm and speaks in a baby voice.** Hi, Aunt Jenny!

Carol: **Adjusting Ryan as he has finished.** This is Ryan. He was first and she was our little stowaway.

Aunt Jenny: **Squeals with delight. **They're beautiful. When did they arrive?

Carol: On the First.

_The kids enter the living room with her bags._

Aunt Jenny: Grinning** from ear to ear. **I brought presents for everyone. **She pulls out two boxes, one blue and one pink, and hands them to Mike and Carol. **It's a good thing I bought one for a boy and one for a girl.

_They sit on the couch, open the presents and each reveal blanket, a doll and duckie pull toy, and an assortment of clothes in different sizes._

Carol: Aunt Jenny, they're beautiful!

Aunt Jenny: The blankets are from Nepal, the doll from Japan, the pull toy from China, and the clothes from all over the Orient.

Carol: Thank you.

_Aunt Jenny begins handing presents to the other kids, including Nora. She hands Peter an extra package._

Aunt Jenny: This one's for your girlfriend.

Peter: Thanks. What is it?

_Marcia, Jan, Cindy and Nora pull out gold necklaces._

Aunt Jenny: They're necklaces from India.

Marcia: **Gasps. **It's beautiful, Aunt Jenny!

Nora: Thank you.

Greg: **Admires the necklace and whispers to her. **Hey, perhaps you can wear it when we get married.

Carol: **Overhears and coughs. **What? Is there something you're not telling us?

Greg: Not yet, mom.

Nora: Don't worry Mrs. Brady. As I told my folks, we're not ready to get married just yet.

Greg: Yeah, mom. We've got college, med school and residency to get through first.

Nora: Besides, my mom and dad had a long courtship too. They met their first year of college and didn't get married until my dad finished grad school.

Carol: **Relieved. **Smart folks. We'd like Greg to finish school too.

Greg: Don't worry mom. I wanna finish school first.

Peter: Thanks, Aunt Jenny. She'll love it.

Aunt Jenny: **Pleased. **I'm glad.

Marcia: I could wear it for prom. Too bad we didn't have them for homecoming.

Jan: Yeah, they would've gone perfectly with our dresses.

Cindy: I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities to wear it. I love it! Thanks.

_Mike and the boys open up their packages_ _and reveal silk shirts._

Carol: **Her eyes widen with delight and she gasps.** Aunt Jenny, they're gorgeous!

Peter: Thanks Aunt Jenny.

Cindy: Bobby, you can wear yours to the spelling bee.

Bobby: Yeah. Thanks, Aunt Jenny.

Aunt Jenny: **Takes out another package. **Alice, this is for you.

Alice: Thanks. **She pulls out a jade coloured scarf with gold trim and admires it.** It's breathtaking!

Aunt Jenny: I got this in China and the silk shirts in Nepal. **Takes out a big package and hands it to Carol.** And last, but not least, for my beautiful niece.

_Carol pulls out a sapphire coloured dress with a matching scarf. Then, she pulls out three other scarves. One is just like Alice's, one is red with gold trim and the third is black with gold trim. The family oohs and ahhs over the clothes. Carol is speechless._

Alice: How lovely!

Marcia: Wow! Is this from China?

Aunt Jenny: The red and green ones are from China. The black one's from Japan and the blue outfit is from India.

_Carol gets up and gives her aunt a hug. Ryan is still cradled in the crook of her arm._

Carol: Thank you.

Aunt Jenny: You're welcome. I'm glad you like them.

Carol: Oh, I do!

_

* * *

_

The timer sounds on the oven.

Alice: The meatloaf's ready. I need to get it out of the oven.

Aunt Jenny: Lemme give you a hand.

Nora: I'll help. Aunt Jenny, why don't you visit with the family?

Greg: I'll give you a hand.

Alice: Okay, Greg, Nora, you're with me. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes.

Aunt Jenny: Alice, I'd like to cook Christmas dinner for everyone if that's all right with you.

Alice: **Glad to have a volunteer and remembering the Japanese dinner previously.** Sure, no problem! I'd be glad to hand over my kitchen.

Aunt Jenny: Then it's settled. I'll be back over tomorrow and we can go over the grocery list then.

_The trio go to the kitchen and finish cooking lunch while Aunt Jenny visits with the rest of the family._

Carol: Aunt Jenny, would you like to hold your nephew?

Aunt Jenny: **A bit flustered.** It's been years since I held one so small.

Carol: Aww, come on. I remember you carrying me around all the time when I was little. **She places the baby in her aunt's arms.**

_Ryan snuggles in._

Aunt Jenny: I'm speechless!** She admires her nephew.**

Mike: **Holding Carolyn. **I need to make a couple phone calls.

Jan: Can I hold my sister? Er, Aunt Jenny, would you like to hold her too?

Aunt Jenny: Sure! Pass her here! The more the merrier.

_Mike passes Carolyn to Aunt Jenny and goes to his office. Aunt Jenny studies the babies._

Aunt Jenny: Carolyn looks almost exactly like you as a baby. I'm not sure who Ryan looks like.

Carol: **Beaming. **I think he looks a lot like Mike. Mike says he looks like Greg and Bobby when they were babies.

_The phone rings. Marcia yells down the stairs._

Marcia: Jan, phone!

Jan: **Gets up. **Coming! Excuse me.

Aunt Jenny: All right. **Turns back to Carol. **How are you feeling?

Carol: Surprisingly good.

Aunt Jenny: Oh?

Carol: Here I am, forty years old and I just gave birth to twins a couple weeks ago.

Aunt Jenny: You look really good. Happy.

Carol: **Beaming. **I am happy. When Roy left me and then died shortly thereafter, I never thought I'd find happiness like this again. And now, I've found the most wonderful man in the world, gained three sons, and now, another son and daughter. I'm very happy.

Aunt Jenny: And it shows.

_The women talk until lunch is ready. Aunt Jenny spends the afternoon with the Bradys and then goes on to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Tyler._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-Four--


	34. Chapter 25

_--Chapter Twenty-Five--_

_A/N--I'm using my ideal Christmas dinner. Plus, Aunt Jenny's a bit on the exotic side. I'm also throwing in one of my Christmas Eve traditions (one about presents! Yay, presents!)._

_

* * *

_

It's Christmas Eve. The family is making the final preparations for Christmas. Aunt Jenny and Alice are in the kitchen.

Aunt Jenny: This dish is called Pad Thai. I got this recipe from the Royal Chef of Thailand.

Alice: What were you doing in Thailand?

Aunt Jenny: Oh, I was on a week long retreat at the Buddhist monastery in Bangkok.

Alice: How was Thailand?

Aunt Jenny: It was beautiful. I'd highly recommend it.

_Alice is chopping up the tofu._

Alice: Now what exactly is tofu?

Aunt Jenny: It's bean curd. Try some.

Alice: **Tries a slice. She's not sure what to make of it. **It's interesting.

_Carol enters the kitchen._

Carol: What's interesting?

Alice: The tofu.

Aunt Jenny: Here, try some.

Carol: **Takes a slice.** It's interesting.

Aunt Jenny: Don't worry. Tofu takes the flavour of whatever it's put in.

Carol: Oh, okay. Do you two need some help?

Aunt Jenny: Shouldn't you be resting?

Carol: I'm fine. The girls have the twins right now, so I thought I'd see what you're making.

Aunt Jenny: Well, we're making Pad Thai, mung bean cakes, hot and sour soup, and green tea ice cream. I've got some green tea from China brewing.

Carol: It smells delicious.

_Mike sneaks up behind Carol, puts his arms around her waist and plants a kiss on her cheek. _

Carol: **Giggling, but trying to be serious. **Excuse me sir, but I'll have you know that I am a wife and a mother.

Mike: **Playing along. **This is how you get to be one.

_He dips her and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. She melts into the embrace, forgetting Alice and Aunt Jenny are watching the scene. Suddenly she remembers where they are and tries to regain her composure, giggling._

Carol: Sorry.

Aunt Jenny: Oh no, not at all. It's nice to see young love.

Mike: **Puts his arm around Carol's waist. **Thanks.

Carol: **Changing the subject a bit. **You wanted to see me?

Mike: I thought you and I could wrap the rest of the presents. **He plants a series of kisses along her neck. **And then we could do a little wrapping of our own.

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **Santa, lemme get my mistletoe.

_Mike takes her hand and leads her away. Alice and Aunt Jenny stand in silence for a bit._

Aunt Jenny: Oh to be that young again.

Alice: Perhaps I should try that on Sam.

Aunt Jenny: Speaking of Sam, have you set a date?

Alice: We're looking at this spring, after Marcia's graduation.

Aunt Jenny: Getting excited?

Alice: Yeah, but keep it quiet. We've not told the Bradys yet.

Aunt Jenny: **Squeals with delight. **Mum's the word.

_They continue dinner preparations._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are in the bedroom wrapping presents. Carol picks up a box and wraps it.

Carol: **Getting sentimental. **I can't believe we have two new babies for Christmas. If someone had told me last Christmas that we would have twins this Christmas, I would've laughed them out of town.

Mike: Same here.

Carol: And the whole family's gonna be here. Your parents, my parents, Aunt Jenny.

Mike: It's gonna be a good Christmas.

Carol: Yes it is. **They exchange a quick peck.** Can you hand me that box over there? I'll go ahead and get it wrapped. **He hands it to her. **I still can't believe the whole family's gonna be here. **She sighs.**

Mike: Are you okay with that?

Carol: I know that's a lot of people, and that is a bit overwhelming. But this is the first time we had the whole family together for Christmas, and now we've got the twins. It feels complete.

Mike: I think so too.

_There's a knock on the door. The couple conceals the presents that they're wrapping._

Carol: Come in.

Bobby: Dad, you've got a phone call.

Mike: Thanks, Bob.

_He gets up and leaves the room. Bobby stands there._

Carol: Is there something you need?

Bobby: I was wondering if you needed help wrapping presents.

Carol: Sure. **She makes sure Bobby's gifts are out of his sight.**

_Bobby sits on the bed and begins wrapping a gift for Marcia._

Carol: I know we haven't really had much opportunity to talk with the twins coming and all. How are things going?

Bobby: Fine, I guess.

Carol: You and Millicent still going out?

Bobby: Nah, she and I are just friends now. She's nice and all, but she's got cheerleading and stuff.

Carol: Oh, that's a shame. I really liked her.

Bobby: It's okay.

Carol: Is there anyone special now?

Bobby: No. I don't care right now. I've got other things to do. I'd like to try out for the swim team.

Carol: Really?

Bobby: Yeah. Dad said mom was on the swim team when she was in junior high and high school. Maybe I could be another Mark Spitz.

Carol: When are tryouts?

Bobby: March or April, I think.

Carol: I'm not changing the subject much, but how are your studies for the bee coming?

Bobby: They're going all right. Cindy is helping me drill. I still wish she were going. She deserves to go.

Carol: I'm sorry too, but I'm glad you're going. Who knows what might happen from now until then? I'm glad she's still working on her spelling.

Bobby: I told her to.

Carol: Good.

_Marcia knocks on the door. She's holding a screaming Ryan._

Carol: Come in. **She sees the look on her daughter's face. **Here, give him to me.

Marcia: I think he may be hungry. I changed his diaper already.

Carol: Thanks. **To her youngest son.** You hungry?

Bobby: I'll go. **He stands up.**

Carol: Thanks for your help, Bobby. **She gets Ryan situated and he latches on.** You were hungry, little man. I imagine your sister's getting hungry as well.

_As if on cue, Cindy brings Carolyn up to be fed. Marcia and Cindy turn to leave._

Carol: You don't have to leave. In fact, could your wrap these gifts for me?

Marcia: Sure.

Cindy: Hand me that big one over there.

Marcia: Here you go. **She studies the twins. **Does that hurt?

Carol: Does what hurt?

Cindy: When they nurse.

Carol: No, not at this stage. When babies start cutting teeth, then it can hurt if they bite.

Marcia: I can't wait until I have a baby.

_Carol shoots her a look._

Marcia: **Laughs. **Mom, I don't even have a steady boyfriend! I want to work on my career a bit first, then start my family.

Carol: Do you know what you want to major in?

Marcia: I think fashion. I'd love to become a fashion designer.

Cindy: Not me. I wanna either be an actress or a deejay.

Carol: **Amused. **A deejay?

Cindy: Yeah. I'd love to be on a radio station and play tunes all day.

Marcia: What happened to marine biologist?

Cindy: I still like the water and sea creatures, but I'd rather that be a hobby instead. Who knows? I'm only twelve. I could always change my mind.

Carol: True. Neither of you have to make your minds up right now. You've got time.

_

* * *

_

That evening, the Bradys are gathered around the Christmas tree. Aunt Jenny has gone back to Carol's parents' house. The twins are in their baby swings. Mike sets up the tripod.

Mike: Okay, everyone gather around the tree.

Greg: Dad, get in the shot and I'll work the camera.

_Mike complies and Greg looks through the viewfinder._

Greg: Mom, get Ryan and Dad, get Carolyn. Jan, move in a bit. Bobby, Cindy, get beside mom and dad. Peter, stand next to Jan and Marcia. That's good! **He sets the timer. **Okay, here we go! **He runs into the frame. **Smile!

_The camera clicks. Greg gets up to set the camera for another picture._

Greg: Okay, now we need mom and dad with the twins.

_Greg takes a series of pictures, including one with Carol and the girls and Mike and the guys. Other pictures include the eight kids together, the twins by themselves, and then Mike with the girls and Carol with the guys. _

Carol: Next, I'd like a picture of me with each of the babies.

Marcia: I remember the one with you and Cindy.

Jan: Yeah, that one's so cute! Cindy was such an adorable baby. So cute.

Greg: Okay, we'll do the one with you and Ryan first.

_The family finishes taking pictures._

Bobby: Can we pick out a present to open?

Carol: Sure, go ahead. Remember, just one tonight.

Bobby: Yeah, we know.

Peter: Marcia, can you pass me that blue one?

Marcia: Here you go.

Jan: Mom, dad, here's one for each of the babies.

Cindy: **Opens up her gift to reveal an airbrush T-shirt with her name and a cheerleader caricature of herself.** I love it!

Peter: You're welcome.

_The Bradys finish opening their Christmas Eve gift._

_

* * *

_

That night, Mike and Carol are putting the twins to bed. Mike is burping Ryan and Carol is dressing Carolyn for bed.

Carol: Can you believe it? Tomorrow's their first Christmas.

Mike: **Kisses his wife on the cheek. **I know. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_She lays Carolyn in her cradle and Mike does the same with Ryan. Carol looks at her youngest children and smiles._

Carol: I still can't believe they're ours.

Mike: Well, they are.

Carol: They're so beautiful.

Mike: **Puts his arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head. **Just like their mother. Let's let them sleep and put the rest of the presents under the tree.

_They gather up the gifts and stockings. Silently they creep down the stairs and carefully place them around the tree. They pause and their eyes meet. Carol smiles and caresses her husband's face. Mike takes her hand and leads her back upstairs to their bedroom._

_

* * *

_

Peter, Jan, Bobby and Cindy sneak down the stairs and sit quietly around the tree.

Jan: Even though I'm in high school, I still feel like a kid when Christmas rolls around.

Peter: Yeah, I know what you mean.

_Bobby picks up a present and shakes it._

Cindy: Umm, that one's mine.

Bobby: Oh. Here ya go. It sounds like jewelry.

Cindy: I hope it's a mood ring and necklace set.

Bobby: I'm hoping for a lava lamp.

_Marcia descends the stairs and Greg comes from the family room._

Marcia: **Yawning. **What are you kids doing?

Peter: Same thing we always do, sit in front of the tree and try to guess what we got for Christmas. Remember, you two did it last year?

Greg: Well, I'm in college now. I'm a man.

Jan: **Snickering. **Then what are you doing here now? Wouldn't a man be asleep?

Peter: Admit it. You two are just as curious as you were last year.

Marcia: I was thirsty. I wanted to get a drink.

Cindy: **Unconvinced. **Uh huh.

Marcia: No, really.

Bobby: Yeah, right.

_Greg and Marcia study the gifts before them and decide their siblings are having a lot of fun._

Greg: Hand one over, Peter.

Peter: **Hands him a rectangular box.** I think it's clothes.

Marcia: **Picks one up. **This one's mine. I hope it's boots.

Jan: I hope I got some new paints. After my art projects for school, I'm running low.

_Mike and Carol hear the kids in the living room and quietly sneak to the stairwell. They observe the scene and smile. _

Cindy: **Yawns. **I think I'm going back to bed. I'm sleepy.

Peter: Yeah, me too.

Greg: Goodnight.

Jan: Goodnight.

_The kids decide to go back to bed, so Mike and Carol quickly go back to their bedroom so their kids won't know they've been watching them._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty Five--

_A/N--After I finish Christmas, I'm going to take a hiatus from this story. However, that doesn't mean I'm abandoning it. Instead, I'm going to work either on the prequel or sequel for awhile. So, I'll put this on complete status after I finish Christmas. If I decide to add to this part of the story, I'll put it in a new story (something like Welcome Aboard Part 2). Thanks for reading!_


	35. Chapter 26

_--Chapter Twenty-Six--_

_A/N--Christmas is here in the Brady household. Like I did in the Christmas Eve segment, I'm inserting some of my family Christmas traditions. This chapter may have multiple segments, but it's the last chapter in this story. I've been working on the sequel, titled, "The Bradys." I hope you'll check it out. It's a bit darker, but it somewhat follows proposed canon had the TV series "The Bradys" been allowed to continue and it also incorporates all the spin-offs from the classic series with the exception of the variety hour as it's not considered canon. I am considering doing a prequel to the classic series (and this story) and also going through the spring semester of 1974-1975 school year through Marcia's graduation (tentatively titled "Welcome Aboard Part 2"). With all that said and done, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Christmas is here. It is right around five in the morning and all is quiet. Not a Brady is stirring. All are asleep, snug in their beds. A baby cries out. Two exhausted parents awaken. A second baby cries out. Mike and Carol open their eyes and look at each other sleepily before tending to their youngest.

Mike: Morning. **He yawns. **

Carol: Merry Christmas, darling. **She caresses the side of his face. **I'll get Ryan.

Mike: Okay, I'll get Carolyn.

_The couple gets up, pick up the babies and check their diapers. Carol gets Ryan situated._

Carol: I'm ready for her.

Mike: Just getting her all situated. **He sticks himself with a pin. **Ouch!

Carol: Stick yourself?

Mike: **Passing the baby to her mother. **Yeah. I almost forgot how sharp those things are. **He fans his finger.**

Carol: **Chuckles. **When Marcia was a baby, I stuck myself so many times, I developed calluses on my fingers.

_She gets Carolyn situated._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, two young Bradys tiptoe down the stairs to the tree. They spot their stockings and hold them in their laps.

Cindy: Should we open them?

Bobby: Let's wait until everyone else gets here.

Cindy: **Giggles. **I feel like a kid.

Bobby: Yeah, me too.

_Jan and Peter tiptoe down the stairs._

Cindy: Remember our first Christmas all together?

Bobby: Yeah. We all thought Christmas would be ruined because mom lost her voice.

Jan: But Cindy knew she'd get it back.

_They join their brother and sister by the tree._

Peter: Where's mine?

Jan: Pete, you're as bad as Bobby and Cindy.

Peter: Yours is over here.

Jan: **She claps her hands. **Ooh! Hand it over!

Cindy: Where's Marcia and Greg? I figured they'd be down here by now.

Jan: **Rolls her eyes. **They're too grown up for uh, kid's stuff.

Bobby: **Gags. **Yeah. Whatever.

Peter: What time is it anyway?

Bobby: Five thirty.

_They hear the babies crying._

Peter: It sounds like mom and dad are up.

Bobby: Wonder when they'll come down?

_Suddenly they hear a voice._

Mike: What are you guys doing up?

Bobby: Just checkin' out our loot.

Mike: Go back to bed.

Cindy: All right.

Peter: Aww, but it's tradition.

Mike: **Somewhat firm. **Go.

_The kids do as they're told._

_

* * *

_

Mike goes back into the bedroom and smiles.

Carol: Lemme guess. We had four young Bradys eagerly waiting to dive into their stockings.

Mike: Precisely.

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face.** I know what stocking I'd like to dive into.

Mike: **Gets on the bed and kisses his wife on the cheek. **Merry Christmas, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Merry Christmas, Mr. Brady. **Looks down at her two youngest.** I can't believe we've got two babies for Christmas. Oh Mike, they're so beautiful.

Mike: Just like their mother. **He kisses her on the cheek.**

_The twins finish up and Mike takes Ryan and Carol takes Carolyn. After the infants burp, they fall asleep. Mike and Carol put them in their respective cradles and go back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, four young Bradys tiptoe down the staircase and sit by the tree. The tree glistens as the rising sun sparkles off the tinsel.

Cindy: What is it about Christmas that brings out the kid in me?

Bobby: Brings out the kid in you? Aren't you still a kid?

Cindy: Oh, ha ha.

Jan: I think it's the wonder of seeing the tree with all the presents and stockings under it. We don't know what's under the tree…

Peter: **Interrupting. **Presents!

Jan: **Annoyed. **…as I was saying, we don't know what's IN the presents and so there's a mystery not yet revealed. And then the fun of opening the gifts and seeing what's in them….

Peter: Wow Jan, what profundity!

Bobby: I thought the fun of Christmas was the wrapping paper ball fight.

Jan: Okay, that too!

_Marcia descends the stairs._

Marcia: Hey you guys. What are you doing?

Bobby: Playing pinochle. What does it look like?

Marcia: Wow, such sarcasm at an early hour.

Bobby: It's a gift.

Marcia: Right. Uh huh.

_Greg comes from the kitchen._

Greg: Hey you guys. Don't you know it's early?

Cindy: It's nine o'clock. It's not early.

Peter: Plus, mom and dad will be down here any minute.

Jan: C'mom Greg, dispense with the parental routine.

Bobby: When are mom and dad gonna get down here?

Cindy: Growing a bit impatient, aren't we?

_As if on cue, Mike and Carol carry the twins down the stairs. The kids glace up and see them._

Kids: Merry Christmas!

Carol: Merry Christmas.

Mike: Merry Christmas. I see six kids eager to dive into their presents. **Mike sits in the easy chair with Ryan.**

Carol: **Sitting in the rocker with Carolyn. **Go ahead and dig in.

_The kids dive into the presents and stockings. Greg and Bobby take turns taking pictures._

Mike: Can one of you hand me that small box over there? Greg, be sure to get a picture.

Marcia: This one? **She holds up a blue box with a white ribbon.**

Mike: Yeah, that's the one.

_She hands it to her father, who presents it to his wife. Carol opens it and just about squeals with delight. It's a silver ring with eight different coloured stones._

Carol: It's a mother's ring! **She admires the ring. **How in the world did you manage to fit all eight stones in there?

Mike: It wasn't easy. One or two more kids and we would've had to get two rings.

Carol: I think we're done. Can you put it on my finger?

_Mike puts it on her finger and she admires it._

Cindy: It's beautiful!

Marcia: Here, these are for the twins. **She hands two packages to her parents.**

_They open the gifts to reveal a blanket for each of them._

Carol: Marcia, they're exquisite.

Marcia: Thanks.

Cindy: Bobby, this one's for you. **He hands her a box.**

Bobby: **Opens it. **A lava lamp! And it's blue! Thanks! **Gives Cindy a box. **Oh, and this one's for you.

Cindy: A mood ring and necklace set! I love it!

_Jan gets up._

Mike: Where are you going?

Jan: I'll be right back. **She goes up to her room and grabs two packages. She yells from the top of the stairs. **Need some help here.

Greg: On my way. **He helps Jan carry the packages down the stairs.**

Jan: Cindy, this one's for you.

_Cindy opens the package to reveal a painting of Tiger and Fluffy as angels._

Cindy: Jan, it's great! Thanks! I love it!

_She hugs her sister's neck._

Jan: Mom, dad, this one's for you.

Carol: Peter, can you take Carolyn?

Mike: Bobby, can you take Ryan?

_The boys do as asked. Mike and Carol open up the package and reveal Jan's prize-winning painting._

Carol: Jan! It's gorgeous! **She admires it. **You've got both babies in it!

Jan: Uh huh.

Carol: Is this the painting you entered in the art show?

Jan: Yes it is.

Mike: It looks just like a photograph.

_The Bradys finish opening their gifts. Peter crumples up a piece of wrapping paper and chucks it at Bobby's head._

Bobby: **Crumples up a piece. **You're gonna get it, mister! **He chucks it at Peter.**

Peter: Hey, watch it. I've got my sister here.

Carol: If you're gonna bean each other with paper wads, give me my baby.

_Peter passes Carolyn to their mother and then throws a wad at Marcia. Marcia throws one at Cindy, who in turn, throws one at Greg._

Greg: **Passes Ryan to their father. **Here dad. **He aims at Cindy, but hits Jan instead.**

Jan: A bit rusty with the throwing arm?

Greg: **Looks innocent. **Can I help it if my sister ducked?

_Jan throws one at Peter who also ducked. Instead, it hits Carol straight on the top of her head._

Carol: **Gives a mock evil eye. **This means war. **She throws one at Jan, then catches one thrown at her.** All right, Mike.

_Mike grins and dodges the wrapping paper ball thrown his way. It hits Marcia._

Marcia: You've got it, brother. **She throws it at Peter and hits him in the back of the head.**

Peter: Hey, it wasn't me.

_Soon, everyone's throwing wrapping paper wads at each other in all-out post Christmas present festivities paper wad fight. Alice walks into the living room and is hit by a run-by paper wad._

Alice: Merry, umm, Christmas.

Carol: **Looks a little guilty. **Merry Christmas, Alice.

Kids: Merry Christmas.

Alice: Breakfast is ready.

Mike: Thanks. How's Sam?

Alice: He's great.

_As if on cue, Sam enters the living room._

Sam: Heya folks. Merry Christmas.

Everyone: Uhh, Merry Christmas?

Sam: I just came over and brought bacon and sausage.

Carol: Thank you, Sam.

Alice: Well, we've got eggs, bacon, sausage balls, and pancakes all ready.

_The Bradys, Alice and Sam gather around the breakfast table. Carolyn and Ryan are placed in their baby swings. Mike leads the family in prayer._

Mike: Join hands and pray with me.

Thank you Lord for the fellowship around this table, for the good friends, for the hearts of love that manifested themselves through hands that prepared this wonderful feast. Bless us as we eat and bless us as we fellowship. In Jesus' Name, Amen.

_

* * *

_

--Chapter Twenty-Six Continues--


	36. Chapter 26 ContinuedFinal Chapter

_--Chapter Twenty-Six Part Two--_

_A/N--This segment I'm not using my Christmas traditions, as most of mine end around noon. Instead, I'm drawing from traditional Americana and also from Season 1, where Carol sings at church on Christmas Day. I'm not familiar with the first Christmas Carol I'm mentioning in the story. I liked the title and it was appropriate to the context._

_

* * *

_

Lunchtime is approaching and Aunt Jenny and both sets of grandparents are beginning to gather at the Brady house. Aunt Jenny and the Tylers are the first to arrive. Carol answers the door.

Mrs. Tyler: Merry Christmas, baby. **She embraces her daughter.**

Carol: Merry Christmas, mother.

Mr. Tyler: Kitten, how are ya?

Carol: I'm fine, dad.

Aunt Jenny: **Embracing her niece. **Carol honey, it's so good to see you. Now, where are those sweet babies of yours?

Carol: Scattered. The twins are asleep and the rest are here and there.

Aunt Jenny: Should you be up and about?

Carol: Sometimes it feels good to be up and about.

Mrs. Tyler: Is there something I can help you with?

Carol: Alice is getting lunch out.

Aunt Jenny: Oh, I'd better go help her. Pad Thai can be very testy if wounded.

Mr. Tyler: I think I'll see what the guys are up to.

_Aunt Jenny joins Alice in the kitchen and Mr. Tyler goes to find the older kids. The twins wake up and begin to wail._

Carol: I think someone's ready for their lunch. Excuse me. **She turns to leave.**

Mrs. Tyler: Would you like some help?

Carol: Sure.

_

* * *

_

The women go into Carol's bedroom. Carol picks up Ryan and Mrs. Tyler, Carolyn.

Mrs. Tyler: Grandma's got you, little one. **She studies her granddaughter. **Carol, she's absolutely beautiful. **Looks over at her grandson. **And he's so handsome.

Carol: **Beams and looks at both of her twins. **I can't believe they're mine. **She gets Ryan situated. **Oh mom, I wanted another baby, but when Mike and I tried so hard to get pregnant and then lost the baby nearly four years ago… **She looks at her twins and tries to fight back tears that are beginning to form.**

Mrs. Tyler: **Passes Carolyn to Carol. **And now you've got two beautiful babies in your arms.

Carol: I do! It's a dream come true.

Mrs. Tyler: You look happy.

Carol: I am. Sometimes I feel like someone needs to pinch me because this feels like a nice dream, but then I see them lying in their cradles and know it's real.

Mrs. Tyler: I'm so happy for you, sweetheart.

Carol: Thanks. I love my life. The girls are happy and healthy, I met a wonderful man with three great boys and then that wonderful man and I just had absolutely beautiful twins. I feel so incredibly blessed.

_The women continue to talk as Carol feeds her twins._

_

* * *

_

The family begins gathering around the tree. Mike and Mr. Tyler place the gifts underneath. Alice, Sam and Aunt Jenny leave the kitchen to join the family. Bobby's growing impatient.

Bobby: When's mom gonna be finished?

Marcia: You know it sometimes takes awhile to nurse two babies.

Mr. Tyler: **Chuckles. **Aww kiddo, ready to dive into another round of presents?

_The doorbell rings._

Mike: Hey Bob, why don't you see who's at the door?

_He does as requested and opens the door. It reveals Mr. and Mrs. Brady._

Bobby: Hey Grandma! Hey Grandpa!

Mrs. Brady: Merry Christmas!

_Mike goes to greet his parents._

Mr. Brady: Hey son!

Mike: **Gives his parents an embrace. **Hey mom, dad.

Mrs. Brady: How are those wonderful babies of yours?

Mike: Growing like weeds.

Mr. Brady: Bob, help me with these packages?

Bob: Sure, Grandpa.

_The Bradys join the rest of the family by the tree._

Aunt Jenny: So, Thomas, Agnes, how are you? Spoiling those grandbabies, I suppose?

Mrs. Brady: As often as I can.

Aunt Jenny: I remember when Carol was a baby. I'd carry her around for hours, telling her about the latest travel adventure I'd just returned from and the next one I was planning. She was such a cuddle bug. She'd sink into my arms and just smile and smile and smile. Oh, she was such a sweet baby.

Mrs. Brady: Mikey was an adorable baby too.

Peter: **Cracks up. **Mikey?

_Greg throws a wadded up piece of wrapping paper and beans his brother on the head._

Mike: Uhh, thanks Greg.

Bobby: Again, what's taking them so long?

Mike: **Gets up and sighs from frustration. **I'll go check on them.

_

* * *

_

Mike knocks on the bedroom door.

Carol: Come in.

Mike: How are you guys doing?

Carol: We're just finishing up. Kids getting impatient?

Mike: Well, two of them.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Once a kid, always a kid. **She gives her husband a quick peck.**

Mrs. Tyler: **Changing Ryan. **Could one of you hand me a diaper and some wipes?

Mike: Sure. Here ya go. **He hands her a diaper and wipes.**

Mrs. Tyler: Thanks.

Carol: **Passes Carolyn to Mike. **Here, it's a girl. **She gets herself adjusted.** I suppose we've got a living room full of people anxiously waiting to dive into the presents.

Mike: Something like that.

Carol: Have your folks arrived yet?

Mike: Yes, and your Aunt Jenny and my mother are regaling our kids with tales of when we were babies.

Mrs. Tyler: **Holding her grandson. **Why not? Carol was an adorable baby and I bet you were too. **Walks past and kisses her daughter on the cheek.**

_Mike, holding Carolyn and Carol follow._

_

* * *

_

Mike, Carol, Mrs. Tyler and the twins descend the stairs into the living room.

Mike: So, who's ready to dive in?

Aunt Jenny: Merry Christmas!

_Everyone gathers around the tree. The kids dive into the presents while Mike and Carol smile with pride. Bobby opens his present from the Tylers._

Bobby: A skateboard! It's awesome! Thanks!

Mr. Tyler: You're welcome. We thought you could use a new one.

Bobby: I sure could. How'd ya know my old one was falling apart?

Mrs. Tyler: Oh, a little bird told us.

Marcia: **Opens her package and reveals an evening gown. Her eyes widen as she admires the dress. **Grandma, it's gorgeous! Thank you!

Carol: Mom, it's lovely.

Mrs. Brady: You're so welcome. You're graduating in the spring and going off to college, so I thought you could use a new dress.

Marcia: Thanks, I love it.

Mrs. Brady: Your grandfather picked it out.

Mike: You did?

Mr. Brady: Yep. We were in a store the other day and I said, "That dress looks just like Marcia."

Aunt Jenny: Jan, open that green one.

_Jan opens the package and pulls out an artist's kit. Different kids of paints and brushes grace a cherry wood box._

Jan: **Her eyes are wide with surprise. **Aunt Jenny! **She hugs her aunt.**

Carol: Aunt Jenny, I think you've rendered her speechless.

_Cindy goes next.__She pulls out a lamp._

Cindy: A purple lava lamp! How cool is that?

Mr. Brady: I thought you'd like it.

Cindy: I do. **She hugs his neck. **I do! Thanks.

Greg: **Opens his gift. **A stethoscope! Okay, someone around here wants me to be a doctor.

Mrs. Tyler: I thought we could use a doctor in the house.

Greg: **Smiles. **Just so you know, I've declared a major for next semester.

Carol: What?

Greg: Pre-med.

Mr. Tyler: Atta boy!

Greg: Thanks. Nora and I want to open a practice together.

Bobby: Hey, that would be neat.

_Peter opens his present next and reveals a set of keys._

Carol: **Shocked. **What?

Mr. Brady: Jan, open this. **He hands her a box.**

Jan: **Opens it and reveals a set of keys. **What?

_The Tylers, Aunt Jenny and the Bradys grin._

Mr. Brady: Peter, Jan, go look out that window.

_The kids do as instructed. The other kids, plus Mike and Carol rush behind them. Outside are a midnight blue Stingray and a metallic black Corvette._

Jan: Ohmygoshwhat?!

Mr. Tyler: The blue one's yours, Jan, and the black one's yours, Peter.

Peter: **Looks at the cars, and is just about speechless. **Wow! **He whispers.**

Mike: Mom, dad, you shouldn't have.

Mrs. Brady: We know you've got the twins and the older kids are going from here to there and need transportation.

Carol: But such extravagant cars.

Aunt Jenny: We got a good deal on them. We had a star dealer.

_Greg blushes at the compliment._

Mr. Tyler: We know Peter's already driving and Jan will have her license soon too.

Peter: C'mon Jan, let's go!

Jan: Right on, bro!

_The kids go out to check out their new cars._

Cindy: **Checking out the interior of Jan's car. **Wow, it's so cool! Leather bucket seats. Check out that stereo! Crank it up!

_She does so._

Marcia: Ooh! Jan, you're so lucky!

Jan: I can't wait to drive it.

Mr. Brady: Perhaps after lunch, we'll take a drive.

Jan: Dad?

Mike: We'll see.

Carol: **Is over at Peter's car. **This is a powerful car, so you know you've gotta be careful.

Peter: Yes, I know.

Bobby: This is so cool!

Peter: Sure, I'll drive you around in it sometime.

Bobby: How 'bout now?

Carol: It's almost lunchtime. After lunch.

Peter: Oh, okay.

_The family goes back inside and finishes opening presents. Mike and Carol open the presents for the twins while the grandmothers hold the babies._

Carol: **Pulls out an assortment of clothes. **Oh mom, they're so cute!

Mrs. Tyler: I especially love the little purple dress and the blue romper. I saw them and had to get them.

Mike: **Pulls out a couple savings bonds. **Mom, dad, thanks.

Mr. Brady: Well, we gave the boys bonds on their first Christmases, so we went down to the bank and got one for each of the kids.

Mike: But two hundred dollars each?

Carol: **Her eyes just about bug out. **What?! Two hundred dollars? That's too much!

Mrs. Brady: Nonsense! That's what we got each of the boys and so that's what we wanted to give the twins. It's not the twins' fault they're twins.

Mike: Thanks mom, dad.

Mrs. Tyler: Carol, this is for the twins.

Carol: **Opens up the package and reveals two "Baby's First Christmas" picture frames. One has a Santa and the other a Snow Angel on it. **Mom, they're so pretty!

Mrs. Tyler: I thought you'd probably have a couple pictures on hand.

Carol: Thank you. I do.

_Alice and Aunt Jenny prepare lunch._

Alice: Lunch is about ready. We need a few of you to set up tables, put dishes on the tables and help bring in the food.

Mike: Okay guys. You heard her. The extra tables are in the garage. Can you set them up please?

_The boys do as instructed. The girls set the tables._

Aunt Jenny: We need the Pad Thai, mung bean cakes, and hot and sour soup to put on. Anyone bring out the chopsticks?

Cindy: Got 'em.

Alice: Bowls?

Marcia: Check!

Aunt Jenny: Glasses?

Jan: Roger that!

_The family gathers for lunch. Mike begins to pray:_

God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table and we are thankful for the safe delivery of Ryan and Carolyn.** (Carol smiles and blushes)** We ask you to bless us and our food. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. Amen.

_

* * *

_

That evening, the family is getting ready for church. Carol is dressing the twins.

Carol: Mike, can you hand me that red dress with the white lace trim?

Mike: **Retrieves the dress and smiles. **I hope you're not putting my son in that.

Carol: **Smiles. **You're such a kidder. **She gives him a peck on the cheek. **You can dress Ryan in either that blue suit or the green one.

Mike: Okay?

Carol: Well, I just want my babies to look good for their Christmas pictures at church.

Mike: I've got just the outfit.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: **Retrieves an outfit out of a box. **This is the outfit each of the boys wore for their first day at church.

Carol: **Admires it. **Oh Mike, it's beautiful.

Mike: Mom made it shortly after Greg was born.

Carol: Ryan will look so handsome in it.

_Mike dresses his son in the outfit. There's a knock on the door._

Mike: Come in.

Cindy: Mom, can you zip me up?

Carol: Sure honey. Do you want me to clasp the necklace too?

Cindy: Yeah.

Carol: **Zips her up and clasps her necklace. **Is this the necklace Aunt Jenny gave you?

Cindy: Yeah. I thought it went well with this dress.

Carol: It looks really pretty on you.

_Mike is speechless as he can't believe how grown up she looks._

Cindy: Daddy?

Mike: You look really pretty.

Cindy: Thanks.

_Greg knocks on the door._

Greg: You guys ready?

Carol: Yeah. We'll be down in a minute.

_Mike and Carol gather the twins and descend the stairs._

_

* * *

_

At the church, the family sits together, taking up three pews. Carol holds Carolyn and Mike holds Ryan. Carol's beautiful soprano voice fills the auditorium. It is time for the anthem and Greg gets up to sing.

Carol: **Leans over and whispers to her husband. **I didn't know Greg was singing.

Mike: He wanted it to be a surprise.

_Greg begins singing "A Boy is Born in Bethlehem." Carol looks at her babies and tears well in her eyes._

Mike: You okay?

Carol: Yeah. I'm just really happy.

_Mike gives her hand a loving squeeze. Soon, the minister delivers his message._

Minister: At the close of this special service on this special day, let's listen to our songbird Carol Brady sing "O Come All Ye Faithful."

_Carol passes Carolyn to Jan, walks up to the stage and sings._

_

* * *

_

After church, the Bradys return home. The Tylers, Aunt Jenny, and Mike's parents return to their respective homes. The Bradys enter through the living room. Carol is carrying Carolyn and Mike has Ryan.

Carol: Oh Greg, your solo was absolutely glorious.

Greg: Thanks. So was yours. Marcia, why didn't you sing tonight?

Marcia: Oh, I wasn't really comfortable with my song.

Carol: What were you going to sing?

Marcia: "Coventry Carol."

Carol: That's such a pretty song and deceptively hard.

Bobby: Whaddya mean, mom?

Carol: It looks like it would be really easy to sing, but actually, it's a bit difficult.

Cindy: **Yawns. **I'm beat. I'm going to bed.

Jan: Me too. Good night.

Mike: I think I need to get this little one to bed.

_

* * *

_

The kids go to their respective rooms, Greg to the family room. Mike and Carol take the twins to the bedroom. Mike and Carol dress the twins and get dressed for bed.

Carol: What a wonderful day.

Mike: **Kisses her on the cheek. **I'm glad you had a good day.

Carol: I did. It was the twins' first Christmas and the first Christmas we had both our parents and Aunt Jenny with us at the same time. **Picks up Ryan. **C'mere little man. You and your sister need topping off before bed?

_She sits on the bed, adjusts Ryan, and he quickly latches on. Mike picks Carolyn up and hands her to Carol. Carolyn quickly latches on as well. Mike gets in beside his wife._

Mike: **Looks at his twins. **I'm the happiest man on the earth. I've got a beautiful wife, **(Carol blushes)**, three handsome sons, three gorgeous daughters and now two absolutely perfect twins. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

Mike: **Gives her a peck on the lips. **Merry Christmas.

Carol: Merry Christmas, darling.

_The twins finish up. Mike and Carol place their babies in their cribs, and then fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-Six--

_A/N--This concludes "Welcome Aboard." I'm still working on "The Bradys" and when that's done, will either start on a prequel or "Welcome Aboard Part Two" which will cover spring semester, 1975 through Marcia's graduation. Thanks for reading._


End file.
